Troubles
by PersianWitch
Summary: Obi-Wan is finally a padawan. He tries his best to make his master proud but is it what Qui-Gon wants from him? a story, how to change the training bond into someting else with all those women around; Rated T for more mature themes to come. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1 As days go by

_Witch's thoughts: My first story, yay!. I hope someone will like it^^ sorry for my English, it is not my mother language, but well, I'm trying my best to improve -o-' This story will be long, as I plan on describing Obi-Wan's apprenticeship up till Naboo incident, so it will take some time… and chapters too. And yes, Quella is my OC and really IS necessary for action._

_Enjoy._

Obi-Wan wiped drops of sweat from forehead and lowered his training sword. He bowed to Bant who was his today's training partner, smiling. She was as enthusiastic as ever and he had to try really hard to catch up with her. Bant's sword swings were famous in the Temple for not hitting where they were supposed to hit and Bant herself was always blushing madly when someone mentioned her ability to handle swords. Nonetheless, she was eager to learn and Obi-Wan was forced to accompany her in that attempts, as she was dragging him along every single time she was going to practice. Not that Obi-Wan complained. This way he could train and improve and besides, where Bant was, it was going to be fun for sure.

Even now, when he was going back home, he felt his cheeks ache from laughing. „At this time of a day master should be home," he thought." I hope he won't make me meditate over the purpose of lightsaber training again" he curled his lips mentally, opening the door. As he did so, a high, angry voice could be heard even before he entered the apartment.

„I don't care what they're saying, I won't do that!" female voice shouted.

„Why don't you reconsider? It's not something to be taken lightly" low, calm voice of his master answered the first one, soothing and relaxing.

„I know! But, it doesn't mean they can tell me what to do! Don't give me that Qui-Gon!"

„Of course not, but..."

„And besides, your padawan is eavesdropping" accused female voice, and Obi-Wan could nearly see how owner of this angry words twist her lips in irritation. He knew her very well. There was nobody in the Temple on Coruscant that haven't heard about Jedi Knight Quella Alberona. And her terrible moodiness.

Once he was discovered, Obi-Wan stepped into the room where the two masters were sitting. Or were supposed to, because as Qui-Gon was resting on sofa, the woman paced nervously around the room, making the other Jedi follow her with his eyes.

„I'm home, Master" said Obi-Wan casually, as if he wasn't eavesdropping at all, just by coincidence had heard the conversation. He put on his well-trained mask of childish innocence and bowed to the other Jedi „Hello Master Alberona."

„Hi, kid" she answered in her usual, over familiar way. She started to pace around the room again.

„Welcome home, Obi-Wan" his master answered from the sofa „how was your training?"

„Good" the boy said, as he didn't want to interrupt his masters more than he already did. Seeking the approval in master Jinn's eyes, he nodded again to the woman and went back to the kitchen to prepare dinner, as he was terribly hungry. The partly shouted, partly spoken talk continued.

Obi-Wan sat by the table, plate with food before him, thinking leisurely. It wasn't uncommon for Quella to come here, to tell the truth, she was frequent guest of Qui-Gon, usually coming for help in handling other Jedi. as she was in constant state of war with the Council, she always had trouble with something that included a wide range of subjects, from transport to weapons and people. It's funny, how such a dependable person became the famous Knight.

As he was nearly finished with his meal, the door from the living room hissed, letting the two older Jedi out. The woman had annoyed expression on her pretty face, while the man seemed indifferent, but Obi-Wan knew that his master enjoyed something secretly. It was something in his lips shape that gave him away, the attitude of good mood and even a little frivolous? What was that thought?, Obi-Wan slapped himself mentally. His mind began to trick him in the most awful way, instead of focusing on surroundings, analyzing behaviour of his master. Boy forced his senses to concentrate on the adult's talk.

„… thank you Qui-Gon" the woman was saying in much quieter voice now „ I really appreciate the time you wasted on me. Now, I'll be going".

„My pleasure to have you here" the man said, bowing a little to kiss her forehead „take care, then."

Quella waved to Obi-Wan, who responded in the same way, also silently. He pushed this strange little thought he had now, back into subconciousness. Who cares, who his master kisses? He doesn't. Of course not.

Qui-Gon sat on the other chair by the table, smiling a little. Obi-Wan for the shortest of moments stared on those thin, but sensual lips, before realizing what he just did. He quickly lowered his gaze to the nearly empty plate.

„So? How was your training, padawan?" the boy heard a question asked in conversional tone, more from curiosity than duty, and he found himself talking about sparring with Bant even without thinking. His master listened with a smile, nodding from time to time and asking about his progress, but still, the conversation was the pleasant one.

Obi-Wan finished his meal and did the dishes, before going to his room for the before-going-to-sleep meditation. Only then appeared to him that he didn't asked master about Quella's reason to come here. Well, not that it mattered, he shrugged mentally, she is just as crazy as always. That's all.

And next was warm darkness in embrace of the Force.

The next few days followed the same pattern: get up, go to classes, train with Bant, go to library or study with Master Jinn, sleep. Obi-Wan yawned secretly, listening to a teacher's talking about the planet that name he didn't even remember. The sky outside was grey and Obi-Wan felt sick, as his head hurt. He massaged his temples with slow strokes and leaned on the table with resignation. Teacher went on uninterrupted, not noticing that more than half of class fell asleep some time ago. Suddenly, Obi-Wan felt that something hit his head from behind. He noticed a crushed sheet of paper near his feet that looked like a note. He picked it up, looking secretly over arm and then he saw that Bruck and Aalto were laughing silently. Obi-Wan didn't like it - all the time they tried to put him in something he would get punished for later. He carefully straighten the little paper, only to read a short note:

_Hey Oafy-Wan, know what? Only you haven't been on mission yet! Do they know you're no good at all? Or maybe your master is too afraid to take you anywhere??_

Obi-Wan crushed the note once again, even harder than it was necessary. His fist hit the table with a thump, trying not to allow his anger to show. Knowing that his irritation would only make them happy, he just threw the paper away, not turning back again. Obi-Wan heard them now laughing openly, but gritted his teeth and said nothing.

After class two other padawans quickly caught Obi-Wan in the corridor.

„Hey Oafy-Wan, how was the note? Or maybe you weren't able to read it? Sorry, let me read for you! .." Bruck clearly shouted, that everyone in radius of fifty meters was able to hear him.

„Leave me alone!" Obi-Wan had more than enough. He felt dizzy for some reason, it had started to rain and they wanted to embarrass him in front of other padawans for the rest of his life. Again.

„It must be his master. He is too boring to do anything with him" Aalto chuckled, following with Chun retreating Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan tried hard not to say something he would regret later. Those two followed him wherever he went, causing everyone else to watch them, as they hadn't stopped to make fun of him at all. In the end Obi-Wan was close to block his ears with hands and run away to hide tears of humiliation or to turn around and beat the crap out of them. But before he managed to do any of those, they arrived at the Arena, where at this time of day a lot of people gathered to train. Bruck was about to say something rude again, when Aalto suddenly hit his arm.

„Hey, isn't it Knight Alberona?"

Obi-Wan looked after his pointed finger, and yes it was her. He would recognize such white hair everywhere. Obi-Wan turned around curiously from the woman, hearing that Bruck gasped in amazement.

Quella just finished her warming-up and prepared to train some katas, as Obi-Wan could say from the stance she was in. She breathed out slowly then took another deep breath, closing her unnaturaly big eyes. With another breath out, Obi-Wan felt something coming, something like physical force emanating from her small body. When she opened her eyes, he was amazed by the change in her attitude. Quella wasn't a spoiled, nervous girlie as she seemed to be usually, she was the Knight of the Jedi Order. Seriousness looked strangely terrifying on her always expressive face.

Then she launched into forms Obi-Wan have never seen before. They were like moves of a bird in the sky, fish in water, movement of a cat hunting for a prey, simple yet elegant, swift and dangerous, even violent. She moved like a born predator and Obi-Wan felt sudden and unexplainable fear overtaking him. Shiver went down his spine, but he couldn't take his eyes from Quella, who seemed to be flying through the air. And judging from sudden silence on the Arena, he wasn't the only one.

Someone stepped out of the crowd, going straight to the place where woman was training and to Obi-Wan's surprise, he recognized his own master. Qui-Gon bowed to white-haired, taken off his outer tunic, before he joined her dance by copying movements.

Obi-wan gasped quietly. The two of them moved in perfect harmony, matching forms and kicks with time and space, they seemed nearly as one body in two copies, as one integral being divided into two. They moved and flied together quick and dangerous, slow and gracious. Obi-Wan felt as if the world stopped and the two masters will move like that eternally… he noticed that both of them had closed eyes, as if they didn't have to see to know where is the other. Qui-Gon met Quella in the air, brushing slightly on her arm in a punch as she did the same and….

And suddenly everything stopped. They landed from leap, both crouching for a second, then immediately standing up to bow their thanks. Obi-Wan looked around in bewilderedness. A lot of Knights and Masters stopped by to watch Qui-Gon and Quella's katas, most of them showed two Jedi to padawans, telling them to watch closely. Obi-Wan turned around only to find Bruck Chun and Aalto staring on Arena floor with their jaws dropped.

„Anything more against my master again?" he asked two petrified padawans, before running down to the ones that caused all that commotion. Qui-Gon was dressing again, while Quella got her towel from near bench. She was the one to notice the boy.

„Hi, kid" she greeted him. „Coming from school yet?"

„Hello Master Alberona" Obi-Wan answered like a good boy „yes, we have just finished classes".

„So, how about dinner then?" asked Qui-Gon, coming closer after collecting his things that he left before joining exercise. Obi-Wan dazed for a minute at those strong hands, smoothing folds on tunic and putting a lightsabre into place by the belt, before blinking and coming back to the world. Quella was looking at him with her eyebrows raised but said nothing, her face lit with a small smile. Obi-Wan thought for a second about those few boring days, about the rain and a headache he had some minutes ago, about being made fun of before everyone and he felt relieved, when master Qui-Gon placed his arm around his at this very moment.

„Come on, Obi-Wan" he said casually „ We have to talk about our next assignment, my padawan".

A man and a boy went into crowd, making their way towards canteen and a woman followed them closely, observing how Obi-Wan talks quickly about his day in school. He was blushing a little when Qui-Gon smiled warmly, and didn't take his arm off of his padawan's. She smirked.

So, it was not a bad day after all.


	2. Chapter 2 Why her?

Witch's thoughts: well, sorry for my rumbling about my OC here, but I really need that further in story. she is an annoying ass, I know, but well, she will leave for some time. and then will be the time for Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon as we all like it^^

Enjoy^^

Obi-Wan stood quietly in the corridor, in front of the chamber where Jedi Council gathered. He waited for his master to appear, as he was the one who got summoned. Obi-Wan was just getting bored, when door swung open, banging on the other wall and master Alberona stormed out with a yell that didn't resemble any known language. The boy looked after her, but when she didn't show any intention to come back, marching towards exit instead, he turned to the door again.

„She left?" master Qui-Gon appeared in a doorway, and went immediately back with a sigh. He said something to other masters and beckoned for Obi-Wan, as he finally made his way outside. Boy followed his master through the building, trying hard not to say aloud the question he had been thinking for some time now. But curiosity won.

„Master? What was wrong this time?"

„Wrong? There was nothing wrong, Padawan" Qui-Gon shook his head „It's just a usual issue".

And that was, what Quella was known for. When the Council wanted to grant her with mission that any other Knight would feel honored with, she usually refused even to hear about it. It was suprising how the Councillors couldn't cope with one rebellious woman. No wonder they always summoned Qui-Gon with her - he had more control over her than they had ever had.

Obi-Wan sighted. They were approaching their quarters but the boy still couldn't understand woman's behaviour. Her rudeness and lack of respect when it comes to higher ranked was legendary, but it doesn't mean it was appropriate. How could she behave like that? And, more importantly, why she was getting away with it in most cases?

Lost in thought, Obi-Wan wanted to go inside, when he felt his master's hand on shoulder.

„Let me" said Qui-Gon Jinn, opening the door and stepping inside in one swift motion….

…. to be able to counter the blow of alpenstock, directed at his head. Qui-Gon caught the staff in one hand, with the second blocking its other end. He looked in his opponent's furious eyes.

„You traitorous bastard" hissed Quella, not even trying to free her weapon. „How could you?" she leapt backside, to have more room and kick the alpenstock where Qui-Gon was holding it, causing man to retreat two steps back. But no more.

He let go of the staff, moving forward with a speed Obi-Wan has never seen and clasped her hands together, before she could even think about defense. Then, he pushed both of them further inside.

„Close the door, padawan" Qui-Gon said calmly, as if he hadn't had a hissing female Knight taken over in his hands „we cause an unnecessary commotion".

Obi-Wan did as he was told, quickly stepping inside as well. His master wrestled with woman before managing to put her inside one of the rooms and throwing on a couch. She immediately jumped back to her feet, but the man was there.

„Calm down" he said sharply. Obi-Wan had never heard such a tone in his voice and it seemed Quella as well, as she just gritted her teeth angrily. But said nothing.

„Master, do I…"

„Shaddup, brat" she snapped viciously, her gaze never leaving Qui-Gon's face „Get out! Now!"

Obi-Wan suddenly felt as his anger starts to flood in his veins. She wasn't his master and yet she was yelling at him, and giving orders as if he was obligated to do as he was told! He opened his mouth to respond, something that would cause him trouble for sure, but his master cut all their attempts to start a fight.

„It would really be better if you go out, padawan" he said, strangely calm „we have a lot of issues to discuss" he also didn't even blink, looking at her face and, more importantly, hands. They stared at each other, as if they forgot boy's presence at all. Obi-Wan clenched his fists, turned around and run off, leaving them alone to whatever they were up to.

He ran and ran, fury pumping in his ears along with the heartbeat. Obi-Wan was annoyed to his limits, so he went to place where no one would find him. Not quickly, that is. He sat near one of the fountains and hid his face in hands.

He hated her, hated her from the moment she appeared out of nowhere in his life. He didn't and doesn't know what was her relationship with his master, as obviously there was something aside friendship, but he hated how she incorporated Qui-Gon into her personal space, busying him and taking time that should be padawan's. She was rude, violent, insolent and bratty, and yet master Jinn always had time for her, always talked with her, always took care of her, always…..

Obi-Wan felt someone approaching, and quickly hid behind the statue. He was in no condition for someone to see, but even knowing that, he nearly jumped of his hideout, when he recognized Bant and Reef.

„I thought I felt him here" the girl said miserably.

„You sure?" Reef asked „what I felt was not Obi-Wan that wanted to talk to anybody" he added hesitantly. Bant nodded with reluctance.

„Well, I wonder what happened. I hope it wasn't Bruck again" she shrugged, making her way to the exit with Reef after her. Obi-Wan waited for a minute and the sighed quietly. Those were his friends and yet he couldn't talk with them. Not about this. They'd think that he is jealous over his masters' friendship and it wasn't like this! It clearly wasn't like this. He felt as anger wash over him once again, but weaker and more controlled now. Obi-Wan tried to take over his emotions and the best way to do that was to meditate. He immediately sat down where he was standing and dive into trance, opening to the Force.

He didn't know how long it was before his meditation was interrupted by a mental link.

' I want you to come, padawan'

'Yes, master' he answered the same way, more calm now and ready to face whatever awaited him. Obi-Wan stood up and made his way to the hangar, where he knew his master was at the moment.

Qui-Gon stood there, wearing his heavy cloak, hands hidden in long sleeves. He nodded to Obi-Wan, silently allowing the boy to take place behind him, where the apprentice should. He didn't say anything - after placing Obi-Wan beside him, he again turned his head to the corridor, where passengers were coming into the shuttle that was preparing to take off.

Obi-Wan frowned. They were not going anywhere, were they? Master would tell him, right? What's going on? But he didn't say anything, knowing that Jedi should take whatever life throws at him and be prepared to handle that. So he remained silent, even though curiosity made him observe passerbys.

At first nothing happened. Obi-Wan watched people preparing for a journey, wrestling with their luggage, kids and animals. There were many different species, he saw Meerians, Arconians, Alderaani, Melodians and many, many others. But nothing extraordinary that would force a Jedi master to guard the take off. No criminals, police, terrorists, royalty. Nothing.

But then his master moved. Just slightly, it was merely a change of head position, but Obi-Wan learned to recognize that gesture. He tried to discreetly look in the same direction as Qui-Gon and after managing in doing that without moving the whole body, he gasped in amazement.

On the stairs, among other passengers, Quella walked directly to where they were standing. Her pretty face was pale from anger, small hands deadly gripped on a travel bag's strap. She had her cloak on, light saber on a belt and apparently was going somewhere in the shuttle! Obi-Wan tried not to look pleased but failed miserably. However, woman didn't even spare him a single glance, furiously walking past him and his master.

„Me too". Qui-Gon said gently. She stopped, but didn't turn around. Obi-Wan frowned and looked at them without understanding. Did he miss something that was said?

„It's yer fault" she hissed violently, not waiting for response as she marched forward into the shuttle. To Obi-Wan's surprise, his master grinned even further.

After her, two other Jedi masters came out from the hangar. As she did, they turned to Qui-Gon.

„Thank you master Jinn" said one of them, tall Twi'lek as his lekku moved slightly in the direction of the man he was talking to „we really need her, but if it wasn't for you, she wouldn't have come, would she?"

„She won't be half that bad when you leave the atmosphere" Qui-Gon smiled and shook his head. They talked for a while and Obi-Wan lost the track of the conversation, thinking about what he heard instead.

They needed her? What for? She wasn't appropriate for an diplomatic mission, and Obi-Wan hasn't heard about her being an outstanding warrior either. She didn't have an apprentice so had to go on missions with other Knights available at the moment, and wasn't very happy about that, apparently. But what that good-for-nothing woman could do? Maybe a bodyguard job? Or an escort? It must be something like that, there was nothing she could fit in. why she was a Jedi, again? Why she was a master to begin with? She didn't represent anything that was associated with the Order: patience, serenity, calmness. She doesn't resemble Jedi at all! On the contrary, master Jinn…

The engines of the shuttle rumbled and Qui-Gon forced deep in though Obi-Wan to move from the starting point. They went to the hangar, passing as other people watched the machine taking off. Suddenly, the boy felt that his master gently touched their bond.

'There is something I have to tell you, my padawan.'


	3. Chapter 3 Butterflies of your mind

_Witch's thoughts: I discovered that I suck at writing as a Qui-Gon -.-' well, I hope it's not THAT obvious, but still... by the way, I think I have to change the description of the whole story, as it isn't describing it at all.... anyway, here is a little of padawan-master time ^^ I wish someone liked it :)_

_Enjoy.  
_

* * *

Obi-Wan sighted contently, throwing himself on a bed. It has been a long day, with running, fighting and a lot of screaming. They were sent on a mission that involved guarding a princess from a planet that Obi-Wan heard first of, as well as taking part in negotiations of freeing some people taken hostage from her country. Well, it wasn't easy though, as the sides didn't really want to cooperate, but since it was Master Jinn that mediate between them, everything went smoothly. However, there was an incident with some blasters that were too eager to negotiate too and Obi-Wan had to protect the princess, who was quite pretty, by the way. And his age.

He smiled, remembering that. The princess (Kaytheleen was her name, if he was right) thanked Qui-Gon, but was looking at Obi-Wan all the time. And he had a lot of fun, posing as a great hero that rescued her from the enemies. Obi-Wan felt proud and important, standing beside his master, who seemed strangely indifferent over all the party going everywhere. He just stood there, calm and polite, smiling gently while answering officials' congrats for another brilliant diplomatic mission. Shortly after the princess' guardian proposed a toast to „their savior, that helped them to avoid inevitable confrontation of violence", Qui-Gon placed his big hand on padawan's shoulder and ordered the boy to follow him.

And here they were, finally in their room, where noises from party couldn't reach and the soft, comfortable bed awaited. Obi-Wan turned on his side and smile to master. But Qui-Gon's eyes were angry. Well, maybe not exactly angry, as master Jinn has never been angry with his padawan. They were sad and tired. Obi-Wan felt as his insides turn into ice from sudden emotion.

„Padawan" master Jinn spoke softly and slowly „your reactions today were proper and your reflex is as it should be" Obi-Wan grinned happily over those words, but Qui-Gon hasn't finished yet „however, your behavior later was unfit for a Jedi. I must insist that you avoid such actions in the future if you still aim to be a Knight" with those harsh words, the older man turned and went to the living room, closing the door shut after himself with Force.

Obi-Wan remained frozen on the bed, not believing in what he had just heard. Thoughts rushed through his mind with every sign of panic approaching. Was he no good after all? Wasn't he suitable to be a padawan and then a knight? But, what was wrong? He said that Obi-Wan did everything properly, so what was the matter? Later? What does it mean: later? On a party?

The boy felt that if he wouldn't get an answer quickly, his head will be blown up with all those questions. But Obi-Wan knew that somehow he disappointed his master and that prevented him from storming into the living room to get his answers. He reluctantly slid from the bed and padded barefoot to the door.

'Master?' he tried through their bond. Obi-Wan felt sick. The disappointment of Qui-Gon was the worst thing that could ever happen to him. He clenched fists during those few seconds that he had to wait.

„Come in, padawan" he heard through the door. The boy took a deep breath and entered the room.

* * *

Qui-Gon's POV

When Obi-Wan came in, I was taken aback, how feelings that I felt through our training bond, were pictured on his young face. He was surprised, unbelieving, insecure. And above all very, very scared. I could hear his thoughts about how he is unfitted to be my apprentice, and I had to admit that there were my exact words. Misinterpreted of course, but for his ambitious and naive mind they sounded just like the worst punishment. I fought back the urge to sigh, and gestured him to join me in my meditation. Obi-Wan hesitantly sank to his knees exactly where he was standing, as if afraid that I would send him back right away if he didn't.

Well, there were some misunderstandings that I had to clear. I explained, that I wasn't proud of him, behaving like a prince on his white speeder, rescuing the princess form dumb and slow enemies. He should understand, that as I was an ambassador assigned to this situation by the Jedi Order, he as my apprentice represented the Order itself as well. Such actions weren't suitable for our Code and it's statements.

I hope I managed to straighten some of his worries, as his mind seemed less confused. Obi-Wan was a good child - but yes, still a child. At the age of fifteen he may be more mature than other boys, however it was not enough for what the life prepared for him. He was going to be a Jedi Knight, and above all, a magnificent Knight, if I was to trust my instinct. But, as he was now, Obi-Wan needed a lot of exercises and training to overcome feelings that Jedi should have avoid, such as pride, ambition, jealousy. Well, even if he still has a long way to go, he has a lot of time as well. He is young - but youth has its own sins that have to be uprooted in time, to avoid further problems. I had an experience like this, because if I was a little more careful, Xanatos could still be alive…

It still hurts. Even thinking about him is painful. My ex-apprentice, my failure, my Xanatos… I try not to allow myself to think about it anymore - the past is the past - but even now, when I look at Obi-Wan, all I can see is the mischievous grin of Xanatos. I know, I'm being unfair now, as Obi-Wan turned out to be a padawan that every master would love to have, but…there were still 'buts'. So, perhaps it was me, who was a problem?

The boy was looking at me nervously. It seems I was deep in thought too long and he started to worry. Trying not to show any of my inner thoughts about the one he was even not well aware of, I smiled.

„You can go now, padawan" I said quietly, but even so, Obi-Wan jumped on his cushion „meditate now on your today's behavior and then you can go to sleep. It was a long day".

He simply nodded, then stood up and rushed to the bedroom eagerly. I could tell that he was exhausted, and the last fifteen minutes he had been restraining himself from yawing. Now, that I had erased his worries, the fatigue reminded about itself and the boy was only thinking about a soft blanket that was waiting for him. Well, he couldn't be at fault for feeling like that, he did a good job today, protecting the girl.

He managed the shortest meditation ever, before sending 'goodnight, master' through our link. I smiled, now without any problems, and sent back a wave of feeling that were to make him sleep peacefully until dawn. I waited for a moment, but Obi-Wan's mind slipped easily into unconsciousness, encouraged by my Force-suggestion. I positioned myself into meditation pose once again, as I had a lot to think about.

The night was still young.

* * *

Obi-Wan was dreaming. He saw himself entering a dark, deep forest, losing his way between monstrous trees and strange plants that were looking at him. But he wasn't afraid, because the Force could be felt in every little leaf or creature. And besides, he felt his master's presence behind himself. Couldn't see him though, but he certainly was there. And so, Obi-Wan followed a path that he even couldn't see, observing how a green butterfly with five wings crossed his way. He moved his hand, allowing the insect to sit on a palm and then Obi-Wan watched as it started to wash its violet feelers. The boy blinked slowly. He felt nicely tired and his eyelids were heavy. Feeling the sudden urge to rest, Obi-Wan sat where he was standing, in the middle of the forest, still having the butterfly on his hand. Just when he wanted to stretch the other hand to touch the insect, sudden noise from the real world snapped his senses to consciousness in a split of second. Not properly awaken yet, he jumped in his bed, feeling around to find his lightsabre, when he heard the sound again. It turned out to be a groan of pain that came from his master's bed.

Obi-Wan blinked, but this time quickly, as thoughts raced through his confused mind. Master Jinn wasn't hurt in today's battle, was he? No, he wasn't for sure! So why …

Qui-Gon managed to lift himself to a sitting position, but one could see that moving caused him much pain. He was holding tightly his left arm, pressing it additionally to chest, as if afraid to lose it. Bending over his knees, a small cry escaped his lips again. Obi-Wan couldn't see his master face because of hair that covered it now, but he was able to say that Qui-Gon was suffering greatly. He was considering to offer his help, when the man raised his head and looked Obi-Wan in the eyes. Qui-Gon straighten himself up, going off of the bed.

„I apologize for waking you up, padawan" he said quietly, still holding his left hand convulsively. He walked to boy's bed without making any noise and rested his big hand on Obi-Wan's forehead. „Go back to sleep. You will need your strength tomorrow" with those simple words, Qui-Gon left his padawan, to go into bathroom without looking back. Obi-Wan heard water running and guessed that master must have washed his face, because when he came back, his hair were wet. His body was more relaxed, but seeing that the boy is awake, Qui-Gon slowly made his way to his own bed and sat there heavily.

Obi-Wan remained silent. He knew that if it was something that he could help his master with, the man would ask without second thought for his assistance. But there he was, sitting with his back to the boy, without any word of explanation. And then, Obi-Wan felt gentle suggestion that he really, really should be asleep by now, it's late and he still has a few more hours for dreaming to go. The boy fought the urge, knowing that his master wants to be alone, but he was afraid of leaving the man alone, when he might have needed some help all in all.

Qui-Gon sighted mentally. He really appreciated his Palawan's will to help, but that wasn't something he could do anything about. He strengthen Force-suggestion on boy's mind, with relief feeling as Obi-Wan once again slid effortlessly into dream world. His left arm was on fire, as he squeezed it harder. Qui-Gon didn't know what exactly that meant, but he understood without a second thought that it surely wouldn't be something good. He felt the shields, not only his, surrounding his mind, but the pain seemed to infiltrate the walls without problems. And his head started to hurt as well.

He sighted again, physically this time. The pain was not of a kind that would be relieved by going to the healers. He considered for a second meditating again, but finally decided not to. He was tired, and injured arm was a good reason not to force himself. So, that left him with only one option, the one that Quella had taught him for a situation like this, long time ago.

Qui-Gon curled up on a bed again. He took a deep breath, releasing his worries and pain into Force, to calm suffering mind. As he was told, words came to him on their own; he unconsciously started to sing something that wasn't really a song, a chant or even a prayer. Sounds drifted through his tired senses, taking away the pain and fire, but instead waking him more and more. His mind became annoyingly awake, making him wonder about the cause of the pain that now was almost gone. Sudden realization shot through him, cutting the voice in his throat. How could he not think about it earlier! He knew good enough what was the cause! Qui-Gon welcomed the pain with something resembling relief, as he was not able to think again. He slid out of the bed, making his way to the living room, where Master of the Force, Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn sank to his knees and let himself be taken into soothing embrace of meditation.

He didn't go back to his bed that night.


	4. Chapter 4 When will you heal yourself?

_Witch's thoughts: This one took much longer, because I'm in the middle of writting my paper sorry about that, for those who are actually reading it. And yes, I'd really, REALLY like to know if ANYONE is reading that. I know I don't write good, but I'm trying, and besides, the comments would make me write faster! So, feedback is love._

Twin suns raised on the Media planet and along with them, live began to wake up as well. Obi-Wan greeted the sunrise with pleasure and relief, because that meant they would finally take off of this terrible planet. Taking into consideration that Media was one of the uncivilized world in Outer Rim, they spent around two weeks in the thick jungle to find some kind of rare animal that escaped from the experiment lab, and now Obi-Wan, instead of admiring the beautiful views, was scratching something that felt like thousands and thousands of bug bites. He cursed under his breath, walking after his master, who seemed strangely unaffected. They were supposed to leave yesterday, however, ship that was to take them hadn't appeared, but thank Force, master Jinn contacted the captain and here he was. To his relief, Obi-Wan noticed space ship sitting on a large meadow, still with its engines working and ready to fly. Master Jinn laughed with a good natured tease, when boy had run eagerly to the machine, with a shout that contained all his sleepless nights, bugs in the blanket, swamps and lack of civilization. The man calmly followed his padawan, silently pleased with the hot shower and comfortable bed in the near future. The captain smiled at them knowingly, his dog-like face covered in wrinkles that deepened with an expression. He was an old friend of Qui-Gon's, ex smuggler and excellent pilot, who the most dangerous routes treated as a Sunday walk.

Obi-Wan threw his backpack off his shoulders and without a second thought run towards the 'fresher stripping as fast as he could without stumbling. Hot water felt like heaven on his tired, bitten and, well, dirty body, relaxing muscles and softening the hard layer of mud that covered his arms and legs for some days now. Sigh escaped his lips, parted in pure happiness. Putting his hands on a cool wall, he stood under the sprays of warm water, when through his mind, pink-clouded with pleasure, the voice of his master could be heard.

'Enjoying yourself, Obi-Wan?' Qui-Gon sounded only a little disappointed.

„You weren't fast enough, master" boy answered verbally, as he heard that the man enters the room and said nothing, just a wave of gentle laugh reached Obi-Wan through the bond. With a sigh again, but this time with regret, he turned off the water, and got out of the fresher, only to stop immediately, at what he saw.

His master, half naked, stood in the middle of a room, still with his inner tunic in a hand, deep in thought. Obi-Wan felt that it became quite warm there in such short time, clenching his fists to avoid blushing, as it would just make him look ridiculous. Quickly taking a few calming breaths, he wanted to pass Qui-Gon, when one detail caught his attention.

„Master?"

Qui-Gon twitched and looked at the boy with smile.

„Yes, Obi-Wan?"

„Why is your hand bandaged again? Are you hurt?"

Obi-Wan observed carefully how his master's calm vanishes and comes back in a split of seconds. The older man shook his head with a small sigh.

„There is nothing to be concerned about, padawan" the noise of the engines became louder, as they took off of the planet's atmosphere. Qui-Gon placed his tunic on a shelf, stretching arms over his head and now Obi-Wan could see that the bandage was reaching his elbow. „It's just a scratch. Unfortunately, placed where I happened to have had an old wound - though it still does hurt a little, but it's mostly healed now."

„I didn't know, master" Obi-Wan's voice was full of concern and grudge too. „You must have strained that arm…"

„It's all right, padawan" Qui-Gon cut off his tirade, before it even started. „It's nearly healed. And we are going to see healers for check-up, anyway" he added softly, seeing that Obi-Wan was not feeling well with the thought of his master being injured. Surely, boy was blaming himself for his master inconvenience, Force know why. Qui-Gon gently probed their bond, seeking for a clue what the other was thinking, and he wasn't surprised when the boy's thoughts turned out as he was afraid they would. Obi-Wan's mind was filled with regret and guilt but also with heart warming-concern. Gently withdrawing from boy's mind, Qui-Gon patted his bare shoulder, but was too much distracted by his towel search to notice, how the smaller body shivered at his touch.

Obi-Wan backed a little, ending the contact with his master's hand. The heat of other man's flesh, little, unconscious movement of thumb, making small circles on his collar bone, and simply the presence of the older man made his chest ache. Why and what for he didn't know, but the feeling made him miserable enough to murmur husky „Yes, master" and run off of the 'fresher.

Qui-Gon blinked, wondering what made his padawan's mind so confused, before stepping into the tub and then, joy from the warm water on his skin, caused him to stop thinking for a while.

* * *

Feeling like a total idiot, Obi-Wan rushed to the room that the captain gave them, and leapt onto a bed, landing with a heavy thud. His face felt hot so he hid it in hands, even though he was still alone, and the room was dark. 'Sweet Force', he thought, 'what is wrong with me?' tremble ran through his still wet body and he decided to get dressed before any stray virus took liking in him. Besides, master Jinn will be here shortly, and it was rather obvious that his naked padawan was not the thing he would like to see before sleep, Obi-Wan thought, feeling strangely miserable at this particular idea. Only then he realized what exactly he was thinking about and vigorously shook his head, as if to deny how traitorous his mind could be.

Suddenly, the bond he shared with his master… he didn't know, maybe moved slightly? But that certainly was a tickle that suggested master Jinn is out of the 'fresher and coming this way. Not knowing for what reason, Obi-Wan jumped to his bed, covering himself with a blanket nearly to his eyes, and balanced his breathing. Just when he stopped moving, the door hissed, letting the older Jedi in, still flushed and warm from shower.

„Obi-Wan?" quiet words, spoken with his master's calm, gentle tone, caused his fist to clench in effort not to respond. He kept his eyes tightly shut, focusing on breathing steadily, to prove to be asleep and to not provoke master Jinn to check it in Force.

Qui-Gon must have been certain of it, as he kneeled quietly in attempt to meditate. The boy groaned inwardly, knowing what he had forgotten about. He was sure know that a reprimand from his master will be to appear tomorrow; however as for now, he couldn't care less. He lay without a sound, his attention concentrated on breathing, in and out, in and out, at regular intervals.

Obi-Wan would be very surprised, but his master knew that the boy was not asleep the moment he entered the room. But along with this, came to him the unwillingness with which his padawan thought about talking to him. Not knowing why, Qui-Gon decided that not pushing thing will be the best idea for the moment, considering that both of them were exhausted, sleepy, and above all, happy to be returning into more civilized worlds again. Instead, he settled for a brief meditation, before coming to bed with a content sigh when his tired muscles touched sheets. It was material used on majority of ships, rough and cheap, but for someone who spent last two weeks on completely wild planet, it felt like finest silk form Alderaan. Several minutes passed, before the Jedi master stopped moving and willingly released his consciousness into Force, slipping into warm darkness of well-deserved dreams.

The engines hummed quietly in the distance, taking them closer and closer home. The room was dark and the only brighter points were Obi-Wan's eyes, reflecting stars light, when he silently waited for the morning to come.

* * *

The first to greet them when the ship landed was a team of healers from the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Without listening to their questions, they led master and his padawan to the med building immediately, when they received their bags and backpacks from laughing dog-like exsmuggler. Qui-Gon sighed, knowing that resistance is futile, and wondering what is it all about. They were not reporting any injuries during their mission that couldn't be cured with bacta, so the treatment they were receiving and instant detailed check-up seemed unnecessary and quite unjustified. Unless the main Healer appeared.

„Show me your hand" she said, after checking up Obi-Wan thoroughly, letting him dress and go outside to wait for his master. Qui-Gon looked at her surprised.

„Your left hand, I meant" she added impatiently, being presented with master's other hand. She sighed, thinking how human males are difficult to put up with.

„My left hand needs no treatment, Healer Allu" Qui-Gon said gently, holding his bandaged arm out of woman's reach. „This is not something that you…"

„That we can do something about, yes, yes" she grabbed his hand anyway, without any problem ignoring man's attempts to struggle and undid his bandage, revealing very bad, but closed, wound. „How long do you have it?"

„Little more than two weeks" Qui-Gon answered, resigned. He now knew, he wouldn't get away with this, so the best option was to wait and not prolong it too much. Sudden touch on the edge of the wound made him hiss unintentionally, as the woman continued to examine his hand.

„Did you do anything with it? Any bacta dressing?"

„No." he stated simply, at once centring himself and releasing all pain into Force as it appeared instantly after healer twisted his arm to see the inside of his hand.

„Wise man" she smiled „I think the best you can do is go and get yourself treated" healer started to bandage his hand again, this time in gentler way, than the examination was performed in. Qui-Gon decided it was his turn to ask questions.

„How is she now?" he asked, and even if it was out of the blue, healer Allu answered him nonetheless.

„Better. I'm amazed by the ability she obviously used to heal herself - it was quite impressive. However, I don't know if she is aware of the outcome it had on you" the woman finished bandaging and patted his arm in reassurance „but still, she can now move her hand. It's a great progress."

Qui-Gon jumped on his chair. His wound was painful, yes, and made him feel uncomfortable for a longer period of time, but haven't caused any problems in motor functions of his hand. What, by Force, happened? He had no other choice but to ask.

„Well, as far as I'm concerned, I can tell you that she had her left hand pierced through, and quite severely damaged the bone structure. It is a true miracle, that they managed to get her some medical aid, before she bled to death" healer Allu turned into professional mode, including cool, informative tone of her voice.

The Jedi master thanked the healer for her attention, needing no more information, as he walked outside to find his padawan crouching near the entrance. He collected the boy, with a smile telling him to follow into their quarters. Obi-Wan obeyed, strangely quiet and calm, when getting up on his legs and coming after his master. Considering that he should have slept quite well last night, Qui-Gon wondered what could that be that occupied his padawan's mind at this moment. The mission went well, and he was sure they will receive positive opinions from the Council, especially after Obi-Wan's great performance in catching the terrified animal without harming it. And yet, as the boy was quite enthusiastic about going back to Temple to get his praise, right now, he seemed not to care about the reward at all.

Before he formed any conclusion, they arrived, where the older Jedi wanted them to be.

"Those are not out quarters, master" Obi-Wan only then realized that they were in the completely different part of the Temple than they should be. He raised his head for the first time they left the med wing, and looked his master into eyes.

„I am well aware of that, my padawan" master Jinn said in a little shaky voice, as the boy noted. He blinked. Master Jinn has never had shaky voice.

„Master…"

„Let's go in, Obi-Wan".

Apparently, Qui-Gon was accustomed to this apartment that Obi-Wan was first to, because the older Jedi put in the appropriate code into locker in his first try, palming the door to slid open. With the next move of his big hand, he gestured his padawan to follow again. They didn't even take off their heavy robes, before entering the common room, and the sight of wall-sized window with the view of the city down there, made Obi-Wan gasp in amazement. The sun was setting already, coloring all furniture and curtains in a pleasant reddish shade of light. The city was starting to lit up its night lights on streets or private houses, scattered in the distance, and it was so breathtakingly beautiful that Obi-Wan needed a moment to realize that someone was sitting on a windowsill. But when he did, the obviousness of the situation hit him even harder.

„Qui-Gon. Keno-boy. Welcome back" leaning her back on the wall, curled into defensive ball, Quella sounded tired and sick as she greeted them without her usual wit. Her figure was dark in the contrast to the window, but Obi-Wan could easily determine that something was wrong. Putting aside lack of her viciousness, the Knight's aura in Force seemed strangely… interrupted? Obi-Wan frowned, trying to deduce from his observation what was it, that didn't make sense here, when the woman spoke again.

„I met your Calamarian girlfriend on a way here, not so long ago. She waits for you as we speak, Keno-boy". the glimpse of her cool blue eyes contrasted with orange light of setting sun, when she moved her head. In this shade she looked like red-head and it only added to the grudge Obi-Wan held against her. Murmuring something offensive under his breath, he excused himself from his master, boiling with unjustified anger towards the white-haired woman, who grinned as if she felt a little better and enjoyed making him jumpy. Quella shifted in her seat, watching with badly hidden satisfaction as boy backs off and run out of her apartment. Only when he disappeared, she turned to the older man.

„Welcome, again" she said in a totally different tone now, her voice warm and pleased. „It's good to see you. I'm glad you are well, Qui-Gon."

„Speaking about well-being… show me your hand" Qui-Gon didn't come closer, even if he wanted to check up on her himself. He just stood in the middle of the room, looking at her with narrowed eyes, hiding his own hands in long sleeves of the robe. Quella bended her head slightly in surprise.

„My hand? What's wrong with it?" she stretched her arm to him as in attempt to catch his robe with her long, sharp nails. He shrugged.

„I know you are left-handed. I know you are injured. Show me your hand."

Quella froze on her seat, still curled up and holding on her knees, looking on Qui-Gon with wide eyes. She looked as if he told her to jump off of the window, her eyes full of disbelief and hurt at his harsh tone. Between the anxiety and annoyance on her behavior, Qui-Gon decided, that more forward actions are in need. He smiled mentally, when drawing his hands from sleeves, he 'accidentally' showed her his bandaged one, and hissed theatrically as if hurt. Jumping to her feet immediately, Quella grabbed his hand, suddenly terrified.

„You're injured? What happened? Did you…" she stopped, as her thoughts raced „don't tell me… don't tell I haven't shielded properly again! Oh, Qui-Gon, I'm so sorry!" now she wasn't arrogant Knight Alberona, that Obi-Wan hated so much. Her face was pale with fatigue and fear, eyes wide with guilt and voice hoarse. Moving her hands over man's arm, she undid his bandages, first helping him to take off the heavy robe and sit on a couch. Qui-Gon caught her hands in his, raising them to his lips and kissing gently, to calm her down a little.

„It's not your fault" he said quietly, noticing that her whole left arm was covered in dressings and aids „tell me what happened. I was worried."

She winced and looked away.

„Well… to cut long story short… we encountered assassins…" her body language plainly showed how much she wanted not to talk about it, stiffness in her shoulders nearly emanating into the Force.

„There were two more Jedi with you, as far as I know" Qui-Gon finished unwrapping his bandage, and put it beside him „how come you ended up injured?"

„Selah and Ki'Tal were busy enough with one of them, while I took the other. Let's say, I didn't avoid the blade." she shrugged.

„And it pierced your hand. I felt it" he said, nodding to himself. It does make sense, considering the burning pain he felt that night. Guilt once again showed in her ice-blue eyes, when she took gently his injured hand into hers and touch her face with it. Immediately, Qui-Gon felt as the pain and numbness of sore muscles vanishes. „But again, you are good a fighter; what happened?"

„I'm not a good fighter at all" she laughed quietly, still with his hand near her lips „But then again had my stick with me, and that gave me little advantage… you know I'm terrible with light saber… but still, those were Jakshi, after all…"

Qui-Gon looked at her with amazement, mixed with concern. Jakshi was a female tribe from one of the planets in Outer Rim, extremely famous for being successful assassins, due to possessing six arm and being the masters of sword wielding. If Quella took one of those female warriors on her own, it certainly meant something…

„… I just didn't shield properly from her sixth hand" the woman said apologetically. She seemed not to notice that the concept alone of fighting with Jakshi was a suicide; she was being sorry for not being able to actually win over her! „You must have suffered greatly… I'm so sorry, Qui-Gon, I didn't know that our bond will transfer this that much" the man looked as his own hand again, feeling oddly non-pained anymore. And yes, there wasn't any pain, because the wound was gone. What was left was small scar in the center of his palm „It will be gone in time" she added, as if reading his mind. Which actually, she did.

„When will you heal yourself?" Qui-Gon asked, hugging her tenderly, careful not to hurt her arm. She looked up at him, her mischievous smile right back on.

„Soon" she yawned suddenly „but I need time. I'm tired" her voice became quieter now, as she nearly leaned on the man. With a knowing smile, he stood up to pick up the blanket that was always near the couch, covering her from head to toes, when she lay down heavily. Qui-Gon stroked her white hair, now loose on a pillow, with warm feeling in his chest, and she nearly purred from happiness.

He sat down on a floor and stayed like this until she fell asleep, and long after that.

* * *

_Witch again: THERE IS NO ROMANCE BETWEEN THEM. Really. So please, don't throw anything at me anyway, if you want to see how Quella looks like, she is my ID on my account on deviant art . the nick is the sam :) feel free to hit it ^_^_

_Once again, I would love to receive some comments about this story. Should I continue? or maybe not? _

_pretty please?_


	5. Chapter 5 Well, hello there

_Witch's thoughts: I don't like this piece, I really don't, but I've finished it nonetheless, because right now I have to work on my paper to submit ;/ I hope I'll manage to write something in May, but cannot promise anything. Well, let's say the story will continue, but from now on in a little slower pace... Stiil, I'd like to know if someone is reading it:) feedback is love, as someone said. _

_Oh, and I noticed that in previous comment I typed wrongly the adress of my site, it should be persianwitch[dot]deviantart[dot]com. there you can see Quella as my ID._

_another thing, this chapter, as the previous ones, is not betaed and I'm sure it's full of mistakes and misspellings, but oh well -.-'  
_

_Enjoy and see you later :) _

* * *

Obi-Wan sighed and came back to the real world, emerging from meditation as if he had all the time of the universe, which obviously, he didn't. However, today again master Jinn dismissed him earlier from their class, explaining that at age of nearly sixteen, Obi-Wan should take his time and socialize with someone his age, to create friendships and acquaintances. There was no point in proving him wrong, that Obi-Wan really doesn't need to, doesn't want to and doesn't care to create such things, and his friends are limited to Bant and Reef, because master Jinn usually showed then his young, very stubborn side, which always amazed his padawan. Of course, he couldn't blame his master for such attempt - he knew that every master may want to have a time free from taking care of their padawans, but still, it somehow annoyed him. No that the idea itself was bad, no. But the problem was, that right now, when Reef was on a mission with his master since last month and Bant has just gone on one with her master, Obi-Wan felt quite lonely. He knew that the Temple was full of padawans, younger or older than him, but he didn't feel like going all out and „socialize" in a way it was common for humans. If something involved clubs and alcohol, one could be sure that Kenobi wasn't counted in.

He sighed again, raising from his knees and gathering the robe, which was placed on grass. Gardens were the best place to meditate quietly, without the need to greet or talk with some people one ran by. Obi-Wan liked it here. It allowed to understand the purpose and aim of releasing his mind into Force. And helped to kill time.

Stretching his arms above head, Obi-Wan looked at timer to found that it was nearly the time for the afternoon meal. The gardens were not that far from their quarters - if he was fast enough, he could still catch master Jinn and they could go together to the cafeteria for the meal…

Obi-Wan speeded his steps, correctly assuming that his master should be in his room at this time of a day. However, he hasn't known yet how right he was.

He palmed the lock, opening the door, when he stopped frozen in his steps. That… woman was here again, he winced. Obi-Wan could hear her clearly, again shouting something, that her voice came through the kitchen door. Of course, he thought bitterly, master always would have time to talk with her. Forget the meal together, now he was quite sure, he won't see Qui-Gon until late night. Usually it ended up like this, with the apprentice taking care of himself, when his master was being occupied by that crazy Jedi Knight.

Feeling strangely not hungry, Obi-Wan moved slowly inside. All in all, if he was already here, he could do some homework that master Jolt assigned them yesterday. He was about to pass the kitchen door, still being able to hear high-pitched female voice, when he kicked something lightly, not realizing it was in his way. Obi-Wan looked down, only to see a large, willow basket, that was sitting on a floor, near the doorframe. And started moving.

Obi-Wan knew that master Jinn wouldn't have brought something dangerous home, but then he quickly remembered that the basket was most probably the property of the female Knight, and if so, it could be anything. And he really meant anything, drawing his light saber from the belt.

The basket jumped a little, moving forward and a weak squeak escaped through cover. Then, Obi-Wan heard some rustling, another whimper, still very weak, and the cover raised, revealing one big, shiny eye. The eye blinked, once, twice, and then whole head of that creature was popping out of the basket, sniffing around. It was Obi-Wan's turn to blink. It resembled… a cat? The creature was fluffy, small and certainly had whiskers and pointed ears of one, but still, the corridor was quite dark and he couldn't see properly. It doesn't look dangerous, he thought with a small smile rising one corner of his mouth and fastening his 'saber to the belt again. Then, he crouched near the creature.

„Well, hello there" he said quietly, as if afraid to scare away the little animal. He stretched slowly his hand in the direction of the basket, waiting patiently when the cat will sniff it curiously and will either escape or … he didn't know what, but well.

The cat indeed sniffed his palm thoroughly, carefully not touching any of his fingers. Obi-Wan noticed, that cat's fur was unbelievable bright and a little shiny, like a sun ray during cloudless day. It wasn't white, though.

Still very slowly and carefully, he sat down on the corridor's floor, his hand near the basket, unmoved. The cat, well, to tell the truth rather kitten, suddenly showed its pink, short tongue, and bravely licked one of Obi-Wan's fingers. The boy giggled at the sensation, and only then the kitten raised the cover to the end, clambering from the basket straight to Obi-Wan's lap.

„Aren't you a sly one" Obi-Wan said, rising his arms, to make space for the creature to find the best place to lay down. The kitten hid its paws under itself, starting to purr quietly, what Obi-Wan rather felt than heard. It made his skin itch, but with the pleasant feeling of soft fur brushing against him. The creature looked up, obviously trying to catch his gaze.

Obi-Wan twitched at this sight. When kitten's large, green eyes looked into his, he felt something move inside him, like a movement of the living Force through both of them. He blinked again. Something was wrong with his eyes, because wherever he turned his sight, a view was slightly blue in the corners. Kitten moved its fluffy tail over his hand as if to calm him and closed its eyes, purring audibly.

The door hissed suddenly, and stunned Obi-Wan realized that the conversation inside ended some time ago. But right now, there is nothing he can do to hide kitten again in the basket, well, not even to stand up and pretend nothing happened. He winced, when Quella jumped at him furiously.

„What the hell, did you do?! You little idiot!"

Master Jinn also looked surprised, but he got a grip of himself just in time to catch the woman with one arm in waist, preventing her from touching the boy. Shouting, Knight tried to free herself from man's grip and struggled to unbend his hands from her, when Obi-Wan took the kitten in arms and stood up, backing a little. The creature curled up in his hands, put its ears flat on head and hid under Obi-Wan's elbow, as much as possible. The boy suddenly felt unjustified fear, his eyes were wide with strange emotion, when the color of the sight shifted again to pale shade of grey.

„Obi-Wan." master Jinn said quietly, when woman abruptly stopped shouting, as if someone cut off her voice in throat. She even stopped to move in Qui-Gon's arms. „this kitten was drugged to ease its way here. I believe, the drug should still be working for another six hours. What happened?"

So they think that he forcibly had woken up the kitten?! No way!

„I didn't do anything to her, master! I really didn't, I swear!" he shouted with desperation. The creature in his hands clenched its claws a little, driving them in his tunic's sleeve. The grey afterimage changed into cyan and then again into ashen. Unconsciously, Obi-Wan started to stroke kitten's head, which still was hid under his arm.

His claim was met with strange silence. Obi-Wan was staring at his master, in quiet attempt to convince his without words, when Quella looked at him with narrowed, cool eyes.

„How do you know it is „she", Keno-boy? It's just a kitten" she said through clenched teeth. The boy winced visibly, hugging the animal tighter. His eyes went even wider, when he realized what she suspected him to had done.

„It's just… I thought… I _felt_ that it's a girl" the boy whispered uncertainly „isn't… she?"

Quella sighted then, as if someone took a large weight off of her shoulders. She calmly freed herself from Qui-Gon, who just stood there, watching those two fight. He was ready to jump in if necessary, though.

„Yes, it really is a girl, Keno-boy" she said and Obi-Wan could feel a smile in her words, even if it was not showing on her face. „though she should be sleeping right now. Put her back."

She moved to lift the basket, where the kitten was supposed to be, and weighted it in hand, impatiently. Obi-Wan stepped closer, and wanted, really wanted to put the she-kitten in there, when he noticed he couldn't. Not with her claws clenched in the fabric of his clothes so hard, that he would have to rip the fabric off to move her. The shadows in the corner of his eye turned into awful mixture of light blue and green, making him instantly nauseous.

„I … I can't" he managed to say, before covering his mouth with the free hand, to block the feeling of sickness from setting free. His head felt dizzy and stuffed with something thick, preventing from thinking, and suddenly he realized that what he felt was paralysing fear. He felt that his hand clench into fists to grab onto something that can save him, hide him, she is shouting too much, they are dangerous, oh Force help!

„He is fainting" he could hear Quella saying, but like from far away, from an inner space or even universe. He felt strong arms of his master catching his now numb body, female, gentle hands taking the kitten from him, he felt rather than heard their conversation, calm and normal one, as if man's padawan wasn't lying on the floor with a heavy vertigo.

„Obi-Wan." the boy heard his master, heard his soothing, low voice calling his name, reassuringly massaging his temples, with large hands. Feeling in his limbs was coming back rather slowly; but Obi-Wan could feel that he was leaning on his master's torso, having his head on his master's arm to prevent him from sliding to the floor bonelessly.

„What a bad girl you are" the boy heard Quella now, and felt a little disappointed, because master Jinn raised his head to listen and stopped touching his face „look, he is in pain because of you. Stop that now." Obi-Wan didn't see the woman, but could clearly imagine her talking to the kitten with annoyed expression on face. He was still staring blankly at the ceiling, when noticed that his sight changed color again, from awful green-bluish through heavy navy-blue to a pleasant shade of warm violet. Next thing he felt was warm weight on his chest, a little lower than his heart. And it was purring.

„I think it is a I'm sorry kind of hug" she said, still smile evident in her voice. Obi-Wan raised his head, only to see the kitten on his chest, curled up in a ball, staring at him. Her eyes were wide and green and looking into them resembled diving into forest. He sighed.

„'m not mad" he mumbled, still feeling awkwardly numb. Suddenly, his vision is colored with happy sky-blue and the kitten closed its eyes, resting small head against boy's chest. Quella giggled.

„She likes you" she was taking too much enjoyment in that statement though „great, now we know what to do with her, if I have to…" her comm link buzzed. „.. When I have to leave".

Obi-Wan wondered shortly if it was to coincidental, and decided that it wasn't. she always was in contact with the Council, it wasn't something strange that they would need her then. If they needed her at all. And now she must have been waiting for that call, as her link was hidden in a sleeve of her robe, which usually is not the case. The boy looked at Quella with a frown - first she was furious, and now suddenly amused, by his action? What is that kitten? And why, the hell, he is lying on the floor??

Master Jinn gently moved to remind his padawan of their situation and Obi-Wan jumped immediately to his feet, catching she-kitten in one hand, not to let her fall from the place on his chest. He moved her higher, resting the small body between his shoulder and collar bone. A wave of sky-blue happiness washed over him, and finally he understood.

„Master Alberona?" Obi-Wan's voice is hoarse, but firm „she can talk to me?"

She seemed surprised at a question like that „No, she can't Keno-boy."

„But I can feel what she feels" the boy frowned once again, thinking. This looked like a correct idea, for those colors to appear. When…

„_Feel_? How?" the Knight tensed instantly, catching his wrist in an abnormally powerful grip. „Tell me."

„Don't you think that Obi-Wan deserve some explanation?" master Jinn said suddenly. All this time since he had stood up, he was just standing near the two of them, watching. But right now, the situation changed, Obi-Wan felt something urgent and important in the air. Quella stared at the man, before nodding slowly. She let go of Obi-Wan's hand, taking two steps back as if afraid she could do that again, if not guarded.

Seeing that the two of them are not moving, Qui-Gon urged them to walk into common room, but the boy with the kitten first, then he himself, before letting Quella in. she was sometimes too violent and too spontaneous for her own good, and it was better to keep an eye on her. Sitting on a couch, he pulled the woman near him, as Obi-Wan sat where he stood on the floor, still pale and wide-eyes, stroking she-kitten lightly. She purred.

„Well, that is quite a story, padawan" Qui-Gon said, his voice snapped boy's attention from the kitten to the man. „I believe you don't have any more classes today?" Obi-Wan shook his head, but aside that still remained silent. The man glanced shortly at Quella, who was openly staring at boy's hands over the kitten. He sighed, when she even didn't stir a little, didn't blink, her eyes locked on Obi-Wan as if he was her prey.

„I'm not directly involved, so I ask you to correct me if necessary" he turned to the woman, who nodded absentmindedly, still watching two kids. „Well, where to start…"

„Usually you start from the beginning" her voice was harsh and lacked that smile she had, when Obi-Wan nearly fainted. Being apparently worried over something, she could really be a pain, he thought, before nodding.

„It began, when Knight Alberona was on her mission…"

The color of Obi-Wan's sight changed from sky-blue to calm brown, when the kitten yawned and immediately fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 A name for a kitten

Witch's thoughts: hey, it's me again -.- I was to write my paper, but instead I'm here bothering Obi-Wan, how thoughtful of me ;/ anyway, here is next chapter 'sigh'

many thanks to Rhea1305 and little obi wan kenobi for their reviews! I hope you guys will like this chapter as well :)

Enjoy.

* * *

The kitten jumped from a stone, disappearing instantly in grass, two times taller then herself.

I sighed. It has been three days since she is with us, three long days since my master and Quella Alberona introduced me to something that sounded like a tale made up for a group of initiates, curious of the field agent's work. I look to my left, hearing a squeak and the kitten appears again in my sight, chasing a bug I can't identify at the moment. A wave of cream-pink colored happiness reaches me through the Force and I smile, watching as she doesn't manage to stop in her way, and so jumped involuntarily into bushes of Shareflora. Still smiling, I get up, to free her from branches, when it becomes obvious that she is too weak to do that herself. I pick her up with intention to put her back into grass, but she snuggled up into my arms, purring happily and projecting sky-blue affection towards my mind.

„Come here, Baby" I say, and she snuggles further into my tunic, as if wanting to get through without omitting me. I catch up on that hint, and again sit on my robe, put there for me to meditate. However now, with my arms full of purring kitten, it's apparent that meditation is absolutely not an option. Resigned, I sit cross-legged, allowing her to rummage in my tunics in search of the best position to lie down and let my mind wander. I'm not amazed, when the talk from three days ago occupies my thoughts almost immediately.

* * *

„The slave merchants on Gali III were quite a challenge" Quella says, still looking at me with a predatory expression on her pretty, but cool face „they didn't allow _anyone_, and I really mean anyone, to get into the organization that was managed not half bad, as I was expecting. Well, it took me and Ki'Tal nearly three weeks to convince them to let us in as customers" she curves her full lips in disgust, and I have to try very hard not to take it personally. Force know why.

„ I won't dive into detail, since you" she turned to my master, who was sitting quietly on her right, after she took the lead in talking „know it by heart, and he „this time I didn't have to make sure, the disgust was for _me _„don't have to know that. All in all, we managed to have a lot of those minions captured, and all slaves-to-be from their base on Gali freed. We tried to get to boss, and failed, unfortunately" she shrugs not looking guilty at all, and I have to contain my anger for such attitude towards all of those slaves that lost their chance to be freed, because she 'failed'! suddenly very aware of the kitten in my lap, I try not to clench fists on her fur, instead focusing on woman's speech.

„Slaves were mainly from Outer Rim, the further sectors." her voice becomes even cooler, when she mentions that particular area and stays like that for the rest of the talk „most of them from rare, costly species, nearly impossible to get on a Black Market. And I'm quite sure that all of them were meant for being pleasure slaves for the rich from the Core Worlds" the indifference and lack of expression on her face is strangely distracting, but her words infuriate me enough to focus on the issue. I just don't know why master Jinn remains silent all the time! But before she can continue, the question wandering through my mind since the beginning, slips from my lips.

„But what does she have in common with that?" I ask, stroking gently the head of the kitten. Quella narrows her ice-blue eyes.

„All of it, Keno-boy" she says slowly „this a baby from the Shairaan, she belongs to a species that are not only rare, but also almost unknown. Very expansive."

„And how you do know about them?" I ask provocatively. She somehow always manages to make me angry and now is not an exception.

„Obi-Wan!" I hear my master, when he frowns and stands up, to pace nervously between us, as if afraid that she can jump on me. Well, she tried earlier, why not now?

„It's all right, Qui-Gon" I'm amazed, when she speaks, and her voice lost the harshness I've heard today, to become softer, even if still cold. „Answering your question, Keno-boy" argh, how I _hate_ that pet name! „Our worlds were… near, so it's just right that I know she is Shairani, don't you think? Anyway, the point is, we can't keep her here."

We both are amazed enough to turn in her direction. The kitten whimpers and moves slightly in her sleep, but my hand is frozen on her head.

„And why is that?" my master asks. He too seems indifferent, but I can tell that the poor creature managed to jump into his heart, diplomat or not. Of course, he wouldn't want to keep her. It's just pity that forces him to talk in a moment like this. Too bad, though.

Quella sighs.

„Shairani are an intelligent species" she begins and immediately turns to me with annoyance „yes, intelligent. I thought that the projection of her emotions will be enough the convince you, but apparently, I was wrong" oh, how I hate when she talks like that, poses to I-know-everything-and-you-are-awfully-stupid kind of attitude. Like hell I'm stupid! Just inexperienced, as master Jinn says… but wait a minute! Projection?

I must have asked aloud, because she shrugs and answers.

„This colors you feel, are actually her emotions, projected directly into your head" she says as if bored „the Shairani have several forms during their life circle, and as you can see her now, it's the first form, the most defenseless, but most observant. It cannot speak; the projection enables her to specify what she needs and wants. Under normal conditions" she starts to talk quicker, seems to getting into her own speech „the Shairani kittens are put to one year sleep after five years of their lives, to analyze and memorize what they've learned. This form is simply to observe; the transformation into second form begins what they call 'first live'".

I'm silent for a moment, trying to digest what I've just heard. But I simply can't! it's too much, as for now… I look down, when she-kitten whimpers weakly again. She nudges my hand with her pink nose and sighs silently, not waking for a second. Something in Quella's face softens, but immediately after, hardens into diamond.

„She needs someone who knows how to bring her up" she shrugs and I wonder if what I've seen a moment ago wasn't wishful thinking „it's complicated, but I guess, we have time. Judging from her size, she can't be older than two-three years, so still way too early to sleep. But still, I cannot imagine such a kitten in Jedi Temple. She'd die from boredom" she finishes with a awful giggle, that makes my skin tingle. She is just evil, doesn't anyone than me see that??

I say nothing, my hand is back to stroke the little one in my lap. She is intelligent, means she can understand me. And apparently, can go in into my head.

„Do you have o name for her?" my head snaps forward, when Quella talks once again. She looks at me with a small smile, that has nothing to do with good mood and it somehow terrifies me.

„Name?" I repeat, not knowing what she is talking about.

„You have to name her. All in all, she is a person. Or will be" she cocks her head to the left as if thinking. It's my turn to shrug.

„I don't know how I should name her. Isn't it important? Giving a name?"

„It doesn't matter" Force know if I'll ever be able to understand her! „you can name her whatever you want. She won't remember it, so it's not a problem. They receive their names after turning into second form, but oh well, it's better than calling her 'hey cat' all the this, isn't it?"

However unwillingly, I have to agree with her. I don't know the customs of that particular species, but if she says so… and she surprisingly seems to know what she is talking about. Unbelievable.

Name for a kitten? No, a name for a girl. Well, I'm not good in such things, I don't suppose I have to be. But I can't go on, walking around with her as „kitten", can I? it's just not comfortable. Let's see…

* * *

I come back to here and now, when Baby starts to chew my fingers. Not original at all, I know, but taking into consideration that she really is a baby, besides she is just sweet, as Bant said seeing her through holonet, she just remained Baby. And I have to admit that remembering that doesn't take much effort.

Green curiosity with a tinge of ashen appears in my consciousness, indicating that Baby noticed something that is interesting for her, at the same time being a little dangerous. I rise my head only to see Garen Muln and Siri Tachi, both of them running in my direction. They are my fellow Padawans, and recently I started to acknowledge that Siri is quite pretty, with that blond, long hair of hers, big eyes and… oh hells, thank Force for the excuse of adolescence. I know that my crush on my master will end eventually, yes it is a crush, since I discussed that issue with Bant, having the same problem as me. she said it finished when she hit fifteen and started to socialize with other her age, so I guess, it will work for me as well. Right now, I just have to be nice to Siri, and hopefully she will cure me from that strange thoughts about master Jinn.

But hey, they both seem strangely … scared? I don't even have time to correct my thoughts, before Baby dives into my sleeve with yellow-grey amazement and two padawans reach us hurriedly.

„Obi-Wan!" Garen pants, it seems he ran the whole way here. I look into his face and am taken aback by the emotion I see there. I jump to my feet, just in time for Siri to hug me with a sob.

„Obi-Wan, they brought Bant!" she cries, griping my robe tightly and hides her blond head under my arm. Baby hisses and escapes into my hood, where she snuggles herself into fabric, but I register it only by instinct, since all my attention is focused on Garen. He finally manages to catch his breath.

„She… she was shot on her mission, they attacked them" he says incoherently, but it doesn't matter now. As gently as possible I unbend Siri from my arms, patting her hand reassuringly, but still take her and Garen on our way to med wing. They are frightened, so the situation is bad, very bad. And I have to with Bant, that's only thing that I can hear in my head. We start to run together, with me in front of them, rushed by my own anxiety and violet wave of scared concern that comes from my hood.

* * *

After something that feels like eternity, I come back home, only to find our quarters dark and silent. At first it doesn't make much sense to me - it's late and master Jinn should be here at this time of day, when the truth hits me and immediately tears sting, trying to fall down. Master Jinn along with master Alberona, master Dalia and master Ti are on their way to where Bant was. Bant and her master were on mission to provide diplomatic support in negotiations related to trade between two planets, when the civil war broke. They were attacked and shot, but transported to the Temple, hopefully in time. Bant was shot in the head - healers said if she was taken in any later, she would die. Her master wasn't in better condition, bruised, shot and cut all over, he was the one that managed to get Bant medical help in the first place.

Their condition is critical; but every one healer we have met said that it is also stable. There is not threat to their lives, and thank Force, they are supposed to heal completely. I try to catch on this one thought, focusing on the recovery rather than the fact that they nearly died…

…and I fail miserably, feeling as despair rises in my chest. She was shot in the head! In the head, for Force's sake! Any millimeters more and she could die, oh gods. My body starts to tremble, remembering those hours, when we waited for any news. They didn't allow us to visit Bant, she was still unconscious, but even now, when I close my eyes, I can see the main surgeon, in blood stained gown…oh Force!

I barely managed to get into bathroom, before vomiting all over my shoes. After flushing the toilet, still sitting on a floor, I noticed that Baby is trying to get to me in here, her anxiety and concern mixing into head-spinning grey-blue-violet blend. Instead of letting her in, I managed to stand up on my own feet, stumbling and swaying, but still, on my own. Even after vomiting, I still feel sick, but bow enough to catch Baby without worsening my condition. She nudges my neck with her nose, sighing funny and licking where she can touch, and somehow it is reassuring that I'm not at all alone here. How I wish master Jinn was here, for me to crawl into his bed, to hear that everything is all right, and to feel his strong arms surrounding me, defending from all nightmares I'm going to have tonight. Feeling tears under my eyelids again, I try not to think about him not being here, but instead, how much of a crybaby I am. Baby whimpers again, moving in my hands to look around and I feel obligated to answer her.

„No, we are alone tonight." she looks at me, tilting her head a little as in question „yep Baby, just the two of us" I say, feeling strange when my voice fades away in an empty apartment. She sighs and decides to jump from my arms vigorously, before running to the door. I know it's stupid, I really do, but without the touch of her fur I feel quite vulnerable; I guess I got used to her and her mind in my head. Even now, she projects warm wave of sky-blue emotion to my tired mind - sitting in the door to master's Jinn bedroom, she looks at me with narrowed eyes.

„What do you want me to do?" I ask, not knowing what she is up to. She blinks at me, before entering the room without any second thought or hesitation. Yellow playfulness reaches me along with green question.

„Are you sure about that?" I enter the bedroom after her, finding that she is already on master Jinn's large bed, yawning and stretching on one of the cushions. Her forest-green eyes follow my movements when I get closer. I don't have any strength left to think - in that moment I don't care what will happen is someone finds me here, I just want to sleep. I stretch myself on the bed, crawling under the covers in my boots, tunic and even robe, feeling cold and sick. Mentally preparing for nightmares, I curled up in a ball, putting one of pillows over my head, as if to block all sounds from the outside. I don't want to close my eyes, but I'm just so tired…

Baby dives under the covers as well, making her way between blanket and pillow to reach my full clothed body. With a strength that I didn't suspect she has, she forces me to lie on my back and to straighten, even if I don't want to, but before I have the chance to change something, she is on my chest, curling her long body over my heart and purring loudly. Green calmness and violet concern reach me immediately - she is warm and that heat spread through my limbs, causing my eyelids to close… I nearly feel big hand of my master stroking my hair and just before I slip into dreams I hear a quiet voice „sleep well Obi-Wan. I'm here." I mumble indistinctly „Yes, master" even though the voice belongs to a woman, and only then I fell back into dreamless, nightmareless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 Stumbling on stones unturned

_Witch's thoughts: it's me again^^ this piece is the last for some time now, because I started it before writing my paper that I have to finish - didn't have heart to leave Obi-Wan alone for a moment^^ anyway, special thanks for reviewing for Rhea1305 and Zafkyel:) thanks guys a lot^^_

_oh yeah, about my paper, I need some English-speaker to check my spelling in it; anyone interested in American sci-fi? pretty please?_

_feedback? yes, please^^ as I mentioned before, feedback is love :)_

_Enjoy._

..........................................................................................................................................

Obi-Wan and Baby were alone for two days straight, waiting for their masters to come back, but instead were forced to wait and listen to news about them, worse and worse with each hour. The world they were sent to was bleeding with raging civil war, that couldn't be put down even with combined effort of four Jedi masters with Qui-Gon Jinn as a leader. In the Temple, any of padawans didn't know what was the cause, and to tell the truth, they couldn't have cared less - Bant's condition was slowly, but surely getting better and that was what counted. Obi-Wan, Garen, Reef and Siri were taking turns beside her bed from the minute the healers allowed them to, knowing that they could do nothing more than that. Still, calamarian's eyes were full of pain and fatigue, but she wasn't in direct danger, even if severely injured. But that doesn't mean that Kenobi was left alone, oh no. the next day, after receiving the horrible news and master Jinn's departure, Mace Windu knocked to their quarters, scaring not very conscious Obi-Wan and causing Baby to hide under the closet in the common room. The man just wanted to know if they have what they need, because Qui-Gon was dispatched for a longer time it seemed, not having any control over situation at all. Trying to catch the kitten without knocking the furniture, Obi-Wan responded that yes, thank you, and we are ok. Had Mace not been a council member and still would know that the boy lied, all pale and wide-eyed, apparently awaken by the door bell. Hissing, terrifying kitten was not helping.

However, Obi-Wan was a teenager more mature than his age mates would ever be, Mace had to admit. He will probably be all right on his own, the mission shouldn't be THAT long, considering that around half of population took part or died in war Jinn was trying to end. Force help him, the task was difficult, hard and unpleasant, but not impossible. At least Mace hoped so.

He left the boy alone, seeing that Obi-Wan is distracted, that's true, but at the same time, he didn't do very bad at all. Observing the pair for the last two days, Mace decided that they'd be safe enough as for nearly-sixteen-year-old and a kitten.

……………………………….........................................................................

„Still no news?" Bant's voice was weak and hoarse, but began to regain it's usual bright tones. The girl was sitting in her bed, supported by two pillows behind her back and a blanket, rolled and added to the pile. Obi-Wan shook his head silently, stroking Baby's head. Healers had had a lot of objections, before letting the kitten in, but they must have heard about her something - the main healer allowed to let the animal in without any problems, when summoned. And so, Baby was purring quietly on Obi-Wan's lap, stroking his hand with her tail, and looking curiously at Bant. Judging from the orange wave of curiosity, Obi-Wan decided that the kitten has never ever seen a Calamarian before, now wanting to see as much as possible, knowing that it was Obi-Wan's friend she was looking at. And what was the most amusing, Bant reflected the interest, following the tail's movement with her eyes.

„Can I touch her?" she asked quietly after few minutes of watching as Baby curled up on Obi-Wan's knee. The boy blinked. Then smiled.

„Well, I told you, she understands you. Ask _her_" he said in gentle voice, his hand stopped moving in kitten's fur to push her a little in bed direction. Baby craned her neck to look at him with narrowed eyes.

„Can I touch you, Baby?" Bant whispered shyly, looking as kitten switched her gaze to her, trying not to see Obi-Wan's grinning face. And then Baby moved, carefully stepping on the blanket, straight to Bant's tired, injured hands. The bandages the girl had on them, prevented the wounds to reopen, but at the same time unabled Bant to move her arms as she pleased. Baby ignored the dressings and Bant's attempts to force herself, touching her bare fingers with a side of her fluffy, soft head and stroking them with loud purr. She closed her eyes and sat down, as if it was what she came here for.

„She is so soft" Bant said with a broad smile crossing her pale face „and the fur… it's just like your hair, Obi" Baby got the moment to raise her hand and put her head under the girl's palm, crawling even near. „She is cute".

Obi-Wan shrugged. He ignored the news about his hair, assuming that particular species have their preferences or that they couldn't tell the difference between hair and fur, not having either. Instead, he commented on another sentence.

„You said that earlier. I'm glad you like her" green eyes caught his along with a chocolate brown emotion, that caused him to add „and she likes you".

Bant smiled, still having her hand stroked gently by purring kitten, but Obi-Wan could easily tell she was also tired. They were sitting here only for about half an hour, but when she started to yawn discretely, the boy knew that it's time to go out. He was lucky today; other times he did come she was sleeping all the time, drugged with painkillers. Not that it was surprising at all, she received severe head injury, but thank Force, bacta can do miracles.

While going out, he nearly bumped into Garen, who came to switch with him. Was it really the time? Obi-Wan didn't notice; but then he realized, he just didn't want to notice. He didn't want to go back to empty quarters, even with warm presence of Baby, who again climbed into his hood, which became her favorite place to travel with him through the Temple. It just wasn't the same without his master, but considering that the man was now rescuing countless lifes and beings, he should feel proud of being an apprentice of such a diplomat. He knew he should, be right now, he didn't care. He was just lonely.

Obi-Wan didn't want to go back, at the same time not wanting to go somewhere else. He sighed, knowing that whatever he would think, it always ended in his quarters with a book, cup of tea and sleeping Baby on his lap. And what he liked, really didn't mattered.

Palming the door, he only felt that something was wrong when Baby moved in his hood nervously. With a frown, he stepped inside, noticing then two sets of robes and boots scattered on the corridor's floor in piles. His master was home! And that woman as well, but hey, they are back finally!

Obi-Wan jumped over the clothes making his way to his master's bedroom, at the same time trying not to bounce like a six-year-old from stupid happiness. Finally, finally he would have a chance to touch his master again… blast touching, he would have a chance to hear his voice with warm 'good morning' to begin the day and soft 'goodnight' to end it, again he would watch his master graceful form walking, sitting, fighting, hear his gentle voice talking, laughing, explaining, even scolding if needed, but his, all his! Oh Force if it was what became of him with only two days apart, he didn't want to know if the separation would be longer.

The door to master Jinn's bedroom was opened a little, just enough for Baby to go in, as she did, jumping from her place on Obi-Wan's back. She slid silently through, disappearing from boy's sight unless he palmed this door too, gently and quietly, not to wake Qui-Gon up if he was asleep.

And apparently he was. Obi-Wan stopped frozen in the doorframe, stunned by what he saw. His master's back, long and muscular line of the spine with shoulders covered by brown-silver, long hair, his body covered with blanket from hip downwards. From the little distance, Obi-Wan could see slow movements that indicated breathing in deep sleep. Master Jinn must have been heavily tired, if he hadn't felt his padawan's aura, but then again who know what they were doing up there? Obi-Wan didn't, but he knew whatever it was, Qui-Gon Jinn always gave everything he had and even more, what made his such wonderful diplomat and politic. His kind, gentle, understanding master..

Baby jumped on the covers without a sound, sniffing and nuzzling around curiously. She moved slowly over Jinn's leg, stepping cautiously not to wake him up, even though she was too light to. Not wanting to call her audibly, Obi-Wan stepped forward to catch the kitten, when she dived and disappeared on the other side of Qui-Gon, and to boy's amazement, he sensed kitten's joy along with pink sensation in his mind. But before he managed to move to see what amused Baby, one slim, naked and very female arm appeared from behind Qui-Gon, holding mentioned kitten in firm grip and then, letting her go with shooing movement of elegant fingers with long, sharp nails. Obi-Wan's eyes were glued to that arm, following its movement until it disappeared again behind his master's back. Still wide-eyed, he caught Baby, who strolled to him impatiently, after being thrown out of bed and backed off blindly, his eyes never leaving slender hand, now lying slightly on Qui-Gon's forearm. Not until door closed after him, did he blinked.

Baby bit his finger. Obi-Wan yelp in surprise, instinctively putting other hand over his mouth to muffle his cry. Pure white innocence reached his senses along with blinking, forest-green eyes and question if everything is ok. The boy gritted his teeth, holding Baby better and said nothing. If she could go in his mind, she should know what was happening, but to tell the truth Obi-Wan himself didn't know, so how could she? Walking on tiptoes, he backed off of the quarters, feeling even more down that he had been coming here. In such short a time he experienced a wide range of emotions: depression, loneliness, surprise, joy, shock and disappointment. And everything because of one man, one most important man he had ever had in his life. How strong that crush could be? How long it would last? It was tearing his soul and heart apart, being close, but not being allowed to have…

Baby licked his bitten finger with sky-blue 'I'm sorry' or maybe 'don't worry', Obi-Wan was not sure, but even though, she tried to make him feel better, even if she obviously didn't understand his attitude. He sighed and stroked her head gently.

„Um… hello?" a shy voice from behind startled Obi-Wan enough for him to jump a little. He turned quickly, only to see Siri standing there with bright smile curling her full lips.

„Oh, hello Siri. How are you?"

„Fine" she said and then, as if she decided something, quickly added „I was wondering if you would like to join me for midday meal…"

Obi-Wan was struck dumb. He wouldn't have thought that she would say something like that. _Especially_ something like that. For some time he was just looking at her without a word and Siri blushed, suddenly looking away from his face.

„Well, there will be Reef and Garen and I thought you would…"

„With pleasure." Obi-Wan heard himself saying, as Baby kicked him a little with her back leg to draw him out of his reverie. He blinked and to improve the effect, smiled happily, even if not feeling that at all. But it seemed that Siri didn't notice; she smiled in return so brightly that Obi-Wan wondered briefly how women are strange, before he found himself following her. He should have been proud to have such pretty girl asking him to accompany her during her meal, it should be reassuring to be desired as a company and maybe even a man, that a gorgeous girl found him attractive enough to blush for him…

Strangely, it wasn't.

..............................................................................................................................................

_Witch again: I'd like to hear some critique about the way I handle the characters: isn't Obi-Wan a little 'marysue-ish'? is it too much of my 'Baby'? Sith knows, so please, help me write better!_


	8. Chapter 8 Need some scratching?

_Witch's thoughts: I' back =_= maaaan, I'm soo tired . ok, maybe not exactly "back", as I still haven't finished that d**n paper, but it's in its final stage, so there is hope for me^^ I promised to post something this weekend, and somehow, I managed to keep that promise, Sith knows with how much effort ;) anyway, I wanted to thank Zafkyel and FlowerChild13 for their reviews! they helped me very much and are much appreciated *.*_

_Special thanks for Rhea1305, for reviewing and coping with me, when I disturbed her study time =.= many, many kisses for her :)_

_Feedback? yes please. if there is something you don't like or want to change, just mail me, I'd be happy to cooperate^^ any ideas? suggestions? as above. _

_chapter unbeta-ed -sigh- so, beware!_

_Now, enjoy^^_

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Obi-Wan sighed.

It was way past noon meal that he had had with his friends and still he didn't have courage to go back to his quarters. The view he had seen there still appeared in his mind whenever he closed his eyes, causing a short, uncomfortable pang in his heart, remembering long, elegant fingers on his master's elbow. Some part of his confused mind told him that, hey, you knew something like that would be coming, still, he IS a man. And obviously, she is a woman, so two times two always make four, any way you look at it. But why it hurt so much?

Baby sneezed near his knee, when a little of purple Belyia flower's pollen got into her nose. The boy absentmindedly reached for her, even though she was too absorbed in observation of colorful butterfly to notice. At least, one of us is happy, he thought, lazily following cream-pink waves of amusement in his mind, under his eyelids, when he closed tired eyes. They came to the Gardens to find some peace, freeing from curious Garen and strangely emphatic Siri, when both of them had wanted to accompany Obi-Wan to his quarters. He had told them, he had some meditation exercise his master assigned him, and here he was, lying on the grass under afternoon sun, in a shadow of tall corellian oak tree, trying not to sleep and keep and eye on Baby, who was over and over disappearing in bushes only to jump on his belly from the other side he was expecting her with victorious cry. Obi-Wan lost a track of time, how long he was lying there; judging from the sun that moved on the sky a bit, it was getting late, but he couldn't resist to stay like this a minute more, with sun rays causing his eyelids to burn with orange and red light. Until something blocked that light from his view.

"Hey, loser, taking a nap?" a voice from above made his eyes snap open, but he didn't move in any other way. Seeing Bruck's face as a first thing after waking up was one of the worst horrible possibilities he had, and he really wasn't in mood for putting up with this particular idiot. Obi-Wan winced inwardly, looking at other's smile; it was broad, friendly and completely fake.

"Get lost, Chun" he said, rolling on his side to show disinterest in talking. If he was a little lucky, Bruck was alone and not in mood to start a fight. Maybe…

"Hey, what's this?" he really wasn't here for fight - instead, he took interest in something else… violent wave of ashen fear and loud squeak told Obi-Wan in what exactly.

"Leave her." he jumped to his feet, feeling strangely exhausted and annoyed. As if he didn't have enough troubles with that blasted woman and his master, now him! Force, what else?

"Make me, Oafy-Wan" Bruck narrowed his eyes, holding Baby in firm grip on skin on the nape of her neck. Baby's fur ridiculously matched with a color of Bruck's hair, making her looked smaller and more fragile in dark skinned hand. She curled her short pawns and tried to free herself by writhing in his hand, but Bruck had strong grip. And was looking mockingly at Obi-Wan.

"Listen, you…" Obi-Wan stepped forward, but stopped immediately when Chun tightened his grip and Baby whimpered in pain. He clenched his fists; that damn idiot was smiling!

"Well, wonder what we have here…" Bruck lifted the kitten to his face, his eyes never leaving Obi-Wan "what a strange creature you are… anyway, you're in deep shit now, Oafy-Wan" he smirked nastily "padawans are not allowed to keep such… things. Didn't your master know? Or maybe he let you keep it because he pities you? This cat is a weakling, I bet you feel comfortable with something so similar to yourself, do you? What…"

Blood boiling with rage, even though he wanted to remain deaf for Bruck's rambling, Obi-Wan jumped forward with speed that surprised the other boy, forcing him to take two steps back to avoid Obi-Wan's fist directed on his head. He ducked just in time, but this way would not be able to dodge the other's kick, when someone grabbed his arm and pulled back. Bruck was grateful for that unexpected help, because judging from fire in Obi-Wan's eyes, he would have had broken something more than nose. Nearly lying on grass, he let go of the kitten to support himself with his left hand and stand up, but a hand of his protector prevented him from doing so. He turned quickly.

"Padawan Chun. What a fortunate coincidence!"

Obi-Wan tripped when his kick missed, and blinked in surprise. He didn't see her approaching, hell, he didn't even sense he nearby. Did she pop out, out of nowhere? But then he remembered what he just did, and all blood ran from his face. She'll get him for that!

Hand on his shoulder strengthen its grip, lifting Bruck effortlessly into standing position. Claw-like nails dug into his tunic, turning his to their owner, without any trouble moving a tall teenager into any direction. Bruck was a little taller and broader in shoulders than Obi-Wan, starting to grow up into muscular young man. But right now, both of them were shorter than Quella, who towered over them with smile that was even more fake than Bruck's.

"I'm soooo lucky" her voice would be fairly innocent if it wasn't for satisfied smirk that now curled her lips "I was wondering if I'd find you here… oh, by the way, Padawan Kenobi, your master is looking for you, so get going… I'm very lucky, indeed…" as her smile grew wider, Bruck became paler, to Obi-Wan's amusement. But mention of his master snapped his attention back to present. He was quite sure she would say something about what he just did, or tried to, but when she stood still, looking with predatorily narrowed eyes on white haired boy, Obi-Wan blinked. Immediately, he felt that Baby wanted to hide in his hood - she tried her claws on his leggins and boots. Crouching to get her, he caught Bruck's gaze.

"Master Alberona, what about him? He has…"

"Oh, Kenobi" Quella swiftly changed who she was talking to, completely ignoring Chun's outburst "thanks for taking care of her for me" she gestured into direction of Baby, who snuggled into Obi-Wan's tunic, trembling and trying to hide further in his clothing, pressing her head inside to feel his heartbeat. The boy, confused that instead of a lecture he got a praise, bowed hesitantly. Quella turned to Bruck again. "And you will answer some questions for me, Padawan Chun".

"But…"

"About itching powder in my laundry, for example."

Obi-Wan stood still, bewildered. What just happened? He didn't try to hit Bruck and was getting away with it, was he? Apparently he was! Feeling trembling kitten under the left side of his tunic confirmed that Chun scared Baby, reason good enough to kick that idiot ass. He felt happy smile forming on his lips, but it disappeared as soon as Quella eyed him suspiciously.

"What are you _still_ doing here, Kenobi? Get out of my sight, or I'm gonna make you run laps around the Temple for starting fights!"

Without any other encouragement, Obi-Wan turned and ran towards Temple, not hiding his smile anymore. Somehow, he felt very, very happy and strangely smug, adrenaline still rushing through his veins. His triumph over hated rival added some light to this messed up day… he suddenly stopped. She was there, so that meant his master was alone in their quarters. And waiting for him. Oh, Force. What he'd like to talk about? Maybe Obi-Wan would get his scolding for disrupting their… time alone? Did they notice him?

His chest again felt heavy, when he directed his steps towards Temple's residential area. Baby was calmer now, she stopped trembling, but still had her claws clasped on his tunic, as if afraid of falling. Obi-Wan sighted probably a hundredth time today. Better get it over with, he couldn't hide from it, could he?

Palming the door to their quarters, the boy felt his master's tired presence from the common room. He hesitated in corridor, not knowing what to say after entering.

"Obi-Wan?"

Master Jinn's voice was calm and deep as always, even if a little rough as if he woke up. 'Great, the boy thought, I just interrupted his sleep. What else are you planning to screw up, Kenobi?'

"I'm back, master" he said instead, shaking his head to clear some thoughts. Even if he wanted to hit a wall with that empty brain of his, he had to pose for Perfect Padawan, not to add any more troubles for his overworked master. He silently took a big breath and entered the common room.

Qui-Gon was surely lying on a couch minutes ago, as he was sitting there with a blanket in his lap. Now he was dressed in his usual tunic and leggins, but his hair were loose and he resigned from boots, what made some sense, if he wanted to rest for all day. Obi-Wan stopped hesitantly in doors, his mind suddenly blank.

"Come here, Padawan." master Jinn's voice was warm and inviting, even if quiet. Considering what he was supposed to talk about, Obi-Wan found it a little sinister… but hey, he isn't as bad as Quella is, right? It's his master, all in all. He moved to the couch and stooped there, feeling like a prisoner before a judge, not even being able to look into Qui-Gon's eyes.

As if sensing her friend's distress, Baby popped out of his tunic, sniffing a little before jumping on a floor gracefully. Not bothering with Obi-Wan who tried to catch her, she avoided his outstretched hands, aiming for the blanket on Qui-Gon's hips, achieving it in one high jump. Both men could not be there for her; she moved in circle to find the best place for sleeping, before lying down with satisfied meow and a loud purr, when laughing Qui-Gon started to stroke her back. Obi-Wan looked at that scene with sudden and unexplained need to be in her place. 'What is happening to me', he thought with a frown, 'am I really jealous over the _kitten_?'

"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan."

Now, Obi-Wan was quite sure he started to stare. Sorry? What for?

"This mission was quite unexpected, I must admit, and I feel that I didn't do what I should to ensure that you'd have your training continued during my absence" Qui-Gon's voice was flat, full of regret and composed dissatisfaction. When Obi-wan said nothing, he continued. "I neglected my duties as your Master, and I have to express my regret for doing so. Will you forgive me?"

The boy blinked silently in amazement, when thoughts raced through his mind. He wanted to say hundreds of things at the same time, but instead decided to put it straight forward.

"I have nothing to forgive you for, master" he said quietly, his voice suddenly weak and uncertain " you fulfilled your duty as a diplomat, saving lifes and whole planets and it is what comes before me. I am proud of being your padawan learner and I must thank you again for taking me into apprenticeship." he winced inwardly at how ceremonial and artificial it sounded, but that was an essence of what he wanted to say. To emphasize the meaning, he bowed deeply.

Qui-Gon didn't respond, clearly surprised, as it seemed it was his turn to blink. The boy could sense his master's fatigue, he was still tired from his mission both mentally and physically, but still said nothing. They stayed for a few minutes in uncomfortable silence, either not saying a word, because they simply didn't know what to say at all. Obi-Wan looked everywhere but not at his master and Qui-Gon watched the wall before him, stroking mindlessly Baby's fur. 'I wish I was in your place', Obi-Wan thought, staring at the kitten, as she rolled on her back to get her belly scratched, 'not having to trouble about being anyone's padawan and what is proper and what is not. Just him, you and me, just here, and to hell with the rest of them', he thought bitterly.

Quiet laugh made him jump slightly, when it got through his reverie. Qui-Gon was still watching Baby, but now she rolled again on her paws, curled up on master's one knee and was eying Obi-Wan as if assessing how much more she must move to get him enough place.

"She probably thinks you need some scratching too" Qui-Gon seemed amused by the idea alone, but before Obi-wan could laugh at the whole situation, no matter how much he wanted it, his master beckoned at him. "and I have to admit I agree with her. Come here, padawan".

Feeling strangely weak in his knees, the boy obeyed, moving forward until he reached the very edge of the couch. Then, he sank to floor, sitting cross-legged near Qui-Gon's leg, his back supported by furniture's front. Obi-Wan felt tense, he wasn't quite ready to be in such closeness to his master, not now. Not after what he saw.

But Qui-Gon didn't give him time to think, placing his warm, big hands on his Padawan's neck, with slow, gentle strokes making his skin go goose bumps. He touched lightly boy's arms, neck, then ears and short, spiky hair, only to get a trace of Padawan's braid, tugging at it a little, before Baby caught it in her small claws. From her side, she pulled it harder than Qui-Gon, causing the boy to yelp in surprise and lean on master's leg to avoid ripping his hair off. Obi-Wan caught his balance quickly, supporting with on hand placed on Qui-Gon's knee, but then, he couldn't stop touching his master, even if he wanted to, with the kitten glued to strand of his hair with beads that were apparently fascinating for her. Blushing madly, Obi-Wan started to turn around to apologize for such rude behavior, but older man's hand gently held his neck in place.

"It's all right, padawan" Qui-Gon soothed nervous youth, starting to touch him again, when ensured he wouldn't move. He systematically worked the tension in Obi-Wan's shoulders, massaging his stiff back muscles, but the boy for some reason was still uncertain.

"Tell me, Obi-Wan" he started in quiet, tired voice "how did you spend that two days?"

The boy winced, as if reminded of something unpleasant, before starting to talk hesitantly. At first weighing every word, later getting caught up with his own story, Obi-Wan told him what happened after Bant Eerin was taken into Healer's Ward, how did Obi-Wan and his friends cope with Calamarian's dangerous situation, how the boy himself took care of his own studies and duties. He clearly didn't want to talk about it, but his loneliness was apparent for someone who looked for it and it only made Qui-Gon feel worse for leaving his padawan without any word of goodbye. Not for a moment did he stop touching the boy's back, finally sensing some tension leak from smaller body, cuddled against his left leg. Baby was asleep long ago - she curled up near Obi-Wan's ear, still with his braid tangled between small paws.

Obi-Wan firstly was afraid that the situation is much more ambiguous than he is able to handle, then becoming too good to be true. He couldn't believe than he was sitting on the floor in their common room, leaning on master Jinn's knee, and simply talking what he was doing for past two days! If there wasn't any snag, this paradise was about to end quickly and painfully, he was quite sure of it. It was most probable that any minute, Quella will storm in, yelling and threatening, causing chaos and distress she loved so much. But if not, oh Force, please let it last for another minute. Just him, me, and sleeping kitten. His warm, gentle hands, concerned voice when he asks me about my thoughts, pleasant wave of approval that he is blanketing me with through the Force.

Just for another minute.


	9. Chapter 9 If not you, then who?

_**Witch's thoughts:**_

Dear S.,

Thank you for sharing your views with me. I'd appreciate that if not for some of your questions that, I believe, would be better to answer here.

First, I know that I don't write well, I'm trying but I'm not perfect and it's not a reason to call me "lame wanna-be writer". It's rude.

Second, you wanted me to clarify some of story issues:

- I know that Bant shouldn't be sitting and talking with Obi-Wan so shortly after receiving such severe head injury. But I have to empahize that it is set in distant future where thery have better medicines than we do, not tomention bacta that speeds up recovery. I do not find any guilt from my side here.

- about Bruck. I'm well aware that he died in Jedi Apprentice books and I acknowledge it. Even though I didn't read the series, I know facts from it, but what I want to say is, that ir is a fanfiction and I am allowed to make up story as I please. And I will.

Third, Quella Alberona and Baby are my own characters, I imagined them and designed and any suggestion of stealing them from someone is insulting me! An illustration of Quella belongs to my sister and she allowed me to use it as I see fit.

Last, but not least, I advise you to read my story before criticizing. I appreciate critique, I really do, but a creative one, when you point out my mistakes and I correct them as I obligated myself to do so. Telling me something is stupid because it is stupid is pointless and I will ignore emails and messages like that in future.

Thank you again for sharing your views, but do not expect me to agree with them.

Yours,

_PersianWitch_

...

"_Obi-Wan!"_

_He felt arms gripping him and moving forward and back, causing his head to loll in weird directions._

"_Obi-Wan! Wake up!"_

_His eyes opened with much painful resistance, as if his eyelids were made of sea-stone from Gmareon. But the terrified face of Garen made him nauseous with some strange emotion of knowing what was going to happen_

"_Bant is dead! They shot Bant!"_

'_Please, be quiet__'__ he thought. Garen was shouting, his face pale and contracted, his fingers dug into Obi-Wan__'__s naked forearms, already leaving marks and bruises. _

"_Why are you so calm? Didn'__t you care for her? She is dead! Say something!"_

"_She is not dead" Obi-Wan heard a surprise in his own voice, feeling as if it was someone else'__s "we visited her today. She felt all right"_

"_They came back! Shot her, and everyone in Healers Ward!" Gar__en started to shake him again "They are coming here too! They__'__ll kill us!"_

"_Calm down" Obi-Wan caught his hands, preventing him from digging his nails in the flesh again. "We are safe __here; my master is sleeping next door. It__'__s ok"_

"_You don'__t know? How could you sleep through this all? Obi-Wan, your master is dead too! He tried to help Bant and was killed!"_

"_What?" that came out as a weak whisper, as__ Obi-Wan lost his breath as if something hit him directly in the chest, and at the same time he was filled with panic, feeling ice-like déjà vu. Garen let him go, wrapping his trembling arms around himself and pacing around the room._

"_All are dead! Master Jinn, Master __Fisto, Master Alberona, Bant, Reef…"_

"_No…" is all that Obi-Wan managed to whisper "please, no…"__ A loud cry caught his voice in his throat. It was high, female and very, very scared._

"_Siri! They got Siri!" Garen jumped out of the room and Obi-Wan wanted to follow hi__m, but the sheets he was wrapped in, gripped him tight. He tried to free himself, hearing shots and the sounds of the __'__saber activated, shouts and cries of pain, a heavy thud of falling body and Siri__'__s frightened scream…_

His eyes snapped open, only to stare into the friendly, silent darkness of his own bedroom. Obi-Wan blinked. Garen and Siri were dream ones but the shouting voice wasn't.

Baby was standing on his chest, with one paw lying lightly on his cheek, as if to check if everything is ok. Obi-Wan sat up slowly, carefully removing her from him, feeling strange with the walls of her mind closing over his own thoughts. She had been guarding his sleep again, after the first day she got here, when master Jinn had to do that himself. Nightmares were frequent for Obi-Wan; Master Jinn said it was because of boy's tendency to blame himself for everything and his habit of dwelling on the past. Live in moment Padawan, yeah right.

Feeling his skin covered with cold sweat, Obi-Wan shivered. Baby licked his nose with her warm, rough tongue, and it somehow felt better, the familiar feeling of safety melting into his chest as his heart started to beat again in normal rhythm. He stroked her head with two fingers, sighing with relief at being awake.

Some more words were shouted and, unfortunately, a familiar voice caught his attention.

Judging from the little noises from kitchen, Master Jinn and Master Alberona were back from wherever they had been, still talking, not caring that it's a middle of the night. His heart fell heavily into the cold pit of his stomach, making him feel bad again, even worse now. Obi-Wan still couldn't believe in what was quite apparent now - those two were more than friends, more than fellow masters. And why it was so bloody uncomfortable?

Quella's voice sounded angry. Not that she often sounded differently, but right now it was as if it was Qui-Gon who irritated her, and that was unusual in itself. She was never angry with him, she argued with him yes, but still, it was rather for sport than anything else.

Shrugging a little, at the same time avoiding Baby's nose, sniffing around his ear, Obi-Wan prepared to go back to sleep, when his name shouted in a manner normally meaning surprise and annoyance caught his attention. He froze on the bed, waiting for the voice to continue, to make sure he hadn't misheard, and yes, it was really him they were talking about!

Suddenly, he thought about the fact his Master hadn't noticed he was awake yet, nor had he noticed he was by the door, with this idea forming in his mind. The door of his room was closed, but the one from the kitchen was opened a little, just enough for the voices to be heard quite well.

"I can't believe ya! Please, tell me I misunderstood." he nearly could feel Quella's narrowed eyes, when she was looking at Qui-Gon. She used that look too many times on him, to even try to forget.

"Sorry, but I cannot" Obi-Wan winced at his master's voice. It was calm and serene, but at the same time… broken?

"It's madness!"

"Is it not?" he said, as if agreeing with her.

"Stop sounding so calm! Why am I so concerned anyway? It's your problem to put up with!" with only slightest effort, the boy could hear soft tapping of her heels, when she started to pace. "What are you going to do?"

"I was planning to wait"

"Wait?"

"You said yourself, it's a madness. I guess it is the best option, not to disturb the boy"

Obi-Wan twitched, when heard a mention about himself. Baby silently curled up near his feet, making one furry, soft and careful ball.

"Ah yes, the boy." woman's tone suggested that she completely forgot about that.

"Quella." Qui-Gon's voice sounded a little indistinct, as if the Jedi Master was covering his face with palms "what should I do? I'm not a monster."

A minute of silence followed.

"Sure, you aren't. But then, you really think I'm the best person to ask? By your twisted Jedi standards, I'm insane, remember? So, why are you asking me what to do, in a situation to maintain sanity?"

"You are the one who knows me. You are the one with me, by Force's sake!" Qui-Gon burst out suddenly and Obi-Wan unconsciously got closer to wall. His master wasn't the one to make angry without consequences. But then again, why was he angry?

"Maybe I really am. You wanna know what I'd do? Fine. So, maybe it's time to change?"

"Change?" master Jinn sounded even more surprised now. Well, not that the boy blamed him, she was becoming weirder with every minute.

"Padawan, Qui-Gon. Maybe it's time to change Padawan."

Obi-Wan slid silently down to the floor, feeling that his knees have gone suddenly weak. Her voice was heated in discussion, angry and high-pitched, but now it resembled a glacier, cold and hard enough to pierce through a metal.

"What are you talking about?" barely a whisper, Master Jinn must be as surprised as the boy was. A little louder tapping of heels told the eavesdroppers that it was man's turn to pace around the room.

"You heard me. Ya wanted to know what I'd do. If the Padawan is a problem, I'd change the Padawan. But you won't do that" she added immediately, not allowing Qui-Gon to speak for himself "you won't do that, because this lad had quite a past, no? Something I don't care about and don't change the fact that he is a problem, but you won't change him. Why is that?"

"You are right. You really don't know anything about a Master-Padawan relationship. And yes, changing is not an option. A Master taking a Padawan into apprenticeship takes a responsibility on himself to complete child's training at any cost…"

"So? What cost will it be for you to complete his training? Can you do that, Qui-Gon?"

"I…"

"He is growing up. If I remember correctly, he will hit puberty quite soon. It will be harder and harder in time. Are you able to bear with that?" her voice wasn't harsh now; it was deep, low, quiet. Caring.

Obi-Wan clenched his fists, forcing himself to remain silent. He knew well enough that Quella didn't like him, she didn't like a half of the Temple. But convincing his master to abandon him? Why would she…?

Baby climbed into his lap, circling in place and massaging with her paws stiff muscles of boy's legs, but Obi-Wan was too occupied by his thoughts to notice.

"Do you think it would be… bad?"

"Well, I don't know, I'm not a fortuneteller, nor you are. But what I know is, you've failed once. Same reason?"

"You don't have to remind me of that" Qui-Gon hissed, but it was a miserable sound. Full of regret and sadness and calmed anger.

"I know I don't, but I will. Someone has to. Listen" she said louder when he started to break in her speech "if you'll not try, I won't help you put up with regret. If you fail, be sure I'll be the first to kick yer ass senseless, so be careful. Remember? There is no try, as our famous green troll said, and he was damn right."

"Enough of that. Let's call it a night, shall we?" he sighed heavily. Again, silence followed, but broken after some unpleasant seconds. "Do you really think, I should let go of Obi-Wan?"

She didn't answer immediately, but when she did, the boy shivered from the cruel coolness of that voice. "I do."

Her steps drew closer to the door and Obi-Wan jumped to his feet to escape from his hideout, not to be discovered, diving into crumpled sheets. He was so busy to cover himself with blanket, that he didn't hear what came next.

"Your boy doesn't even know, how lucky he is." Quella muttered. The man looked at her with a frown.

"What do you mean?" he asked, walking her to the door and stopping there to kiss her forehead, as he had always done, for more than ten years.

"Never mind. Go to sleep, Qui-Gon. He needs you tomorrow, fresh and calm. Be strong, my friend. If you need me… I'm not sleeping tonight."

Qui-Gon nodded. She had different cycle of night and day, and sometimes she didn't sleep for two days and a night to regulate it. He kissed her goodbye again, and she patted his neck lightly, before disappearing behind the door. Marching quickly towards her own quarters, Quella knew quite well, that Qui-Gon wasn't going to sleep either. He will meditate all night to think and work out what to do, even though she told him the best solution. Well, best for him. Who cares about Keno-boy?

Apparently, he does. Maybe he was right, that she doesn't understand the relation between a Master and Apprentice at all? Whatever. She directed her steps into the Gardens, to the ring where she could perform some exercises undisturbed. Quella felt she has some issues to think about too, and she was not a fan of calm meditation.

First of all, Qui-Gon, then, Keno-boy? Nah, maybe not. But that one's shielding was quite impressive, bloody little kitten. If she hadn't of heard the boy sinking to the floor, they would go on eavesdropping undiscovered. Well, that means some skill, at least.

She shed her robe and prepared to launch into the first kata. Reaching to the Force she smiled, feeling that her friend did exactly what she expected him to do, sending waves of uncertainty through their bond. She sent back a great dose of reassurance, at the same time started to move, with the force singing around them.

...

_**Witch again:**_ sorry for that chapter, it turned out not as I wanted it to. However, I was a little bit upset by an email that I received and answered above :sigh: It seems that when I'm bothered, I tend to bully Obi-Wan... oh, well.

I wanted to thank Zafkyel for reviewing^^ I hope you will like this chapter as well!

Chapter beated! Special thanks for Rhea1305 for that! You're awesome:)

Feedback? Yes, please. You know I love and appreciate it. Feedback is love^^

Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10 Cheer up, my boy

_**Witch's thoughts:** Ok, this one and the one I'm writing right now are going to be the last parts when everything goes soooo long, I promise -.-' from now on things will start to get interesting^^ and again I'm going to bully Obi-Wan, oh dear me..._

_Usual thanks for reviews for FlowerChild13 and Rhea1305, my wonderful beta :)_

_oh, man this story will take much more chapters than I imagined 0.0 whatever. ^^ _

_Hey, reader, yes, I'm talking to you, I wish to know what you like/dislike in my story. Please? Just want to check if continuing some of plot things have sense:P_

_Enjoy^^_

...

The sun shinning through the shutters woke up Obi-Wan, making him slowly come back into consciousness from a tiredness-caused sleep. At first he didn't remember, what provoked him to curl up in the legs of the bed, with Baby stretched around his head, but recognition hit him almost immediately, when he looked into sleepy, forest-green eyes. She wasn't asleep, her paws hidden under her light coloured body, long tail caressing his cheeks with feather-like touches. Shutting his eyes tightly in an instant, Obi-Wan allowed his head to fall back onto bed with a heavy thud.

Maybe this was not real. Maybe it was some kind of sick nightmare, they were so frequent, to say at least. Maybe…

But he just had to look again in Baby's tired eyes to know she didn't sleep at all this night, aside the time before they had heard Master Alberona and Master Jinn. She didn't avert her eyes, blinking slowly, walls of her mind gently going down from his own.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly, stretching hand to stroke her head. A sky-blue wave of affection reached him almost immediately, along with soft whimper and she got to him even closer, snuggling into his sleeping tunic. He understood the allusion, staying still until she found a best place to lie down, which was his chest above heart, under his chin.

Obi-Wan could clearly feel that his Master was not home at the moment, hadn't been for some time now. Since morning? Well, at least that meant, he didn't have to walk in the kitchen this morning looking serene, calm and relaxed after the all-night sleep he hadn't had. Sighing heavily, even if he didn't want to, he got up from the bed and strode lazily to the kitchen. Not that he was hungry in particular, but his daily routine seemed to steer him there, as if his body was programmed. With one hand holding Baby against his collar bone, he started to prepare a tea in his mug, when the door hissed and someone came in.

Turning on the balls of his feet, Obi-Wan nearly dropped Baby, knocking down the mug that crashed on the floor with a loud noise. He remained silent, with his head bowed, not wanting to look his Master in the eyes, not to see rejection and regret in them…

"Okaaaaaay" he heard a familiar voice, so unlike Qui-Gon's that he looked up almost immediately. "What was that, what chewed you up and then spitted?"

"Ha-ha, very funny Garen" he said humourlessly, bowing to gather shreds of glass that were scattered around his feet. Baby climbed over his shoulder and found refugee on a cupboard near the heating unit, with narrowed eyes following Obi-Wan's slow, indifferent gestures. Just like Garen, who didn't move from his place near kitchen door, watching Obi-Wan with increasing suspicion.

When silence prolonged, he stepped forward, with firm hand taking from Obi-Wan glass slivers, then tugging at other boy's wrist to make him sit by the table. Catching a broomstick, he swept all the remaining, glittering pieces, throwing them out into trash bin, then quickly prepared for tea and put steaming mugs before Obi-Wan and his own place by the table. In the end, Garen took Baby from the cupboard from where she observed him intently, placing her on his lap, when he sat.

"Ok. Talk." without any introduction, Garen jumped into matter. Obi-Wan looked at him with tired expression on his face.

"What do you want to hear?"

"What do _I _want to hear? I want to hear why you look like bantha shit and were trying to make a hedgehog from your feet, before I stopped you. Care to explain?" he rolled his eyes impatiently.

"I didn't sleep well" Obi-Wan's tone suggested that it was not your business, so fuck off, but as Garen was his friend, he swiftly ignored unspoken warning, grinning mockingly.

"Are you joking? I bet you just had some pleasant dream, and woke up quite… _stiff_ in the morning. Nothing to be embarrassed about".

This time Obi-Wan couldn't take it.

"Get lost, Muln" he barked, throwing at his some someran apples, he found in the nearby fruit basket. Garen avoided it with even broader toothy smile.

"That's the spirit. Ok Kenobi, finish your breakfast and we can go." he unconsciously stroked Baby's fur, as she seemed to fall asleep on his lap.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Obi-Wan knew that he had a class later in the morning, not to mention that his Master hadn't left him any assignment, so at least he should wait to receive it. Besides, walking around the Temple in his sleeping clothes wasn't the best idea.

"Ohhhh, you _so_ are, just get dressed, we don't need girls chasing us around." Garen obviously had other plans than sitting here with his sulking friend. He stood up, carefully putting Baby on the table, minding not to knock down the mugs, then shoving Obi-Wan not so gently from his chair into the bedroom.

"Your Master asked me to take you to training arena" he started saying casually, ignoring his friend who, in the middle of changing his tunic, shouted surprised,

"WHAT?", only to throw at him clean clothes and chuckle.

He didn't say anything more, no matter how much Obi-Wan asked him, not until he was dressed properly and ready to leave his quarters. Well, theoretically ready, Garen still didn't like shadows under other's eyes and the way, he didn't want to talk about anything, but, oh hell, whatever. He sped up his steps a little, only to stop abruptly, causing Obi-Wan to bump into his back with unfocused "ouph".

"Kenobi, where is the little one?" he asked, turning to his friend. What he first saw were tired, greenish blue eyes, which widen abruptly in realization. They nodded in unison, directing back to Obi-Wan's quarters, running back through the corridors they were walking in, not so long ago. They found Baby still on kitchen's table, peacefully asleep between the fruit basket and the wall, with her tail tangled around Garen's cup. Obi-Wan sighed.

"What were you two doing yesterday to get her that tired? She normally can't sit in one place for more than a few seconds!" Garen asked, looking warily as Obi-Wan untangled her from devices and gently put into his hood. She didn't wake up for a moment.

"Look who is talking" Obi-Wan murmured, yawning secretly. He didn't sleep much as well, but as a sixteen year old was supposed to be bearing with this better, than any baby. Especially this one.

When they finally were off to training grounds, carefully checking if they had everything this time, Garen explained Obi-Wan that he had met his Master this morning and the older man asked Garen to take care of Obi-Wan for today, as his class is cancelled and he won't receive any particular assignments. Was it another day, Obi-Wan would laugh happily with a vision of full-length, duty-free day. As for now, he only slouched and said nothing, wishing his Master was not so straightforward with wanting to follow Quella's suggestion.

Garen observed his friend with narrowed eyes. Obi-Wan was always like this - when lost in thought, he didn't care about his surroundings, what made him so easy a target for the likes of Bruck Chun. But hell, he'd be damned if he left Obi-Wan like this. Tugging at the other's sleeve, he practically dragged him all the way to training ring, where Reef was waiting for them. Their friend visibly winced and his eyes went wide with surprise, when he noticed that an unusually serious Garen was hauling strangely quiet and sad Obi-Wan. When the two of them came closer, he went forward to meet them.

"Ok Reef, as for me it looks like this: we have one Obi-Wan here, that's how you use _him_. First, you make him stand straight" Garen stopped abruptly, causing Obi-Wan to bump into him again. 'Man, what's wrong with this guy today?' he thought, with one hand straightening other's arms

"Second, you strip him from everything that is in way." ignoring Obi-Wan's protests, they took off his robe and outer tunic, with Reef gently removing still sleeping Baby from his hood. At the same time, Garen took training swords, they prepared in advance, in way that Obi-Wan was turned from him, and didn't see him coming.

"Third, you kick his ass", he said casually, stabbing unarmed Obi-Wan in his lower back and leaping away immediately.

The boy turned swiftly, years of training with his ideal Master paying off in his gracious, but still completely unconscious movements, when he positioned himself in self-defence. He was tired, maybe sad and maybe angry, and he'd rather want to meditate over this, but when Reef, who was behind his back, stabbed him between his shoulder blades with another training sword he didn't notice, Obi-Wan had one thing in his no-more-confused mind:

THAT MEANT WAR!

…...

When they finished laughing, Obi-Wan dried tears from his cheeks. He didn't remember, when was the last time Garen managed to make him laugh so hard, he had to sit on the grass, at the same time holding his aching stomach and defending from training sword that was stabbing him everywhere he didn't cover with his hands, tickling and twisting lightly in his cloth-covered flesh. Now, he was covered in sweat, with his inner tunic thrown over his shoulder, boots in hand, when they were walking him back to his quarters. Passer-bys looked after them, as if seeing three Padawans, partially naked and laughing like mad was so unusual…

All right, maybe it was. But Obi-Wan couldn't recall when he felt such as now, at ease. Garen's method, however kind of strange, considering the circumstances, was quite effective, he must say. He felt sore and tired, even more than in the morning, yes, but at the same time his head was light and his thoughts not confused anymore. His problems were not resolved, but at least he found a strength to deal with them.

Taking turn into proper corridor, they could see the door to Obi-Wan's quarters, now opened. The boy felt as his insides twist uncontrollably, when he recognized who was standing there. However, when he tried to stop and ran away, he found that it is impossible from one, simple reason - Garen and Reef behind him noticed her as well.

Quella strode in their direction with pride and an awful smugness that Obi-wan hated. Her robe flew around her, resembling wings. She wasn't short - Obi-Wan frowned a little. He always considered her in that way for his Master was much taller than average. Alone now, she really gave different impression. But before he could determine it, she spoke.

"Ah, Padawan Kenobi, good timing, go home, I don't need you. As for the two of you… care to accompany me?" she beckoned at Garen and Reef, who bowed hesitantly, before walking away after her, as she didn't spare Obi-Wan another glance. He blinked, trying to understand what just happened. With one hand holding Baby, preventing her from falling from his shoulder, he shrugged, reaching the door and palming the lock. Only then did he remembered, why this day started bad.

The corridor was dark, but small noises from kitchen told him where his Master was at the moment. It made sense - this way, he couldn't imagine getting unnoticed to his room, having to walk near kitchen doors. Feeling violet wave of warm reassurance washing over his senses, he gathered all remaining strength he gained today and walked in, to take what was waiting for him head on.

Qui-Gon felt the arrival of his Padawan when the boy was still two corridors away. Somehow, it made him smile, feeling that Obi-Wan enjoyed the day he so absentmindedly granted him, as it was a rare occasion to relax. He didn't give a reason for that unexpected treat; his apprentice didn't have to know how his old, wise master had to meditate all day on a matter that would make a youngling blush. Yes, it was a good idea to stop Padawan Muln in the corridor and make him take care of Obi-Wan. He needed some time for himself. And his friends.

"I'm back Master" he heard soft voice of the boy calling him from the corridor, along with a clack of taken off boots. After few seconds, he saw his Obi-Wan walking in, bare-chested and sweaty, with a kitten over his shoulder that seemed to be taking a nap, however strange it would look.

"Welcome home, Obi-Wan" he answered back, busy with preparing meal for the two of them. The boy sat quietly, stroking the kitten's head into consciousness and putting her near his cup, when she yawned and whimpered, licking his nose. He laughed the most beautiful sound of the world.

"How was your day, Padawan? Qui-Gon asked, setting a plate of food before the boy.

Obi-Wan must have been hungry, for he started to eat as if the food attempted to escape from him. Between bites, he describes how the two others, Garen and Reef, worked him out in training ground, and how they wanted to visit Bant, who now felt better, but Healers forbid them to, as they were dirty and sweaty. Qui-Gon laughed good-naturedly on that attempt, at the same time eying Obi-Wan's shoulders. His muscles there were stiff, nothing strange after intense physical activity, but he knew that his Padawan was nervous for some reason. And he most likely wouldn't tell his Master why.

They talked and laughed for the rest of the meal, and the tension in Obi-Wan's arms started to fade. Baby curled up near boy's elbow, hiding her pink nose under coiled up tail and didn't move even when the boy put his hand on her back, stroking lightly her soft fur. Qui-Gon smiled at this picture, observing Obi-Wan, whose eyelids started to fall down as well. They both were tired, it was clearly noticeable.

Later, when Obi-Wan fell asleep on kitchen table, supporting his head with folded arms near sleeping kitten, his Master smiled to himself. He might have been a bad Master lately, but his Padawan was exceptionally reasonable and self-reliant, this was what made the older man thankful to the Force for granting him the boy. Obi-Wan was light; his master didn't even have to manipulate Force to lift him and put into bed, covering with blanket his deadbeat, young body. He was becoming a man, his limbs loosing their lankiness, gaining muscles as well as confidence in moving. Will it be long before he would want to be independent from his Master?

A soft whimper from the door caught him off guard, but he quickly opened it for Baby. She was a little dazed, as if abruptly awaken, but without hesitation found her way to Obi-Wan's bed. In one jump she reached boy's pillow, where she lay down with a sigh of relief, before falling immediately asleep again. Qui-Gon chuckled silently.

"With you here, I don't have to guard him, little one. But you need to rest too. Will you entrust him to me for tonight?"

Baby opened one big, green eye and licked his near fingers as if with permission. The older man laughed silently, with two fingers smoothing her fur a little, and watched as she drifted to sleep yet again. He touched her closed eyes one more time, gently stroking her fair head, before getting closer and kissing Obi-Wan's forehead. They were dead tired, he told himself again, he wouldn't remember.

Closing the door behind himself, he took one last glance of the two younglings curled up on the bed, and smiled.


	11. Chapter 11 Down the information highway

_**Witch's thoughts**: Okay, from now on the action will speed up a little, we are getting to the main point^^ actually I have nothing more to say for now... oh, just to mention, my paper is printed and ready for my promotor to read^^ what is left is for me to get grade based on it... you know it's kind of official process when the teachers gather and aske me questions about my thesis... yikes! _

_Any questions please ask in review or just mail me. I'm not biting._

_Feedback? yes, please! feedback is love._

_Very warm thanks to Zafkyel for reviewing and support :hugs: but before all, I want to thank Rhea1305, who sacrifices her time to check my writing^^ she is the one who makes me want to write each part:) _

_Now, enjoy :D_

/

/

Something was wrong.

Obi-Wan didn't know what, but was sure that something _was _wrong. He woke up with this feeling in the morning and it hadn't left him for the whole day. Even now, in the afternoon, long after the sixth hour, he went back to his quarters anxiously. Even if nothing happened, he felt an itching in his chest, the kind that you can't scratch away, but it was making him insane with need to get rid of it.

The quarters were dark and silent, yet again. In the last few days, it was kind of frequent. He had classes until the afternoon, and his master was… well, for sure he was _somewhere_. Just didn't feel obligated to let his Padawan know, where exactly. But somehow Obi-Wan was positive that "there" also involved Quella.

He palmed the door to his own room, only to grab some notes and put Baby into her basket. She has been tired for some reason for more than two days now, sleeping and if not, following him a little dazed. All of that would suggest an illness or some kind of problem, but what Obi-Wan felt was nothing more than usual brown calmness when she was sleeping. He decided then, that all she needed was to rest and that involved not being taken to library, where he planned to go now. Master Jinn wanted him to prepare for a mission they had been assigned some time ago and were expected to leave tomorrow. Dealing with warlike population of Gyrnal, with their caste system and monarchy. Great.

The Library was quiet at this time of a day, actually it was always quiet there and Obi-Wan sighed. He liked silence, he really did, but this one was tense and not as an absence of the sound, but rather as a ban of sound. This wasn't pleasant to be in.

He found the librarian quite quickly, to tell the truth, she found him first, curious about shy, young lad, entering with no sound and looking around timidly. She smiled at him, when she recognized him as Master Jinn's Padawan.

Obi-Wan took his pad and sat at the computer terminal, as he wanted to copy some files for further use. Folders with key word 'Gyrnal' appeared almost immediately - it seemed that this particular world was quite famous for its aggressive inhabitants. Oh Force, how bad can it turn out? Economy … system of ruling: monarchy… caste society… fauna… standard, flora as well…

Waiting as the files were copied onto his pad, Obi-Wan let his mind wander, about why they were never dispatched to more interesting problems. Or easier. Or at least calmer. But no, he was the apprentice of the Mighty Qui-Gon Jinn, the legendary negotiator and diplomat… for Force's sake! He hasn't realized up until now, how hard it was to be judged by appearances. Even if his master was an excellent example of ideal Jedi, he was also only a human, not a god and Obi-Wan loved him for that… damn, he just thought "love"? Well, it was not something strange that Padawan loved his Master, was it? It wouldn't be if said Padawan didn't have an attack of jealousy every time he saw his Master with That Woman…

Obi-Wan clenched his fists, with unseeing eyes watching as progress line moves slowly forward, indicating what stage the info transfer was in. He focused all his will on not thinking about one particular female Knight, releasing his anger and quite large dose of jealousy into always welcoming presence of Force.

A small pang in his mind reminded him of Baby, alone in his room. She most likely had a bad dream again, they seemed to haunt her instead of him lately. Feeling a little guilty for not being there to wake her up, Obi-Wan glanced at the progress line, there was still a little to go, before an idea hit him.

If he was at the Archive, why not try to get some information about Baby? Or her planet, that is. What was its name again?

He typed the name as he remembered it and waited. Results surprised him - only one hit. He chose it nonetheless.

The computer projected an image of average looking, middle-sized planet. Only when Obi-Wan requested a zoom in of the green surface, did he realize what he was looking at. A forest. One enormous forest with no end. Or a least it seemed so. Mesmerized by the view of omnipresent greenness, he blindly hit a key, ordering the computer to display all basic information about the planet.

_No data._

Obi-Wan frowned. The planet was in the Archive, which meant it had been investigated and the information gathered, didn't it? He looked up, again admiring slowly rotating globe.

_No data._

What would it mean? Maybe this information is classified? No, in that case, even the presence of the planet would be hidden. A planet with name and a picture, but nothing more… interesting. An error in the system? Most unlikely. A mistake? Maybe, maybe not. What, then?

He wondered about it briefly, before another idea came to his mind. Quella said that hers and Baby's worlds were near, right? Where was she from, anyway?

He ordered the computer to find any world that was around the forest planet or even in neighbouring system, but even so, only four worlds were displayed on the screen before him. Frowning, he tried to narrow the answers down, by adding to a filter "humanoid population". Then, he nearly slammed his fist down on the desk.

_Number of matches: none_

'Damn' he thought. Trying to look for it one by one also didn't give him an outcome he desired. Out of four, two were uninhabited, and others, one was populated with bird-like creatures, living in atmosphere deadly toxic for humans, while the last one was too far away to be counted. She said _near_. Two systems away is by any means, _a little_ too far.

Obi-Wan felt discouraged. Of course, there was a high chance that he simply mistook the name of Baby's planet, maybe wrongly typed it, but at the same time he knew nothing about the two women who were the most present in his life, by now. It surprised him, Quella appeared before him the very day when Qui-Gon Jinn took him officially in as him Padawan Learner, of course if not counting in brief appearances in the Temple's corridors or arenas. How could he not think earlier about learning something about her? She seemed to be transparent as glass, but Obi-Wan noticed it long ago, when she was so obvious, at the same time she revealed nothing, reflecting and copying speakers gestures. Like mirror.

He had 'known' her for about three years and yet he knew nothing more than her name. Oh, and that she was his master's lover. Most likely, that is.

Obi-Wan sighed tiredly, as his pad made a sound of finished task. He erased the history record from the used computer and directed his steps to the exit, holding the pad in loose hand with only ends of his fingers. The outside world could explode right now and Obi-Wan would not notice at all. His thoughts were occupied by something he himself named "the relationships of his master", but right now was involving a lot of the scene he saw, when the two of Jedi Masters returned from planet with civil war a couple of days ago.

A sudden dread made him stumble, but disappeared before he could take a grip of it. Blinking, he slowly examined the Force around himself, carefully leaning on the nearby wall. Nothing extraordinary, no disturbances. His pad was lying near his feet, as he momentarily lost his grip on it, but seemed all right. Taking it again in hand, he continued to walk to his quarters, even faster than before. All in all, Baby was waiting for him.

/

/

'Of course_ she_ would be here'. Obi-Wan winced inwardly, when stepping into the Jinn/Kenobi quarters he nearly bumped into Quella's back, as she was preparing to go out. She has even tied up her boots already.

She gave back his bow with absentminded nod of her white head, earrings in ear jingling melodiously. When the boy entered she fell silent; with Obi-Wan going immediately into his room, she smiled a little, curving one end of her lips.

"Now, you have yer boy with you. Plans for the evening?"

Qui-Gon looked at her with his best 'I-Am-A-Jedi-Master-Here' look, before answering.

"Actually, yes. I planned to revise an Ancient Literature with MY Padawan, Knight Alberona" he said with a good-natured tease in his voice. She laughed, stepping out of the door, raising her face to get good-bye kiss as he bowed to grant her with one…

An unexpected and violent disturbance in Force made them both jump and storm back inside, not wasting time to palm the door to Padawan's room, before Obi-Wan started to shout.

/

/

Okay, I think I am only a little irritated. It was not as bad as it looked like. It's good too. But, damn, why human boys are so sensitive?

I sit cross-legged on a meditation mat, while on a small ship that Council immediately granted me, especially for this trip. Not that I care, but really, those old farts are quite fast when pressed. But I think that the pressure that Qui-Gon had put on them, as well as my always effective shouting had a lot to do with it. The again, who cares?

One of the pilots asked me if I need anything. No, sweetie, nothing is needed. Somehow it's understandable that she asked, we will be in hyperspace for about a week, before reaching our destination, the Shairaan. Why are we going there? The reason has just writhed and whimpered with pain in my lap. The kitten, or as Kenobi had named her, Baby, apparently wanted to amuse us and pretended to be dead! Well… not exactly pretended. When I contacted the healer that performed tests on the little one and announced her healthy, the man nearly made me strangle him.

"I don't know what might have been the cause of stopping her breathing, Knight Alberona. According to tables you handed us, the kitten was perfectly healthy, even if a little small for a six-year-old…"

"Say WHAT?"

In that ridiculous way we got to know that this particular kitten should have been put to sleep nearly a standard year ago, and of course it was causing problems now. I realized then that, if we didn't take her to her planet soon, she may even die. And that unfortunately meant that it should be me that was to go. Lucky me, huh.

I put the kitten into blanket then, requested a female, and I meant FEMALE crew and a ship, and here I am! Off to that crappy, damn wet world. Nah, don't want to even think about what I'll do to get there. I still have time, and besides, a lot more important things to get over with. For example, how to help the kitten stay alive for another six days?

I reach to the Force, still feeling as the little one breathes hard. Painful? Oh yeah, I know you are in pain, sunshine. Just bear with it. Welcome to our little, cruel world. Jedi world, my ass.

I slid between her shields and anchor her mind to mine. Laboured breathing eased even if only slightly. In return, I feel as if something big try to get into my heart through my veins. Big and heavy, dammit. I look down, only to see as the kitten curled up on my knees even more, as if wanting to disappear. Poor, poor Baby.

Shaking my head to get rid of such stupid ideas, as pitying someone, I focus on slowing my own breathing. I told the pilots where they should go, as well as where to refill our fuel just enough to reach Shairaan without problems or a need for my aid. I planned to enter a hibernated state along with the little one to make it easier for her - this way she shouldn't suffer THAT much. And I'd gain some time.

I close my eyes, all my attention on breathing, all my senses uniting with Force. I've just sent a message to Qui-Gon through our bond, when we are still in range, that I love him and not to worry about me, when I feel my heart slow down, little by little, but still. My mind wants to sleep; natural reaction of lack of the oxygen. The kitten's heart slowed as well, now I can be sure we are properly linked.

Okay, first day of hibernation, travelling to Shairaan is over, six more to go.


	12. Chapter 12 Angel dream

_**Witch's thoughts**: here is another chapter! sorry for a delay, but it's all because of my e-mail that didn't want to cooperate, and we had to convince it with my beta, that it really wants to cooperate. and has to. _

_anyway, this chapter is a bit longer than usual, to recompensate longer waiting ^^ I hope you will like it:)_

_as usual, I wanted to thank my beta, Rhea1305, and all those people who reviewed, and that means: Valairy Scot, FlowerChild13 and Blackrose. I'm really happy that you liked previous chapter^^_

_Feedback? yes, please, you know I love it._

_And now, long awaited chapter;) Enjoy._

/

/

I don't know what have I done in past life but it must have been something terrible, to throw me on this planet as a punishment. Mass murder? Group poisoning? Assassination of some king? Whatever it was, I'm sure it wasn't worth it. I'd kick my past self if I could, but unfortunately I'm stuck with here and now.

Gyrnal as a planet is not a big deal - one sun, two moons, populated with humanoid species with great resemblance to humans, along with tendency to violence and conspiring, as it was still to turn out.

We were on this planet for about two weeks, and nothing indicated a breakthrough of negotiations. The monarch, along with his court and the caste of aristocrats, had a monopoly on a fuel crystal that was the basis of living in the whole area, planet even. It was used in every single machine the Gyrnalnians owned - without it their heating units, water cleaners, air conditioners, droids and ships simply didn't work. The king would rather sell the crystals, restricting his own citizens from using it instead. But if that was it, it would be way too easy! From the other side, the opposition formed some kind of fighting squad that sabotaged every single supply of crystal that was to be sent off planet, but instead of taking the fuel with them, they'd destroy it and blamed the king for the loss and suffering of ordinary people. Because by sabotaging deliveries I mean blowing up. With people on it.

Master Jinn, the skilful diplomat that he is, got a headache immediately when we encountered the ruling caste, as they greeted us on landing platform. I could feel through our training bond, that he would rather like to sit somewhere quietly with a mug of tea in his hand, than talk with those whining, fat officials… ok, maybe he didn't use such words, but at least he meant so. And I couldn't say I disagreed with him.

What's more, the aristocrats were only the smaller problem here. While with them, we were led to the fortress, to be "safe", as our guide stated. And I certainly knew who from. When we were passing some streets, civilians and ordinary people observed us in a way that made me shiver. Saying here that they were unfriendly, would be a galactic understatement.

To make it even more difficult, their culture didn't allow me to even be in the presence of elders as they were negotiating, because of me being underage. What a joke! But quite serious joke, as Master Jinn had to claim me as his son for them to allow me to stay with him in one room. And from that point on, it only got worse.

I couldn't walk alone anywhere in the fortress, as when one time I did, the soldiers wanted to… ehem… socialize with me? Thank Force I wasn't far from my Master, but he had to rush where I was immediately, causing him to make a great insult to the King, as he was interrupted while speaking. That was why I had to stick to my Master's side, while outside or to stay in the room they assigned us. Considering that I wasn't welcomed at the negotiation table, I kept myself busy with exercising and learning, knowing that I'd have to catch up with some classes, when we will finally come back to Coruscant. What seems to be a very, very, VERY far future.

He comes in and it's quite obvious that today again he accomplished nothing. Sometimes I silently wonder if the King really wants to come up with any agreement at all. Maybe he just decided that having two Jedi on his side is more profitable? That would make sense - with us here, the partisans have nothing to say, as we represent Republic and its laws… but on the other hand I don't know if it isn't another argument for the opposition - that the Republic supports someone who allows his people suffering? Unfortunately, I think it's only one of the problems my master has to deal with these days. He walks in slowly, with tired movements shedding his robe on the nearest chair. I prepared a meal for him, like I always do on our missions or when we are on Coruscant. I'd feel like a slave here, taking into consideration that I couldn't even go out alone, but I knew better than that. Besides, it was really the best way for the two of us - I had something to do in that boring, unfriendly place, and my master had his meals regularly, as Gyrnalninas considered our eating hours as ridiculous. Well, knowing that they have daylight for twenty four hours, I cannot blame them. But still it bothers me to have to be up for so long, when the night lasts only for six standard hours. What a stupid solar system they are in to have a day that lasts for thirty standard hours, with only six of nighttime when they can rest?

It's not a problem for me, though. Being "locked" in our quarters gives me opportunity to correct the difference, to put it simply, I can sleep whenever I like. My master, on the other hand, has to be up those damn twenty four hours and sometimes longer, as those aristocrats seem to love to occupy his time. Besides, when I go to sleep at "night" he still is doing something on his computer terminal and when I get up, he is already out. I really don't know how he does that. Endure, I mean.

Well, it seems it is some Jedi trick he hasn't taught me yet. But as all tricks, it won't work forever; right now Master Jinn looks as if sick - dark circles under his eyes, complexion pale and eyes, those kind blue eyes, shining with fever. My heart aches when I look at him, but he only sighs and walks into common room, where he immediately puts down his notes and starts to analyze them. I frown with frustration, he again wants to skip meal in order to prepare for tomorrow morning's negotiations. As if it would change something.

"Master…" I begin, but he cuts me off with a move of his hand.

"I know, Obi-Wan. I should eat, shower and sleep. I know. But I am afraid I still have to…"

"You're going to fall down if you continue like this!" I say a little bit louder, not caring if it is without needed respect for my master. Right now his health is more important… or should I say, is the most important at all.

Something in my voice must have convinced him, because he smiles tiredly.

"Maybe you are right Padawan" is he really THAT tired that he doesn't even have strength to argue? "Now, what did you prepare for tonight?"

I run happily to the kitchenette to fetch him all the things I made for him to eat. He looks with approval on the plates and starts to eat when I sit nervously on the edge of the opposite chair, observing him. It's kind of ritual now, I just can't help myself not to look on his hands when he does something. Anything. Sometimes I don't hear what he is telling me, when I see his fingers and palms moving over food and fruit. Does it count as a fetish or not yet?

He finishes with a content sigh and leans back on the couch. Not wanting to disturb him, I clean the table and do the dishes, when a sound of shower reaches me. I smile to myself, but it is a sad smile. Master won't bear with it much longer. I just hope that something will happen that will convince those bastards to agree to conditions my master try to persuade them since the beginning or else … ah, whatever.

I shake my head, going back to common room to wait for Master Jinn to finish his shower, when I literally stop frozen in the door. He stands there, his skin still shining and wet from water. He sets aside a towel he was drying his hair with, only to try to comb them, when I hear him growling quietly under his voice. I feel as if I had a bump in my throat, suddenly very dry throat. With something that feels like superhuman strength, I force myself to speak.

"Master?"

He turns to me immediately, with handful of his loose, wet hair over his muscular shoulder, with apologetic smile. I don't know how he does it, but even wearing only his sleeping pants he is a perfect and respectable example of grace… oh damn, shut it Obi-Wan. Focus on his hair. His hair!

"I'm sorry, Padawan. The shower is free." he says, combing the unruly strands with much strength. I nearly saw that he ripped some hair and can't stand even a thought about it.

"Need some help, Master?" I hear myself ask before my brain can catch the words and immediately I want to hit my head into a wall. Are you insane, Kenobi?

But for that thankful look I'd give my life away.

He nods and moves to sit on the couch, before catching his hair and laying it down on the headrest. Picking up the comb, I lick my lips in concentration. I want to touch him so badly, and right now have a chance to do so… it's too good to be true.

When I take a strand of his hair in hand and start to gently untangle it, my master sighs quietly and closes his eyes. It seems he likes to have his hair combed. I smile a little, knowing that he can't see me, while catching a handful of the hair, for him not to feel me pulling it with the comb. Slowly, deliberately, I handle his mane with fascinated fingers, wisp after wisp and Master Jinn patiently stays still, even when I sometimes pull too much. It takes some time; he always says he is old, what is a good joke, really, but as for his age, his hair is beautiful, strong, thick and shining. I wish I had such hair.

When I'm finished, I comb his hair again with my fingers, telling myself that I'm looking for any stray tangled strand, but knowing that I just want to touch him a little longer. He always manages to do that himself, as he is usually done before I go out of my shower, but today it seems, was my lucky day. I let go but for one wisp, stroking it lightly with my whole hand, before leaving it as well. Unfortunately I can do nothing more, so I open my mouth to say it's done, when to my ears comes a sound of soft snoring.

I frown and bend suspiciously over the larger man, only to see him deeply asleep. He fell asleep when I was combing his hair! Oh my Master, what they have done to you to get you _that_ tired?

I'm quite sure I'm not able to manipulate Force well enough to move him into more comfortable position, so I just lower the back rest of the couch, gently, not to wake him up. Master Jinn has light sleep, but judging from his state now, I think I could jump all over him, and he would ignore me. Well…not that I was going to.

Being careful of my movements, I feel as my hands shake with nervousness, but I cover his body with blanket, that lay near. Only a little bit of using Force, as Master doesn't like it when I use it for such purposes as making life comfortable, oh no Padawan. 'You must rely on your own talents rather than on the Force'. Sure, Master. But I don't want him to get cold, sick Master on a mission such as the one we encountered can be a real pain.

Maybe I should wake him and tell him to go to bed? Nah, if he'd be awake, my Master would surely go over his notes again instead of sleeping. Let it be as it is, it won't hurt him, sleeping here. I dim the lights into complete darkness slowly, one level a time to make sure he won't notice, and direct my steps into bedroom on my own. I'm sleepy again, Force know how much time I have already slept on this stupid planet, being tired after doing nothing for all day. I curl up on the bed, making myself comfortable with blanket and small pillow, when I feel my mind drift into dream world, full of angels with long, strong fingers, eating fruit.

/

/

I wake up with a gasp, something in my dream literarily kicking me out of unconsciousness into the real world. I blink, surprised to see that I'm actually sitting in the legs of the bed, blanket on the floor, and pillow just under my left knee. Sighing tiredly, I lie back again, covering my eyes with arm. Those blasted nightmares are back. Not that it's something strange in general, but recently I didn't have them and thought, they'd end finally. But oh no, your life would be too simple without them, Kenobi. Just live with it, loser.

Force, how much I miss Baby! It was only about a week she was with me, but apparently it was enough to make me know her and like her. Damn, I felt responsible for her! What's wrong with me? But yes, I can't say she wasn't taking care of me too, her shields protecting me while sleeping or her simple support when I was disturbed are what I miss the most. She accepted me uncritically and unconditionally, trusting me enough to share her emotions with me. Well, I have to admit, she was weird sometimes, but I bet I was for her as well. Different species, I think.

Nonetheless, she is gone now, off to her planet. I guess I should be happy that she is going home. I should, but I'm not. Not that it changes anything. We most likely will not meet anymore. So why it hurts so much?

Somehow it's even stranger - when Knight Alberona took Baby I felt sick and when the two of them left the Coruscant's orbit, I simply passed out. Later, when I woke up on a ship that took us to Gyrnal, Master Jinn told me that it was an effect of kitten's mind being disconnected with mine, and that the healer said it's nothing to be concerned about. Then and even now, I didn't tell that my master, but I still was feeling a presence in my mind. Faint and blurred, but it was still there.

But again, it doesn't change anything, does it?

I get up and walk barefoot into common room. Master Jinn is not here, obviously, as the couch is standing properly and the blanket is neatly folded on the seat. Smiling sadly, I touch the soft material , but it's already cold. He must have left very, very early in the morning, if I haven't heard him - I sleep awfully lightly these days. Sudden sound of thunder makes me jump a little and look into direction of the windows. Storm again, huh? They are frequent on Gyrnal, with pouring rain and mud slides.

Stretching lazily and thinking what to do now, I walk into kitchenette, only to stop and stare with unbelieving eyes on the kitchen cupboard. I blink, but it's still there.

A plate with sandwiches and some fruits covered with tea leaves to prevent drying of the bread, along with a glass of juice were waiting for me with a piece of paper in from of them.

_Thank you for your meal Obi-Wan. Here__'__s mine in return. Have a good meal and a good day, Padawan. _

Even if I didn't like that "Padawan" on the end, the note caused my day to start in a way better than it seemed to be, even despite the rainfall and cloudy weather. I ate and went to common room, to revise my own notes about some social problems of a planet called Naboo, but first hiding the note in my bag. This was a treasure; it was a high chance I'd not get anymore something like this, so … well, I should treasure what I have, shouldn't I?

I spend some time over my pad, only when my spine protested, did I stretch out, getting up form the couch. Yawning, I start to wonder what to do next, when unexpectedly, my Master storms inside our quarters and I slouch unconsciously, feeling his anger. He glances hard at me, and all the sweetness I felt over mornings note is wiped out by his annoyance.

"Padawan" he snaps at me and I twitch nervously "did you contact the Temple yesterday or today?"

"No, Master" I whisper, thinking furiously what have I done and what is this all about. He frowns and starts to pace, not looking at me.

"The Council have just left me a message that they are worried about my progress on Gyrnal and to help me, they are sending another team as an aid." Master Jinn says, his voice less angry now, more thoughtful and focused. "I know you are concerned about me Obi-Wan, but if it wasn't you who told them about our problems, I wonder what made them send another _two _Jedi here." he nodded to himself as if something came to his mind, then he turned to me.

"Forgive me, Padawan. That planet is taking on my nerves" he says, opening his arms for me, and I readily use the opportunity to make him hug me. He smells like a rain and wind, something so familiar about him and so strange, as all weather on this planet is.

He embraces me a little longer, before patting my head lightly in fatherly manner and releasing me slowly. I squash the regret of him doing so, only to focus on what he is telling me.

"We have to go to landing platform to greet those unlucky fellows who were sent here" he says with a sad smile. His anger is gone; right now he is just tired from these all obstacles that are piling up on his diplomatic path. I nod and we leave immediately, with me having the time to only grab my cloak form nearby chair.

/

/

If I didn't know better, I'd say that the rain was getting stronger each time I looked outside the window. We were standing in the arrival terminal of landing platform for some time now, waiting for the ship with our aids to arrive and I was bored stiff.

"Master? Who did they send?" I ask, out of curiosity. He slightly shakes his head.

"I don't know Padawan. They just left me a message about the fact, without details, though. Then I decided it would be more appropriate to greet them ourselves, knowing how the people here treat the Jedi" he says with calm, indifferent expression on his face, looking outside the huge windows, into grey wall of the raindrops. I sigh inwardly, but say nothing, as there is nothing to say. But right when I think that I could be in my room, reading some poetry or other equally boring stuff, Master moves violently, walking towards the entrance. Amazed, I look outside, only to see that I missed arrival of the ship, as its passengers are just out in the rain, both of them tall, with hoods on, and coming quickly to hide from water falling from the sky.

We move near the door, and when the two other Jedi come in, I can immediately say they are not Master and Padawan, but don't know how I know that. One of them is shorter, and when they take off their hood, I can see it a young man, without a braid of Padawan. A Knight, then. And the second person…

She moves behind the man, only to catch her hair and wring them up from water. Then she takes more formal stance and steps forward along with her companion.

"Knight Quella Alberona and Knight Taceho Raksion report for duty, Master Jinn" the man says in pleasant, deep voice that I like on the spot. Or rather, I would if I wasn't frozen in place by the appearance of That Woman before me again. How did she know we were here? I think angrily, with one ear listening to my master introducing me to the man. Then, he adds that we should move to our quarters for them to dry up their clothes and to talk about our mission. I say nothing again, but not because I don't want to. I'm just sure anything I'd come up with, would be too unprintable to voice it.

When we reach our rooms and the door closes behind me, Master takes Quella into his arms roughly, not even giving her time to turn around, and all I can hear is his, suddenly, hoarse voice.

"_Never ever _shield like that from me again". She closes her eyes as if in pain and bites her lip; only then I realize how sick she looks. Her usually honey gold skin is paper white with a tinge of awful greenish shade, cool eyes dark circled and around her mouth one can see quite deep wrinkles. What had happened? I don't know, and don't want to know; all I can see is how he holds her, grips her arms as if afraid she would escape. I can't stand it!

"Let's go" I hear in my ear, and warm hand tugs at my elbow "Let's give them some time, shall we?"

I feel myself being led away by Knight Raksion, away from my Master who right now seems oblivious to the fact that he has a Padawan.


	13. Chapter 13 A chance to grow up quick

_**Witch's thoughts:** thanks for reviews for FlowerChild13 and Rhea1305, also my wonderful beta^^ thanks to her you can read checked chapters, and my mistakes don't offend your eyes anymore^^_

_as usual, you know I love feedback, right? this rule still stays;)_

_nothing to say for now. further note at the end of the chapter._

_Enjoy._

/

/

"Why are you worried?"

Obi-Wan twitched nervously, even if Knight Raksion's voice was warm and only a little curious, and sounded so pleasant.

"How do you know?" he asked instead. Play for time, Kenobi!

The Knight shrugged.

"Let's say I just know. Is the mission that bad?"

With relief, Obi-Wan agreed on excuse the man offered him. What a mess it would be if he was caught unguarded! The reason for worrying was now in the room they have left and it was rather not Quella. Or not her personally. But, whatever it was, Obi-Wan shouldn't let anyone know that he thought about anything other than hardships of the mission. Thank Force that this Knight imagined the problem himself! So that Obi-Wan didn't have to come up with something himself, which would be rather difficult in the confused state his mind was in. Instead, they talked a little about now _their _mission, the boy briefing all the main points of their prolonged stay on Gyrnal. Knight Raksion was listening in concentration, nodding from time to time to show that he understood and got the point. He asked only a few questions, just to clear some misunderstandings or to ensure he got it right, and Obi-Wan was amazed, that such a young man could resemble his master so much. Not physically, though. However attitude he gave was nearly as intimidating as Master Jinn's, when he was trying to put up with two uncooperative sides of treaty.

Taceho Raksion was an attractive man. About twenty five years old, tall and slender, with non-defined boyish charm. Obi-Wan classified him unconsciously as a humanoid from core worlds - for his bluish skin, a little darker under eyes and near mouth that contrasted pleasantly with soft platinum colour of his short hair. But aside that, he looked like any other human one could meet on Coruscant. Right now, a smile curled his full lips and Obi-Wan caught himself staring at his mouth.

"Would you tell me what…"

"Master Jedi!" they heard a voice calling after them, but when the owner of the voice got near, Obi-Wan had to fight a sudden urge to hide. Taceho just turned to a short Gyrnalnian, wearing a rich ornamented robe, who strode in their direction quickly, right now eyeing the Knight suspiciously.

"Sir" the young man said, bowing his fair head in greeting. The other man didn't nod back.

"I wasn't informed of your arrival, Master Jedi" he said with attitude of superiority, that made Obi-Wan wince "could you explain yourself?"

The boy could feel Knight's confusion, as an unknown man demanded an explanation from a Jedi ambassador. So he did something, what he knew would result badly, but was necessary nonetheless.

"Prime Minister, sir, this is…"

"Silence, you maggot! How dare you…!" Gyrnalnian's hand nearly hit Obi-Wan in the face, was directed there, but when the boy opened his eyes he didn't even notice he had closed, he saw short man's fingers about three inches from his cheek. The hand has a lot of rings and bracelets and it would terribly hurt, being hit by such hand... but why is it not moving?

The young man, who was standing in Obi-Wan's left, had his arm outstretched, his hand clasped tightly around Gyrnalnian's wrist, holding it in place. His expression was indifferent, voice calm and serene, but the other man started to tremble.

"My name is Taceho Raksion and I am a Knight of Jedi Order. Myself and my partner were sent here as an aid for Master Jinn, who is currently staying in your house, Prime Minister... if the message we sent didn't reach you, I am deeply sorry and I can assure you that the one who is responsible for such oversight will be punished" his voice didn't falter a little bit, words flied in the air with dignity and surety, that implied that Knight Raksion knows what his rights are and is able to use them. The Prime Minister growled under his breath and tried to free his hand.

"This brat's presence is insulting me, Jedi! He is too immature to even stand before me, yet alone to voice anything!" he burst out, stepping back and pointing at Obi-Wan with a finger with two golden rings on it. His hoarse voice trembled with holy anger and blood rushing to his cheeks made his face even more red than it initially was.

"Padawan Kenobi is a part of Jedi Order as well, what means he is your guest just like me or Master Jinn. He _can not _be judged by your laws, Prime Minister, and will not be. You even insult us by treating Master Jinn's claimed _son_ in such a way." Raksion's voice was still calm, but gained a shade of dark seriousness that made Obi-Wan's eyes go wide. The Knight moved to stand in front of the boy, as if guarding him from panting Gyrnalnian. From his side, Prime Minister snapped.

"You are to greet our King if you do not want to insult _us_, Jedi."

"With pleasure" is all what Knight Raksion said, cool, indifferent expression right on his face. He let go of the other's wrist, bowing not so deeply and going in direction of their quarters without a word of goodbye. Amazed and a little uneasy about Knight's self-confidence, Obi-Wan trotted after him, careful not to look up at the Prime Minister, when he passed him. The man looked furious; Obi-Wan wasn't quite sure how Mater Jinn would react, when he heard it. Oh, damn.

"Don't worry, Padawan" he heard Knight Raksion whisper, when he stopped to let Obi-Wan catch up with him "It will be alright. There is nothing and no one to be afraid off".

The boy nodded, but smiled bitterly in his mind. When will they all stop treating him like frighten kid? He was sixteen, for Force's sake! Not that they had a lot of time to celebrate his birthday, that happened week ago, with this crazy day/night balance and constant negotiation, but a fact is a fact!

Sighing inwardly over the injustice of the adults, Obi-Wan followed the young man into their room, always three steps behind him. All in all the other was a Knight.

Entering the quarters, they startled Qui-Gon, apparently deep in thought on the couch in common room. He turned to two youngsters with a frown.

"I know now, what was the cause of your delay" Knight Raksion said in calm voice, stepping further in. He shed his robe, putting it on a chair, only to stand before Master Jinn with hands on his hips. "We met the Prime Minister Murk and I daresay, if everyone is like that, I really don't want to spend more time here".

"He indeed is uncooperative" Qui-Gon agreed, looking at now pacing young man "but the problem lies elsewhere, Knight Raksion."

"Please, call me Taceho, Master Jinn" the younger Jedi smiled.

"Taceho then, there is something that I cannot determine, that always leaves me with a suggestion that they do not want the treaty. But they requested our help, so I really don't see what is their purpose" Qui-Gon sighed. Being on Gyrnal for more than two weeks, _weeks!_, had started to exhaust him. He rubbed his temples with tired gesture, bending over his own knees.

"Something surprised me, Master Jinn" Taceho said slowly, as if hesitant to voice his uncertainties "when he noticed me in the corridor, I felt… fear from him. Sudden, quickly hidden with anger, but it was there nonetheless" young man's voice became dreamy, as if he was wondering about something, at the same time talking about something else. Qui-Gon eyed him with interest.

"You talk like a friend of mine… about _feeling_, not _sensing_…" he narrowed his kind, blue eyes with smile, looking at the Knight, who stopped in his tracks, blinking "you talk as if you were empathic, Taceho. Did you know that?"

Young man smiled sweetly. "Oh, but I am one, Master Jinn". he said and laughed, seeing older Jedi's startled expression "and I know who are you talking about. Was it Knight Hege Amorak? He was my Master." Taceho smiled for a moment, obviously pleasant memories occupying his thoughts, before he caught himself, his eyes becoming focused again.

"But coming back to the subject, the Prime Minister at first was terrified, but what surprised me even more, he was quite disturbed, as our appearance caused him to change his plans… I cannot explain it" he shook his fair head at the loss of words "however, I don't trust him Master Jinn…I think he will most probably try to discredit us in eyes of everyone… especially after this encounter in the corridor…" Taceho chuckled quietly, but Qui-Gon got interested.

"Something happened when you were out?" he looked at Obi-Wan briefly, before his attentive gaze returned to Knight and the boy suddenly felt angry. 'Why all people here think it's my fault?' the thought bitterly. But next, his eyes went wide as the Knight spoke.

"It's actually my fault, Master Jinn." Taceho said in matter-of-fact tone, what caused strange contrast with his usually soft voice "I didn't recognize Prime Minister as I should have and your Padawan helped me, but as a result we he became angered as Padawan Kenobi is underage."

Obi-Wan felt as a blush was trying to conquer his face, when fiery annoyance took over him. Do they really think that he can't take care of himself at all? Was he only a helpless baby to everyone? His face burned, but when he raised his eyes, Taceho was looking right at him. Feeling a little panicked of being discovered of doing something nasty, Obi-Wan quickly checked his shields, but they were firmly in place. He tightened them just in case, and tried to return the look with as much innocence as he could. Knight returned his gaze to Qui-Gon, who was just talking about something, but Obi-Wan didn't listen to him anymore.

Empathic, right? That meant some problems; he wasn't quite sure just how much the young man could deduce from… his thoughts? When he thought about it, Obi-Wan noticed that he didn't know as much about empathy as he would like, instinctively judging that it could be essential from now on. He had to check the details fast, even very fast, as he again felt Taceho's eyes on himself.

"… then I thought that we should really go to the King in a way of formal greeting, as it could be interpreted as ignorance…"

"'Ceho, do you never sleep?" sudden question made all three man in the room turn into direction of the bedroom, to see very sleepy, very dazed and very sick-looking Quella, standing in a doorframe with a blanket over her shoulders.

"You should rest some more" Master Jinn spoke in soft, gentle voice as if to scared child. She just shrugged.

"Actually, we have a situation here…" Taceho began, but she cut him off with short move of her hand, before sitting down on a chair, facing Qui-Gon.

"I know, I've heard all important parts" she said, completely sober now "but it's not that bad. All we have to do is to get there and introduce ourselves, oh and maybe talk about how sorry we are that they didn't receive the message, even if Qui-Gon got it on time" she made a face, meaning the she is anything but sorry, and it is also not her problem. Two older Jedi smiled.

"Well, not that we will negotiate anything now… it's like, two hours to sunset?" Quella asked, yawing excruciatingly, at the same time curling up on the chair and hiding her face further in the blanket. She looked still pale, her eyes bright with fever and dark-circled. Qui-Gon eyed her with sympathy.

"Unfortunately it's _six _hours to sunset, and most likely they will want to stop for negotiations right there and then" he said, as she moaned in frustration. Rubbing her temples with a frown, she allowed Taceho to put his hand on her shoulder in reassurance gesture.

"We don't have to go there together" he said quietly, gently stroking her arm "I'll go and…"

She abruptly stood up, shoving his hand from her. Blanket slid from over her tall, firm body to pool lifelessly near her feet.

"No, Taceho. I'm gonna go there, you rest for now. I'll do the introduction part, it doesn't require much intelligence as for now, and that's all I can do from my side" she straightened her back, even if her tone was tired and reluctant "then, I'll comm. you and we will switch, coz I'm gonna collapse if I don't see a bed in next half an hour."

"Are you sure?" Qui-Gon asked, standing up and coming near her, concerned "I can handle this with Knight Raksion. You really should rest."

"Nah, I'm okay. _Really_ okay" she emphasized when Master Jinn wanted to add something, cutting him off and continuing "Taceho, take care of Kenobi, he is like a magnet for troubles" Quella smiled viciously and the boy returned it with angered glance of narrowed eyes.

When they went out of the room to find the King, Taceho turned to Obi-Wan. For all this time when they were talking, the boy remained silent, obediently standing behind the couch his Master was sitting on. But the Knight knew better than that.

"You are angry."

Obi-Wan said nothing, quietly bowing and trying to escape into safe darkness of his own bedroom, when Taceho's voice stopped him frozen.

"Why are you jealous over Quella?"

He turned around to look at the Knight. Taceho returned the look calmly, with his fair head tilted over one shoulder. With some strange realization Obi-Wan understood then that the other man wasn't disgusted or mean, he was just curious in a way that made the boy to nearly confide to him. Sith! If he just didn't have such warm, gentle eyes!

"I'm sorry Obi-Wan, can I call you this? I usually don't tell anyone that I'm empathic, as people tend to react just as you did" the Knight shrugged with a sad smile. Obi-Wan blinked, when he came near and bended slightly over boy's shoulder "I won't tell anyone, I promise."

Feeling himself blush madly, Obi-Wan jumped backwards, but still said nothing. He just didn't know what to say to someone who just discovered something to blackmail him with, and apparently was used to that! But looking again at Taceho changed situation yet again.

"I'm sorry!" he exclaimed suddenly "I don't mean to expose you or anything! I just… I just feel your emotions, even if I don't want to. Sorry." young man outstretched his hands in helpless gesture and Obi-Wan could sense honesty in his voice. Clear as crystal.

"I'm not jealous. I just don't want her here" he whispered hesitantly, and was surprised to see the Knight smiling broadly back, just to look thoughtful immediately after.

"I think she didn't want to be here either" he said slowly. Obi-Wan frowned, but before managed to form any question, the man continued "I met her on lunar base over Coruscant, where we got on our transport to Gyrnal… she volunteered for this job, did you know that Obi-Wan? I guess she didn't want to meet your Master on the planet after she came back from her recent mission, so she just took any job that was off planet and began immediately. Or it is just me who thinks that"

Still not knowing what to say, but more not believing in such explanation at the same time, Obi-Wan snorted quietly, as Taceho smiled again. The older Jedi invited the boy to sit down with a gesture, just to start normal conversation as of nothing happened and strangely, the boy didn't feel bothered to be in Knight's presence anymore. Taceho talked with him, and treated as if they were equals, with his soft, warm voice going over great variety of subjects and topics. With amazement, Obi-Wan admitted that casual conversation calmed him, he no more wanted to run away because of shame and humiliation he felt. Something in Raksion's behaviour was reassuring that everything eventually will be alright. And with all his might, Obi-Wan wanted to believe it.

They talked for some time, but it only felt as a few minutes, when sudden commotion from corridor made them jump to their feet. Even before they moved to the door, a series of distant explosions nearly caused them to lose their balance.

"Oh Force, please no" Taceho mumbled to himself, igniting his lightsaber and hearing that Obi-Wan did the same. He knew that those detonations could mean only one thing, and he certainly didn't like it. Quella was in trouble. She was the only person he knew, that carried around a battery of tiny blockbusters…

Another explosion threw them on the opposite wall of corridor, when they tried to find the way the two other Jedi took. Taceho tried to remember plan of the palace, as he memorized it while coming here, but he couldn't focus. Only when he heard the boy shout, did the Knight turn around.

Taceho was quite proud of his instinct, or a way he always tried to follow it. Right now, he reacted unconsciously, and it probably saved their lives, even if his senses screamed to do otherwise, as he turned around with a back swing of his lightsaber.

Seeing that Obi-Wan fell down because of being shot with a stun gun and that one of the Gyrnalnian's that attacked them, pointed a gun in boy's head, Taceho immediately let go of his 'saber and held his hand high in surrender gesture…

/

/

_**Witch again:** right now I'm working on chapter 14, which is going to be A LOT longer than usual ones, as I want the action to close in one chapter... but it also means it will take some time to finish. Reviews are welcomed, they help me find a will to write ;] also, I'd like to read some critique, as what is good or what is lacking in the story. Gramatically or in action. Please?_


	14. Chapter 14 Let's survive, shall we?

**_Witch's thought's:_** some things to clear first.

Here should be my usual thanks for reviewiers, but not now, since latest chapter got not even one review! I'm a very sad author:( however, I still thank my wonderful beta, Rhea 1305. She knows what for^^

Secondly, I got some messages along with the story progressing, that it's too long and why didn't they make out already? People, I was warning for a long time, that this story WILL be long, and I'm consistently writing what I wanted: an adventure story with some love. Not the other way round. And besides, Obi-Wan here, is still underage! Maybe some people like it, but sorry, I don't. As I don't like stories when Obi-Wan confesses to his master and they end up having sex... I sometimes like to read somethig like it, but don't expect me to write it, especially when I didn't plan it here and even don't want it here. Okay?

For those who want more romance, I can assure you that after this chapter the action will speed up, note about it at the end of the chapter.

What's more? Ah, yes. Some plot issues. For this story I changed some facts, in here Tahl died long ago, and Kit Fisto was Bant's master from the beginning. Just not to confuse anyone...

I think it's all for now. You know I love feedback ^^ If you liked the story let me know about it, if you didn't tell my why. I'll try my best to change it and improve:) Moreover, this chapter is very long, compared to what I was writting up until now, I worked hard on it and expect some words back. Please?

Now, for those who survived throughout this foreword, enjoy!_  
_

* * *

_Seven hours earlier._

"_Still no news?"_

"_Unfortunately. You have to be here, I'__m afraid"_

"_Whatever. I just have to end it up here, and I'__m free. It__'__s ok?"_

"_Should be. Can you…"_

"_ALL PASSANGERS ARE TO RETURN TO THEIR SEATS…"_

"_We are landing, __I have to go. Listen, don__'__t worry, I__'__ll be fine, it__'__s just diplomatic mission, for Force__'__ sake…"_

"_It doesn'__t change the fact that I have a bad feeling about this. Be careful, will you?"_

"_Sure. Take care."_

"_Take care, sister." _

* * *

Obi-Wan woke up.

Or at least he'd like it to be so easy. When one thinks about waking up, it is like floating gently from the state of unconsciousness into a world of sounds and senses. Well, right now it indeed involved floating, but one of boneless pain as it drifting through frozen river with ice floats. And his head was killing him.

He moaned quietly, when a try to open his eyes ended up with blazing pain of muscles of whole face.

"Waking up, huh?"

He couldn't determine the voice, besides it was too loud for liking of his poor head. "If this is hangover, Garen will not force me to drink anything alcoholic ever again," a bitter thought appeared in his mind, surprised to be in such unfamiliar environment. He tried to move.

"Hey, don't struggle! Lie still, you got hit pretty badly." A hand appeared, touching his burning face with something wonderfully cool and wet, soothing irritated flesh.

"Yes, Master" he sighed happily, resigning from his useless tries to change position. The hand stopped, only to continue to rub gently over his forehead. Silence followed.

Lying for some time, Obi-Wan started to sober a little, terrifying numbness leaving his body, even thought he still didn't want to try and open his eyes. The hand with wet cloth disappeared, to move lower and massage the muscles of his torso and arms. Quick, sure movements helped the blood to flow freely, speeding up the boy's recovery.

Obi-Wan opened first one eye, and when nothing painful happened, he opened the other one as well. He couldn't see well, though, all objects fuzzy and blurred, but nothing indicated any serious damage of his sight. Or he hoped so.

Light brown coloured patch appeared before him, with the background of omnipresent greenness.

"You all right?"

At first he wondered why his Master had so high-pitched voice, when realization hit him and he winced. This wasn't his Master to begin with. Oh Force.

"Come on Kenobi, look at me. Yes, yes, that's right, be a good boy and focus on me" a stray sunray got into his eye, and he blinked, momentarily blinded. "Okay, you should be fine by now. Care to sit up?"

He felt two strong, small hands lifting him and helping him sit by supporting his back with tree trunk. A robe, he must have been covered with, slid down from his body to pool around his lap and he shook his head vigorously, to clear his thoughts and sight. Raising his eyes, Obi-Wan encountered a pair of cold, icy-blue ones, watching him with attention.

Did he imagine it, or she sighed with relief?

"Knight Alberona? What…"

"Don't talk, Kenobi" she blocked his mouth with hand "sit still for a moment. Count down from twenty and then talk to me, okay?"

He nodded carefully, closing his eyes and silently going from twenty down, with regular breathing calming his erratic pulse. With zero, he was ready to open his eyes again and to encounter all the problems of current situation. Whatever it was.

Quella was sitting before him on her heels. She looked quite as he remembered her, sick and tired, but right now also dirty with mud and grass, and he would say why if his teeth hadn't been chattering so badly. He clenched the material of robe tighter around himself, curling up where he was sitting.

"You don't seem to have concussion. Can you walk, Kenobi?" she asked slowly, eyeing his suspiciously, but not as usual, as if she thought she was doing something bad. Right now she had on a look of older sister who knows her little brother and all his tricks not to go to school. Obi-Wan laughed inwardly at such stupid comparison his mind came up with and reluctantly nodded.

"I think so. Where are we, Knight Alberona?" first things first, the last thing he remembered were their quarters in the palace, and he was quite sure that a forest was not a part of a design.

"Later Kenobi, let's get out of here for now, then I'll answer your questions." she said, quickly jumping to her feet, and tugging at his hand to lift him.

Even surprised as he was, Obi-Wan could easily tell that she was nervous and unsure for some reason, constantly looking around like a scared animal. He let Quella help him to stand straight, finding out that he felt a lot better, without any inconvenience like vertigo. The woman was watching him carefully, but when he didn't even stumble a little, she silently beckoned at him and moved forward, into bushes. Obi-Wan, whose vision cleared enough to follow her without problems, did just that - with eyes glued to her robe, he stepped cautiously after her, feeling that thicket close around him.

She moved forward really fast, going through bushes as if they were non existent, her movements smooth and flawless and Obi-Wan envied her grace, because with such speed, she left him behind quite quickly. Feeling strangely tired, he stopped for a moment, and only then did the feel a heavy collar around his neck. He raised his hand to touch it.

"Don't!" Quella snapped, when she turned around to see, why he wasn't behind her. She rushed to him, only to grab his elbow and drag forward. Seeing he wanted to ask some questions, she spoke again "later, please! I'll answer anything later, but now we must get out of this damned forest! Please!"

Obi-Wan shut his mouth with a 'clack' when he heard her voice: nervous yes, insecure as well and …trembling? Who was she?

The woman dragged him further, only to stop on a small meadow, when she let him go and abruptly sat down in the very place where she was standing.

"Okay. Here is okay."

Whatever it would mean? Obi-Wan looked around, but didn't know how this particular place was different from any other, as whole forest was starting to turn orange with setting sun. Deciding that it would not hurt, he sat down as well, careful not to look away from the woman.

"Now. The collar you just wanted to touch is an inhibitor. Force inhibitor" she said suddenly, not waiting for Obi-Wan to sit completely so as a result, he nearly fell down when instead of supporting his body, he raised his hands to feel his own neck.

"The coldness and pain all over you feel is not due to drug or beating, but you feel it because we have been cut off of the Force" she said tiredly and Obi-Wan looked at her more carefully. He has never seen her in such a state and … he wasn't sure he ever wanted to. Closer inspection of her hands, clasped in her lap allowed him to notice that they were trembling slightly. But right now they had more important things to discuss. The main point of Obi-Wan's consideration was what had happened, as he remembered nothing after when he was alone with Taceho Raksion. No, wait; it was something… like an explosion?

"When we went out of our quarters, we were told that the king was in the throne room, waiting for us. Going there, I noticed a lot of soldiers and armed men, but knowing that this nation is quite violent, I ignored the fact. Unfortunately, when we entered the room, all of them attacked us, bloody little bastards… they were fast and shouting something, about how they hate us and are gonna make us pay for something… didn't hear for what, who cares?… Qui-Gon tried to defend and I used some funny tricks, as you say you felt them" she smiled with her usual viciousness, before her face grew serious and she continued.

"Those were partisans that managed to get into the fortress and tried to capture the king and his family, as well as a Jedi ambassador. However, we were able to get away from them, but just when we wanted to escape, they took you and Taceho in, and Qui-Gon surrendered immediately. We did, I mean."

"They separated us, taking Taceho and Qui-Gon away. You were unconscious, but to make sure they injected you and me with some kind of drug and transported far into the forest. Then, they beaten the hell out of me and threw us here, to 'get rid of the useless ones', as they said" she shrugged, when finished. Obi-Wan said nothing. The situation was bad. Very bad.

"What happened to Master Jinn and Knight Raksion?" he asked quietly, still digesting the whole story. She winced visibly, before grimacing and shrugging.

"They were taken away, both unconscious. I guess I have too strong a head for them to knock me out, so they simply beaten me up. Listen, Kenobi" she said seeing that his mind is drifting away with worry about two men "they will be all right. Qui-Gon is a bloody Jedi, master in Force and whatever and Taceho only looks like a quiet little flower, but in reality it is quite hard to kick him black and blue. Worry about us." abruptly, she started to cough, instantly raising hands one to mouth, the other to her chest. When she took the one away from mouth, Obi-Wan could see blood on it. His eyes went wide.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm fine." she snorted. Then, as if thinking about something, she added "or as fine as I can be with three cracked ribs."

"How can I help you, Knight Alberona?" Obi-Wan's voice was quiet and calm, only eyes betraying his distress. Quella looked at him with a little surprise, but as much as he could say, she was pleased with his composed reaction. Being cut off of the Force, tired and cold, he still was able to think what was best for them, and having bone-broken Knight was not one of the options. She narrowed her eyes and noted mentally to praise him later. Right now they had much more important things to do.

"I'll be fine in time, Kenobi. For now, let's move. Here is not safe either" she raised to her feet, slower now and more reluctantly. The boy followed her, still feeling the collar around his neck as if not believing it's there. Quite normal reaction though, but she started to wonder when he'd began to panic. First is negation, then realization and then… well, for first time it's always panic. She just hoped she could protect him from rebound.

"Safe? What from?" he asked, falling in step behind her, when once again they dived into forest, now getting darker and more mysterious.

"I don't know. I have never been here, or even heard about this planet" she would shrug, if that damned ribs were not hurting so much "however, what makes me wonder, is why they left us in the forest. I got out of ties alright, okay, I may not know what we can eat, but we certainly won't starve and we're not in immediate danger here. Why, then?"

She was looking at him now, when he reached her, and they walked arm near arm, if the path allowed. The boy thought for a second.

"It looks like the danger was to come to us. Something is in this forest that is dangerous for us?" he answered slowly. She nodded and ducked to avoid hanging branch.

"Seems so, what, I don't know, but stay alert, Kenobi. Without the Force we react slower and later, so we cannot allow ourselves to be distracted" instinctively, Obi-Wan looked around, but saw nothing aside bushes, bushes, bushes, and maybe several trees.

"Knight Alb…"

"Oh, and another thing, right now, you'll call me Quella; it's shorter" seeing that he wanted to ask, she once again cut him off before he had a chance to speak "just for now. If something chases you, it's rather unlikely you'd have time to shout my title and last name, no? So let's settle for this. And I'll be fine with 'Kenobi'" she added quickly "not that I'll be calling you" she muttered to herself, and Obi-Wan calmed down. He had no experience with dealing with calm and composed Quella, so different from her usual self. And strangely nice, it was what still was making him think.

"Okay, Quella." Obi-Wan said to try it. The name was pleasantly rolling over his tongue and really was easy to use. Interesting.

She nodded again and directed her steps further into forest. Here, the bush was taller than her, completely covering the trees and making seeing the sky impossible. There were only leaves, no flowers, fruits or even broken branches - one green wall of plants. Obi-Wan noticed he was looking around just like she was doing a while ago, like cornered animal. Every little sound was making him jump nervously, every rustle and strayed glimpse of light from setting sun made him want to take out his light saber, before he realized he didn't have it with him now. Oh, habits.

It was getting darker and darker still, and they were still walking. Obi-Wan would agree with such tactics if she'd ask him, right now they were harder to find in this strange, distressing forest, harder to attack and defeat. He knew that even if unarmed, tired and hungry, they were still a Jedi Knight and Jedi Padawan, and it meant that every living creature would think twice before attacking two wandering people with SUCH aura surrounding them. Somewhere during the walk, Knight Alberona, no, Quella now, broke a young tree, making something like walking stick? Obi-Wan didn't see any use for something like that, but maybe she needed it to cope with her broken ribs? Not knowing, he didn't want to ask and annoy her, still not used to her strange politeness.

They were walking around for quite some time, when unexpected sensation struck him, heavy in its seriousness, but he didn't stop walking. He couldn't.

"Quella?" his voice was annoyingly high and unsure for his liking. She didn't turn around to him, just continued walking, supporting herself with her stick.

"I know. We are being followed." her indifference somehow calmed him, before he realize it was just a pose, to show that she had not noticed anything. He tensed again. Without the Force to reach and release his fears, he felt extremely unhappy. And alone.

"Those are not partisans." she said calmly, with attention investigating near shrubbery "some nocturnal creatures. Humanoids. Any ideas?" Quella stepped forward again, as if not care at all of her surroundings, but Obi-Wan noticed she gripped her stick tightly.

"How do you know? I can't see a thing in those bushes. And it's dark." the boy thought about it for a moment and stating that those creatures most likely don't understand them, he decided to voice his objections.

"I can _smell_ them, Kenobi." she touched her nose in mockingly exaggerated manner, before turning and going forward again. "You're sure have read something about this planet. Enlighten me."

Obi-Wan followed her further, thinking furiously and going through all data he memorized during the flight. Pushing aside all information about the society, he focused on wildlife to instantly exclude any flora from his thoughts. Humanoids, huh? Means no plants. But as far as he was concerned, Gyrnal didn't have any other intelligent, humanoid race. Gyrnalnians were like humans, their society system and physical appearance resembling any other humanoid race in the core worlds, even considering their beliefs… oh Sith.

"Quella…" he began weakly, with her still in the front, only to disappear immediately from his sight along with soft whistle that he could hear moving near his ear. Seconds after a stick hit the back of his knees, causing him first to kneel, before strong hand pulled him to the ground.

"Lie still Kenobi… on my word you start to run, got it?" Quella hissed near his face, her hair brushing his cheeks and nose. Not knowing what the hell is going on, but still wanting to tell her about his discovery he started to say something; she silenced him with hand.

In a split of seconds she stood up, forcing him to follow her; he heard something hitting the stick she held in front of herself.

"Now, Kenobi!"

Obi-Wan started to run. He was always good in physical activities, his master made sure he was properly prepared for any situation involving endurance and he was grateful right now, recognizing what was happening. Someone was shooting at them, but with some kind of strange bullets, they must have been long and sharp, to actually knock in the wood without destroying it. Needles? That someone didn't want to kill them for sure, so why shooting? Were they poisoned needles?

The bushes rustled louder in his right and Quella appeared out of nowhere.

"You alright?"

"Yes! What was that?" she didn't care about the noise, so he shouldn't as well, shouting back. He couldn't see her properly in the darkness, her figure flashing between trees and in the dim light of two moons, when it managed to get through thick layer of leaves.

"I thought you'd tell me!"

"There is a race that matches this situation!"

"Now you're talking! What are they?"

"But it's only a legend!"

"And you think it's a legend chasing us?"

They weaved thorough the plants all sizes and length, running away from danger that followed them nonetheless, as Quella could tell thanks to her supplementary smell. As they moved forward, Obi-Wan revealed everything he knew about that certain race, legendary humanoids that were chasing after them with their not-so-legendary weapon with poisoned needles.

According to a report from some Gyrnalnian discoverers, they were an older race living on planet before humans, humanoid resembling some animals because of their skull built, however intelligent and quite advanced in technology. What was strange, they disappeared one day, completely giving their planet for humans. They were nocturnal, living under strong moonlight for those short hours of night time: weak warriors, rather farmers. Quite primitive, but effective killers, cannibals. Worshipping trees…

"Which ones?" on the mention of cannibalism Quella yelped something that was for sure a curse, but in a strange language that made it even uglier. Obi-Wan looked around, speeding up a little, when some noise of rustling reached his ears.

"They were described as silver and glowing in the dark!"

Both of them tried to see anything in the omnipresent shadows, but moonlight was strong enough to dull any glowing and weak enough to distort the image of things. Occasionally, a whistle could be heard again, sometimes nearer sometimes further, but still following them. Obi-Wan could hear Quella cough from time to time and he knew they have to come up with something quickly, because any of them will not bear with it any further.

Unexpectedly, he stumbled over invisible root and fell down heavily, barely supporting himself with hands and scratching them painfully. However, thanks to that he looked around; even if unintentionally, a glimpse of white light caught his eye.

"There!" Obi-Wan shouted, and Quella ran in the direction of his voice, not losing her speed. They reached the tree in less than fifteen seconds, guided by its, now noticeable, silvery-shining bark. The woman tugged at his elbow.

"Come on, climb on it!"

"But it would be sacrilege!"

"I'd rather be living and sacrilegious than diplomatic and dead! Move!" she pulled his arm closer, weaving her finger together to support his foot. With a little encouragement from the louder and louder sound of a lot of creatures coming through the forest, Obi-Wan bounced on her hands and just reached the lowest branch of shining tree. Climbing higher, he heard that the creatures get to the tree they were on, as Quella jumped to join him on her own, and start to make some screeching noises, trying to reach them without touching the tree. A needle with whistle missed his arm by centimetres.

Sitting astride on the highest branch he dared to climb on, Obi-Wan watched Quella, who curled up near him, her back to the tree trunk. It was thicker than both of them could circle with their arms, but branches higher became too thin to sit on. They looked at each other.

"What do we do now?" Obi-Wan asked, when creatures were squeaking on the ground. Quella sighed tiredly, but jumped to him immediately, when he lost his balance with a yelp of pain.

"What is it?" she even didn't finish asking, when she knew herself; two needles hit her arm as she covered her face with it. Judging from victorious cries from below, the creatures tried to shoot them down. She looked at them hatefully. Shitty bastards.

Feeling that the boy is leaning heavily in her arms, she shifted his weight against herself, supporting his back on her aching chest and covering him tighter with his own robe. Touching around, she found four needles on his body, one in the arm, one in his side and two near his ankle. Removing them, she caused Obi-Wan to cry in pain.

"Easy, Kenobi. Can you talk?"

"I can." he whispered hoarsely, barely audible in all that noise. He raised his suddenly pale face to look her in the eye. "Four needles. Did you…?"

"I removed them. Don't worry, I can feel it's just sleeping drug. Stay still" she ignored another flock of poisoned needles, dragging both of them into the shadow of other branches. She leaned on the trunk again, greenish and silver light playing on her hair and face. Obi-Wan looked lazily on his own hands, noticing they look exactly like hands of a dead man and laughing hysterically at this comparison. Blinking, he tried to regain the rest of sanity that was quickly evaporating from his mind, surrounded with a pink cloud of laziness.

"And you?" he didn't seem to be able to form more coherent sentences at this point. Quella hugged him tighter to her.

"I'm okay. Sleep now Kenobi, you have to sleep out this shit."

"How come I'm down again and you're not?" he complained like a sulking child. His sight began to blur.

"First, I got two needles, when you got four. Second, I'm taller and adult, and third, I'm a woman. Aside that, luck I guess. You're such an unlucky fellow, Kenobi" she muttered into his ear. Screams from below became louder. She glanced downward sharply, but they were only crowding around, not trying to get them in any way that involved touching the tree. Perfect.

Obi-Wan muttered something incoherent. Apparently, he was hallucinating, calling his master and laughing quietly to himself. She hesitantly stroked his dirty, tangled hair.

"Sleep now Kenobi. I'll watch over you. Sleep now boy…Obi-Wan."

The boy didn't know why he listened to her: maybe because the drug was making him susceptible to suggestion, maybe because he already was tired and cold, or maybe, just maybe, because she called him by his name for the first time. He didn't know and didn't care, when she told him to sleep, he did just that, he slid effortlessly into unconsciousness.

* * *

Obi-Wan woke up with a gasp. He nearly jumped to his feet, or he would've jumped if he wasn't tied to the branch with his own robe. Blinking to clear his still blurred vision, he untangled himself carefully from the material, trying not to knock himself from about twenty meters down.

He was alone.

Trying not to give up to panic rising in his chest, he glanced around to determine where exactly was he now. Events from last two days mixed together, leaving nauseating feeling of cold déja vu. He sighed and wanted to reach to the Force to release his worries, when he discovered he couldn't. His hands trembling, mind spinning he nearly was overwhelmed by helplessness, when a red fruit appeared from below and landed in his lap.

"You woke up, huh?"

Two hands with long nails came into view, digging easily into fair bark and lifting their owner to the level of sitting Obi-Wan. Quella crouched for a moment, untangling a cloth from her back and poured out gathered fruits on the wide branch before her. Only then did she glance up, on the boy.

"Hey, everything ok? You look terrible Kenobi."

He winced and crawled back when she reached out to touch his cheek. Dark-circled eyes watched her suspiciously.

"Why?" he asked backing further away, "why are you so nice? Who are you?"

Firstly, Quella looked bewildered, but that expression was quickly suppressed with annoyance. Still crouching, she supported her elbows with her knees. Obi-Wan only had time to think that she looks really feline, before she spoke.

"Okay, let's clear some things first." she sighed "don't get mistaken Kenobi, I'm not nice to you because I like you. I don't." at least she's honest, he thought feverishly, as his teeth chattered. He forced his thoughts to come back and listen to her "but I thought that Qui-Gon would be upset, finding himself short one Padawan after this mission. It's for him, not for you, boy."

Obi-Wan said nothing. He still looked at her as if he didn't recognized her, but something familiar started to knock into his confused mind. Qui-Gon. His master, yes it was his master…

"I… I don't feel well" he muttered, curling up into robe that was too big for him, and apparently was Quella's. Looking at her bare arms, he shuddered.

"You have a fever" she said with disbelief, before correcting herself. "Or it seems so. Come here, I'll check you up."

Dully following all her orders, Obi-Wan was laid down, covered with two robes and fed with red fruits that resembled those served in the palace. The boy was shivering and trembling, his eyes glassy and bleary, he didn't eat much. The woman grimaced.

"You have to be allergic to some ingredient of this drug, Kenobi. Unlucky, indeed." those were the words he heard in the end. He fell into restless, light sleep of fevered child. Dreaming about screeching trees, looking at him with white-glowing eyes, he trashed in his sleep until he felt wet, cold hand touching his forehead. Only then did he fall into real sleep that brought him relief.

Some time later, when the sun was in zenith, he woke up to see Quella sitting near and cleaning some strange vegetables. He moved and she immediately glanced at him.

"You better?"

"I think so." he flinched when heard his own voice: hoarse and raspy. He allowed Quella to check him up once again, let her cover him with robes anew and give a drink of cool, wonderful water. Feeling better, he knew that his fever was not gone as he felt weak like a newborn kitten. Listening to Quella's babbling about how she found the vegetables and a river with drinkable water, he thought that even if fake, her politeness was pleasant. Right now she wasn't much of a usual bitch, and it was nice change, once a time.

"Are you used to live in the forest?" he asked, out of the blue. She looked at him absentmindedly.

"Nah. My planet was one hell of a swamp, Kenobi. Or as far as I remember" she added slowly, causing the boy to frown. Another theory crushed.

"You don't remember?" a lot of children were taken to the Jedi Temple in their early infancy, but if she remembered her planet… Quella stared at him disapprovingly.

"When I was a kid, I ran away from home, Kenobi. I'm a special case of a Jedi." she said slowly, averting her eyes and watching the bushes below them. Her feet were hanging loosely from the branch she was sitting on and Obi-Wan fixed his eyes on them before he realized what he was doing. 'The drug', he told himself, 'it's the drug.'

"Qui-Gon didn't tell you that?"

"No" Obi-Wan shook his head carefully. And then he decided it's now or never "He never talks about you. I wonder why."

She just smiled!

"Never? Well, I guess…" her smile was full of awful smugness and Obi-Wan couldn't see anymore of this.

"How long have you been you together?" he replied quickly, subconsciously waiting for her to got angry, stand up and hit him. But nothing like that happened, she was still just sitting down, with blue vegetable in one hand and actually thinking about something. But not about his question, maybe?

"What do you mean by together?" she asked suddenly, pulling Obi-Wan out of his reverie. He blinked and felt himself blushing madly. To his surprise, Quella just watched him patiently, so he muttered something that even with Jedi hearing she couldn't make out. But she must have understood it form context, because she smiled humourlessly.

"I know, everybody thinks we are lovers. It's …" she turned to him to explain something, and noticing boy's purple blush her eyes widened. "You actually _believed_ that? No fucking way in hell!" glancing from time to time on his face, she rolled on her side, clutching at her clothes and laughing uncontrollably. Obi-Wan shrugged. Yep, she was not normal.

Wiping off tears of happiness, Quella straightened after some time, still giggling occasionally as if remembering. She shook her head in disbelief.

"Kenobi, I know that those bastards in the Temple say that Qui-Gon is my lover, husband, whatever, but the proper word is "_consort_" and it's only because it was the only word in Basic that was close enough to the original meaning! In the culture of my planet, Qui-Gon is my partner for life, but not physically and sexually, as you humans think." she snorted with disgust, but Obi-Wan frowned. However, before he managed to ask, she continued "we have a mental bond, something that allows us to be partners whenever and wherever we are. You may call that love, I guess I do love him" she thought about it for some time. "But I'm quite sure he doesn't love me as a woman. At least not at the start..."

Obi-Wan had that frustrating sensation in his mind that he forgot about something, but his thoughts were occupied with another problem.

"You didn't want him to love you? I mean, to fall in love with you?" he sounded so innocent and inexperienced, that she must have smiled.

"Nah, never. I wanted him to accept me, and I got it as I always wanted. And of course, there was Tahl. You may not know her, she died when you were a kid."

"Master… loved her?"

"Sure. She was sweet and _sooo_ for him, that even I was touched."

"You weren't jealous of her?" Obi-Wan asked with one brow arched. 'Knowing her character it was impossible', he thought.

But her answer made his eyes go wide, "I wasn't, because I loved her as well."

She chuckled quietly, a pleasant sound of someone who just remembered a happy childhood. Obi-Wan stared at her, not believing his ears.

"Why did you tell me that?" he whispered. His mind began to spin, fever rising. Supporting his back with the tree trunk, he caught her eyes.

"Honestly? Because you are feverish and most likely won't remember tomorrow a word from what I've said. And besides, I'm bored and my life is much more exciting than yours. Need more reasons?"

He shook his head, thinking about what to ask her. Such chance most likely will not repeat, so he had to use it wisely. For now, he voiced a substituted question.

"How are your ribs, Quella?" she let go of the vegetables, lying them aside and stretched as in a way of answering.

"Healed. Thank Force I don't have to be healed as you do, with that awful bacta. You humans are so helpless without it" YOU, HUMANS!

"You mean, you are not human?" she frowned. Tilting her head to the right, she made a face.

"Kenobi, if someone looks like human and behaves like human, is he or she automatically a human? It is not so simple." she sighed heavily, but said no more and Obi-Wan was afraid to ask. He didn't want to go too far with his curiosity. "Qui-Gon really didn't tell you anything?"

Seeing his denial, she snorted "Discreet, old bastard." but there was so much affection in it that even Obi-Wan could hold it against her. "He was always like this, gentle and understanding, even with that damned Xanatos" she added, suddenly with bitterness.

"You knew Xanatos?" Obi-Wan knew, as almost all in the Temple that this was Qui-Gon's spectacular failure, his Padawan falling for Dark Side, after betraying his master. The boy still saw the phantom of him over himself, when Qui-Gon was looking at him. But Quella's reaction was startling.

"Of course I did." she replied viciously "and I hated him."

"It seems normal for you to hate my master's apprentices" he didn't know where this courage came from. Maybe he was too sick to care? The woman narrowed her eyes.

"You are confusing ideas, Kenobi. I just don't like you. Him, I hated. That's a difference."

Obi-Wan said nothing. He heard a lot of people who claimed that they knew that Xanatos would turn before he did. He was sceptical of feeling that were said to be felt before something happened. Especially when the thing occurred and they were just discovered.

Maybe she saw incredulity on his face, because she smiled and continued as if nothing happened.

"Well, when we first met, and after healers sew back my hand and healed his nearly ripped eyes, our Masters decided that we are not to see each other from distance smaller than fifteen meters and not if alone." she said with satisfaction. Obi-Wan stared at her with his jaw dropped. He needed a moment to compose himself, before asking.

"And who was your master?"

"You don't know even that?" Quella raised her white eyebrows "Tahl, of course."

Obi-Wan nodded, as all facts clicked in place. In the Temple there was a gossip about Master Jinn's being in love with mysterious woman, but no one knew the details. Now, he knew a lot more, but was very unhappy about it.

"Ok, Kenobi. Let's go, we have to go to the river and come back before the sunset." she slid onto the lover branch. Seeing him, clambering on his own, she sighed and helped him to get down, and further, toward the riverbank. That was what the both needed, a little cool water to refresh strength, weakened by still working Force inhibitors on their necks. Suddenly, Quella straightened, still standing knee-height in water.

"Kenobi, come here" she snapped, grabbing her stick again. Obi-Wan stood behind her, and when she moved into defensive position, he looked back, into the forest.

At first he didn't notice anything unusual, but when he began to stare, he got it right. A glimpse of blowpipe there, too shaggy bushes, too silent trees. The creatures were there, waiting.

"What are they doing here?" he whispered hoarsely "there is still time until sunset!"

"Under trees, there is shadow. It seems it's enough for them" Quella said through clenched teeth. She gripped the stick so hard that her knuckles went white. The creatures were everywhere; there was no gap for them to slide into the forest again, without a fight.

Sun was setting. Orange flames engulfed the sky and creatures became bolder and bolder with every minute passing. They were not a pleasant sight; animal heads resembling coyotes and human bodies… Obi-Wan backed off only looking at them.

"Kenobi, can you swim?" Quella stepped back as well, even though she didn't broke her defensive stance for a moment. He denied; with the fever, swimming was not an option. She bit her lip.

The first creature, a male with bones in his fur, wanted to step into wanted to follow them, when the first shot sounded through the air. Quella looked sharply in a direction of the shooter, and yelped victoriously. Obi-Wan tore his sight from retreating creatures, only to see Gyrnalnian troops, in formation chasing after the enemies. With their leader dead, creatures chose to escape than to fight.

Looking at the front of formation, Obi-Wan noticed Knight Raksion with a blaster in his hand. He was most likely the one who shot the coyote monster. And he was running towards them.

"Quella! Obi-Wan! Thank Force! Are you all right? Thank Force, thank Force…"

Quella quickly cut off his loud happiness.

"The boy is sick. Get him a healer as soon as possible, Taceho" she shoved Obi-Wan forward roughly "and get me out of this damn thing!" she exclaimed, tugging at her Force collar. Knight Raksion, still smiling with relief, took them both to the army camp, which was near. Giving Obi-Wan into hands of king's healers, he turned to the woman.

"How did you find us?" she was faster. Sitting on something that looked more like a pile of clothes than proper chair, she massaged her temples in a tired gesture.

"We forced the partisans that took you, to speak" Taceho smiled. "They were quite eager to talk; you don't even know how scary master Jinn is, when he got to know that they dumped you two into forest. To be eaten by _cannibals._"

"I guess I know" she mumbled to herself, but urged the man to keep talking. So Taceho did.

"When we told them that you were his woman and Obi-Wan his son, they started to look for you as if mad" young Knight chuckled. "Actually I'm quite sure, that there was no faster treaty than the one, when Qui-Gon was sitting with them. He can be rather intimidating if he wants. Oh, and he would have blown all palace up to find you. Just to mention."

"Me?" it was Quella's turn to smile. "Or him"? She looked back, where the healers were busy with treating the boy. She narrowed her eyes.

"Both of you" Taceho looked at her warmly. Then, he offered his hand "let's go, you have to rest. Good work there, Knight Alberona."

She frowned at him, but when he didn't laugh, she relaxed a little. Without further talk, they directed their steps into the camp, where soldiers were preparing to go back to the base.

* * *

Qui-Gon and Taceho were busy enough with Gyrnalnians and their king that still needed the Jedi's assistance that they found time to visit the other two, only when they got back to Coruscant some days later. Obi-Wan was still bedridden with side effects of inhibitor, but felt much better, however from her side, Quella changed her recovery period in one hell for healers.

"Master Jinn, Knight Raksion" the main healer, Se'nra Allu greeted them with relief. Without a word, she directed the two men to the isolation ward, from where they could have heard some crashing sounds. Qui-Gon looked at Taceho with some kind of surprised uneasiness.

"I'll visit Obi-Wan" the young man said quickly, bowing and going into opposite direction. Boy's room was quiet, as he was asleep, but Taceho came in nonetheless. He didn't want to be a problem for master Jinn, when he is pacifying Quella. He loved his life too much.

Having a little free time, he looked around, noticing all presents Obi-Wan got from his friends with wishes for quick recovery. Taceho smiled. The boy was lucky he managed to get out of this with some scars and bruises only. Lucky, indeed.

Obi-Wan stirred and blinked, waking up. He still was so happy when coming back to his senses he was able to feel Force and its warm, motherly embrace. Noticing familiar aura signature near, he smiled even before he opened his eyes.

"Hello Obi-Wan. How do you feel today?" Taceho's voice was soft and gentle, when the boy was sitting up to face the Knight.

"Much better, thank you. Are you finished on Gyrnal?" Obi-Wan wasn't really interested in that planet, if it was for him, it could not exist anymore, but in that way, he wanted to make sure that Master Jinn is on Coruscant as well. But he forgot who he was talking with.

"We are. Master Jinn is coping with Quella" Taceho stated calmly, answering Obi-Wan's expectation. The boy frowned.

"She was unbearable, you know? I wonder why they were keeping her here. She is nearly healed for now." Obi-Wan looked at the wall that was separating two rooms. Something fell down with a crash there and he sighed.

"She told me, that she had run away from home. I was just wondering, how they _did_ manage to make a Jedi of her." Obi-Wan said slowly, as if thinking about it while talking. He had a lot of time to think lately, as no one could visit him in person. Receiving gifts was fun, but he wished he could go out soon.

Taceho blinked and then frowned.

"Obi-Wan, I don't know if it should be me telling you this, but Quella didn't _run away. _She escaped." he said with suddenly tense voice. Boy arched an eyebrow at the Knight, interested, but not caring much in truth. Even so, he asked.

"And why she did? Was she so naughty as a kid as well?" he yawned, but Knight's tight face expression made him want not to allow the subject to be dropped.

"No… her family tried to kill her, Obi-Wan, for some cultural reasons" saying this Taceho looked miserable. The boy felt his jaw hanging open. Apparently there was so much a story behind it. And they had sooo much free time…

Taceho started to think how much of a loose-tongued idiot he is, before he drowned in a flood of boy's questions.

* * *

"Thank you for helping Obi-Wan."

"I didn't do anything. Now shut up and let me out!"

"I know you healed him. Now, how do you feel?"

"LET. ME. OUT!" C_rash._

"Hush now." Qui-Gon finally managed to catch her, and pulled her closer. She fought him for a moment, before going silent and staying still. After few seconds, Qui-Gon could hear faint sobbing somewhere around his collar bone. Patting her head lightly, he manoeuvred them to sit down on a bed, covered with pieces of destroyed things. Still hugging her, he started to rock gently.

"I'm fine now." a sob and a sniff, and she looked him in the eye with usual mischievous glimpse in her eyes. Back to normal, or at least without that helpless, terrified expression of caged animal.

She stood up to blow her nose, and then spoke as if a little more balanced.

"I talked with Dai on the way to Gyrnal."

Qui-Gon got interested.

"Oh? And what did Kodachi say?"

"Something happened and she would like to have me there. Don't know what for, but still…"

"She would not have worried you without a reason." he thought about it for a little "but then again, maybe the problem is solved already? I will check it if you want." He opened his arms for her, but she shook her fair head and started to pace around tiny place.

"I hope it is. Now, go to your boy, Qui-Gon. He is waiting for you" Quella replied, sniffing disapprovingly. She glanced at the wall between rooms and smiled. "Or at least he sits with Taceho while waiting for you."

The man nodded, stood up and hugged her once again, murmuring reassuring nonsense into her ear, before kissing her forehead and going out. Alone once more, but this time much calmer, Quella looked at closed door for some time with sudden sadness in her usually cool eyes.

"I will miss you" she whispered, hearing happy noises from the next room.

Next morning, Jedi Knight Quella Alberona disappeared from healers ward in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.

* * *

_**Witch again: **__As for another chapter (15), the action will be speeding up in a way, that I'll describe what was happening for, like, four years? so in another chapter (16) Obi-Wan will be 20..._

_I even came up with a form for the chapter 15, and I want to try it and see if you'll like it... I do^^_


	15. Chapter 15: Maybe if I act like that

**_Witch's thoughts:_** here is a chapter that is my blood and tears, as was once deleted and rewritten from zero ;/ I said in the previous one at the end (those who have read it, knows^^) I said that I wanted to try out another form of writting chapters, and here it is! there are some scraps of various talks and Obi-Wan's Diary throughout four years after Gyrnal.

The next situation that is important for plot occurs when Obi-Wan is 20, so I figured out that going through four years without any reason will be boring and completely unnecessary... this chapter deals with main events that had inluence on the further action. Sorry for those that are symphatetic for my Obi-Wan, don't throw anything at me!, but I really need this situation as it is.

I just hope that all pieces are logical ;/ and you know who is talking to who^^

And important announcement: I demand at least two reviews on this chapter, if you want me to continue! that means that if I get it, I'll update, if not - well, I'll update anyway but after much, much longer time. I need to rest. And if you read the end of this chapter, you'll know why. (I'm not writing this to blackmail you, my dear readers. This story WILL BE updated, but your reviews will ensure that it'll happen faster. I'm exhausted mentally after writing as broken Obi-Wan and knowing that someone appreciate my effort to make story more real, is more than welcome^^ don't feel forced:))

Here, I want to thank Feeding-The-Wolves, who made my day reviewing the previous chapter. It was so long, I tried so hard to get more feedback, and yet I failed. It's sad. :sigh: of course, usual thanks for Rhea1305, my beta :)

Okay now, enough lecture.

Enjoy!

* * *

Aged 16

_Obi-Wan__'__s Diary_

I started to wonder if they will ever treat me as equal. Not now, of course not, but I like to think that I won't be sixteen forever, even if sometimes I seem to be the only one thinking that. For example, only yesterday, when I had a class for exercising with light saber (who normal would think, that gathering a group of sixteen year old Padawans of both sexes in one place where they can show off, is going to work?), Master Sigrnar who was in charge of us then, offered for me to spar with him, and of course it'd be rude to decline such offer. I made an idiot of myself before everyone, with Chun in the lead. My life sucks.

/

"Tired you look. Wearing young Padawans are?

"Not exactly Master. Only one, though."

"And that is? Thoughtful you seem, hmmm?"

"He is… Well, I haven't seen something like this in a long while, Master Yoda. The boy was learning while fighting… he didn't do the same mistake twice. It is not something common for Padawans."

"Strange you think it is?"

"Strange? Oh no. I was just positively surprised. However, I had to fight a little more seriously than usually was necessary, not to embarrass myself in front of kids. This one can become a great swordsman, at least I hope."

"Which Padawan praising you are?"

"I believe he is Master Jinn's."

* * *

"What do you mean by 'just friends'? Obi-Wan, he was just checking on you! And not the last time for today, I daresay!"

"Stop exaggerating."

"Who? Me? Wait, don't change the subject! He always comes here, even only to say 'Hi!' to you! Which Knight does that?"

"We got to know each other on Gyrnal. Nothing special since then."

"Yep, keep dreaming. He smiles at you! Smiles!"

"Well, he is quite good looking, if you ask me…"

"Siri! I thought, you'd be more rational than Garen. Don't laugh, I'm serious!"

"Sorry Obi-Wan, usually I'd take your side, but right now, it's a lost case. Knight Raksion is _hot_."

/

_Obi-Wan__'__s Diary_

I wonder why he is looking after me. Even my friends noticed that he takes every chance to get closer to me. Sometimes it looks as if my Master asked him to do that, but sometimes not. I wonder, what is that for? I like him, I really do; Taceho is pretty _hot_, as Siri stated, but above all he is the first person I know that accepts others unconditionally. Without any words back. Somehow, he resembles Baby… I've started to like him, as I liked her. Despite being some years older, one simply can't feel uncomfortable with him. I guess it's because of that emphatic thing.

He started to teach me how to shield from him, as it's a special technique. He says, too many emotions of strangers give him a headache. Even so, I like to talk with him. He seems to understand. He understands.

* * *

Aged 17

"Obi-Wan! Padawan, wake up!

"…"

"You alright, Padawan?"

"Y-yes, I think so Master…"

"Go back to sleep, Obi-Wan. You'll need your strength tomorrow."

"Yes, Master. Goodnight, Master."

"Goodnight."

/

_Obi-Wan__'__s Diary_

He did it again! He went in to wake me up from that bloody nightmare, said something and went out! Just like this. I understand that I'm nearly an adult, and that he may not like the idea to hug me like a child again, but hey! He could at least say something like "don't worry, it's just a dream, Padawan", but oh no. I wonder what's the matter? He rarely even touches me these days, sparring included… I don't smell THAT bad, do I?

Maybe he is worried about something and it confuses his thoughts… hm, that maybe be it, he trusts me to keep on going with my studies. When I think about it now, it may mean he acknowledged me as responsible enough to decide what I need to do now. It'd be praising, if he wasn't so…distant?

And I had a dream of that girl again. Literally about her, since I don't remember anything more. I don't even know what she looked like, all I recall from that dream is that she woke up just like me, and started to cry. Again, don't know why, but the feeling with it was so terrifying that I most likely started to scream in my sleep. Nothing less would force my Master to come to my room, I guess.

I don't want to sleep more for now. Let's see if can sneak out to Gardens again…

* * *

_Obi-Wan__'__s Diary_

Okay… I'm not exactly well. Not everyone would be, if suddenly cut off from their Master, but hey, I'm not so bad either. Just… a little uncomfortable.

I have to get a grip of myself. Today Bant tried to drag me to healer's ward when I dazed out and nearly hit a wall before me before she caught me. I swear I didn't notice that wall…

But, thank Force I'm not doing so bad that I need help. I can cope with it without my Master, it serves as a simulation of what will happen when I'll be knighted. There will not be a Master I can turn to when I have a problem. So let's say I'm just having little problems with adapting to the situation. But I will be alright. I will.

/

"Don't you think he is behaving strange?"

"Define 'strange' when it comes to Obi-Wan."

"I mean, look at him! He didn't hear a word Master Tigreen said about astrophysics and it's his favourite subject! Don't you think he may be sick?"

"I think that his Master would notice if there was something wrong with him, huh? They are close, so if Master Jinn is ok with Obi-Wan like this, I don't see a point in you worrying, Bant."

"I don't know… he isn't himself, you know? As if he lost something and couldn't find it so far."

"What about we take him for a drink tonight? He sure will be better after a meeting with us!"

"Garen! You know that we can't…"

"Oh, c'mon, no one will know…"

* * *

Aged 18

"You sure you don't want to have a party? Reaching adulthood is quite an occasion."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be off planet, all in all. Oh, and one more thing: are you free tonight?"

"I am. Why?"

"Master wants me to learn Hapan and I was told you know it as well as your own."

"I do know it quite well, but…"

"Taceho, please. I know you are worried about me, I can see it. But I'm fine, ok? I just have a lot to do, that's all… don't look at me like that, it's true."

"I believe you, but… isn't there something you want to talk with me about?"

"No. I'll see you tonight, then."

"Obi-Wan…"

"Later, Taceho. I just don't have time now."

/

_Obi-Wan__'__s Diary_

I know he is worried. As Bant is. But everything is alright, really. I just can't figure out, how to fit into my schedule all activities and classes my Master invented for me. He believes I can do it, so I will! Only, I seem to miss him every time, because when I come home, he goes out. Not that I'm home a lot, actually. Sometimes I feel as if I live in library rather than in my room.

:sigh: I'd better go back to work right now. If I don't start soon the homework, I will not go to sleep again.

* * *

"DID. YOU. HEAR. THAT?"

"Calm down Reef! Breath in, breath out, breath in… there. We heard about what?"

"About Obi-Wan! Master Yoda himself was talking to him! Outside the Council Room!"

_*whistle*_ "What did he do?"

"Don't sound as if you think he did something bad, Garen! What were they talking about, Reef?"

"He congratulated Obi-Wan about his merits on Scckessi-Mrun treaty…"

"Means usual boring stuff that Obi is good in."

"Garen will you shut up! Go on, Reef."

"Then, he praised him for knowing several extra languages and passing all exams before the scheduled time… "

"He did WHAT?"

"Garen, you are unbearable… but what scared you so much, Reef? You are trembling!"

"Because Obi-Wan nodded, bowed and when he wanted to go out, he stumbled and would fall down! Thank Force that Knight Raksion was there to catch him! Bant was there as well, and they took Obi-Wan to the healer's ward immediately!"

"Is it that serious?"

"I don't know Siri, but he looked quite bad. And the Knight paled when saw him…"

"What are you still talking here about? Let's go see that bastard!"

/

To: the Main Healer Se'nra Allu

From: Healer K'ma Dravi

Subject: health report of Kenobi

HEALTH REPORT

Patient: Padawan Kenobi Obi-Wan

Age: 18

Under care of: Master Jinn Qui-Gon

Leading healer: K'ma Dravi

Diagnosis: attenuation caused because of body exhaustion

Padawan Kenobi's body was on brink of extreme exhaustion because of lack of sleep and neglecting proper hours of eating and drinking. This caused loss of weight and partial dehydration. Padawan Kenobi fainted and was brought to the ward unconscious, but after receiving two drips, he gathered enough strength that the healer (K'ma Dravi) allowed him to go to his quarters with assistance of Knight Taceho Raksion and Padawan Bant Eerin as well as several other Padawans that appeared after hearing of Kenobi's fainting.

_From K__'__ma, aside the report: Do you know his Master? If you do, talk with him or I__'__ll go to him myself and kicking his ass will be the most painless of the operations I__'__m going to perform on him._

Dravi

* * *

Aged 19

"Master Jedi, it's a great honour that we had you as guests; my people will always remember how you and your Padawan contributed to the accomplishment of the treaty that ensured our safety. We are grateful that two mighty Jedi were here to help us. Please, allow me to express my thanks."

"That will not be necessary, your Majesty."

"I insist Master Jinn. Let me repay you for your Padawan's injury and above all, for his rescue of my daughter."

"This was a part of our duty, and I assure you, Your Majesty, that Obi-Wan was more than happy to protect the princess. Now, will you excuse us?"

/

_Obi-Wan__'__s Diary_

Thank Force we are finally going back on Coruscant, to the Temple. I miss Taceho. After two weeks of running after spoiled, bratty princess as an assignment of my diplomatic Master, I feel about ten years older, or at least my joints feel. And, well, broken leg isn't something comfortable… or maybe it's just me.

With my Master: no change. He still is cold and indifferent for me, sometimes I feel as if I am travelling with a stranger! I hate such moments, knowing that only some time ago he would occasionally stroke my hair, pat my shoulder, laugh with me, hell, he'd even bandage me if I was stupid enough to get injured. Right now he just looks at me with these blue eyes of his with so much serenity that I wonder if someone can have more dead eyes. I don't know what happened, I don't even know if I want to. Was it because of me that he changed so much? I hope, Force, I beg that it's not it. I can't meditate on it; I'm too scared of actually getting the answer.

The funniest thing is that right now I love him even more. It must be me that has done something to upset him… if I only knew what. What's wrong with me?

I need Taceho. At least he is still patient enough to listen to my complaints and give some advice. : Sigh: how much easier it would be if I were actually in love with him...

* * *

_Obi-Wan__'__s Diary_

Not a virgin anymore. I have nothing more to say.

/

"_I told you not to… '__Ceho! You look sick, what happened?__"__*_

"You talked with Qui-Gon?"

"_Something happened to him?"_

"You talked with him?"

"_No__…__ should I?__"_

"I'm going to skin you alive for this shitty job you gave me, but first I'll strangle them to death. Both of them."

"_Force, what are you talking…"_

"Obi-Wan was here."

"_And what…"__  
_

"Remember our talk from like, two months ago?"

"…"

"You do, don't you?"

"_Don'__t tell me he asked you for that__…"_

"You think it's a joke? it's not funny for me."

"_And what did you do?"_

"What did _I_ do? I did _him_! Force knows how I regret it, but…"

"_Are you insane! ?"_

"So it'd be better to let him go to a brothel and catch something? You haven't seen him! You haven't felt that fucking resignation in him! You haven't felt this rejection and frustration! But I felt it all, damnit!"

"…"

"Does your man not know what this boy feels? Is he that blind? ! Or just doesn't want to see it? !"

"_I'__ll kill him.__"_

"And I'll fucking help you."

* voice from communicator

/

_Obi-Wan__'__s Diary_

What have I done? Something so stupid I don't even know how I did come up with something like this.

I've slept with Taceho.

I wonder why it doesn't scare me. Maybe because I'm already terrified to death. Force, what have I done? I slept with him. With a friend. I'll go to hell.

Light! I nearly forced him. Or at least I blackmailed him emotionally. What was that threat of going somewhere else for comfort for? I'm mad, insane.

I most likely lost another friend.

* * *

_Obi-Wan__'__s Diary _

How can I face him now? I'm no longer as pure as he thinks I am. Does he actually still thinks about me? Or am I just a person living next door? Master of mine, why do you despise me so much? Why don't you talk to me aside our lessons?

I'm suffocating here.

He is talking with someone through his commlink. Strange I can hear him in my room? Not really, lately, Master Jinn is quite irritable, but he hasn't raised his voice on me, though. I wish he did, it would be a proof that at a tiny bit he still cares about me.

I'm pathetically whining here like a heartbroken teenage girl and I don't even have one person to turn to. I've made them run away from me. I'm such an ass.

Someone's at the door.

/

_Obi-Wan__'__s Diary  
_

I don't know what they were talking about. When I opened the door, Taceho stepped in with a face that scared me instantly. Am I such a cry-baby to tremble every single time he looks at me?

Yep. I am.

"Your Master in?" he growled and I stepped back. I've never seen him such aggressive before!

"Taceho…" I didn't know what I wanted to say, that I'm sorry or what the hell is the meaning of this, but none of that mattered since I couldn't utter a word. He clenched his fists.

"Is he in?"

"Ye… yes" I stammered, still hypnotized by his usually friendly, amber eyes. I gestured in the direction of our common room, from where sounds of fiery argument could be heard. He looked after my hand, and hearing shouts, he grinned angrily.

"Perfect".

He marched towards the room, not even sparing me a single glance, his eyes glued to the door which he slid shut after him. Great, my ex-best-friend is ignoring me. Did I say I'm pathetic?

Taceho's voice joined two previous ones in their shouting quarrel and I decided I can take it no more. I escaped.

I don't know where I have been all this time, wandering through the Temple with my mind blank as if covered with thick layer of cotton wool. I don't remember how long I was away… minutes, hours maybe? I don't know. But I finally, unconsciously found a way to the place I liked most in the Temple, Sun Garden. There was a part of it that I used to hide in as an Initiate, when something made me upset, especially when Bruck Chun made fun of me again. Well, not that the reason changed now. I was still upset.

Suddenly, my training bond came to life and with a quiet cry I stumbled on rather plain path. The bond was silent for some time now, time that felt like an eternity. Empty eternity.

He blocked our bond about two years ago… well, not literally blocked, but restricted it only to extreme emotions, like fear of death, depression, serious illness. Nothing more could be transferred through it. When I asked why was it like this he just said that I'm old enough to take care of myself and he is my teacher, not guardian. It hurt…

And then I felt his fear, his anxiety and such a great wave of concern that I slid powerlessly on the ground. My head hurt, hands shook and I felt cold. Only then did I feel two hands that tried to lift me up, but I flinched and got away.

"Taceho…"

"I'm here, Obi-Wan, I'm here. Come to me." his soothing voice caused that I let him gather me in his arms and led somewhere. Where, I couldn't care less.

"Taceho, I'm sorry… I'm so sorry" I tried to tell him how much I regret my forcing him into something he didn't like and wouldn't do, but he just hugged me shortly and silenced gently, covering my mouth with his hand.

"Hush now. We will talk later, ok? Now, let's go home."

He didn't say anything more. Even dropping me by my quarters, he just palmed the door lock, only to face my Master, who immediately showed up from inside. He looked pale, but both of them looked at me, when I shouted in pain; seeing Taceho first, Master Jinn slammed his shields up again so fast that it hurt. The Knight didn't say a word. He just handed me to my master, tensed and unmoving, like a doll. Feeling Master Jinn's arms closing around me, I stilled and even stopped breathing. My eyes were closed; I didn't know what I wanted more - to look at him or to run away again. I didn't remember hearing the door shut, I just felt that warm embrace, finally, truly from that man, but the only thing I could think then was, when will it end and when I will feel cold again, as I felt for last two years.

Nothing like that happened. With Taceho gone, Qui-Gon lowered his shields; one by one as if hesitant how much of it is ok to show me. His emotions surrounded me, like during those times when I wasn't yet afraid of coming closer to him.

"Obi-Wan… Obi-Wan, forgive me" I heard his hoarse whisper in my ear, when he hugged me tighter "forgive old man. I made a mistake, horrible mistake. I shouldn't have treat you like this, not you, never you. Please, forgive your master; I beg you, forgive me…"

My heart felt heavy in my chest, when I clenched my fists into his tunic. I gripped him so tight that is should have left bruises, but it was still not enough for me. He was saying something, but what I wanted was for him to hold me forever like this. I felt tears running down my face, but I don't remember when I started to cry. He rocked me gently, lovingly saying it's alright, it's ok and some other nonsense, when I broke down. I told him everything, every little goddamn thing I've felt since he blocked our bond. He was repeating that he is sorry over and over, stroking my hair, my neck and my arms, trying to calm me. Finally he managed to put me to bed, still with me clutched to his side like terrified child, as I didn't want to let him go. He went to bed with me, covering me with blanket and stroking my trembling back with his large hands. Eventually I fell asleep, tired of crying.

I told him everything, about my loneliness, about quarrel with Bant and Garen, about Taceho… aside one thing.

I love you, Master. I love you Qui-Gon…


	16. Chapter 16 Thank you for being here

_**Witch's thoughts:** Hi there^^ here is another chapter, that (I have an impression) may save Qui-Gon from collective lynch;) I hope I didn't left any issue unexplained here. _

_Now, I have somethinhg to say. In the previous chapter, I used some phrases that someone called 'blackmailing and holding my story hostage' in the foreword. I'm sorry for that. I didn't want it to sound so childlish, I really didn't, but try to understand me then. I wrote a really long chapter and though that you'll like it and then, no answer! It can really irritate a girl. But coming back to subject, I really shouldn't write something like this. What's more, I figured out that it would be even better not to change it, but to write and apologize here. This way everybody will know what I'm talkig about. I thank Valairy Scot for enlightening me with that issue and for helping to change it;) you disabled private messages so I couldn't write you how thankful I am, so I have to restrict myself to show my gratiitude here, but I'm grateful that you didn't leave it as it was while thinking 'another obsessed girl', but you actually sacrificed your time to help me. Thank you very much ;) bows_

_What's more, I want to thank gurnius, Nia-Naberrie, Zafkyel and again Valairy Scot for their reviews! I love you guys! Your kind words made me want to write once more, when I was discouraged and wanted to throw my laptop outside the window:) you don't even know how much it made my day when I found your reviews in my mailbox! My sis couldn't understand what I was bouncing with happiness over the house for;)usual thanks for my beta, Rhea 1305, I hope you'll have as much fun as she had, checking this piece ;)  
_

_Oh, some plot issues: I don't want to spoil your fun in reading, so a note about the plot and characters will be written at the bottom. _

_And another important thing. I have some problems with Internet link, and may be offline for quite some time from now on. I managed to update the story only because I prepared this note beforehand and quickly put it here :sigh: that means that I'm going to have long, forced vacation and won't be able to publish for a while. Don't worry, it doesn't mean I won't write, you'll just have to wait for me to update the chapters I'm going to work on during this time:) _

_I guess for now it's all... now then, here's the chapter! Enjoy:)_

* * *

_Few weeks after the last diary entry._

Obi-Wan tried to hide. He wanted to disappear, vanish, scram, only to avoid all the people that were congratulating him reaching to a 'dignified' age of twenty. He knew it was quite an occasion, he knew it was the first time he was on-planet for his birthday since like, five years, but what he really wanted now was a moment of meditation. Quiet meditation.

Since the memorable talk with Qui-Gon, their relationship had improved considerably. The older Jedi went back to being a caring teacher and guardian, looking after his Padawan, who finally regained mental balance as such. It was reassuring, that after all that went wrong, he could always come back and find people waiting for him.

And here, Taceho played a great role. His empathic training allowed him to talk Bant and Garen into a process of helping Obi-Wan get back his confidence, and sense of security. This allowed him to explain them some things that had happen, which caused their friend to switch into walking mixture of insecurity and ambition. The pair agreed without argument, instantly forgetting about their awful quarrel with Obi-Wan, when they tried to help him by themselves, pointing out his reckless behaviour towards his body and mind. They were worried; more, they were afraid that they overlooked something that caused Obi-Wan to change so much and as a result, they weren't there when he needed them most. Guilt is a powerful engine of actions and thanks to that Bant and Garen did what was in their power to aid and support their friend.

Obi-Wan appreciated that, especially when he realized what exactly he had been doing for the last… three years? Was it that long? In his previous state the time seemed like an endless row of events that were becoming less and less important with each one of them passing. He didn't judge them, they just… happened.

Well, he _was_ quite terrified, when after leaving healer's ward with his master, he saw himself in the bathroom's mirror: skinny, pale, wide-eyed example of scared misery. No surprise here. So, it really wasn't that strange when healer Dravi wringed her hands, seeing him. And she was louring at Master Qui-Gon the whole time.

Feeling a lot better and slightly relieved even, he rediscovered the pleasure of diving into meditation, letting the Force take care of his wrecked thoughts and palliate suffering of his neglected body. However, right now, wherever he'd go, he was meeting friends and acquaintances that were stopping him to talk, congratulate, laugh and do all this things that Obi-Wan would rather avoid doing today. Of course he politely talked, thanked for wishes of well-being and soon knighting and laughed together with everyone, but his mind was working separately from his smile, looking in the memory for a place that would allow him to be alone for more time than ten minutes. When he finally managed to get rid of a pair of Corellian twins, he sighed and directed his steps into usually deserted part of the Temple, during this time of a day, that is. But he didn't even make twenty steps, when he heard someone calling after him again. Groaning silently, he turned around.

"Obi-Wan! I've finally found you!" Siri stopped beside him and supported her hands on her knees, panting. He winced, before composing himself and putting on a mask of slight interest. He was getting tired…

"I have something… oh, but first, happy birthday! You are twenty now, right? Best wishes!" she looked up at him with blue, beautiful eyes of blond girl. Obi-Wan gritted his teeth silently.

"I'd love to talk more with you, but I still have Bruck to find… so, here" she handed him a sheet of paper, folded in two "here is the information on your kid… because you are in teaching duty as well, aren't you?"

Obi-Wan blinked. He totally forgot about that. According to schedule senior Padawans had to teach classes of Initiates in subjects like Basic Saber Training, History, Force Exercise, which served as a purpose of getting them used to the idea of having a Padawan on their own in the future. But since in two days time a shuttle from Dantooine Jedi Temple was landing on Coruscant with some of their Younglings, this shift of seniors was to take care of new kids, one of them for each Coruscanti. It seemed that they had been assigned for each child, according to their race and preferences and Siri was distributing the info. Interesting.

She was going away, when stopped and turned to him again.

"One more thing… they are here already…"

"But here it says the date after tomorrow!"

"Yes, but they had to take off from Dantooine earlier and something happened so that they arrived even earlier than was previously planned, the kids are going through check-in, and you have to get your kid… a girl, was it… you know, show her our Temple, explain what she'll do here…" she shrugged, and in that very moment her commlink buzzed. With a shouted goodbye, Siri ran away, talking to someone that was very displeased that she hasn't finished giving the info out. Obi-Wan stood in the middle of a corridor, stroking his temples in a tired gesture. It was going to be a long day.

Walking quickly to the landing platform, he went through the info from Siri. Shakti Aumeros, female, aged 10, height 140 cm, weight 35 kilograms…. A little skeleton, great, they're going to fit together… no distinguishing marks…

He nearly bumped into Mi, girl he knew from his Advanced History classes, and after short talk Obi-Wan got to know that she was on teaching duty now as well. They walked together a little further, only to find the landing platform the kids were on but, even from where they were, it was obvious that something was wrong.

There was only one child: a boy.

Coming closer allowed them to see that the boy was from similar race to Mi's and his name was Krik Rummin, Mi's charge. Obi-Wan frowned.

"Shakti? You mean that white-haired girl? She was taken by her master to your healer's wing. She said that some medical examination should be done to her and you have to look for her there." the boy answered, when asked about the missing girl. Obi-Wan blinked, when one detail hit him.

"She has a _master_?" Krik nodded and explained that her master was to report to the Council and will be busy for some time here, so there was a request to take care of Padawan Aumeros. Obi-Wan tried not to roll his eyes in annoyance, thinking angrily why he has to look after somebody else's kid, but verbally he only thanked the Dantooine Youngling, waved goodbye to Mi, smiling at her wish of success in finding his charge and was off, running to healer's ward, swearing inwardly at his stupid luck.

* * *

Well, other kids were divided between people who arrived earlier, as it seemed that Siri was not the only one to distribute the info. She was fortunate that Obi-Wan didn't manage to hide yet because if he did, she would be looking after him right now. And the girl would have to wait even longer, assuming that the check-up had ended.

He turned around the corner and nearly stumbled on the girl in question, curled up crouching near the wall opposite to the entrance of the ward. Only a second before the collision, was he able to turn on his heels and avoid running into the kid. He looked at her…

… or actually at the place she was in, second ago. Right now she was standing about two meters away, back to the wall, looking at him wide-eyed. White-haired, huh?

"Hello" he said carefully, seeing that the girl wanted to step back when he spoke "I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi. Are you Shakti?"

The girl nodded, and must have recognized his name, because she relaxed and even smiled faintly. Obi-Wan inspected her with a quick glance from head to toes. Yep, ten year old kid, obviously a girl, small and skinny, human. Her features were delicate, hands small with long fingers, but what was drawing attention the most was her hair, fair and shining lightly like a short mass of twisted optic fibre. And those eyes…

"Are you my guardian?" girl's voice was high, but somehow pleasant, not faltering and far from usual girlish squeakiness. However, her accent was heavy and sounded so foreign while twisting the words that Obi-Wan smiled before composing himself.

This obviously had been a great mistake. Shakti made a miserable face and backed slowly, again looking like a scared, little animal.

"You don't like me too?" she asked sadly, looking up at him with small hope in forest-green eyes. Obi-Wan's heart melted instantly at this view, but he didn't move, not wanting to scare her further, whatever made her not to trust him so suddenly.

"Why do you think that?" he opened to the Force, allowing his aura to fill with calmness and friendliness, for the girl to feel it. She didn't react.

"You laughed. I can't speak Basic properly. I'm sorry…" her words were rough, lacking smoothness of language she was speaking in, but quite understandable. It seemed she was not yet used to talking in other languages. Obi-Wan tilted his head to the side.

"Hey, it doesn't matter. I just haven't heard an accent as yours before" he said, and continued quickly, when Shakti made another step back "but it's alright, you know? Not everyone here can speak Basic when coming here. It's natural."

She blinked, but stopped backing away. From what he'd heard, Obi-Wan could deduce that other kids from Dantooine were not as tolerant as he was, and she must have felt bad about being different. But it was easy to cope with, should she want to practice while being here.

"Really?" her voice was small, hopeful. Obi-Wan smiled friendly.

"Uh-huh. You can practice with me if you want." he added warmly. The girl was cute; her helplessness and calmness were a little uncommon for a Jedi apprentice, but hey, not everyone has to be self-confident and courageous from the beginning, do they?

She made a small step forward.

"And your name was…?"

"Obi-Wan." he repeated patiently, observing that she was coming closer and closer still, even if careful at the same time, as if afraid to scare away a butterfly.

"Obi…" she chocked with the second part of his name and frowned with frustration. Judging from harshness of the sounds she was forming words with, Obi-Wan guessed that she had problems with producing glides and soft sounds. He smiled inwardly.

"You can call me with a name that is easier for you, if you want." saying this, he noticed that the girl relaxed visibly. Her eyes switched quickly from unfocused and thoughtful to happy and a little afraid.

"Is Ben ok?"

Ben. Short and easy. Why not?

"It is." he said with a smile and the girl smiled too. It felt as if another sun rose over Coruscant and was best visible from the Temple. Right then, she trotted to him trustingly, only to tug at his sleeve.

"Come vith me? My master is vaiting there. To get to know you, Ben…" she observed him with narrowed eyes, but when he didn't react again at her unusual way of speaking, her smile was even brighter. Clenching her small fingers at Obi-Wan's robe, she led him through the Temple, making the man amazed by how sure she was in unfamiliar surrounding. But hey, he also knew these corridors quite well…

Only when he saw the door of his quarters, did he want to ask her something, but she just laughed, happy sound of a teasing child, and literary dragged him forward. Strong, little girlie…

Shakti palmed the door open and let go of her guardian's clothes, only to run into the apartment, straight away to the common room.

"I'm back, Master!"

Obi-Wan found himself frozen in the doorframe, when a pair of cool, icy blue eyes noticed him. Quella paled, before the girl jumped to her, throwing herself on her master's lap with a happy noise.

_Half an hour earlier_

"So, enlighten me, what the hell were you thinking?"

"It's good to see you too."

"Don't give me this! Explain yourself!"

"You haven't seen me for so long and your first words are those?"

"What do you want me to do? Jump on you with kisses?" Quella shrugged, clenching her fists. She seemed to be even more nervous than he remembered from four years ago.

"For example." he knew that his calmness is irritating her more and more, but maybe then she will forget what they were talking about…

"Okay, quit changing subject and tell me already why did you nearly drove Kenobi into serious depression."

Okay. Maybe not.

"I thought that you don't like Obi-Wan…"

"Qui-Gon!"

_Sigh. _No use beating around the bush then. Not that it worked with her to begin with.

"I… tried to get some distance. To find my centre."

"By getting him off of his?"

"No! I wanted to show him that he… doesn't need me. Not really." Qui-Gon rubbed his suddenly sweaty palms together in nervous gesture. She hadn't changed, not even a little bit, still straight-forward and rather blunt when it came to analyzing him. However, she was the only person aside Yoda, who could do that at all.

"And you think that he imagined the whole thing? That he is mistaken?"

"I thought so. At least until he fainted before Master Yoda." the man shuddered at the memory. He nearly got heart attack when healer Dravi contacted him that his Padawan lost consciousness and is being hospitalized.

"And later? It was two years ago!"

"Quella, listen… I could be his father…"

"But you're not! Your race has quite a lifespan, no? I've checked! You're in your prime!"

"Putting that aside… being a Jedi is a hard life. Alone life. We need to live in serenity without sentiment of the past…"

"Serenity? I've heard about your serenity! You intimidate Younglings, other Masters are afraid to deny you something and you even caused your own Padawan to find comfort somewhere else! Serenity, my ass…!" she furiously started to pace around the room, glancing at him from time to time and jabbing him with forefinger into chest, to prove her point "don't you see this? He is your serenity. He is the one that makes you move forward. And you deny this!"

"I'm his master!" he exclaimed, standing up, with irritation throwing his hands in the air when she smoothly ignored him and went on.

"No wonder Taceho wanted to skin me alive. I asked him to look after you two, and it seems that was like a punishment to him… he nearly jumped out of his own skin when Obi-Wan came to him, broken and depressed… he didn't tell you? Oh right, he did… and what a mess it was…"

"Knight Raksion likes Obi-Wan greatly" Qui-Gon all but growled at the pacing woman, who seemed to be talking to herself. She looked at him sharply.

"Don't tell me you are jealous!" she eyed him suspiciously, noting tensed stance and clenched teeth, before adding a little calmer "when will you finally believe that he loves you? You and only you? Even I see this! And, _excuse me_, maybe I'm not the best judge, but 'Ceho is a fucking emphatic! Why the hell didn't you believe _him_? For some idiotic sense of Jedi Code? ! Or maybe because you just don't want to take responsibility for him? ! Are you too scared, Qui-Gon! ?"

She stopped so abruptly, that nearly stumbled on the carpet, when the man slid onto the couch. He hid his face in hands, looking suddenly pale, sick and angered at the same time. She slouched.

"Qui-Gon." she called him, walking quickly to the couch and sitting beside him. "Qui-Gon, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said this."

"No, you shouldn't have." he snarled weakly. He supported his elbows on his knees, revealing the face, but still having his hands clasped before his mouth. Quella tried to catch his eyes and failed.

"But you have to understand" she began again, talking in soothing, low voice as if to a scared child "he won't leave you like Xanatos, like Tahl, like… me. He is for you. Only for you." she touched carefully his arm, and when he did nothing, she started to stroke his forearm.

"He is a child." Qui-Gon closed his eyes, as they were the only way to tell he was suffering. All those years of building walls, of convincing himself that it would end, it would vanish, disappear, that he doesn't need to act on it - right now it all was crumbling loudly under Quella's merciless reasoning. He felt as if his world was falling into pieces, leaving him vulnerable, wide-open and without a support to stand on.

"Not anymore. He is twenty, an adult. He matured." she continued gently, sliding under his elbow to get to his face, making him unwillingly hug her.

"He is my Padawan." he shot another argument, surprised that he hasn't said it earlier. She got even closer to him, resting her fair head on his collar bone. Reaching out to their bond, she easily slid through his shields, with her colder mind surrounding what was inside. Her signature in Force brushed his, lovingly.

"Not forever. You said yourself, he will be knighted soon." she listened carefully to his heartbeat that drummed under her ear. It was loud, strong and disturbed.

"Right. Soon." he repeated dumbly, thinking about something that he shielded from her. Then, as if taking final decision, he sighed heavily.

"Soon then. Until he is knighted."

"And then?" she urged him gently, to go on talking. She couldn't see this from the position she was in, but he smiled faintly.

"Then we will see what Force will bring us" he said sententiously, his heartbeat slowing down and calming gradually. Sighing again, this time with relief of decision made, he gathered her into arms and hugged closely, without words thanking for support. Rough and shouted, but support nonetheless. Quella smiled back and relaxed, with surprise noticing that her muscles were sore from unconscious tensing.

A small pang in her mind caused her to sit straight.

"Shakti is coming here. I told her to bring her guardian, I hope you don't mind?" she looked up, blue into blue, calm as ocean and clear as sky.

Qui-Gon stilled for a moment.

"Not at all, but it's…"

"I'm back, Master!"

Turning to greet the girl, Quella froze in her seat. Blue-grey eyes that haunted her in her dreams, looked back at her, shocked.

* * *

_**Witch again:** I hope you liked it ^^ and here, promised note about plot issues._

_Because of his work for past four years, Obi-Wan is greatly ahead of his agemates when it comes to his knowledge and skills even if it costed him his health, as I wanted to emphasize. That's why Quella mentions Qui-Gon's statement that his Padawan is going to be knighted soon. _

_and here, time for declarations. SHAKTI IS MINE. I imagined her and designed, just for everyone not to have any clever ideas. sorry for being paranoic, but I want to be careful;/_

_Yep, Padawan Shakti Aumeros is my another OC and I hope you liked her, because she is going to stick around for a while... I know that there is a Master called Shaak Ti, but when I was imagining the girl I hadn't known about the Master ;/ I hate to rename once designed character, so the girl remained as she was in the beginning. Sorry for this confusing situation._

_Here is a link, if you want to see how Shakti looks like: http:/hollyhellstorm[dot]deviantart[dot]com/gallery/#/d2p4x9v_


	17. Chapter 17 Not as you think it is

**_Witch's thoughts: Okay, now I _**_do_**_ have the Internet link working, but unfortunately my life entered quite busy time and it seems that right now I'll be using my home only for sleeping ;/ I have to be on every whim of my boss (read: my brother-.-') and that means I won't be able to post as often as I want to... hell, I won't be able to write as often as I want, what angers me immensely! _**

**_anyway, here I want to thank Rhea1305, who helped me kick the story into the main track, even if you won't see it right here :) what's more, I thank Blackrose for the review for the chapter 15, only with one, small request: don't call me 'dude', alright? don't know why, but I don't like it;/ _**

**_any mistake is my own fault, as the chapter is beta-ed (Rhea1305 :*) but download manager on FFnet hates me... ;/_**

**_if you liked this chapter, make my day and let me know about it, if you didn't like it, please tell me why. I have an ambition to imrove my writing style, so any constructive critique is welcomed :) now, enjoy^^ _**

* * *

"_You heard that? She is calling him '__Ben__'__!" _

"_It'__s too hard for her to call him by his full name, just like it was for you at the beginning. How long has it been since then?"_

"_Too long, Key. Too long."_

/

Obi-Wan yawned and stretched lazily. He woke up before the alarm clock again, proving his master wrong that he is able to get up before sun rises. Today he had to prepare. Today he had a girl to meet with.

Showering quickly, he went through the to-do list in his head. Nothing much and nothing urgent. He could devote himself to his little charge, who was right now waiting for him in her master's apartment. Or at least she will be; Obi-Wan heard from Quella that the girl has to go through her morning exercises first, and it'd take a considerable amount of time. He then decided that he could go on his own errands, until the time came to get Shakti.

He grabbed something to eat from the kitchen table, gulped his tea and was off even before his master finished his "good morning, Obi-Wan", leaving the older Jedi surprised and greatly pleased, because the young man all but projected undisturbed happiness in five meter radius. Yes, it really was a good idea to bring girl here. And now, he smiled to himself and started preparing a breakfast.

Obi-Wan walked quickly through the Temple, planning to find Reef for some practice before he could go to meet with his charge. Starting to hum and not being bewildered by it at all, Obi-Wan decided that going through the Gardens would be shorter, so he stepped firmly through the entrance. With an unexplained feeling that it was going to be a good day, he wove his way, only to get lost and run into an open place that was at that time occupied by a group of older Padawans, probably around fifteen? And their master-teacher was talking with…

"… and I really would like for her to avoid such a waste of time…"

"Knight Alberona" the master seemed irritated, while the woman - tired. "All Padawans have to get through the Saber Practice and there are no exceptions from that." He said, gesturing said Padawans to continue their duels, as they had stopped to see what will be the outcome from the talk. Obi-Wan stopped as well, but he hid himself in bushes to remain unnoticed. He had some things to think about and a lot to observe. Glancing again at the quarreling pair of Jedi, he ensured they'd be busy for a moment, so he looked behind the female Knight, to the real object of his observation.

Shakti was standing calmly, silently, with wide eyes staring at fighting Padawans. Yesterday, Obi-Wan focused on memorizing her appearance, but right now, unseen, he could observe her as a whole, and it gave him a lot of material to analyze. The girl was wearing usual Jedi robes, but when all other teenagers had sleeveless tunics, she hid her hands in fabric of sleeves of winter tunic, which seemed too big for her. Hair loose, but when she removed a strand from her face, Obi-Wan noticed short braid among the curls, beaded with one, big, blue bead and tied with red ribbon. Inspecting the right side of her face further, he stopped on something that caught his attention yesterday, but he didn't have time to think about it further until now.

A tattoo: a black dot under her eye and a long fang slightly lower. It could have been some kind of decoration, but Obi-Wan knew better than that. Usually, Jedi children were culture-free, only after reaching adulthood or gaining knighthood did they decide if they wanted to show signs of their race membership. So, if she was given a tattoo, it had to mean something. And he was determined to know, what exactly.

His eyes came back to her face. Obi-Wan had amazed himself; he couldn't stop staring at her. Shakti, with her delicate and regular features looked like a doll, a perfect imitation of human from best quality porcelain from Alderaan. The difference was that she was alive. Obi-Wan felt his heart melting in unman-like manner. The girl was indeed cute, happy little one…

Forest-green eyes blinked and suddenly looked directly at him, hidden securely in the bushes. The glance remained only a split of seconds, and when Obi-Wan lowered his eyelids and raised them again, Shakti was looking at Belyia flowers near her master's knees. And she was smiling.

Kenobi checked his shields carefully. He was quite sure he didn't move or make a sound that could draw her attention, given that she was standing about twenty meters away. And if some stray thoughts slipped past his shields, she wouldn't be the only one to notice… that girl was intriguing, wasn't she?

Quella said something that Obi-Wan missed, deep in thought, and girl's head snapped up to look her master into eyes. She looked bewildered, but nodded obediently and stepped forward into a sand circle that served as duel arena. The master in charge snarled something back and one bulky human boy stepped inside as well.

"In two minutes I want to have his light saber in hand." Quella said, stretching her palm forward.

"Master, but…"

"Two minutes, Padawan." Shakti made miserable face, but changed her stance to defensive one. Without a weapon.

The boy said something: that she was defenceless, that he refused to fight with someone without light saber and hey, she is just a kid! But the irritated, exercise master only gestured him to do as he was told nonetheless. No questions asked. Obviously, he wanted to prove Quella wrong, and it was stronger than usual need to protect a child. Obi-Wan winced inwardly.

Everything happened nearly too fast to follow. In one second the Saber Master was allowing them to start and in the other the boy was lying on his back on sand in the middle of the ring.

Just like that.

Obi-Wan heard startled gasps, when other Padawans understood what happened. Shakti took boy's light saber and handed it to her master, only to come back and offer her small hand to the still lying boy. He looked stunned and, taking helpful hand in his strong grip, shook his head. His friends started to murmur between themselves, theories forming with light speed about how such a girlie could defend a guy one… no, two heads taller than her.

After a moment of talk between adult Jedi and after the angry master dismissed his class, they were left alone. Only then did Quella turn around and said into the air.

"If you're done hiding in bushes Kenobi, I want you to accompany us."

Leaving his hideout, Obi-Wan encountered tired sigh on the state of his robe and a sunny smile along with a short wave of hand for hello. He waved back.

"Knight Alberona, Padawan Aumeros" he bowed in greeting, but the woman gestured him impatiently to straighten up and stop fooling around.

"Quit being so sweet, Kenobi, I still don't like you" she said bitterly "I want you to take care of my Padawan for today, is it alright?"

They walked through the Gardens and further, into the Temple, talking and agreeing what they were going to do all day, as Quella instructed him what exercises the girl should do and when. Shakti herself fell in step after them, three steps back and silently following the pair she varied the walk by trying to not listen to conversation and guess what they were saying from the movement of their lips. Finally, Quella stopped near the corridor to the main space of the Temple and gestured Shakti to go join the man.

"I'm leaving you here. I want her safe and sound in the afternoon, Kenobi" she spit out, before looking at them bowing and going quickly into direction of cafeteria. She sighed heavily.

"You alright?" a voice from shadows could be heard, a little louder than a whisper, even despite that its owner stepped closer to the woman.

"No. And I won't be until I know what those old fogies want from me."

"Remember, that I'll be there with you." the man entwined her hand with his and unconsciously they started to walk together.

"I know Qui-Gon. I know."

/

"Is she always like this?"

Shakti frowned.

"I mean, that nervous. Is she a short-tempered master?" Obi-Wan caught himself staring in girl's green eyes and quickly averted his sigh to check where they were. Being a careful guardian was one thing, but getting lost in familiar surrounding was another.

"No… not really. But she didn't sleep vell. Council meeting, she said." Shakti shrugged and throwing him a shy glance, she smiled brightly again.

"She doesn't like you?" it was in a form of question, but said with so much certainty as if just to confirm her assumption. Obi-Wan thought about it for a second.

"Well, not exactly doesn't like. It's just… we don't live well with each other…"

"She doesn't like you. But I do." the girl said firmly, with a serious nod of fair head. Obi-Wan was dumbfounded and instead of opening the door to cafeteria for her, he just stared at his little charge, full of surprises.

/

They talked through their way to food counter, where they had to split up, as Shakti shook her head over Obi-Wan's meal, and went to fetch something she would like to eat. Obi-Wan didn't even have time to see if the fruit are fresh, when someone covered his eyes with hands.

"Guess who?" he heard voice asking and smiled with irony.

"Of course it's Garen" he said, and disappointed 'aww' could be heard from behind him. Garen released him, that now he could see Bant and Reef, smiling and with trays in hands. They walked to their usual seats, talking about what they were going to do today, with Reef eating even before he sat down, Bant scolding Garen and Garen, who was doing everything to get to Obi-Wan and tickle him to death.

"Like a kid, I swear" Bant sighed, when her tries to calm her friend down were pointless "it's unusual for you to be here, Obi. I mean, at this time" she added, when he looked at her, uncomprehending "you often eat with your Master at your quarters."

"You haven't argued with Mater Jinn again, have you?" Reef asked and all three of them tensed with suspicion. Obi-Wan blinked.

"No, I haven't" he said quietly. He couldn't forget what they have done to help him. It had cost them much, maybe even as much as him. And the thought that after all these problems he caused them, they still cared about him, made his heart throb painfully. He tried to smile.

"Oh man, don't grimace like this! Healer Dravi hates us already, no point in making her kill us again" Garen wrinkled his nose in disgust and hit Obi-Wan on the back with so much strength that the other nearly landed with his nose in the salad of Skurck fruit.

"So? Why are you here now?" Reef was persistent. Obi-Wan's head snapped up.

"Sorry, guys" he said, looking around as if he lost something in the crowd and suddenly remembered about this "I've a date to attend." and with a happy grin, he started up and was off. Garen frowned.

"A date? He has a date? Do I not know about something I should?"

"He means his girl." Bant giggled. Garen shot her an annoyed look, but before he could voice his complain, she added. "His charge from Dantooine Temple, Garen. Ten year old girl, not to give you any clever ideas."

Garen made an unsatisfied face nonetheless and scanned the crowd, looking for his friend.

/

He found Shakti, sitting alone by the long table usually occupied by senior Padawans. It wouldn't be so strange if only two tables away weren't sitting all Younglings from Dantooine. The girl was poking her food with such lack of interest, that it was obvious she was thinking about something that made her upset. Obi-Wan sat down across the table to her, putting down his tray noisily.

"Hey there" he said warmly, when Shakti peeked at him shortly and lowered her head again. "Why aren't you with your friends?"

The girl looked up at him, uncomprehending, but following the movement of his hand, that gestured the table behind her back, she smiled in a way that had nothing to do with her usual brightness. She neatly put down her fork beside the plate that was still full of some kind of noodles and fruit and started to tug at her own sleeve, nervously.

"They are not my friends, Ben."

"How come? Are they isolating you?" Obi-Wan frowned, completely forgetting about his own tray. Shakti tried to avoid his eyes.

"No, that's not it" she said quickly, seeing that her guardian frowned. "I just don't know them. I'm not from Dantooine."

Obi-Wan's brows shot up in amazement. He even opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted yet again.

"Hey princess! Your Knight arrived!" Garen shouted happily, sitting down beside the girl. Shakti flinched, but didn't move in any other way. Only her eyes went wide.

"If you are the Knight, then I think your princess wants to escape with Dragon" Bant laughed and sat on one side of Obi-Wan, waving friendly to the girl.

"I agree. Shakti, come here." Obi-Wan stretched his hand invitingly, looking as his charge slid from her branch and joined him on his. She caught his hand carefully, hid behind his elbow and started to observe the others with shy curiosity of ten-year-old kid.

"And you are prohibited from even touching her, you dragon in a knight's skin."

After their initial tries to become friends with the girl, the three other Padawans politely ignored her, hidden securely behind Obi-Wan, seeing that she feels better this way, and went on with their own talk, that involved a lot of dragons, knights and offended pride of Garen. Laughing and teasing his friend along with others, Obi-Wan found himself quite comfortable, something he hadn't felt for years, even with a girl tucked under his arm and glued to his hand. He hugged her a little tighter and stroked fair head, as a result, gaining very serious and thoughtful look of green eyes, before Shakti averted her sight to Bant again.

/

It was a good meal, a good way to start their day together, as he assessed later. Shakti got to know his friends and probably liked them, but she was so quiet and thoughtful that it was hard to tell. In the end however, Bant had to go to healer's ward, as she was to receive training as a healer, what was her dream from early Initiate years, while Reef met his master and got to know about a mission waiting for him. As a result, along with only Garen and Shakti, Obi-Wan directed his steps to the Arena, where they were supposed to run the girl through her exercises scheduled for this time of the day.

Garen was doing anything possible to make Shakti smile, who, from her side, was taking his advances with polite, but moderate interest, still holding tightly onto her guardian's hand. Obi-Wan relaxed. Everything is going smoothly so far…

"Hey Oafy-Wan!"

Okay. Something like that really _had to_ happen. Obi-Wan groaned inwardly.

"You need something, Bruck?" he tried to sound polite, but instead it turned out a little too nervous. Dark skinned tormentor smiled charmingly, noting his prey's irritation. He strode to the small group lazily.

"I didn't know you like kids, Oafy-Wan." Bruck smiled even wider and wagged his finger at two others. Garen grimaced awfully.

"Get lost Chun. It's not your business."

"I'm not talking to you Muln." Bruck all but growled at Garen, who flinched, however didn't back off. Obi-Wan felt that the girl gripped his hand tighter, before releasing it completely and stepping forward.

"You are rude." he heard Shakti say in, her quiet voice strangely calm and composed, even if she trembled. Bruck looked at her scornfully.

"Back off, kid. I'm not talking to you either." he wanted to move past her, to get to Obi-Wan and bully him a little more, but the girl stubbornly stood still. Even if shaking, scared.

"What's this, Oafy-Wan? You have this little girl as your bodyguard, or what?" he laughed.

Shakti narrowed her eyes and Obi-Wan's heart made a crazy, frightening jump, _because she was doing it exactly like Quella_. He wanted to get her out of here, to ignore Chun, he really had practice in ignoring Chun, it's nothing much, it…

"If this little girl is enough to get rid of you, so why not make a bodyguard of her?" Obi-Wan moaned inwardly. It is going to be a massacre. He jumped forward to catch her or protect her, but this time Bruck was faster. Maybe from anger, maybe from training, he didn't know and didn't care, get the hell out of here, Shakti!

"You…!" he stormed at the girl, shorter than him for sure for thirty centimetres, skinny and wide-eyed…

… chin, solar plexus, centre of stomach, a throw…

Bruck was lying on the floor, where he landed with a heavy 'thud'. It took him a few seconds to get himself together and get up.

"Holy shit" Garen said weakly. And if Obi-Wan hadn't seen it before, in the Gardens with a bulky boy, he would be petrified too. But right now, he knew they had to run. Really fast.

"You little bitch…" uh-oh, too late. Obi-Wan sighed inwardly and consciously prepared himself for being hit, when jumped in front of now exposed girl, Garen tried to catch Bruck or at least slow the punch, but he was too lat, too late…

Bruck's fist stopped abruptly in its tracks, and Obi-Wan's memory shouted 'hey, I remember something like this!' before the real voice could be heard.

"Padawan Chun!"

Obi-Wan watched in disbelieve two Knights that appeared from around the corner and rushed towards them, when they understood what was going to happen. And to make it even better, one of them was Taceho Raksion who was holding Bruck's hand in place with Force. As well as his whole body, it seemed. We are lucky, Obi-Wan thought with relief, we are terribly lucky. It could have been worse; much worse, it could end up with something more than bruises. Like broken legs, for example.

But then again, it was a really fortunate coincidence that the two Knights who appeared out of nowhere to rescue them, were close enough to react… close enough?

Obi-Wan looked down, to his right, where Shakti was observing Taceho with still narrowed eyes, from behind her guardian, again glued to his hand. Feeling his eyes on her, she glanced up.

"It wasn't a coincidence" Obi-Wan said quietly, surprised "You've heard them."

The girl nodded, her face tense, and gripped his hand even tighter, as if afraid that he would shove her aside.

"Padawans attend!" apparently, the Knights were finished with Chun and now they wanted to sum their situation up. As it was expected, Obi-Wan, Garen and Shakti were quickly dismissed, only with injunction to report to their masters.

"I'll take care of this one" the other Knight said, leaving the three Padawans in Raksion's care. The man nodded and stepped forward to join his friend, when a sudden, fierce emotion from behind nearly caused him to lose his balance. However, before he swirled around, the sensation was gone, and he only saw the fellow Knight, going away with a hand on Padawan Chun's shoulder. Strange…

Obi-Wan talked for a minute with Garen, who decided it would be better for him to be the one to tell his master about his participation in a 'fight', so he quickly took his leave and run off to find his guardian, before anyone else would do that. Then, Kenobi turned to the Knight, who stood in the middle of the corridor, amazingly deep in thought. Only when Obi-Wan touched his arm, did he stir and his eyes came into focus again.

"You two alright?" he asked, still a little absentmindedly, but soon his practical mind returned to more pressing matters. "Obi-Wan, my friend, I have to talk with you. Now, if you please." he added, feeling strangely uncomfortable under attentive green gaze from behind the Padawan.

Obi-Wan just nodded. He trusted Taceho immensely, and whatever it was the man wanted to talk with him about, he knew it had to be something really important. Otherwise, the Knight wouldn't insist on such talk at all.

They agreed to go to the Arena, as that was the destination Obi-Wan and Shakti planned to go from the beginning. With the girl behind them, two men marched quickly toward the open space, where a lot of fellow Jedi trained at the moment, the crowd swallowing them into a friendly mass of bodies and blurred chatter. Obi-Wan found a place where they could perform their exercises undisturbed, knowing full well that if he hadn't fulfilled Quella's instructions, even his master would not be able to save him. He shed his robe and turned to the girl.

Shakti was already warming up, going through stretching and moves he didn't recognize, only to launch swiftly into katas at full speed. Obi-Wan observed her in amazement; he was quite sure that these ones were not designed to be performed by children! What level was she, anyway? It certainly didn't look like the third, she should be on! Hey, what…

"Can we talk now?" Taceho put a hand on the other's arm, blocking his way to the girl, and Obi-Wan would ask him to wait a minute, because he had an educational problem to solve here, but the tightness in the Knight's voice silenced all his responses, even before he could voice them. He mutely nodded, and let himself be led a little further from Shakti, who seemed to be highly concentrated on what she was doing.

The Knight leaned on the wall, a little further away from Arena's training ring, standing in a way for the two of them to be securely hidden from inquisitive eyes by a part of wall and stairs.

"I'm glad to see you are well, Obi-Wan." he began, sincerity in his voice. Suddenly, he smirked.

"And I'm sorry that I wasn't able to be here yesterday. Well, happy birthday." he leaned forward with open arms and hugged surprised Obi-Wan tightly. The younger man tensed for a second, before relaxing into a touch he knew so well, and welcomed for so long, and only then Taceho turned his face and kissed gently his lips. It was just a light touch, but was enough to make Obi-Wan nervous; it immediately caused him to remember his past sins, that forced all his friends to take care of him, who nearly brought himself to severe exhaustion…

"Shhhh, you're thinking too much, calm down" Taceho was still hugging him with one arm, with the other massaging gently suddenly stiff muscles on his neck, while kissing his face in slow, careful and loving manner. "Don't worry, nobody can see us here. Just relax." a whisper in his ear, voice deep and calm, soothing and caressing, and Obi-Wan surrendered to the feeling, laying his head on the other's shoulder. Taceho murmured something approvingly, surrounding him with arms, as if guarding from the outside.

How much easier it would be, if I were in love with him. He would give me everything that I need and want, attention, caresses, his mind ands body, even if he didn't love me… hey Kenobi, slow down! Of course he doesn't love you! He is emphatic, remember? Taceho is your friend so he feels bad for you, and takes care for you to make sure you won't do something stupid to yourself…

"Quit worrying alright? I wanted you to relax, not to confuse you."

"So that's what you wanted to talk about?" Obi-Wan smiled to his friend's neck. But even if this remark was said with joking intention, Taceho's face grew serious.

"No. I wanted to talk about your charge."

Obi-Wan frowned, unpleasantly surprised.

"About Shakti?" What's wrong with her?" he found himself curious, what made the other man want to talk about a little girl, with that grave expression on his handsome face… whoa, watch it, Kenobi!

"Nothing that I'm aware of. But tell me first, how much you _do_ know about her?"

Obi-Wan shrugged.

"What I had in the info as her guardian and what she said herself. Oh, and that she is Quella's apprentice, I guess it holds a meaning…"

"Indeed." Taceho smiled, but continued nonetheless in the serious tone. "But it's not much. Didn't Quella tell you about her?"

"No, she didn't." Obi-Wan frowned again. This talk was not going as he wanted it to. "Not that we talk on regular basis at all. Will you tell me what is going on, or will you go on talking in riddles?"

"I know you don't like her" Taceho continued as if he hasn't heard the question "but do me a favour and make her talk about the little one. You need to know as much as you can, I'm afraid."

"Taceho, listen to yourself! You sound as if Shakti was a wanted murderer! She is a kid! A ten-year-old girl!" Obi-Wan pushed from the other man's embrace, annoyed and uncomprehending, why usually understanding Taceho suddenly was finding faults in his charge. The Knight sighed heavily.

"Obi-Wan, look at me. Did you notice something unusual of this girl?" Taceho lowered his arms, crossing them across his chest, as if not sure what else to do with them.

"Nothing." he shrugged nervously. "She may be is a little too quiet and calm for a Jedi kid, but this is no crime, isn't it?" Obi-Wan felt that if they were going to continue like this, he had to have a break. The other's seriousness was so improper for the situation, that it looked funny. How could a little girl awaken such suspicions in the Knight? He started to pace, irritated, but one glance at Taceho's face stopped him, frozen.

"Obi…" Raksion's voice was quiet, but firm "What she is exercising now is a seventh level kata, named Hunter Kata, and it's forbidden to be taught to anyone with rank lower than a Knight."

"What are you…"

"What's more, judging from signs on Padawan Chun's body, she used on him a martial art named Kruk. It stuns the opponent by hitting certain point in his body, blocking the energy flow and it's used in illegal underground tournaments, as well as by Corellian smugglers."

"Are you joking?" Obi-Wan burst out. He stared with wide eyes at the Knight, who paled, when sensations of anger, annoyance, hurt and disbelief hit his nervous system. But he stood still, only clenching his fist a little.

"I'm afraid, not. That's why you have to have Quella tell you what she can about the girl."

"And what exactly are you suggesting?" Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows with mocking smile. To tell the truth he himself didn't know why those accusations angered him so greatly; maybe because of girl's helplessness, her calm and bright smile he couldn't believe her to be different than how he imagined her to be? Was that it?

"Ben, I'm done."

They both winced, with Taceho looking at Obi-Wan with lips in thin line. See? His eyes were saying, you didn't even notice her approaching. She moves like assassin. Still don't believe me?

"Can we go home? Please?" the girl seemed oblivious to the situation her appearance caused, as she came to Obi-Wan, and hugged his hand again. She raised her fair head to look him into eye, and he blinked.

"What's wrong, Shakti?" he asked, a little worried why she had such sad expression on her face. Taceho twitched behind him, but said nothing.

"My master is upset" the girl said quietly, gripping the man's hand. Knight narrowed his amber eyes. Quickly checking all his threads, he couldn't help but frown.

"You have to have very strong a bond then." he said calmly, but observing the girl with tension "Quella is heavily shielded."

Shakti smiled as if she didn't notice Knight's nervousness. Nodding, she snuggled into Obi-Wan's tunic and brought his hand to her cheek.

"We do. I can feel her from very, very far. It's convenient." she said serenely.

The Knight said nothing, outside composed if only a little concerned, while in his mind, his thoughts screamed. He knew that girl, he saw a girl like her previously and he didn't like the outcome of that meeting. But how to convince Obi-Wan to be careful?

The younger man bowed stiffly to the Knight, bidding him goodbye in rather resentful manner, only to get girl's hand and walk slowly in the direction of corridors into the Temple. Taceho looked after him; he felt quite miserable, as the talk didn't go as he wanted it to. Sighing, he started to turn around to go his own way, when he caught the girl's quick stare with a corner of his eye. Instinctively, he clenched his fists. Yes, something must be done to prevent that girl from staying here. And it had to be done quickly.

Taceho bit down on his lip and wandered into the Temple, thoughtful.

/

What happened to Taceho? Why was he so suspicious about the girl, who he had never seen before? And how could he suggest such things about a kid! Obi-Wan was thinking furiously, sad that his friend turned out more headstrong than he thought he would be.

"Ben?"

He never was so mistrusting when it came to Quella! And he was sure that the woman was more vicious than the girl would ever be. She was an usual Jedi kid, that was true, but it was not a reason to suspect her of having such criminal background. But then again, Taceho was emphatic and he didn't throw his accusations into air without serious reasons…

"Ben!"

Obi-Wan felt soft tugging at his sleeve, before he realized that Shakti must have be doing that for a while now, as she looked at him attentively. He smiled at her.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked in small voice, when they entered the lift and were waiting for it to take them to a proper floor. Obi-Wan blinked in surprise and laughed.

"Why would I?"

"You don't talk to me." she pointed out miserably. He stroked her head gently, explaining that he had a serious talk with his Knight friend and it disturbed him greatly, so that's why he is silent and anything she had done, had nothing to do with it.

When they entered Jinn/Kenobi quarters, Qui-Gon appeared from the kitchen where he was preparing midday meal for the three of them, announcing that Quella in exhausted after council meeting and asked the two men to take care of her Padawan a little longer, what meant that Shakti was to stay with them until morning. Obi-Wan smiled, observing as the girl was bouncing in place happily, after confirming that the two of them wouldn't mind her staying. It wouldn't be bad, he thought, it feels a bit like having little sister here, not so different from his crèche duties, when he was assigned to help masters there. The girl caught him in waist, hugging tightly, before releasing and running with joyful chatter to master Jinn, who seemed pleased to hear her high, quick and heavy-accented blabbering.

Yes, it was going to be quite good day.


	18. Chapter 18 Please, don't

_**Witch's thoughts: **hey again. nothing to say right now, actually. Oh, maybe just that I hope that I 've dealt with some of Shakti's MarySue-ness here. Hope you'll like it^^_

_I want to thank Zafkyel for review, but mainly for liking my Quella^^ you are one of the few people who do :) and of course, many thanks for my beta, Rhea1305!_

_If you have any questions or suggestions, but don't feel like reviewing, just send me a message^^ I'm not biting, really :)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Quella knelt in the far corner of Gardens, tired, miserable and quite angry and at the moment was trying to meditate. Her attempts however, were in vain, as a headache growing behind her eyes made sure to distract the woman completely. She sighed, rising from her knees slowly. She didn't have strength to meet with her apprentice, not now. Especially not now. Thank Mother Force for Qui-Gon. At least she knew that he'd take good care of the girl. For some time, that is.

Sighing heavily once again and gathering her robe from the grass, she decided to go to her quarters for late midday meal. Not wanting to go to cafeteria in a worry of meeting Shakti with Kenobi, Quella settled for something from her own cooler as well as a cup of tea, before a long, deep, careful meditation. She needed that now more than she had ever had and the thought of that need scared her senseless.

Quella stepped forward with the self-confidence that she was known for, even if she didn't feel it in her chest. Going through flowerbeds and paths, she just wanted to get to the corridors of the Temple, but stopped in half-step, when she recognized voices that she had heard for quite sometime, only now associating them with real people. She peeked carefully from behind the exceptionally bushy shrubbery.

Oh yes, she should have been expecting that. But even knowing that, her heart suffered from a painful pang, for the first time in a long time being afraid of losing what she had worked long and hard for. She checked her shields one more time, before shifting into a more comfortable position and just observing.

Qui-Gon was sitting under a Melr Tree, in its shadow, reading a datapad while supporting it comfortably with one knee. He looked calm and quite at peace, quietly dedicated to his teacher's work. But from time to time, he raised his eyes, to check on the girl, kneeling near him and deep in the meditation trance. Or at least it seemed so, because Shakti was stirring again and again, still not able to find a proper position to move her small body into. They were talking; even as far as Quella was, she could hear a laugh of her girl and soft spoken instructions of her man. She clenched her fists painfully. They were still here, but for how long?

She knew that they are not aware of her presence in the Gardens. She had told Qui-Gon she wanted to rest and then shielded herself, even from him, but he said nothing. He knew that when she was upset, she had to sort it out herself - if not, there could be victims. As for Shakti, the girl could feel her, yes, but thank Mother Force, she couldn't locate her Master. At least not with these shields on.

Quella felt another presence behind her, but she didn't move. She knew the newcomer and acknowledged his arrival with a small nod of her white head, even if not looking at him.

"If I didn't know better, I'd really think she is his child." he said.

"Then I'm glad I'm not the only one to think that" she replied quietly, still not turning to him. "Did you know that he always wanted to have a daughter?"

"He did?" the man was surprised.

"He still does" she said, her voice sweet and bitter at the same. Quella shook her head, feeling that her migraine was still growing worse. Hearing the man's voice after initial silence, made her jump a few inches.

"Would you really resign if we didn't agree?"

She turned to face him, her face pale, but serious.

"I don't know" she closed her eyes briefly, wishing that the headache was gone "I want to believe so, but… I just don't know."

She felt a light touch of a hand on her shoulder.

"It was a wise decision, Knight Alberona." she smiled with her eyes closed, again turned to watch Qui-Gon with Shakti. Stroking dark-skinned hand with her fingers, she nodded.

"Thank you Councillor Windu."

/

_Few hours before_

Quella stood with Qui-Gon in the corridor, silently waiting for the Jedi Council to let them in. The woman was trembling slightly. These doors caused her to remember quite unpleasant past events and she just hated to be summoned before the Councillors. Old habits die hard.

Qui-Gon stroked their joined hands, without words trying to calm her. Sending warm wave of support through their bond, he observed her as her eyes narrowed slightly. And it didn't mean anything good was going to happen.

Finally they were allowed in. Letting go of Qui-Gon's hand, she felt sudden wave of panic, before composing herself and stepping into the centre of chair circle. The man stopped few steps behind her and she was thankful for his presence there. Looking at serious faces of the Councillors, she began to realize which issue they wanted to discuss and it wasn't something she was ready for. But, it was not for her to choose, when to answer it.

"Alberona…"

"I have a name and a title, _Mundi._" she snapped at him, cutting off his speech. Qui-Gon groaned inwardly, through their bond. /_Can__'__t you hold back yourself for more than five minutes from arguing with everybody?_/ A small smile curled her lips, but it died quickly, when another Councillor chose to speak.

"Knight Alberona, do you know why you were summoned before the Jedi Council?" the question was usually a formality, as every person summoned had an issue important enough to present to the Council. However, Quella was not a usual person at all.

"No, I do not." sharp glances were an answer to that, but Quella regained her cool composure, hiding her hands in loose sleeves of her cloak. She waited for questions.

"Knight Alberona, you are found guilty of serious negligence" the smooth voice of Depa Bilaba caused the standing woman to look in the direction speaker "which means, you took action against the will of Council and you ignored later orders to fix your damaged reputation. Can you explain yourself?"

Qui-Gon winced. He was afraid of this question. Knowing that she had nothing to defend herself instead of her usual cockiness, he wanted to step in, to help her, but even before he managed to move, he was addressed by Council as well.

"We did not summon you Master Jinn. You are not involved in this matter. You are dismissed." said Ki-Adi Mundi, once more presenting his annoying sense of superiority. Qui-Gon felt through his bond with Quella, that she smirked happily, before speaking.

"Actually,_ Master Mundi_" she said, her voice honey-like sweet "Master Jinn is greatly involved in this matter. Even more than you suspect, so I think he should stay."

Her speech gained her again a couple of displeased glances, but now also a curious ones. Even so, the Councillors were not eager to ask her anything.

"Please explain yourself, Knight Alberona" Mace Windu was the one to return to the main issue of their meeting and Qui-Gon sighed inwardly now with relief. His friend didn't like Quella much, but he was fair enough to judge her according to her actions not her attitude. Which was, by the way, scandalous now.

"I would, if only you would tell me what that negligence was" she said quietly. One or two members of Council throw her annoyed glances, but she wasn't finished yet. "Because for me, it was not something I should be punished for."

"But you ignored the order from Council!" Ki-Adi Mundi burst out with holy anger. Quella just smiled at him.

"And what that order was? To ensure the girl's well-being. I did just that."

"For four years?"

"Quite long, I must agree." she said calmly, watching with amusement fuming Master "but still according to the order."

"I would like to know what exactly you were doing during this time, and what role Master Jinn had there. Is this too much?" Depa Bilaba smiled, and Quella smiled back. Qui-Gon knew that those two were friends, amazing how opposites are drawn to each other.

"Of course not, Master Bilaba. Shakti is an orphan, so the government assured me that she will have a foster family found for her, to give her home and proper upbringing…"

"Quite civilized, if you ask me" whispered Yaddle, for everyone to hear. Quella nodded.

"That's right. However, it turned out that the girl was rejected by her coevals, what meant that she couldn't be brought up in ordinary family. She was growing up differently and she smelled of humans too much."

"Not so surprising, considering this child's past" said Mace softly.

"That's right. But according to the law, if she would not have guardians found for her, as it seemed most unlikely to be done so; the girl was to be killed."

This remark caused a lot of startled gasps escape from Councillors' lips. Depa covered her mouth with a hand, while Adi Gallia and Yaddle looked at each other, frowning.

"It's unforgivable! It's inhuman!" exclaimed Ki-Adi Mundi, thumping his fist on his chair. Quella glanced at him coolly.

"So it's more human to produce children and then abandon them? It's more human to build orphanages than to ensure child's well-being?" she asked in unnaturally calm voice. Qui-Gon shivered. He didn't get to say anything and he was feeling bad about it, as the talk was approaching the subject that Quella was most sensitive to. He strengthened their bond, stopping her anger and despair there, calming her fear with the soothing embrace of his mind. For now it was all he could do. He heard her speaking,

"It's true that it seems cruel; however I'd rather think that Jedi Council would _not_ judge any culture for the action according to their beliefs. Coming back to subject, when the temporary guardian that was assigned to the girl, called me that something was going wrong with the whole situation, as soon as I could, I took off to solve the problem."

"Not bothering to get our approval." Mace added. Quella turned to him, suddenly furious.

"Would you have granted me permission without all this paper work? I don't think so. But if I _had _waited, it would have been too late. Taking off when I did, I managed to get to the girl two hours before her scheduled execution."

Muffled gasps could be heard again. Quella stood in the centre of the ring, trembling from anger, her fists tightly clenched. Qui-Gon's heart ached seeing her like this, still standing with pride, but deep inside, broken and scared. He stepped forward.

"After Knight Alberona escaped from Healer's Ward four years ago, she contacted me about a week after her disappearance. The government agreed to her suggestion of taking the girl as her adoptive daughter, but they wanted some proof that she will be able to bring up that child. One of which, was being in stable relationship that would resemble family for the girl. As Knight Alberona is bonded to me, she requested my arrival; I took a leave from duties and went to meet her."

"I don't remember your report on that matter, Master Jinn." Yaddle spoke, but she seemed thoughtful.

"If you go back four years in report archives, you'll find my request for two tendays of personal time, which was granted without any problems. My Padawan was temporarily under care of Knight Taceho Raksion." Qui-Gon now was standing right behind Quella, in this way showing his support, and letting the woman feel his physical presence. She looked as if she needed that.

"So basically, you are girl's 'parents'?" Depa wanted to clarify some issues.

"'Guardians' is a better word."

"It's forbidden!" Ki-Adi Mundi thought it appropriate to show his displeasure. _/Bastard!/ _Quella growled through their bond and Qui-Gon knew it would be better him, who explain.

"No, it's not. It resembles Master-Padawan relationship, considering that the girl had never had parents to begin with. The only difference is having two Masters, but since I do have a Padawan, the girl is train-bonded to Knight Alberona."

"But even so, that child is too old to be trained, even with lessons given by you, Quella." Adi Gallia stated slowly. "Or what's even more important, her experiences are too great of a hurt to consider training her."

Quella blinked a few times as if to compose proper answer, but Qui-Gon tried not to shudder, hearing her internal howl in his mind.

"I was even older and more scarred, but nonetheless you let me in" she whispered instead of jumping on the nearest Councillor and ripping off his head. Qui-Gon blinked.

"You were already trained when you joined the Order. You only needed our guidance, not lessons." Yaddle cracked in her old-woman voice. Quella shook her head.

"_Trained_? _Guidance_? You…!" her face twisted in ugly way, before she composed herself, feeling Qui-Gon's heavy hand on her shoulder. "The girl is even better than I was at her age. She can reach the level of a Knight in another few years. Is it what you are getting at?"

"Unfortunately no, Knight Alberona" Mace's voice was showing real pain. "What we mean is, that she is going to be too unbalanced, judging from her past experiences. We cannot afford such responsibility."

"So you just want to kick her out? Fine! But it will be one of _you_ to tell her, that her guardians abandoned her yet again!" Quella trembled, clenching fists and teeth in silent fury. Only with the last of his will, Qui-Gon didn't move to hug her; his thoughts were boiling by themselves, feeling irritated and betrayed by the attitude of the Council. But a rebel that he was, he said nothing.

"The child is to be taken to her home planet. And it should be the end of the discussion" said Ki-Adi Mundi, superiority that the both summoned hated from the core of their hearts, still evident in his voice. But suddenly, Adi Gallia changed sides.

"Please, do not make the decision for the whole Council yet, Master Mundi" the woman smiled a little, and then turned to the pair in the centre. "You are dismissed now, Knight Alberona, Master Jinn. Please wait for the decision of the Council outside."

Two standing Jedi calmly bowed, before going outside, just to hear an agitated buzz of voices, when the door was closing. Qui-Go stepped quickly forward, ready to take her in his arms and ease the trembling of despair that she succumbed to, but she shook her head, and made two steps back from his reach.

"Please, don't" she said, chocking a sob "I don't want to embarrass myself further by breaking in tears here."

He could just watch as Quella slowly walked to the chair and slid on it, immediately pulling up her knees to chest and hugging them tightly. Her eyes were empty, unmoving. Qui-Gon reached to her through the bond, but her mind was silent behind the shields.

"They'll take her away, won't they?"

"Don't say that." he said gently, slowly approaching to where she was sitting "don't jump to conclusions. Trust the Force." he outstretched hand to touch her arm, and when she didn't make a move to get rid of him, he started to stroke her hair. "They are the wisest of the wise. Live in the moment, my love and trust them."

"I can't." she replied tearfully "I just can't… why can't they see that she is different from me? Why?"

Qui-Gon sighed inwardly. She hasn't been often like this, focused on one thing whole-heartedly and absolutely, but when she was, it always had signs of a kind of maniacal obsession. Her thoughts disturbed, mind confused, even her body shaking with too much of emotion, it seemed as if her Force signature was bleeding…

"Quella" he said, his voice suddenly firm and a little demanding "check your shields."

She literary jumped on her chair, standing up nearly at attention. With an awful curse in even more horrible language than her own, she slammed up her shields, nearly cutting off Qui-Gon as well, only in the last second easing the impact. He listened to her swearing again; she would rather her Padawan didn't hear what was said or felt here, but there she was, lowering her shields so much…

Quella straighten up. Chin up, narrowed eyes, fist clenched she looked more like her old self, even if still pale and biting her lip. Looking at him, she nearly smiled, but it was rather humourless smile.

"I won't let them."

Qui-Gon wanted to ask what did she mean, what she wanted to do, how does she feel and why does she feel so bad, but in that exact moment, the door opened and they were once again summoned inside. He stood up, coming closely after her, knowing full well that it would be better for him to be there; he had more experience with her and was able to stop her before something happened. Forget that the room was full of Force Masters; her race had some tricks up their sleeves that would surprise the likes of even Yoda.

Again standing in the centre of the room, Qui-Gon looked at the serious faces of the Councillors. He felt panic rising in his chest, but knew it wasn't his emotion. He gently brushed her mind with his and Quella strengthen her shields.

"Do you have anything more to say before the Council announces the decision?" asked Mace. Qui-Gon wanted to say for both of them that they did not, knowing that Quella was in a rather fragile state, having to deal with people wanting to take away the child she recognized as hers…

"I do."

She stepped forward to the actual centre of the ring of chairs, and suddenly Qui-Gon knew what she wanted to do. /_You don__'__t have to do this, quella/ _he said to her, his voice soothing and calming, but she didn't answer. Just shut their bond.

"As a Knight of the Jedi Order" she began her voice clear and firm, "I want to express my gratitude for you Masters, who have accepted me into the Order and taught me all I know now. However" she went down to her knees, slowly, as if her legs didn't want to listen to her will "as I was taught to follow what I believe is right, I want to voice my readiness to leave the Order, should your decision be negative for letting the girl stay here. I brought her up for four years" she sat at her heels, supporting herself with hands on floor, head bowed "and as her formal guardian I feel responsible for her intellectual and physical progress until she is of age. Therefore, I will take the responsibility for my actions in further taking care of this child. Some of you may think that this speech is a kind of emotional blackmail…" judging from many faces that Qui-Gon observed, that was exactly what they were thinking. If he wasn't torn between the need to get there and kneel with her and to silence her in whatever way, he would growl at the suspicions the Councillors had about his woman. He forced his mind that was starting to sidetrack on its own, to listen what she was saying.

"… but it's not. Please, don't think so lowly of me. I just wanted to express what I believe is right for me to do. Now, I would be grateful to hear your decision." Quella bowed even lower, nearly resting her fair head on hands, still supported on the floor. Qui-Gon's heart ached. He knew that pose. In her culture it meant that kneeling person is on the mercy of the others and consciously agrees to that in exchange for a favour. But what infuriated him the most, was the wonder, why she thought that she should use it at all!

The room fell silent after such declaration. They knew that pose as well, as she used it only once before, being her stubborn and proud self. Even so, she stayed like this, silent, bowed low with her white hair covering and hiding whatever expression she had on her face.

_Whack!_

Everybody in the room jumped at the sound of the stick making contact with her head. Pretty hard.

"Stand up, you will."

The whole Council along with Qui-Gon stared at Master Yoda, who without a sound slid from his chair and now was standing before Quella, supporting himself with the stick that a second ago was used to hit the woman. Quella massaged hurting place, before looking up at the small Master. His ears were lowered miserably.

"Stay the girl will. Going to observe her, we are."

The woman stared at him, unbelieving. She straightend up a little, still sitting on her heels.

"Join me in meditation, you will." said Master Yoda, before going out of the room and it that way signalling the end of the meeting. Only then did Quella blink and said silently 'yes, master' what Qui-Gon heard only because he quickly went to her.

/

What a strange, exhausting day. The meeting didn't go as it should, having Quella nearly fainting when she followed Master Yoda. It's wasn't optimistic as well, as Adi Gallia wanted to emphasize, when she joined me to talk. She said that they agreed to observe girl's progress and her behaviour, only if she was able to prove to be mentally stable and properly brought up. Her medical record was alright, and that was what made them vote for leaving Shakti in the Temple. That decision however, had a serious opposition. Nobody wants the problems we encountered last time.

But, as I pointed out, these past problems were apparent and obvious when the Order agreed to take in the girl, and partially, we were at fault ourselves. In the present case, however, the situation is much calmer and easier to cope with, but, as I was forced to understand, the girl is not as much of a problem as Quella herself.

Well, we all know that it can't be denied. I just hope she will get a grip on herself.

Not to mention that I have my own problems, at this moment even more nagging. I mean, I've just came back from Gardens, where my meditation served as a calming trance to soothe all today's events in my memory. It's late; long after eleventh hour and I should eat something, shower and go to sleep silently enough not to wake up two younglings that already sleep peacefully in my quarters. But instead, where am I? Certainly not in my bed.

First thing I did, was I checked on the girl, sleeping in the common room, curled up on the sofa. She was sleeping quietly, not trashing in her sleep or even moving too much. Only her fair head could be seen from under the blanket, and I felt sudden urge to come in, kiss her forehead and adjust the covers. Instead, I turned away and closed the door. That feeling, that protectiveness… still hurts. Let's not open old wounds again.

I wanted to go to bed, really. My head hurt terribly now, all the adrenaline from earlier vanishing, and what was left was only fatigue and overwhelming knowledge of helplessness. However, when I was passing by the door to my Padawan's room, something made me stop and look in. Just for a second, just to check on him, I was telling myself, but I know pretty well that it will not be a second, minute, hour. I peek through slightly open door, in dim light recognizing long figure on the bed. It seemed that Obi-Wan had fallen asleep reading, again. He was half naked, only in his sleeping pants, comfortably positioned on the whole free space not occupied by pads and notes. His Padawan braid was lying lightly on his neck, hanging loosely on the outstretched arm. The boy wanted to offer his bed to Shakti, but she strongly protested and went by herself to sleep on the sofa… boy? No, he is no longer a boy. When did I miss the moment when he became a man? Obviously quite some time ago. I wonder… I told Quella that I'll wait for his knighting, but will someone like him like to be with an old man like me? He has a crush on me now, always has. But who knows who will he meet in another few years? Is it better for me to remain silent, after all?

I sigh. Talking with Quella was easy in comparison with talking with myself and acknowledging my own thoughts. And feelings. Having her shouting at me, made it easier to forget her words and suggestions, to sidetrack her and skip the subject. Right now, alone with my mind, it wasn't as easy.

She said he loves me. How could he know? He wasn't interested in anyone else since his teenage years, when that crush began. It's true that it seems to be a real thing, but not having felt that way even once, how could he know? It's not an excuse, but as I'm the old man here, I love him too much to cause him hurt, only to prove him wrong. I simply couldn't do that.

He is perfect; I look at this body that was shaped through daily, heavy work-out. I know it quite well, yet it's still foreign to me. He put on weight a little since his infamous hospital visit, now looking healthier and… handsome? Oh Force. I'm too old for such thoughts, but here I am! Drooling over my Padawan's body in the corner like a cheap pervert. Perfect Qui-Gon, it's what your life lacked, a little perversion!

I should go to bed now, before I do something stupid, which I'm going to regret for sure. But as for now, I will watch him only a minute more. Just to make sure he sleeps peacefully….

/

"_I can__'__t do that! I__'__m scared!"_

_Slap!_

"_Get a grip of yourself! All of them are depending on us, on you! You will do well!"_

"_I… I__'__ll try…"_

Two women, one white haired human, slim and just beautiful, the second one alien, feline redhead. They were arguing; the redhead forcing the white haired to do something, convincing her and shoving her aside. The alien was tall, about two metres and her face was deformed in a way that only a mixture of human and cat features can be. She bared her fangs, gripping other's arms that her claws were nearly digging into flesh…

… her hand was visible again, but only it, as if he was standing behind her, or were watching the scene by her eyes. She stood before the main console and having control panels on her left. Her hand was bleeding from many smaller or bigger cuts, covered in blood that it was almost impossible to see her skin. And she nearly pushed in the button, ending a sequence of self-destruction system!

"Is that it? Let's end everything here" she pressed the button with much force, turning to the screens. Listening to the automatic warning that was now displayed, she watched the view from the outside, from the space. The starship on the left exploded, its fragments falling through the atmosphere on the green planet below. She turned right; another ship was blown up, and then the one near it. Was it a part of planet blockade? It seemed like it. The woman turned again, around this time, facing the crew of the starship she was on. They were wearing strange uniforms, black and plain, and more than a half of them were injured.

"…_ten seconds to auto destruction…_"

"Come here." the woman said warmly "come and let me kill you."

They rushed at her with their weapons…

… The ships were exploding one by one, engulfing the whole sky in flames. It was night time; yet it was as bright as if it was a day. Burning magazines and houses, exploding bombs and bullets were ruining the city, now crowded with shadows of inhabitants. There was something strange about them; while people defending …those with black uniforms again!…, were shouting and yelling and cursing, the attackers were silent. They were shadows, appearing from nowhere and disappearing immediately when they killed someone. It was too dark and smoke-filled to see anything clearly, but the figures were not human, some too bulky, some too misshaped to tell the race. But all of them were terrifying; their movements swift and smooth yet deadly precise. Some had longer limbs; they were cutting heads off. Some were bigger; they were crushing enemies and escaping silently.

The streets were red with blood of black uniformed people.

A group of strange citizens was running down the street, but the only sharp figure there was the white haired beauty. She was holding something that looked like a weapon and was dressed like a soldier; yet when the assault group of enemies appeared, she didn't manage to avoid the fire. She fell down, white hair surrounding her face like wings of dying bird, and the only thing that could be heard then through shouting in native's harsh, rough language was…

"… quella Alberona!…"

/

Obi-Wan jumped to his feet even before his mind managed to wake up completely. A high scream was still sounding in the air, when he got outside his room, only to find his Master already in the doorway of the common room.

They wanted to step in, but when Qui-Gon moved, the girl started to shout again. Her voice high and hoarse from crying, she curled up in the farthest corner of the room, covering face with hands that only her eyes were visible in the darkness, wide from fear. She was shouting something in language that Obi-Wan didn't understand, but the message was clear. She was afraid of them.

He wanted to go to her, hug her and calm, but with each movement that got him closer, the girl was screaming louder and more desperately. She hid her head under her arms, still talking in that annoying, rough language, sobbing and choking on her own words. Obi-Wan felt his master's hand on his shoulder.

Qui-Gon stopped his Padawan, unmoving from his place in the doorway. With quick glance he ensured that Shakti is observing them from behind her fingers, then slowly, serenely sank to his knees, taking Obi-Wan down with himself and settling into simple meditative pose. He opened himself to Force, allowing it to flow through his aura.

Shakti was calming. Without the threat of approaching men, she started breath slower and more controllably, her speech became more coherent and with words from Basic.

Even so, Qui-Gon didn't take off his hand from his Padawan's shoulder. He was observing Obi-Wan, as the young man was acting strange; he looked as if he had the same need to cry as the girl. Qui-Gon frowned, but then, he turned quickly to the child.

"Qui-Gon…" that was all she managed to say, before breaking in tears again, but now it was only a silent despair. She took her hands away from face "I'm scared…"

The man wanted to say something, careful not to move violently in any way. However, before his lips could form any word, the outside door hissed and Quella stormed inside, without any doubt directing her steps to common room. She passed by the two kneeling men and took the girl in arms.

"Shhhh Shakky, it's alright, you are safe… _nic ci nie grozi_… hush now" she was rocking sobbing girl in her embrace, the child clutching to her tightly. Qui-Gon rose from his kneeling position.

"Let's go, Obi-Wan" he said quietly, going out of the room, followed by the young man who was hesitantly looking back at two females, sitting in the corner of dark common room. Obi-Wan went after his master to the kitchen, only to be made to sit by the table and wait. That annoyed him; somehow he knew that the girl needed him, that his presence would calm her or at least assure her that everything will be ok. Yet, it was Quella who was taking care of her now, not him. But then again, why he should take care of someone else's Padawan? Blast that he wanted to, but why?

Qui-Gon made himself busy with preparing the tea, seeing how distracted the young man was. It was late, he was literary ripped from his dreams and that meant it could be the master who was to make tea. He smiled to himself. In this state Obi-Wan wouldn't tell the difference between tea leaves and the pepper, so he decided to let it be.

"Qui-Gon." Quella entered the kitchen, with girl lying limply in her arms "I need a bed to put her into. Care to give me yours?"

"Of course not." the woman went out, only to come back few minutes later and sit heavily on the chair opposite to Obi-Wan. She sighed.

"Whew, that was a close call… hey, don't look at me like that Keno-boy, I just Force-suggested her to sleep…" Quella suddenly yawned, stretching. She had only a light shirt and shorts on; it seemed as though she was interrupted in her sleep as well. Not that it actually acquitted her in Obi-Wan's eyes.

"What happened? She has never had an attack like that." Qui-Gon said, placing a steaming cup in front of her. He handed one to Obi-Wan, then settled by the cupboard, standing.

"She is very sensitive to changes in the Force, and thanks to that she has something like… visions? She can predict what will happen, to put it simply" Quella made it sound as if it was a kind of disease, with a sour voice. Then, suddenly she straightened up and started to mess up her loose hair in frustration.

" Argh, I wish I knew what she saw" she sighed again, then looked up at two surprised men before her. "When the vision is too scary for her, her mind is shutting up and she can't remember a thing… what is a pity, since those visions are usually correct…damn!"

"She doesn't remember?" Obi-Wan asked quietly. Quella didn't pay him much attention.

"She remembers only pieces, like that somebody died… explosions and shouts… a war or something this way…" she shrugged. Then, started to massage her temples in tired gesture, before she brushed bags under her eyes as if to check if they are really there. Qui-Gon put a robe over her shoulders, but she didn't move. However, what Obi-Wan said, made her head snap back up.

"I guess I have seen it as well…"

/

He told them everything he remembered, about the redhead alien and white haired beauty, about their deaths and street battles… even about that strange cry at the end of the dream, about Quella Alberona. When he finished, the woman looked even sicker than she usually did, and his master was eyeing him, worried.

They sent him to watch over the girl, now sleeping heavily in Qui-Gon's bed, under strong, nasty Force-suggestion that was Quella's specialty. He settled on his side near Shakti, taking one pillow and putting it under his chin. Girl's hair glimmered weakly in the dark, making him want to brush it away to uncover her face. He stroked her cheeks, still wet from crying. You are safe here, little one, sleep well.

They were shocked, to say at least. Shouldn't he have seen that? Or the question was, how was he able to see that vision? He didn't know and right now he didn't really care. His mind was strangely numb, as if it was him who was suggested to sleep. He was tired; not thinking too much about the reasons of his fatigue, Obi-Wan moved to more comfortable position, before he easily slid from the state of consciousness into slumber.

/

"You heard that?"

"Strange…" Qui-Gon whispered to himself.

"Who can be those 'black-uniformed-people'?" Quella's eyes were wide and unblinking, while her thoughts raced.

"Not a clue… but what makes me think even more is, how Obi-Wan was able to unconsciously enter her mind and see her visions. Shakti's shields are as strong as ones of a Knight, so it wasn't by force… anyway; he was sleeping at that time…" Quella jumped on her chair.

"Sleeping? Did he… oh Force, no, it's impossible!"

Qui-Gon looked at her, uncomprehending, before realization dawned on him. He turned to her sharply with one glance taking in her dilated pupils, clenched fists and nervous trembling of whole body.

"You don't think they actually _do _have a bond, do you?"


	19. Chapter 19 Are you serious!

_**Witch's thoughts**: Just a short, filler chapter, sorry about that. Lately, I feel quite bad and besides, I'm rather busy so I didn't have time and will to write anything longer. Again, sorry about that. I promise another chapter will be longer, neatier and more interesting, I even have an idea how to do it, and who to bully in it ^^_

_Many, many thanks for the reviews the last chapter received! I was amazed how much you liked it, and to tell the truth, I was quite proud:) but then again, it was after I wrote the 19th, sooooo... let's say that the 20th will be a result of these reviews^^ and here, I have to and want to thank Valairy Scot, Rhea1305 who also is my cool beta^^ and IrishIris. You don't even know how much I treasure your reviews :)_

_Okay, enough rambling for now. I going on holiday tomorrow (today? depends on the time zone^^) and will be out for a week so don't be offended when I don't answer to mails or reviews, okay?_

_enjoy :)_

* * *

She is changing. When she and Kenobi met, she was only a scared, shy, silent kid who didn't even know how to speak Basic properly. Right now however, she is quickly evolving into much more appropriate form, having to deal mainly with humanoids older than her. Her logic sense has developed, her manner of speech has adjusted to Coruscanti standards, and she behaved with more confidence of someone who grew up in a time shorter than usually needed to mature.

It worries me.

Kenobi changed as well, from nervous teenager to calm and composed young man. I wonder… does it have something to do with that "bond" we noticed? Is it really it? Actually, I kind of freak out every time Qui-Gon decides to check it… I always want to believe it not to be true, not because of complications in the health of children as there are none, but because of consequences that such a thing involves. They are not even aware how serious the situation can be, and I'm not planning to enlighten them, or the Council! They would kill me for sure.

Well, I guess we just have to wait what will happen. There is no direct threat for Keno-boy and Shakti right now, when she adapted herself to him… I hope.

/

Obi-Wan stretched, lying comfortably on the grass.

"So, you say you don't do it?"

"No _don__'__t_, but simply _can__'__t_, Ben." Shakti hugged tighter her own knees, watching as colourful butterfly was moving its wings on a flower before her.

"Can't?" he looked at her, curiously raising one eyebrow.

"I… I just don't get it" she blinked when the butterfly sat at her nose. It flew away. "I can memorize the moves, but… it just doesn't work."

"Your Master hasn't taught you any moves?"

"She tried. However, I turned out especially immune to any kind of such knowledge" Shakti smiled, embarrassed and Obi-Wan found it quite adorable, when her eyes were closed and lips slightly curved.

"Don't say that. Maybe you just need some exercise. Come on, let's try it!" he jumped to his feet and stretched out his hand, but she just watched him, unmoving.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Ben. I have some kind of mental blockade, when I take a sword in hand… as if I was programmed not to fight at all" she shuddered and looked away. Obi-Wan sat down again, this time close enough to play with her hair.

"Pacifism is not a bad thing, but it doesn't mean you shouldn't be able to protect yourself." he said seriously.

"I know." she said tiredly as if she had this conversation many times before "It's why my Master taught me how to defend myself without a weapon."

Obi-Wan sighed, "But Kruk, again? It's illegal."

"How do you know that?" Shakti frowned. She looked up at him, suddenly guarded.

"A friend told me." Obi-Wan answered, surprised that she reacted as she did. As if she had done something wrong… okay, maybe she _had_ done, but he was quite sure there was a good explanation for it.

The girl blinked and looked away, her eyes running over flowers and grass, unseeing. When her gaze returned to Obi-Wan, it was clearly afraid, "That blue one? That Knight? Was it him?"

"Yes, it was him." Obi-Wan nodded, then it was his turn to frown, uncomprehending. "What's wrong, little one?"

"How did he know? Usually, ordinary people mistake Kruk with a Jedi thing, and Jedi with a part of Fourth Kata." Shakti chuckled quietly. "That's how I managed to get away with it until now."

"He has seen it somewhere, I guess" Obi-Wan shrugged. Then he remembered what Taceho had said. "Your Master taught you that?"

The girl nodded, as it was her turn to be surprised.

"Where did she know it from?" thinking about it even further, Taceho said that it was illegal, as smugglers and underground fighters used it, however considering Quella…

"Master got to know it before she was taken into the Temple, you didn't know? Qui-Gon knows she can fight in Kruk, I thought he had told you…"

Well, it _did _make sense. Quella had the light saber; all Jedi did as it is a sign of their Order and their social position. However, when sparring with his master, she usually used he stick or preferred hand to hand combat, meaning she didn't feel quite good in fencing, but she _must have_ had something, some ability or skill to defend herself all this years… what's more, it meant that not being a swordsman, she hadn't been able to teach Shakti proper saber handling. That was not a problem - in the Temple they had a lot of great teachers that were more than eager to train sharp student, with Obi-Wan himself in the lead. But…

_/I just wonder how come she knows smugglers' martial art__…/_

_/My master? She was brought up by Corellian smugglers for some time, you know? I don__'__t know why, but she had had to hide or something and she ended up being a smuggler herself. /_

_/Quella? A smuggler? /_

_/That__'__s why she also knows Corellian. /_

_/Corellian is not even a language! /_

_/Oh, but it is! It__'__s just not commonly used, since Corellia chose Basic…/_

_/Don__'__t tell me… smugglers again? /_

"Hey you two, do me a favour and stop staring at each other. It's creepy." a disgusted voice from behind made both Padawans stir and turn quickly around, only to notice Garen with an annoyed expression on his face. He walked closer to them and sat with a satisfied grunt near Shakti. The girl winced.

"We were talking, you tactless barbarian." Obi-Wan laughed, at the same time eyeing Shakti carefully. She has been over two weeks here and still she felt uneasy with people around, especially with someone of clingy nature, as Muln.

Garen glanced at his friend with a patient look of psychiatrist.

"Obi, I don't know if something has changed lately, but usually, talking involves making _sounds_." he said, grinning. "And you weren't making any, so excuse me, but I wouldn't call it 'a talk'."

"What are you…?" Obi-Wan began, only to be interrupted by Shakti, who watched Garen with a frown.

"Why are you here, Garen?" she asked quietly, with a face as if she was trying to solve a riddle of century. The boy grinned yet again. He jumped to his feet and started to perform stretching as if he was going to fight with someone.

"Well, princess" he started, stretching his knee muscles, while crouching "Bant wanted me to say something to Obi-wan here." he cocked his head to one side, then to another and a sound of his joints cracking made the other two grimace. He started to jog where he was standing.

"Like what?" Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow at his suspiciously behaving friend, but in response he only got an ever broader and more cocky smile.

"Like that you have a meeting with Master Windu and you are half an hour late!" he shouted, starting to run with the last syllable. Obi-Wan's first reaction was startled 'WHAT?" and confused exchange of looks with Shakti, but as the meaning sank in, he paled and jumped to his own feet. By this time, Garen was far away, safe. Or he thought so.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Obi-Wan frantically gathered his things, grabbed his bag and robe "at your Master's?" Shakti only nodded and it was enough for him, he took off, fiercely thinking where Bant could be, to ask her about the meeting. It could be a prank, of course it could; but as relaxed as Garen was, he wouldn't use the name of a Councillor in his joke. Better be cautious.

Shakti looked after Obi-Wan, as he was making his way through the class of crèche children, who were just about to enter the Gardens. She sighed miserably. If only he knew what was going on in his head… actually, for a moment she felt she _knew_, but the feeling ended with arrival of Garen. She liked him, he was quite nice; however in situation like this, she couldn't help but feel a little annoyed. What's more, the whole situation with Obi-wan annoyed her. It was as if she had some itching place in her head, which activated in the presence of the young man, and she couldn't find a way yet to ease it or 'scratch' it away. It was slowly making her insane with frustration, something gentle, non-invasive yet disturbing enough to remind her about itself. She nearly got to know what it was; using a method her Master was proud of, a kind of examining her thoughts and emotions while meditating, and she was quite sure it had something to do with her memory - and here everything failed. She couldn't remember why Obi-Wan seemed so important to her and why Master Alberona was freaking out every single time Shakti spend too much time with Master Jinn's Padawan.

She was behaving strangely, all jumpy and over-protective since they arrived at the Temple, two weeks ago… was it that little time ago? Anyway, she shouldn't be so concerned, at least Shakti succeeded in evolving, on her own, to adjust to the situation. Or maybe that was what worried her? Was it too fast? It couldn't be helped. Shakti was not a normal girl. Never will be.

And that strange connection she felt in her mind only confirmed that.

/

Mace winced when he remembered how the meeting went. He was quite sure, it couldn't be worse, actually.

He could live with Quella shouting as usual, a thing that nothing will change, but what disturbed him most, was a reaction of Padawan Kenobi, who was summoned as well. The meeting was unofficial, as they wanted to keep the issue in partial secret, meaning only a few members of Council were present. And apparently it was enough to intimidate Kenobi.

He was ten minutes late and stormed in panting and flushed as if running all the way here from the Outer Rim, making even Quella eye him worryingly, before composing himself and apologizing for his lateness. With him present, they could go back to the matter of that unexpected and sudden meeting.

Padawan Kenobi, after a confusing admission, took it quite well. It seemed he was afraid that something bad had happened and that was why he was summoned. With his task revealed, he sighed with relief and again resembled a human being, without that green paleness. Quella however, was a separate case. She protested and argued, but in the end it turned out, there was no need to call Qui-Gon for help. Maybe she understood she couldn't win or maybe she was just tired, Mace didn't know, but the fact was that she agreed to go on solo mission for another two ten-days, leaving behind the girl she protected and treasured so much in hands of Master Qui-Gon Jinn, who already agreed and Padawan Kenobi, who agreed just before her.

Mace sighed. Two ten-days seemed a long time, but he was quite sure Quella is going to think of something to avoid taking off of Coruscant. He had to be prepared for any such attempt and it made him instantly tired…

Twelve more hours for the shuttle to leave the planet's atmosphere with Knight Alberona on-board.


	20. Chapter 20 Yes, it's me

Witch's thoughts: hey there, as some people wanted, I have another chapter for you. But, IMPORTANT! it's un-beta-ed, as Rhea1305 is on holiday, and some of you my dear readers couldn't wait for the continuation of the story and sent me threats;) so, any of mistakes here are mine and mine only! sorry about that.

What's more, sorry about the quality of this chapter. It illogical and quite lame, I know, but had that scene in my mind for too long, and wanted to put it out of my head... I tried to change it into something better, but oh well... I don't think I succeeded...

finally, thank you very much for all the reviews and support my story received! You don't even know how much I treasure your kind words! So, many, many thanks for Blackrose, FelesMagica and WanderingMidnight! You guys made my day and caused my heart to dance with joy!

Now, another part of the story! Enjoy^^

(11.09.2010) EDIT: CHAPTER BETAED

_

* * *

Obi-Wan dodged an orange fruit that was thrown straight into his face, which instead of injuring him, exploded over his head. He fought not to lose his balance, as the cart jumped on a pot-hole._

"_Rah-tenek! Rah-tenek*!__"_

_Shakti shrieked and hid behind him. More fruits flew in their direction, aimed to hit their heads and arms. Obi-Wan, despite his bound hands, managed to cover the girl with his robe, at the same time, guarding his own head with his elbow. The bells were ringing loudly, as a holy sign of pure spirits and at the same time, a talisman to scare the bad spirits._

"_Rah-tenek! Rah-tenek!__"_

_Shakti gripped tighter his tunics somewhere around his waist, her wrist ties painfully digging into sensitive flesh. She felt the blood slowly sipping through the man clothes over her hands and started to cry._

"_They__'__ll kill us Ben! We__'__ll die!__"_

_The cart bumped once again, causing them to sway dangerously, but supported by Obi-Wan__'__s strength, they managed to stay up. Stones replaced fruits, threatening to inflict more serious wounds. Obi-Wan tried not to moan in pain, as his vision was ash-coloured and started to blur. __'__I__'__m fainting__'__ he thought dimly, as all he could hear was scared sobbing near his chest and angered voices chanting hatefully over and over…_

"_Rah-tenek! Rah-tenek! RAH-TENEK!__"_

_The bells were ringing__…_

/

_Few hours earlier_

"And remember, don't go anywhere far from the ship."

"Yes, Master."

"After I finish the investigation, we will immediately leave, so be near."

"Yes, Master."

Qui-Gon looked at the two before him. Obi-Wan and Shakti calmly returned the look. They knew he was worried and he was worried even more because of that. The job was quite easy, or it seemed so, as Master Jinn didn't want to talk it through with Padawans under his charge.

Reminding them again to be near, he left the two of them alone, even if he didn't want to, but unfortunately he _had to_. He mentally shrugged off his worried thoughts. It was true that he'd had a nightmare last night, where the kids were kidnapped and killed, but then again, he was taught not to take them that seriously at all. Jedi always had to be sensitive for the signs, but at the same time, they had to tell apart the truth from dreams, which is, often, not as easy as it sounds.

He shrugged again, physically this time, only to turn around the corner and cover his face with a thick scarf. That desert planet was taking on his nerves, with its winds and sand clouds. Qui-Gon wished that the mission would go well; he just went out from the ship and already had enough of breathing through the fabric of his clothes. Maybe it wasn't a thought worthy of a Jedi Master, but Qui-Gon was tired.

He was also worried. Obi-Wan and Shakti turned out to be quite good friends, well, to be honest, even too good. They were eating, sleeping, learning, and going everywhere together. He didn't know why now and how, but he started to understand Quella's previously unexplainable fear. If it was to stay like this, they'd have to go to that planet yet _again_. And he wasn't sure, how Obi-Wan would react… assuming that he won't run away after two minutes spent with Alberona's family…

/

**The assassin smiled. The job was too easy, the target walking straight into a trap, not suspecting anything. Assassin raised the weapon, leaving only seconds for aiming, and then the shot could be heard. Even before the shouting on the street died out, the only sound from where assassin was standing was soft stepping of assassin****'****s feet. No need to rush it.**

**A good assassin has always time for an easy escape. **

/

Qui-Gon turned right again, stopping to count corners again. He was told that merchant he was currently looking for would have his shop near the market square, but he was circling the place for the fifth time and couldn't see the signboard he wanted. Knowing that he was specifically chosen for this particular quest annoyed him - he wasn't the type to handle such matters. He wasn't a spy. Or, maybe a better word, informant.

Qui-Gon stopped to think. He wasn't going to get anywhere this way, so he tried to catch someone looking more space-orientated than he was and succeeded, after managing to communicate with an old, tired water bearer. She directed him to narrow, hidden alley he wouldn't have noticed, even in another couple of days, if he hadn't been told its whereabouts. Sighing with resignation, but also with a little bit of relief, Qui-Gon Jinn stepped confidently into the suspicious shadow of the lane.

The merchant was polite and very well-informed. He was also quite intelligent and that meant he decided not to answer any of Qui-Gon's questions, knowing full-well that the answers would bring him troubles. However, being persuaded with a little of Jedi convincing, he agreed to cooperate.

"Please tell me about that strange child."

Merchant shrugged. His eyes were a little dazed, "It's nothing to tell about. He was captured and lynched."

"Lynched?" Jedi Master frowned. He wasn't informed on that. The man nodded sleepily and started to totter a little on his chair. From his side, Qui-Gon started to pace around the shop.

"People here are pretty much… religious? They do not find magic acceptable, and the kid was a strange one. A weirdo. Nonetheless, they just killed him. Stoned him. I tell you, I just want to sell what I have here and leave these fanatics alone. They are not normal. On a whim of the Great Priest. Fanatics, I tell you."

Qui-Gon involuntarily shivered. That was bad. "They do what Great Priest tells them?"

"Pretty much." the merchant yawned, blinking slowly. "They'd commit suicide if he ordered them to do so. Completely insane."

"And what do they think as 'magic'?"

Merchant shrugged, uninterested, "Anything that is not normal. Anything that can't be explained. Anything they don't understand, and believe me" he snorted "they are really stupid."

Qui-Gon sighed with frustration. The mission sounded simple: retrieve Force-sensitive boy from this planet and search for another kids with potential. If possible, bring them all back to Coruscant. But as for the situation here, it was far worse than he expected it to be. The nationals of the planet were fanatically afraid of Force-sensitives and anyone who looked or behaved differently… looked…

A sudden dread made him stumble in his pace, when he frantically felt around his chest to find a comm. link. Dialling Obi-Wan's number, he felt his heart hammering in his ribs, as the only thing that could be heard was rhythmical sound of not picked-up connection. He looked outside the window to calm his racing thoughts, convincing himself that they are safe for sure, just left the comm. link in the ship where they can't hear it. Sighing with relief he didn't really feel, he tried to release his fears into the Force. His dream came back to him again, causing his heart to make an unbelievable and painful jump, resulting in short ringing in his ears… no, the ringing was from outside the window!

"It seems that they caught another one" the merchant said blankly, still under Force-suggestion, sitting indifferently on his chair. On the near market place, crowd was chanting something, loudly and angrily, but Qui-Gon couldn't tell the words. He frowned.

"You want to see what's happening?" he said in a little annoyed voice. The merchant was taking on his nerves.

"I want to see what's happening" the man repeated obediently, standing up and going to the door. Qui-Gon followed him - from the shop's door it was only about twenty steps to the main square, where quite a crowd gathered. He could see colourful robes and clothes the natives wore. They were frantic; their disturbed auras were flowing into Force causing him to feel a little dizzy. So much hate for a simple being! He couldn't feel the aura of that one on the cart, from the victim of some strange, hateful religion, but there, they were coming out of the shadow…

Seeing that Obi-Wan was kneeling on the cart and Shakti covered her head with her robe to defend from stones thrown at them, Qui-Gon felt that his heart stopped for a second.

After a moment of confusion, his body started to move without talking it over with his mind.

/

**The assassin smiled. If they thought that they were not discovered while following, they were miserably wrong. The assassin adjusted his earphones, which looked like normal ones, but instead were microchips allowing assassin to hear what was said over police****'****s radio.**

"… **we can see him, young male, humanoid, about thirty standard years old, wearing black, with black headscarf, dark glasses… no information about any weapons, but high possibility that he is armed… that sucker killed our president, be careful guys….unit two here, we are directly behind him, unit one and four, please report your positions…"**

_**Four units, huh? Meaning eight people. Like taking a candy from a baby. **_

**The assassin sped up just a little, not showing any awareness of the chasers. The assassin had in hand two things - a bottle of liquid to drink and a lighter. Circling around the city****'****s main square, where the crowd was counted in hundreds or even thousands, the assassin thought carefully of another move. Smirking, assassin suddenly started to run.**

"… **He is on the move!****… Trying to escape…don'****t let… coming that way… unit four, calling unit four! ****…"**

**The assassin threw the bottle over their shoulder, not waiting for a crashing sound, while throwing an ignited lighter as well. **

**All hell broke out.**

**/**

Obi-Wan yelled with pain, as he hurt his broken ribs yet again. He cursed under his breath, adjusting his light saber in hand. They were crouching in one of the alleys, waiting for people from crowd that chased them, to lose their trail. Shakti gripped tighter his robe.

"Did we loose them?" Obi-Wan whispered to his Master, trying not to wince, when the girl involuntarily hit one of larger bruises on his arm. Qui-Gon carefully peeked around the corner. He waved for Padawans to join him.

"Let's go."

They hid behind a colourful stall; still not quite dare to show themselves on the street. Qui-Gon silently gestured the to move further.

Safely in some dark corner, he turned to two younglings, to clarify quickly some things.

"What have you done to make them that infuriated?"

"We don't know, Master" Obi-Wan and Shakti looked at each other, before the boy spoke. He shrugged. "It just happened. We helped children to get a ball from a tree and then someone start to shout something strange, they tied us up and got onto a cart…"

"They threw something at us, Master Jinn! I couldn't move!" Shakti exclaimed, before realizing that they were yet to be safe. She covered her mouth with small hands, as if afraid that any additional sound will make its way without her noticing. The man frowned.

"We will talk about it later. Now, let's focus on getting to the ship."

Padawans nodded in unison and followed their Master with gloomy determination.

**/**

"**That**** bastard set himself on fire!… a kamikaze?… Evacuate people!… where is he?… Burning****… look out for the building…"**

**The assassin laughed silently and maniacally. It will take some time for them to find no body, just black clothes burned into ashes. The Hreamirr was good, it burned violently and for quite long time; the main square will be in chaos for another couple of hours.**

**The assassin was content. Everything went as planned. Now, every single cop in the city would be running to find the black assassin. But no one would take notice of young woman, in yellow tunic and grey pants who, screaming and running, mixed into the crowd and boarded onto the rescue transport. And no one will notice a black headscarf, she had tied as a belt around her middle.**

**By the time they noticed such details, the assassin would be long gone. **

/

They made it to their ship unobserved, sneaking through more than ten patrols and shouting groups of people running around with bells of all sizes. After the last run towards the access door, when some of the natives managed to see them and become alarmed, they were able to take off that planet into relative safety of space and the galaxy.

After inputting the coordinates for Coruscant, Qui-Gon directed his steps into common room of the ship.

Shakti was currently sitting on the floor, clumsily trying to bandage her wounded arm, as it was bleeding quite badly. Obi-Wan was nowhere to be seen. Qui-Gon asked the girl about him.

"Ben? He was not very conscious now, was he." she said casually, completely recovered from her previous fear. "I put him to bed, it will be easier to find him, when you want to treat his wounds, Master."

Qui-Gon winced, when heard about that. He ordered the girl to tell him what happened; what seemed essential was, that Obi-Wan and Shakti decided to go for a short walk, when they met some kids crying over their ball being stuck on a tree. Retrieving it with a little help of Force caused a sudden commotion and a lot of yelling, as she described it; someone from quickly forming crowd threw strange, little balls at them, which exploded when touched the ground with awful smell. Then, they couldn't move; Shakti clearly remembered that their ability to communicate through Force was also very limited. They were put on a cart and led to the main square, on the way having fruit, stones and some other things thrown at them.

"They also had beaten us up before putting on the cart" Shakti added miserably "I don't know what have we done wrong, Master! We were not a threat for them, were we?"

Qui-Gon looked at girls fair, curly hair, at her milky complexion and compared her quickly with dark skinned and dark haired natives. 'Looking differently'. he put his large hand on her head and stroked her short strands.

/

Quella literary jumped out of the shuttle that just landed on Coruscant landing platform, nearly running into Mace Windu, who came forward to greet her. He looked bewildered at her clothes, so different from her Jedi robes and quirked an eyebrow at her. She gripped his arm tightly, nearly digging sharp nails into the flesh.

"Tell me where my Padawan is" she hissed dangerously "I want to see her."

They started to argue. They were always like that; without Qui-Gon to ease the argument, they were ready to rip the others head off. However this time, Quella looked and behaved rather like someone scared than just annoying and that was what made Mace get her information she wanted.

When she grabbed the pad, he snorted.

"At least wear something more appropriate, will you? I understand you didn't have anything to change into, but you've got the nerve to show herself here, dressed like that! Yellow and grey? Next time take your robes with you, instead of that awful black headscarf, okay?"

/

Obi-Wan groaned and turned on his other side. Both hurt; he remembered to be having at least three ribs cracked, not to mention countless bruises and cuts. He winced, his memory producing and showing him the view from how he had gotten himself into that particular beating.

He grunted with frustration, hitting the pillow with clenched fist. He was an adult here, and a man and yet he wasn't even able to protect himself, not to mention the girl. But, he couldn't be expecting such outcome, Obi-Wan was quite sure that the report he's read about that planet didn't include information about their religion being that hateful towards the Force. To be honest, it didn't say much about their religion at all. But it was his fault for not researching it further…

Breathing was painful enough, but moving was one hell of blazing nerve-endings. Obi-Wan gritted his teeth, with all his might trying not to let the tears to fall. He must have dislocated some of the crushed bones of his ribs, while they were fleeing.

It was still some time before they arrive on Coruscant, where healers would put him into bacta tank, but before that happened, he had to endure with what they had at hand… meaning not very much at all.

He started to fall asleep, with the adrenaline effect wearing off and all these painkillers his Master managed to put into his blood stream. He didn't notice when the door clicked lightly with someone coming in, but he did feel a cool, healing hand that touched his cheek, covered in cold sweat. Obi-Wan tried to turn around; the hand caught him to hold still. A strange feeling of brown calmness surrounded him, pushing his tired and sore mind further into unconsciousness.

Suddenly, an idea hit him, but before he could catch on it, healing energy transferred directly into his body cut off any attempt to stay awake. He surrendered to strong suggestion placed over his brain, with soft, pleasant chuckling still sounding in his ears when he effortlessly slid into slumber.

* * *

*Obi-Wan and Shakti may not know it, but _Rah-tenek_ means a witch or a juggler. now, it does make sense, doesn't it;)


	21. Chapter 21 Let's talk

_**Witch's thoughts:** CHAPTER 20 BETAED! so I recommend it to you now for reading:) Rhea got some time from her busy scheldue and managed to check two chapters at once! many, many thanks for that:) I also thank FelesMagica, Blackrose and WanderingMidnight for their reviews! they enabled me to write, when I had terrible writer's block, so thank you all, again:)_

_now, time for some explanations. this chapter took a little more time than usually, as you must have noticed, because me and my beta as well, entered quite busy time of year, meaning that I have my exam session which takes up almost all my free time and Rhea started with her colleage year already. this also means that it's highly probable that next chapter will be posted in October, if everything will be alright. not that I can promise anything, unfortunately, but I'll try. however, I hope that when my session is over, I'll be able to come back to usual pattern, next-chapter-in-two-weeks one:) so stay tuned._

_in this chapter, one big question is answered... which one? read and get to know^^_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

It's not fair. It's totally not fair.

I'm quite sure that I'm just a normal man. Human. But now I'm not so sure. Not anymore, that is.

I'm seeing everything in colours… and I have a stupid feeling of déjà vu, for some reason…

Okay. Someone tell me, what in all Sith Hells, is going on? ! I can't take it anymore! Everything is blue again! Force help me…

/

Obi-Wan curled up under a blanket and hugged his knees tighter. His head felt funny. All fuzzy and…

"Obi-Wan? How long are you planning to stay in bed, Padawan?"

Ouch! And hurting! Obi-Wan covered his throbbing head with arms, moaning helplessly. He heard quick steps, before blanket flew from his body, only to reveal worried Qui-Gon. His Master observed him, frowning.

Not that he cared, in that particular moment. Not when all sounds had weight and all smells were blinding him with colours. He groaned again, trying to cover his eyes from a light that irritated his already hurting eyes.

Qui-Gon placed his big hand over his Padawan's forehead. It burned.

"What's wrong, Obi-Wan?" he asked, not really waiting for an answer. The boy only groaned, as if afraid if he started to talk, his stomach would fly away through his mouth. He hid further under the blanket, putting it over his head with one, shaky and weak, movement of arm. Qui-Gon stood over him for a second, through their training bond getting into young man's mind, ready to encounter whatever he found there…

… And withdrawing, surprised. Well, that was unexpected.

He came over to Obi-Wan's bed again, through the fabric feeling for his Padawan's head, to place both hands this time, on his face. Before Obi-Wan could protest, what would be an act of crazy strength from his side, considering a state he was in, Qui-Gon started to chant quietly something that didn't resemble a song, a prayer, or even a poem. It was enough to say that young man's body relaxed, when Obi-Wan's consciousness was gently taken away from him.

Qui-Gon carefully covered his Padawan with a blanket properly, corrected the pose of his body, so he would not to slid from the bed and spent a minute or two, to close the shutters. Then, he just stood there, observing the young man who, even sleeping, didn't stop grunting in pain and moving restlessly all over his bed. Qui-Gon's heart ached seeing such a view; not only did he not want to see his Padawan like this, vulnerable and sick, but also he couldn't bear the thought that young man was alone here, without anyone to tell him that everything will be all right. No, wait, he was there; his Master and mentor, it was his job to ease Obi-Wan's fear… but he wasn't quite sure that if he got to touch Obi-Wan, to hug him and feel him, would he be able to stop? Qui-Gon shook his head in miserable denial, but he was alone, he could, even if only once, be honest with himself. He was afraid. He loved Obi-Wan so much that he was afraid of it. What was wrong with him?

Obi-Wan cried a little louder and turned to lie on his back, kicking off the cover, now sweaty and feverish. Only with all the strength of his will, did Qui-Gon not move. Force, let them be quick…

A sudden noise from the corridor tore his eyes from his Padawan's heavily breathing body. He clenched his teeth and with effort, shielded from Obi-Wan. Strange nothingness in his mind was terrifying.

He left young man's room, closing the door behind himself. In the corridor, Quella was just finished with taking off her highly-tied shoes.

"What's the matter, Qui-Gon? We came as fast as I…" she suddenly stopped. Then frowned.

Shakti, with wide and unblinking, martyred eyes passed her Master, and walked near Qui-Gon without making any other sound, even without the polite "hello" she always said in the first place. She stepped confidently into Obi-Wan's room, not caring, or maybe even not aware that two Masters followed her silently, both surprised and a little worried. The girl stopped; she shed her robe, took off her shoes, then picked up blanket that Obi-Wan had kicked off and sat on an edge of the bed. Small cry escaped Obi-Wan's lips.

Qui-Gon clenched his fist so hard, that his nails dug into flesh and he could feel blood sipping slowly along his fingers. Shakti crawled on the bed to Obi-Wan's side, careful not to take up too much space, still observing his face, attentively. Covering herself with the blanket, she sat down near his head, curling up in herself and hugging her knees. She whispered something, that even with Jedi hearing, Qui-Gon couldn't make out what it was; however, it worked. Obi-Wan fell silent, stopped moving and his breathing wasn't so ragged anymore. The girl placed her fair, small hand on his forehead, starting to stroke sweaty strands of hair that she could reach. Now Qui-Gon gritted his teeth.

Quella grabbed his arm. Looking at her, he felt another painful pang - the woman paled and her eyes were many times bigger than usually. She covered her mouth with a hand and once for a time, she didn't comment anything. After a moment, when she looked back at him, her gaze was uncomprehending. He nodded shortly. Quella turned to leave the room and two younglings alone, but Qui-Gon wanted to look again at his Padawan before he left.

Green eyes with dilated pupils waited for him. Shakti stared at him, her eyes equally feverish and sick as Obi-Wan's were; the only difference was that she was awfully silent. Qui-Gon couldn't bear it. He backed off.

Quella waited for him in the kitchen, her head lowered on her hands in tired gesture. He sat beside her.

They didn't move for a while. And then…

"It's too early!" Quella burst out. She jumped from her chair and started to nervously walk around. "Damn it all, it's bloody too early!"

"Sit down." Qui-Gon said quietly. He followed her with his eyes, not moving in any other way. Quella turned violently to him.

"Does it not affect you? Our Padawans are connected, for Mother Force's sake!" she yelled. He caught her arm in firm grip and forced her to sit on chair she vacated moment ago.

"For me they can even be married, if only Obi-Wan will be healthy again" he said through gritted teeth. She threw him an angered look, but couldn't hold his stare. She looked away.

"All right. But don't come to me when something goes wrong" she hissed, freeing her arm from his hand.

"What can go wrong?" Qui-Gon growled at her. Quella snorted.

"With them? Everything, fucking everything! They are different species, that's one, she is not a normal one and he is not supposed to bond like that, that's two, and Sith Hells, they are too young to even think about it!" Quella stood up again, but this time Qui-Gon didn't stop her. She panted from her anger, walking around with fingers clenched like claws, as if looking for something to smash into pieces. He stroked his temples, before looking up.

"How long the transient period will last?" he asked, careful not to think about it. Quella kicked the table.

"Don't know. Hours, days? Maybe minutes. I don't know Qui-Gon! It differs." she kicked the furniture again, but now Qui-Gon could see that her arms are shaking.

"It will be okay" he said gently, reaching for her. She didn't fight him off. "You are upset. Why is that?" he placed her on his knees, and hugged tightly, for a moment pushing the case of two Padawans aside. He could feel it through his shields that Obi-Wan's mind was at ease, at least for now. Also Shakti's presence in young man's room stopped to emanate distress so much, so he thought he could leave them be for a little.

Quella shifted uncomfortably.

"I… um… I talked with Taceho."

"And?" he stroked slow, soothing circles on her back. She didn't react.

"And we…" she bit on her lip, indecisively, then grunted with frustration "hell, what's happening to me? We had an argument, Qui-Gon. Quite bad."

He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Very, very bad." she specified. Her arms surrounded his neck and Quella nestled into him with relieved sigh. "And don't give me that look. It wasn't my fault." then, she quickly corrected herself "this time, that is."

"What was it about?" he saw Taceho angry only once, and it was enough to worry him; young Knight was an example of perfect, stoic calmness and he always had a soft spot for Quella since they met.

"About Shakti" Quella murmured after a moment of reluctant silence. Snuggling further into his tunic, she clenched her fist lightly over a place where she could feel his heart beating. Qui-Gon waited.

"He said that she shouldn't be here. That she is too scarred, even more than he expected her to be… that if the examination was to be performed again, he wouldn't let her pass it" she whispered, sounding tired. Qui-Gon nodded absent-mindedly. That was a serious threat. Taceho was the only emphatic in the Temple right now, and it was his duty to check mental sanity of special case Jedi. And Shakti was definitely, a very special case. But…

"Why would he do that? Even Master Yoda said she is scarred, yet he let her stay." he said.

"I told him so" Quella shifted that right now she was talking to Qui-Gon's shoulder and playing with his tied hair "but he said that she is developing strangely as for her race and that even a small event can make her dangerous for us… doesn't make sense to me, you know? But 'Ceho said that her mind is so twisted that one could open bottles with it. And, that she developed too quickly and it's dangerous too… well, about that, I knew, but…"

"What does it mean? Too quickly?"

"Too intelligent for her age. 'Ceho claims that she had found a model too old for her to base on, and as she wants to fit in, her mind developed. And it can create a serious tension between ten-years-old body and twenty-years-old mind."

Qui-Gon moved backwards to look her in the eye, "Twenty? Is it that much?"

Quella shook her head, "Not yet, but soon. Well, I couldn't say much at that one… but I believe I can neutralize it and train her to keep her sane…"

They both lapsed into silence, obviously deep in thought. Qui-Gon knew that this day didn't begin well, and right now it was only getting worse. He sighed inwardly, adjusting her on his knees. Both of them needed a little of meditation, but right now neither of them wanted to move. Feeling her distress clearly in his mind, he waited.

They sat for some time, with a soft buzz of freezing unit as an only sound, when Quella stirred and hugged him tighter.

"I don't want to think about it. Talk to me." she pleaded. He nodded.

"How was your mission?"

"Good." Quella shrugged neutrally. "I got out without problems. Nobody even tried to stop me."

"Did you kill… what are you calling them… 'The target'?" Qui-Gon reached over the table to catch two cups and a pot of warm tea that sat patiently on nearby counter. The woman laughed.

"Kill? Kill? Of course not, Key" she said warmly, gently touching his face and lovingly tracing a line of his lips with her long fingers "I promised you I wouldn't kill again, right? Not when it's not needed." her hand moved higher, to caress his cheek and ear "Don't worry. He will live. 'To kill' was not the order." she whispered, kissing him and snuggling into him once again in a way that Qui-Gon was able to use his arms. She took her cup of tea with grateful nod, starting to sip quietly even before the man put back the pot.

"Now, will you tell me…"

Their quiet voices were only sounds in otherwise silent apartment.

/

"Obi! You monster!"

Garen again lost his 'saber, after Obi-Wan twisted his grip with his own blade. Walking away to fetch it, he didn't stop to bitch about his loss.

"I don't know how you've done it! It was dirty! It must have been dirty! I can't believe you won again! I refuse to admit it!"

"Oh c'mon." Obi-Wan yawned. He felt fantastic, really, and sparring with Garen only made his breath to quicken a little. No sweat.

Bant looked at him again, suspicion growing in her mind. When she went to his quarters to visit suffering and sick Obi-Wan, said Obi-Wan was already sitting on his bed and talking with that girl, Knight Alberona's Padawan, Shakti. As Bant discussed it earlier with Garen, they agreed that a little exercise wouldn't hurt and Obi-Wan would surely feel better after it, but as it turned out, Kenobi felt alright already. However, he didn't decline the offer, but what surprised Bant even more, was that he asked the girl to accompany them. She didn't have anything against Padawan Aumeros, she was just a cute little girl, but she couldn't understand why Obi-Wan was so caring towards her. That's true they were seeing each other frequently, as Knight Alberona seemed to be living with Master Jinn, but Obi-Wan had changed a lot lately, spending some of his free time with this girl instead of his friends, as he used to.

When she was said to be his charge from Dantooine, it was okay; right now, it had started to make her think. It wasn't that he was strange, but Obi-Wan… she couldn't name it. Sometimes he had eyes that told everyone near that he was in a far away or in different world, but again, Obi was always so air headed…

Some strange feeling made her head to violently turn around. It felt as if there was a …that's right, what? A hole in the Force? No, that's not it. It was more like a place where the Force was weaker, plainer, more normal… it can't be, it's a Temple full of Force sensitives, there was no such place where the Force should be less intense! She turned from the guys who now started to argue, or rather Garen had started to argue, when Obi-Wan just laughed and calmly defended himself from advancing friend. The weird place was in the shadow of the arena, near the stairs to the next level. It changed now, the energy flow stabilized, as if suggesting that everything is alright so there is no point in taking any interest in that place. Bant wasn't fooled.

She noticed that the girl, Shakti also was looking around. She was sitting on bench a little away from them, according to Obi not wanting to fight, just to watch. They took her with them, as Kenobi didn't want to part with her, saying that her Master entrusted girl to him for today, and well, who would like to anger Quella? Bant just shrugged, because honestly, what could she say? The girl wasn't troublesome, she took a book with her and was reading quietly in the corner, just from time to time looking up to observe fighters with unmoving, thoughtful glance. Bant didn't know why, but little girl's eyes were strangely scary. They shouldn't be so... Old, should they?

Bant came back to her interest in change of energy flow. She focused on especially dark place in the staircase. What was there…?

Bant flinched, when she realized who she was looking at.

Quella Alberona was standing quietly, hidden in stairs' shadow. Supporting her back on the wall, she crossed her arms on her chest, apparently busy with observing three Padawans fighting. But right now, she stood straight again, beckoning at someone behind Bant's back. The Calamarian girl didn't have to turn around to see who it was, as Shakti passed her without a sound, running to her Master. From behind, Bant could hear that boys started to fight again.

Quella said something, that girl agreed to, the woman bending over the small figure of her Padawan. With a laugh that Bant couldn't hear, the girl swirled into her direction, waving her hand as if greeting her or saying goodbye. Then, Shakti went out through the main gate, as if nothing happened. Bant followed her with her eyes. Just like that? She didn't even tell Obi-Wan that she was leaving! What a strange girl. But, like Master, like Padawan…

She turned around again, only to see that staircase's shadow was empty. The number of annoying, angry white-haired Jedi Knights equalled zero. What did it mean? She had been there, she had observed them. What for? For how long? They had been sparring for quite some time, in various combinations and pairs. Did she see how Obi-Wan defeated both of them at once? Or maybe she was there from the time Garen attacked Obi-Wan from behind? What would that mean? What did she want? Why did she tell the girl to go away?

"…ant… Bant!"

She flinched, when Garen moved a hand in front of her face.

"You okay?" asked Obi-Wan who also came near to her. They'd either finished sparring or stopped, worried why she was so quiet, when she usually cheered for them. The girl shrugged.

"What's the score?" she asked instead of answering. That matter could wait.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, when Garen started to yap.

"He won again! I don't know how he does that! There has to be a catch, he can't be that good!"

Bant smiled. So, that's how it was? Obi-Wan got really better since their last spar. Surely, Master Jinn gave him a heavy work out. No surprises here. And Obi-Wan was a skilful swordsman after all.

"Hey, where is the princess?" she heard, Garen had noticed the absence of Shakti. Both of them looked at Obi-Wan, who didn't seem to care. He shrugged.

"She said she has something to do and is going first." he said, adjusting his light saber grip, not seeing that his friends blinked in surprise. They looked at each other this time, but either of them seemed to understand nothing.

"When did she say that, Obi?" Garen quirked an eyebrow at him, he was quite sure that he didn't hear anything like girl shouting and she couldn't do it any other way, if he was right… if he was…

"You've done it again" he said with reproach. It was Obi-Wan's turn to not understand. Garen snorted.

"Earlier, when I found him sitting with princess, you see, they were staring at each other, and that Obi here, said that they were talking. I always knew you were a weirdo, Obi-Wan, but hey, you are nearly as strange as I am! It can't be!" he talked, turned to Bant and ignoring the third Padawan, who again, rolled his eyes.

Obi-Wan shrugged, firming his grip on his light saber and aimed it, ignited, at Muln's neck. The other two stepped back immediately.

"Get your saber out, Muln!" he yelled.

With laughter, three Padawans launched into another duel.

/

Quella was sitting quietly in Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's dark apartment. She was thinking. Thinking about what her Padawan had in mind earlier that day, when she finally got to be near Kenobi.

Quella had a good memory. Sometimes, it was the only thing that made her move forward - memories. Who she was, who she used to be, what she had lost and what was for her to gain… because of all these things she wasn't allowed to give up, to find peace. She wasn't even sure if she had found herself, or did she get lost in all those escapes? She didn't know. Does she want to know?

And now that Kenobi. It wasn't his fault, she knew that, but in her eyes, it didn't make him less guilty. What could they do now? Nothing, just go with a flow, otherwise, if not directed, it would throw them on the rocks. And Quella was an expert in avoiding rocks.

She had already chosen the path to walk on, but was it really the best one? It wasn't, she knew it wasn't, but at the same time, it was the only way that ensured achieving the goal, with as little damage as possible. Nonetheless, the damage would be done.

She shifted on the couch, unconsciously scratching a pillow. Should she be honest with Kenobi? She needed his trust, no matter how much she hates to admit that…and his cooperation. He's intelligent enough to actually manage that job… Maybe he won't die. Would he run away the minute he found out what was going on, or maybe not, maybe he would stay and help the girl? His is Qui-Gon's Padawan… Qui-Gon…

Her heart ached as she curled up in miserable ball, holding her knees with pillow under her chin. That one thing was inevitable - Qui-Gon can't know! This would break his heart and she would rather kill herself than consciously let him suffer. He can't know…

Quella wept shortly, before her head snapped up in sudden decision. No, it's right! He will do it! She saw him fighting, he won't die! He won't, he won't, he won't…

Feeling familiar presence coming near, Quella jumped from the couch, composing her wandering thoughts.

It's him.

The man opened the door and stopped, startled, to see her sitting in the middle of the room. She smiled, because she knew he hates that.

"Sit down, Kenobi." she said coolly "we need to talk."

/

It was… weird.

Obi-Wan couldn't find a word to describe what he had just experienced. Quella wanted to talk with him? With _him_? For Force's sake, if he was with his Master, he would hidden behind him from the unconscious instinct of everyone who was in Quella's presence more than five minutes, but as she surprised him alone, he had no choice.

Now, hours after, he felt as if his head had been ripped open, some new things had been thrown in and everything was sewn back.

Great.

Well, in one thing he agreed with her; whatever he chose, his Master could know nothing about it. Just… no. No excuses.

He groaned, his headache was back. He felt so good just hours before and now it was back again, making him want to cut his own head off and hide it somewhere. What's more, something he couldn't remember was nagging him… he knew it was something connected with their last mission, when he spent all the way back in bandages and with painkillers clouding his mind. Something happened then… he couldn't recall details, but it felt like a dream… maybe it was a dream? Nah, if it was, he wouldn't be bothered so much… someone laughed… and that colour… brown?…

Unconsciously, his mind registered the usual noises of apartment at this time of day, such as the heating unit, the shower, the opening and closing doors; however, when the door to his room quietly hissed open, his attention snapped back to present.

It was dark already, even darker with shutters closed, as he didn't change their position after his Master had adjusted them in the morning. He could only see a small figure in the centre of his room, which stopped, when they noticed he was awake. A sudden wave of sky-blue and brown emotion dyed his vision and vanished. Obi-Wan gasped.

Everything was so simple again. He smiled.

"Hello, Baby."

Obi-Wan couldn't see it in the darkness, but he felt, he _felt _that Shakti smiled back.

* * *

_**Witch again:** I hope that you liked the chapter^^ reviews are much appreciated! _

_all repetitions made consciously;)  
_


	22. Chapter 22 Even more questions!

_Witch's thoughts: first of all, I have to apologize to you all, who waited for this chapter. I was talking about October, and well, it's November now... to my defence I can only say that first weeks of attending my University were... hm, bad, to say honestly. and then that tragedy happened and I found myself unable to write for quite long time..._

_okay, excuses are excuses, but here is another chapter^^ I planned to add it on Halloween, but unfortunately didn't managed. to put up for it, I can say that 23rd chapter is also finished, now only need editing and will be up next week for sure^^_

_IMPORTANT thing now: this chapter takes place about a year after the last one. don't ask why, it's just me and my mind that decided on it, but I tell you that not to cause any confusion._

_what's more, what's more... ah yes, I want to thank people who reviewed! so, FelesMagica and WanderingMidnight, thank you a lot! what's more, many thanks for my beta, who found some time for my chapters in her scheldue :) thanks, Rhea ^^_

_I added titles to every chapter, did anyone notice this^^?_

_okay, enough rant for now. enjoy the chapter:)_

* * *

Obi-Wan's Diary

_I know it was stupid. It may be the greatest mistake in my life, yet I threw myself into that madness not looking what was under the cliff I jumped from. There may be rocks or spikes, I don't know, and I certainly won't know until the minute before I die. The same idea that occupied my mind had been presented to me only some time ago. I used to laugh at anyone who would be insane enough to voice it. Now, I just accepted it. Does it make ME insane? _

_Well, surely not much more than my Lady is. _

/

Qui-Gon hit the doorbell.

The door opened for him almost immediately, with soft hiss revealing the well-known. But now, it was also empty.

With his mind filled with annoyance, Qui-Gon classified as not his own, he directed his steps to the kitchen, only to find there, who he wanted. Nearly physically emanating irritation, Quella was half-sitting on a chair, looking as if she felt like a fighting conqueror, in her own apartment, with two other women sat across the table from her. Qui-Gon blinked. He knew one of the guests, Healer K'ma Dravi, the one that was assigned to Obi-Wan as a help in coming back to his previous shape after that alarming fainting. The other one, short and butterfly-like, was glancing at Quella with unnatural calmness, normal for insects waiting for their prey. None of them uttered a word and yet the tension could be cut with a knife. He stepped further in, bowing a little and nodding.

"Healer Dravi" he said with small smile. The woman glanced at him shortly, not returning his politeness. She still didn't like him for what he had 'allowed' Obi-Wan to do with himself. In his mind this was not quite true, but he couldn't blame her - as a doctor she valued health greatly and any sign of neglect made her furious.

"This is the Head of Soul Healer's Ward, Ozani Kahk" he heard Quella say, in tight, quiet voice that strangely contrasted with her growling in the back of his mind. Feeling uneasy for some reason, Qui-Gon nodded to the other woman as well, not liking at all her unmoving, black stare.

"I want to ask you some questions, Master Jinn" Ozani Kahk spoke in slow, old-woman manner, with her high voice cracking on every hissing sound in the sentence. Quella twisted her lips. _/cope with her, I couldn't! If she says another word insulting me, I'm gonna…/_

"Please do so, Healer Kahk." Qui-Gon ignored Quella's telepathic threats and politely took another chair to sit down.

Quella jumped from her own seat. She felt on the very edge of shouting in anger, Qui-Gon caught her hand, stopping from pacing around. His mind surrounded hers: soothing, calming, relaxing, and preventing all murderous intents to enter her Force signature. Quella's inner shields melted away under his ministrations, leaving her vulnerable, with a bundle of emotions open and exposed, but trusting enough to let him in. He smiled warmly, a little against his diplomatic self, but he was soon reminded they weren't alone.

"Your bond is working well, as I can see"

Healer Kahk's voice was neutral and even a little bored, but her eyes were narrowed and deep black, looking a little disappointed. Feeling a shiver travelling down his spine, Qui-Gon managed to cover it with adjusting himself on his chair and tightening his grip on Quella's hand, to prevent her from jumping on the healer with her claws. As she couldn't do what she wanted, the Knight restricted herself to angry hissing; however it didn't affect the woman as Quella thought it would.

"I remember your case, Knight Alberona. Quite unusual." Healer Kahk stated with indifference, though her eyes were cold.

Suddenly Qui-Gon felt Quella pull her hand from his grip with so much force that she stumbled forward a step, before recovering her balance. Her fists were clenched painfully as if preparing to hit, but she stopped, right before the Soul Healer. The two other women might not have been aware, but a mental bond as strong as theirs, could be quite a useful a tool in preventing one of them in doing something, punching a hated healer for example. The only reason a disturbance in the Force wasn't felt by half of the Temple was due to Qui-Gon's shields surrounding his bondmate's.

"Of course you remember" Quella spat bitterly, shaking in anger. "You were the one who separated me from Qui-Gon."

/

Qui-Gon shook his head as he entered the training grounds. The talk with Soul Healer Kahk had left him dizzy and a little upset, as in the end the woman didn't change her opinion on his and Quella's bond. As for Quella, she excused herself and left early, though through their bond he could hear her swearing and throwing any insults that came into her disturbed mind. Not, that Qui-Gon objected to this, he'd actually gotten used to it a long time ago. This way was easier: she was able to get rid of her excess negative emotions and not cause anyone harm, as she hadn't been taught any other way to do it.

He felt that she had cut him off again, but right now he knew why. He'd left her apartment, and headed to the one place she could go at this time of a day, given he was well-aware of her duties and the promise they'd made. It was her turn today.

His mind seemed light and strangely lonely, without heavy, sweet threads of bonds that should be there. Qui-Gon sighed with relief, knowing full-well that it's only temporary before all the responsibility for another two, innocent and inexperienced beings will be given back to him, as well as for the one not so innocent. He entered the Arena with strong resolution of finding Quella, however, was stopped in his tracks for he wasn't able to find her at all. The crowd of mixed Force signatures basically took away from him an ability to tell one person from another, as they were getting together and closer still, surrounding one particular training room with see-through walls. Taking interest in that gathering, at the same time unconsciously feeling that he should know what is going on, Qui-Gon moved forward, walking slowly through crowded Padawans and young Knights to the gravity control room.

All senior Knights that had their shift in there were hypnotised on looking through the glass wall into the training room. They didn't react when the door hissed open, Qui-Gon was not even sure if he was acknowledged that he walked in. But upon seeing what they were observing, he smiled in realisation and felt a little proud. He quietly moved closer to the window, looking down.

Only in her light training clothes with her hair tied up, sweaty and standing a little aside, Quella was observing with hawk-like intensity two other figures. They were flying all over the room in 3G gravity, bouncing off of walls in perfect synchronization. They looked as if performing complicated and advanced kata; based on how many points on wall and ceiling they could touch without landing, moving all muscles of one's body, at the same time and passing each other as frequent as possible.

Obi-Wan leapt, turning in air to jumping over a crouching Shakti, avoiding touching their backs only by millimetres, Quella stepped forward.

It looked as if the woman was a blur of colours, a second later standing in the middle of the room, gripping the other two's arms. Through the window, it looked as if Quella ordered them sharply to do something, as the three of them hanged their heads down in joined concentration. Simultaneously, Qui-Gon felt himself being linked to the bonds, previously hidden from him, again. Obi-Wan's and Quella's minds filled their places, surrounding him with their own thoughts and emotions.

Stepping into the training room, he heard his Padawan talking.

"… so, why couldn't we stay like this? Linked, we can do better, Knight Alberona."

Quella, who now let them go, shot him an annoyed look and barked, "I told you Keno-boy, and won't say it again, so try and remember. Your bond is incomplete and without completing it, it'd exhaust you faster than you think"

She reached up to untie a bun on the nape of her neck. Obi-Wan didn't seem to be satisfied with her answer, but he said nothing, bowing with respect, even if faked. Straightening up, he noticed his own Master, smiled and bowed to him as well. From her side, Quella growled something to Shakti, making her jump nervously, but the girl obeyed, jogging quickly to her Master. Obi-Wan grimaced. He knew that Quella purposefully used a language he didn't understand, just to emphasize her superiority. He hated her attitude on that issue and she knew that, using it against him when she could.

The two of them left the training room without any word from the Knight, while the girl turned a little and waved goodbye to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

Watching as the women disappeared behind the door, Qui-Gon turned to the young man.

"How was your training, Padawan?" he asked, with a little smile of pride on his lips.

However to his surprise, Obi-Wan averted his eyes and quickly caught his towel, picking it up from the floor, "It was alright, Master"

Had Qui-Gon imagined that or his Padawan tried not to look him in the eye? "What worries me Master is that either you or Knight Alberona has to be present when we want to fight. Does it not disturb your plans?"

Qui-Gon frowned, "You know why we have to do that, Obi-Wan" he said firmly, watching as the young man nodded, drying his face, covered in sweat. He looked no more convinced than after Quella's explanation, the man noted.

"Your bond is unique, Obi-Wan, as you and Shakti are." He stated warmly, caressingly tracing the beloved features with his eyes "however, to be self-sufficient, your bond must be complete. If it is not, just having the bond will drain your life energy, instead of producing it. For that reason, either Knight Alberona or I must be here to support your bond when more power is needed."

"In other words, we are too weak to do it ourselves?" Obi-Wan's answer wasn't meant to be bitter, but it sounded that way nonetheless. Qui-Gon ruffled young man's hair, praying silently for more control over his rebelling body, which wanted to touch more.

"No. You're just too dependent on that bond. Without preparation, it may cause you much more trouble than profit, Obi-Wan."

"So why don't you prepare us?"

Somehow, Qui-Gon knew that was the question Obi-Wan wanted to ask for quite some time, always withdrawing in the last second. But it seemed, now was the time to encounter it head-on.

Sighing inwardly, he opened his mouth to reply that it was too early and there was no need to rush things, when the door behind them hissed open. With unnecessary speed, the girl ran to them, only to grab the Master's tunic and hold onto it tightly. Shakti burst into tears, before either of them could even blink.

"I'm going home, Master! They're sending me home!"

/

Obi-Wan was very well aware that Shakti suspected something. She hadn't voiced this suspicion so far though, but he felt she wanted to know, why his attitude towards her Master had changed. Trying to remain unchanged for _his_ Master, Obi-Wan neglected his relationship with Quella and it unconsciously affected the results of his lessons. He had to cover it with something, and he had to do it quick.

After six days, he got his chance.

"You little bastard, say that again!" Quella burst out, making Shakti twitch nervously in the next room. The girl carefully looked back over her arm, where the slightly opened door allowed her to hear the shouted conversation.

"Knight Alberona, I really don't think…" she heard Ben's quiet, gentle voice, trying to calm the woman, when she cut him off.

"I don't care what you think! I don't care if you think at all! Just get out of my sight, Keno-boy!"

Shakti felt firm wave of annoyance from her Master, nothing unusual really, along with fainter shade of resignation from Ben. They were saying something still; the woman angrily, the young man as if defending, but in the end, Ben was the one who came back to the corridor, sighing heavily as he closed behind himself. His lips formed into smile when he noticed her looking in his direction and Shakti had to smile back.

Their ship was in hyper-space for nearly a week and Master Jinn was preparing to drop into normal space anytime now. It's been over six days since the fateful training, when they were sent on a trip to Shairaan, just out of the blue, just like that.

Quella had met Mace Windu, who passed her the orders from the Council. According to them, Master Jinn with Padawan Kenobi and Knight Alberona with Padawan Aumeros were to take off as soon as possible. They were to report on Shairaan to the local ruler, to fulfil their request for immediate help.

So there they were, with all the personal things they were able to grab in a hurry, an angry Quella and for some reason an anxious Qui-Gon. And now a suspicious Shakti.

At first, the girl was terrified. She seriously thought that Council decided that she was not skilled enough and she was to be sent away. Her reaction was exaggerated, though, as they couldn't calm her down for quite some time. It was only when Quella forcibly put her to sleep, did the girl's scared mind start to settle.

As it turned out, the Council had stated that Obi-Wan and Shakti's bond had its cultural roots on girl's planet, where they wanted the two Padawans to study and explore the possibilities of their bond in its source.

This was why they found themselves sat in one of the rooms on the ship, trying to busy themselves with possible ways of training, while Quella was walking in between them over and over again, to shout or tease. She'd became jumpy and even more nervous than usual some time ago, what felt like eternity, but in reality it was only two days.

Even now, when Shakti asked what they were arguing about, the best possible answer she could get from Obi-Wan, was: "Nothing, as usual."

Shakti sighed quietly, arranging her notes on the table.

"And I'd just started to hope that you'd finally get along." She said in a small voice, looking in the face of her nearly-bondmate. Obi-Wan remained carefully neutral in response to this statement. Instead of answering, he opened his arms, offering a hug that Shakti readily accepted.

Obi-Wan sighed. The girl's mind was just there, nearly-but-not quite touching his own, and the presence of something that close but, at the same time, unreachable, was driving him insane. And terribly annoyed, for that matter.

They couldn't bond; not with their current level of education, not even with two Masters guarding them from the outside world with stubborn fierceness. Not with the Council and all the people who, from the start, had tried to separate them, saying that such a bond may be dangerous. Not with...

Shakti looked up at him, her smile warming him from the inside, even if holding her in his arms, he wasn't able to see it. Obi-Wan closed his eyes. A gentle, relaxing wave of blue, sky-blue devotion washed over his tired senses. He smiled to himself, remembering how long it took him to solve the meaning of the colours filling his mind and connected them with specific emotions that his girl wanted to share with him. The simplicity of it made him laugh quietly, after a moment feeling that Shakti had felt his good mood as well.

Stroking her fair hair, they drifted together into state resembling sleep, simply being a shared meditation of two loving minds.

/

Quella stopped in the door frame, not quite daring to walk in.

The controls were all alight and illuminated whole cockpit in cold, blue light. Qui-Gon had switched off any unnecessary lighting. Before him, on the screens a planet could be seen, the one she loved and hated from the bottom of her heart, the one she craved to be on and was afraid to return to.

"We are near the check point." He said, making her jump. Quickly clenching her fists and a second later forcing her muscles to relax, Quella stepped forward to the co-pilot's chair, placing her hand on her bondmate's shoulder. Qui-Gon stroked her fingers, which had now long, sharp and completely inhuman claws.

"I know." She said, her voice lower and rougher. She took a deep breath and reached for the microphone, switching places with Qui-Gon, who stood up, to take care of a problem that had just entered into the cockpit.

"Master? The auto-pilot announced that we are nearing our destination" Shakti said as she stepped shyly in, with Obi-Wan on her heels. Qui-Gon noticed that they were holding hands and looked exactly a like brother with his little sister.

The Master nodded, he saw no point in denying obvious things. As the two Padawans were waiting for instructions who to prepare for, he heard Quella talking in her native language, full of hissing sounds and spitted consonants. Obi-Wan looked at the Knight too, but his eyes widened with surprise, seeing a creature he had never seen before.

The woman was still Quella, in the cold, bluish light looking like an ice statue, with earphones and microphone in hand. But her hand wasn't the one with long, elegant fingers he remembered. The hand now was more like a paw, with claws and deformed joints. When she growled again, answering the call from the check point, he could see a flash of terrifyingly white canine, a terrifying impression only strengthened by the semidarkness surrounding the woman. What's more, in the white mass of her thick hair, he could now see something pointy sticking out; he was strangely sure what it was.

Obi-Wan felt a hand on his shoulder, when he unconsciously loosened his grip on Shakti's arm.

"Surprised?" his Master watched him with narrowed eyes, as if afraid how his apprentice would take such news.

"No... Not really." Obi-Wan said his voice faltering only a little, with his eyes fixed up on Quella's fingers, unconsciously scratching the pilot seat's armrest. He felt Shakti's presence slipping away from him. "I mean, they were always together so separating them even in one's mind seemed illogical..." he was well aware this sentence didn't make sense, but he just couldn't take his eyes off the woman, now standing over the controls and shouting to the check point officer through the communicator. Her tail whipped angrily through the air.

"Ben?" he heard Shakti ask and girl's voice broke the spell. Looking down felt as if he hadn't averted his eyes from Quella at all. In blue light, Shakti's eyes didn't have their usual colour, being grey and pleading, with vertical pupils.

Obi-Wan was prepared for that, he really was. His mind had sorted it out long time ago, knowing full well it was the only explanation for some things.

But, none of them said anything, Qui-Gon, Quella nor Shakti and he hadn't asked. Now, he regretted it, as his mind shouted, suddenly feeling betrayed for all these years. He told it to shut the hell up and with effort tried to focus on solving what was at hand.

Master Jinn and Shakti observed him carefully. The man watched with concern, while the girl stood with the fear of rejection clear in her big, anxious eyes. But before any of them could voice what troubled them, Quella jumped from the controls, throwing the communicator somewhere aside, her wild eyes shining with vicious happiness.

"Welcome Keno-boy" she shouted in low, dangerous voice that made Obi-Wan shiver "welcome on the biggest Sith colony in the universe!"

The green planet was getting bigger on the main screen, as their ship was drawing near.

* * *

_Witch again: if someone is interested, I wrote the scene with Obi-Wan and Shakti exercising, while listening to a soundtrack by X-Ray Dog "Dangerous Encounter". _

_see you all soon!_


	23. Chapter 23 Tell me what you think

_Witch's thoughts: CHAPTER UNBETAED! sorry for that, but I really wanted to post this one on time and as I promised to do it in a week, so I wanted to stick to it. so, here it is - 23rd chapter! I hope that at least some of your question will be answered here:)_

_this chapter is entirely for FelesMagica, as she encourages me to write and reviews every chapter, for what I thank her from the bottom of my heart! I hope you'll have as much fun reading this chapter, as I had writing it:)_

_there are three narrators, at the beginning it's from Obi-Wan's point of view, then Quella's and at the end - Qui-Gon's. I hope I didn't make any of them too much ooc... what do you think?  
_

_now, enjoy!_

_(18.12.2010) EDIT: chapter betaed! see you on Christmas!  
_

* * *

"You okay?"

I look down to see Shakti observing me carefully. She hasn't moved from her place next to my knees since I sat here, since like half an hour ago. I know she's worried; her tail moves a little on the floor, not much but enough to twitch when I move and she doesn't expect it. She also doesn't look me in the eye, keeping her stare just over my right shoulder, as if feeling guilty.

It's not that I was surprised. I wasn't. Shakti has morphed in front of me often enough to get used to it. I know that she doesn't like it, but as her race are shape-shifters, she has to exercise morphing into a human for her own good. I can feel what she feels; the itching from fur and hair growing, the burning of claws cutting through nail and the pain of knees bending the opposite way. Although Shakti's change is long and rather unpleasant now, it will improve with time, but even then it will still be an eyesore. Even if being in this form helps, as her tissues regenerate faster. Often after the training her Master has designed for her, Shakti came back to me, only to curl up on my bed, bear temporary pain from morphing and lie still, waiting for her body to heal, while sleeping in my lap.

However, even if it is kind of a burden, Shakti still is as charming as a playful kitten she used to be, not so long ago. And that only makes Quella more terrifying.

I look to my right, where the woman is sitting in co-pilot's chair, watching my Master flying the ship into the bay. I don't know if her previous morphing was conscious or not, but right now she has come back to looking human. Her elegant fingers are tracing lines of the chair again, while her eyes are focused on the opposite wall, cold and unseeing. Looking at her, I can't stop my own eyes going up, to her hair, where mere minutes ago I could see a pair of lively ears, peaking from in between the white strands. I know they were there, but they are now hidden, invisible to me. Judging from what Shakti said, Quella doesn't morph her ears, instead she leaves them hidden under her hair, which means her human ears are deaf.

Tentatively Shakti touches my knees. Damn, I'm giving Quella too much attention lately, it must seem suspicious... but, right now, how can I not?

"It's alright, Baby" I say and she relaxes immediately. She knows that when I call her this, I'm certain about what I'm saying. Her eyes, which still have vertical pupils, watch me with small smile, as I put my hand on her head, gently. She leans into my touch, along with golden relief surrounding my mind.

I can _feel_ Quella smiling.

"THREE MINUTES BEFORE LANDING" the autopilot says and my Master turns around in his chair. He looks at us with an expression that I don't see often on his face. He is clearly worried.

Quella stands up slowly. That's another surprise; she is always so violent and nervous that her sudden calmness is alarming, to say the least. And she looks at us two.

"Stand up, Keno-boy." She tells me suddenly with a tired, quiet voice. Even if I don't obey her immediately, she says nothing and just waits for me to get closer, which surprises me even more.

"Get ready, Qui-Gon" Quella turns to my Master, at the same time putting her hand on my shoulder, as if to prevent me from escaping. My Master stands up too and without a word goes out of the control room, only to come back seconds later with small package in his hands. I try not to stare at those hands too much, but still… just thinking of how they would feel while touching me, touching my skin, I feel like my blood is boiling-hot…

Cool wave washes over my mind, taking away all thoughts that are unnecessary at the moment. I look back and Shakti winces a little. She still isn't quite accustomed to my feelings; well, actually she IS, but that doesn't mean she understands how it works. For her, if I loved Qui-Gon, Siri, Taceho or Garen, it's all the same, as idea of love alone is rather foreign for her. I don't know how they do that on Shairaan, but it has to be hell of a problem for her, to switch from this crazy culture to a normal one. I wonder how Quella managed to do that.

I turn from Shakti, to look at my Master again and I frown, seeing that he has unpacked the bundle he was holding just a minute ago. He takes something shiny from it, adjusting it on his wrist, his arms hindering the sight from me. Quella's hand squeezes my shoulder tighter, nearly to the point of screaming, but her eyes are averted from me, focused exclusively on my Master. I don't know what's going on with her; her attitude totally changed; she behaves as if she isn't herself at all. It makes me think, as I've seen myself that she has e encountered all situations that involved extreme emotions and yet, I've never seen her like this.

Master comes near to us with something in his hand, only when he touches Quella, can I see what it is. A bracelet made of gold-like metal surrounds his whole forearm, completely covering a sleeve of his tunic. It is carved with ornaments so complicated, yet light and artistic that I can't take my eyes from it... until the second, identical one, appears in my Master's hand.

"Allow me." He says, gently fastening the jewel on woman's forearm as well. I have to close my eyes. Will I ever live to the moment you look at me with such loving eyes, Qui-Gon?

Quella stares at the bracelet with thought. She squeezes my shoulder for the last time and I have to shudder when her cold, ice-like mind brushes past mine. I unconsciously back off towards the warmer presence of Shakti, who takes me in without second thought, surrounding all the parts that had started to freeze. But, Alberona has achieved her goal already, unnoticed by anyone other than me. I hate it.

I hear my Master talking about something in his gentle, worried tone that he usually only used for me, when I took on too many duties on my shoulders, during my early Padawan days. Quella shakes her head stubbornly, though. I wonder what they are talking about.

"Let's get ready, Ben" Shakti takes my hand with her smaller ones and I can feel her trembling. Her eyes shift restlessly from one screen to another, as if checking how far we are from landing platform.

Shairaan is a beautiful planet, should someone look from the space: a green globe, rotating slowly in front of the ship. It has the power to make one feel small and unnecessary, only to amaze when the view comes nearer. I remember, in the past when I wanted to know something more about Baby and went to the Archives to find some info about her home. Presented only with small version of the planet, I thought it's one, huge, endless forest. Now, I could see for myself how wrong I was.

The planet is indeed covered with extremely high, enormous trees, but at the same time, all land is flooded with water. In other words, Shairaan is a world of a swamp.

I feel Shakti shudders near my side, gripping my hand even tighter. Is she afraid of something that we are to encounter on that planet? Why should she be? It's her home planet. She knows it. Why being afraid? Moreover, I don't feel fear from her; just... uneasiness. What for?

Our Masters move to the entrance, as the auto-pilot announced that the landing procedure is finished. Shakti tugs at my hand, making me follow them with her, still glued to me as if afraid of being separated. I try to comfort her with my mind, as I still have problems with sending her my emotions, and I guess it reaches her, as she relaxes a bit. We step after our Masters; she behind Quella and I behind Qui-Gon, as all Padawans do, holding our hands joined for a second more. Her palm is warm and soft, brushing mine when we finally separate.

The door opens.

I'm temporarily blinded by harsh light that contrasts, painfully, with the soft semidarkness of the control room. When they slowly come out of the doorway our Masters' figures are deep black, when seen from the inside of the ship, the taller of Qui-Gon and slimmer of Quella. Suddenly, it's hard to breathe; the air pressure is similar to the one on Coruscant and yet I feel as if someone put a blanket over my face, making me suffocate. Overwhelming feeling of something hot and fuzzy trying to get into my lungs makes me unconsciously reach to my throat in futile attempt to ease my breathing, when... everything ends. Cool, friendly, living presence that I don't recognize, interrupts and erases all hotness from around me, leaving me in pleasant state of being able to breathe properly again. I can feel it; as if someone caring is watching over me, guarding...

A loud cheer hits my ears cutting off that line of thought, something in hard, rough language of natives, something nearly impossible to understand, to tell the difference between each word, aside one phrase. _Quella Alberona._

_Your Master is pretty popular here. They are even chanting her name_, I say to Shakti through our soon-to-be bond. She turns to me, her unnaturally big eyes with vertical pupils widen in surprise. For a second she forgets about what she was afraid of, only to dye my mind with navy-blue-greyish sadness.

_Actually Ben_, I hear her saying the same way I did, _that's not my Master's name. Not at all._

I quirk an eyebrow at her, moving after my Master, who walks forward in the crowd that gathered to greet us, while Shakti tries to look anywhere but her Master's back and fails.

_They are just two word of Shaair language. 'Alberona' is a capital city here..._

_And 'Quella'?_, I ask, in some way not surprised much._ What does 'Quella' mean then?_

Shakti now openly observes her Master's straight, proud figure and her eyes are clouded by something that my mind classifies as sympathy, sorrow and pride, according to the colours appearing.

'_Princess'_, she says, suddenly with much force in her usually soft voice. _'Princess from Alberona'._

/

I hear that Kenobi inhales sharply and I know that long-tongued cat has told him something again. I just wonder: what would he ask her? She still is under my care and no matter how mature she is now, she can't escape my supervision, what a pity. I know that Shakti is a good kid, she really is, but sometimes she shows so little consideration for things she should have in mind that I can't help to be frustrated. Even now, as I told her not to say anything, to anyone, about me, because what else could make Kenobi so surprised?

I feel Qui-Gon staring at me, so I look back at him.

Through the crowd, a path among Shairaani was clearing, for an army squadron to walk through. Not that it is particularly surprising. Soldiers can go anywhere they want, and there is really no point in stopping them. If ya do, they'll turn around and bite ya in the ass.

A leader steps out of the soldiers and when we stop, he salutes nearly at attention.

"Welcome back, _Quella_. Captain Myr at your service."

"Thank you, Captain." I say, nodding in response to his greeting. Thank Mother it's him here, that they haven't changed the leader yet. It means, even if only here, I can always dock without fear that palace warriors will come and smash my ship to pieces. Like before.

The crowd falls silent during this exchange of courtesy. I feel their stares on me, on Qui-Gon and above all, on our bracelets. Watch, I think viciously, watch and understand finally! I won't let ya kill him.

Captain somehow manages to move all of us to the army base, disposing of the Shairaani by ordering them back to their work. Well, they are mainly soldiers and base staff, so that's not so much of a problem, really. But, what I want to know most now is why we are here? It's a small country, summing up all terrain that is solid enough to live on. Myr has to know something, at least which one of the rulers called for us. When we sit down, with our Padawans still standing behind us, Myr finally chooses to speak.

"It's a surprise to see you so soon, _Quella_." He says, frowning and I feel cold pang in my chest. What the fuck...?

"We didn't expect you for at least a year still" he continues. "With the political situation in uproar, we thought that you would stay away..."

A commotion from the outside can be heard, some yelling and swearing, before one soldier sticks his head inside, tense and nervous. I don't even have time to stand up, when the smaller cat is pushed away, only to make space for bigger one: for a white tiger.

"Lieutenant Monban Piero reports for duty, _Quella_ Alberona."

My title on his lips sounds vicious, but I don't care, only able to stop my rising panic by driving the nails in the skin on my wrist. He is here too early, damnit! He had to know I'd be here, otherwise there is no way he could be here so quick! But how could he? Even I didn't know where to dock, here or in Meteora! Were there palace agents waiting for me everywhere? But, for Mother's sake, why? I'm a Jedi now, they can't imprison me again! Even if it's her... if it's her!

I feel as if someone put me under a rainfall of ice. The tiger smiles mockingly, bowing with ironic respect.

"I am to escort Princess Nannadari, as well as her consort Qui-Gon Jinn and children, to the capital city of Alberona, as our blessed Matrah wishes to see them" he says, his voice cruelly happy. I would like to smash these word right back into his annoying mouth, but I'm shivering too much. I can feel that Qui-Gon is anxious; he asks if it's all right to follow him, with our Padawans here. How could I know? I'm scared, _Qui-Gon, I'm scared..._

_It's alright_, I hear the answer, even though I didn't plan on alarming him even more with my emotional outburst. Surprisingly, he sounds calm, _Let's go with him. Right now they can do nothing to us. Not even your Matrah._

I have to agree with him and the shivering ceases as suddenly as it started. With him here I have nothing to fear, they can't separate us, not now and not with these bracelets on. The problem is, that I have to take care of our brats, they can still take them away and blackmail us, not that it is very possible, but there's still a chance...

Gesturing for Myr to take it easy, as he wanted to cut in, I stand up, my head held high when I look upon the bowing Piero. _Ya shitty, little bastard_, I think and even if he isn't short, truth to be told he is twenty centimetres more than taller than me, I still feel proud enough to look down on him. Qui-Gon chuckles in my head, pleased that I'm okay, means I relax a bit. Yes, with him here, everything is going to be alright. We will make it.

I straighten my shoulders and out of the corner of my eye I see that Shakti and Kenobi move closer, both with hands on their lightsabers' handles. I send to my Padawan rather strict command to stop fooling around, follow me and, for Mother's sake, to take care of her Keno-boy and not to do something stupid. She winces; she doesn't like the nickname as much as he doesn't, huh? That's just too bad.

I walk slowly to the door, all of them after me, with Myr and Piero at the end. I have to have Qui-Gon with me, as equal partners we can be near each other, without the customary space for bond-mates: royal bond-mates, for that matter. Beckoning him on, I manage to hide a smirk, as Piero obviously wants to object and refuse Qui-Gon the right to walk beside me, but then he remembers that he can't. It gives me a perverse sort of pleasure, knowing that he is helpless within the boundaries his own up bringing set out for him. I force back the urge to laugh; it would be very un-princess-like...

But hey, why should I care.

I laugh suddenly, really loud and clear and they all look at me as if I was a madwoman. Or more mad than they already think I am, which doesn't make much difference, really.

Outside, there is a rather big squad of palace minions, the ones I used to knock down, when they wanted to catch me. Or, they allowed me to do so, because for a kid, even for a princess, an adult, trained tiger is too much of a problem to defeat, apparently. Up until now I don't know how I managed it actually. But, anyway, what matters is the here and now, and I don't like it, not even one little bit. They all wait for me; bowing and not looking me in the eye, but nonetheless, I can feel their glances, following me when I walk slowly through their group. I thought I'd gotten used to stares, people looked at me often enough to get rid of that uncomfortable feeling of fitting in.

No, it's different now; they don't look at me as if they're bewildered or amused with my appearance, they are... disgusted? I'm an albino, the most despised being here, but nonetheless, I'm your princess, ya damn idiots! And I'll make yer understand that, ya fucking morons.

_Can you please stop swearing so much? I can't hear my own thoughts._

I smile._ Sorry, Key. _

We move to prepared river rafts and I can't stop feeling impressed. If they waited for us in every space port, they had to prepare a lot of people and stuff beforehand, including guarding all the routes I'd choose for travelling. Whoever planned this whole action is a genius… but, this doesn't mean I have to like it.

I feel Qui-Gon move closer, ignoring the barked order from soldier to stay away from me. The tiger wants to grab him by the arm, but the man is faster; I watch, fascinated, how my bond mate catches soldier's arm, twists it and throws the other over his arm, straight into the water. Shakti has only time to gasp, but Kenobi suddenly appears near his Master, calm, but his whole stance suggests that in a second, he won't be so passive.

"I am Qui-Gon Jinn, _Quella_ Nannadari's consort. You will not order me" my man growls in Shaair, when the other soldiers are preparing to encircle and overpower him. The attack doesn't happen, they stop dead in their tracks and a strange silence follows, only interrupted by the splashing noises of thrown tiger, who is climbing back on the shore.

"Of course, Jedi Jinn" Lieutenant Monban Piero turns up immediately near my side. "It's just a misunderstanding. Our _Quella_ is important to us; we don't want to endanger her in any way."

Important, my ass.

"And you think he is a danger for me?" it's my turn to speak, but instead I choose to hiss angrily. He will not suggest that Qui-Gon is like any other consort, damnit! The officer steps back, shaking his head to deny what I said, at the same time, defensively moving his hands in front of himself. He has only four fingers on either of his palm.

"Of course not, _Quella_." He says, bowing low. Remaining in that stance, he doesn't look me in the eye, but even without that I know that he smirks. I wonder, why.

I turn on my heels, stepping onto the raft. Two front soldiers are already on board; I completely forgot the surroundings of the particular space port I've chosen, they are infested with rachoons – we will have a hard time trying to get through them, should they smell fresh meat among us. That's why in either corner of the raft, is a soldier with water probe, to avoid meeting a shoal of predators, if possible. I haven't been here long enough to be surprised about their equipment; it seems that the inventors of Mechanical Guild are moving forward swiftly again. For a second I wonder how many of these toys are of Edi's making and come to the conclusion that quite a lot are. They're characteristic for her: small and functional, with an oval shape and as few unnecessary gadgets as possible.

I shook my head vigorously, to clear my thoughts. There is no time to remember such things! Let's focus on what is at hand.

After us, Kenobi quickly leads Shakti to the raft, with the soldiers close on their heels. I look suspiciously on what they are doing; some are launching other rafts, when the others are boarding onto ours. I don't like it, there are, ten tiger soldiers on already, with us four and Piero added to it. It's as if they are not afraid that something might happen to me. It's rather more like they want to do something to me. To us. Damn.

We are setting sail already. From the place where I'm standing, which is approximately the centre, I bow deeply to Myr, who stands at attention on the shore to see us off. The soldiers that have gathered, all look at me with surprise, but I ignore them, I have a lot of skill in that. And, what's more important, I owe Myr too much, to not do this. Staying like this for a moment, my hair covers my face and I can't see the Captain anymore, but at his answer my head snaps back up.

"I'll be waiting! Say hello to the General and Lady for me, girl!"

I want to shout back, what the hell he is talking about, but Piero holds me in place, as we have already left the bay and are now quite a way from the platform. I can only see the figures of base staff behind Captain Myr, as they all came to see us off, now waving us goodbye, suddenly all cheering and shouting farewells. I know they like me, they always did, but it's not smart to do things like that while a palace Lieutenant is nearby. I want to shut them up, to make Piero suddenly deaf, to make them go silent and reverse time. They don't know what they are doing! It's like a death sentence in one cheer!

I feel Qui-Gon's hand on my shoulder, which stops me from struggle with Piero.

_It's okay. They know what they're doing, don't worry._

I want to believe him, I so do. I just don't want to see the only people who helped me, suffer. It would be so damn unfair, so cruel, so unearned... I don't want them to have troubles only because I stupidly chose their space port to dock in. Please, Mother, please let them stay safe.

I compose myself before unconsciously falling to my knees in an attempt to pray. I haven't done so for so long... no, they don't need to see me vulnerable and undecided. I am Quella Nannadari from Alberona, the first daughter of the Sun Vice-Queen Myrna. I have endured all these years of humiliation, I won't break now.

I stretch my arm high, for them to see that I wave back and the cheer now is even louder and more enthusiastic. I turn my back to them, my head high. With my eyes focused on what is before me, not blinking in case some stray tears destroy my image of the "ice princess", in the eyes of my escort of palace soldiers, my consort and the children under my care, I stand on the raft quietly, proudly, stiffly, in cold realization clenching my fists.

After twenty years, I'm coming home.

/

It worked. Thank Force I was prepared for them to attack, that soldier didn't surprise me. I'm their height and a similar build, so they unconsciously treat me as their equal, which was what had to be changed. I don't have anything against them, not really, but Quella's safety requires me to stay close to her. Not to mention, that this is my right as her bond-mate.

I sigh, adjusting on the seat that the soldiers have prepared for us two, in the centre of the raft, the safest place one could take in such situation. Quella isn't with me; she only managed to stay still for a minute or two, jumping from her cushion at slightest, unnecessary movement of any of soldiers' paw towards their weapon. Now, she is standing at the bow of the raft, between two probe-tigers, observing where we are going. She closes her eyes, inhales sharply and then slowly breathes out. I can't help but smile. I know full well that she was scared senseless, when she found out where we are going, the recollection of her narrow escape still fresh in memory, despite the fact that some years have passed. But, it's her home. The planet she was born and raised on. There is no power in the Universe that will make you forget what you don't want to, and Quella missed her home. But... not Quella anymore. Nannadari. The fair one.

"... So, as a result that this is a female dominated society..."

My attention snaps back to my right, where Obi-Wan crouches near sitting Shakti, listening to her instructions about the planet. He was denied any information about Shairaan in the Temple as well as during the flight and I could feel that he was frustrated about it. I drilled a habit into him of gathering as much info as he can, before even stepping onto unfamiliar land, and now I myself refused to tell him anything. He must think I'm an inconsistent, annoying old man.

"Matriarchy."

"That's right." Shakti nods, getting into her own speech, but I find some short glances the soldiers throw in the direction of the girl puzzling.

"We worship a female deity here, calling her Mother, as we believe that she gave birth to anything in the Universe, any race, any kind of animal or plant."

I see that Obi-Wan narrows his eyes, when he thinks of something troubling him.

"But how is it connected with the 'Sith colony' your Master was talking about?" he asks, and I feel cold shiver of recollection running through my spine. It's another fact that we all knew of, aside Obi-Wan. Quella being Shairaani, a princess above that, all those years of keeping anything about her secret as well as not revealing much about the girl and me, knowing about it, doesn't seem that important now he is faced with these two possibly being Siths.

Shakti blinks. I can see that it didn't occur to her something like that could be unclear. However, Obi-Wan is a total stranger to this culture and sadly, all of us seem to forget that.

"A creation of all things in the Universe, Obi-Wan. Does it not remind you of something?" I say with a small smile. Well, not the best option to change the subject to, but still neutral enough. On the other hand, Obi-Wan is smart, really smart and should be able to detect the intent. Instead, I know that his mind focused on something else, as my own sight as well as our link tells me. His eyes widen in sudden recognition.

"The Force." He whispers. His eyes shift from one side to another, his thoughts racing. I know that now he only needs a small hint to progress with his conclusion. I didn't train him for nothing.

"Shairaani are different from Jedi. But, they are one with Force, just like we are." I say quietly, feeling curious glances from every side. The soldiers may not be able to speak Basic, but they at least understand that, according to what Quella said. "Know your enemy,"

Obi-Wan closed his eyes for a second, before opening them to look straight at me, something that would make me inwardly step back, if I wasn't sitting already. When did you acquire that cold, calculated look, my Padawan? I shiver unintentionally, even if this icy expression is present for a split of second in the eyes I love more than my life... stormy blue pupils are looking down now, when Obi-Wan talks to his little girl.

"Why different? What's different?"

Shakti starts to babble in her high-pitched, melodious voice, so distinct to natives' that, if I didn't know better, it could be a proof of her not being a Shairaani. I know all of that by heart already, though. When I first met Quella, I was taken aback by her hatred and contempt for any human she encountered, but at the same time she did not have anything in common with the Dark Side. The feeling was ridiculous; as if I stood before a rabid dog, sensing only cool calmness from it. Then, she explained it to me, that what seemed impossible for me, actually was very true.

Shairaani don't try to let go of the emotions they feel, they rather want to make use of them, strengthen their senses, while not allowing them to take over their minds. That's what theory says and simply it looks like that, even if feels entirely different. For a Force-sensitive, a Shairaani is like a terrible headache - bundle of fierce, sharp emotions with clear Force signature, at the same time not crossing the narrow border with the Dark Side. It only sounds strange. In practice though, it's much more complicated but what's most important is that the effect is striking. The training every Shairaani receives, allows them to contain and endure various kinds of emotions, accumulating them and using them to lead their body in the battle. Their anger is like water, held by a dam, only with narrow outlet at the base. The pressure alone makes it a deadly tool in hands of experienced warrior and I can say with conviction that they _do_ train well.

Summing up, it makes them Siths, united with Force. The only difference is, that they don't really care about the Jedi at all.

I sigh, all the knowledge I have about the Shairaani and their culture, attained through _years _of being Quella's guardian, then bond-mate, still fresh in my mind. All the information gathered with much effort, often with the need to sacrifice blood and tears in exchange.

The Padawans are still talking; I think it's safe to immerse for a second into memories, when they are busy enough not to notice.

"...we have classes and castes here, but they all have the same training, you may say that any of us is a soldier..."

When I first met Quella, things were a lot different. She was a small kid, her white hair in long braid, with a stern-looking guardian behind her. I always remember her as a back-talking, loud and troublesome smuggler girl, who for quite some time tried to kill me. And Force only knows why she didn't succeed.

"... It's like, you know Ben, Matrah doesn't rule over anyone, not practically I mean, but when something happens, everyone has to listen to her..."

Quella is a first daughter of Vice-Queen Myrna, called The Sun. The succession system is quite complicated here; as rather long-living race, Shairaani can be sure that should their Matrah be healthy, she will rule for a longer period of time. This is true to such an extent that her daughter, who normally would be the heir, has practically no chance to take over the function. Instead, the daughter, chosen by her mother, is called Vice-Queen and is a kind of _eminence grise_, a person whose role is to be always ready to aid and help the Matrah. The heir however, is a girl chosen by the Vice-Queen from her own daughters; present Matrah had eight daughters, with the first being Quella's mother.

"Wait a minute, Baby... that means that your Master was to be Matrah after her grandmother's death?" I hear my Padawan talking, surprise rising in his voice with every word. It seems that Shakti chose to discuss the inheritance as well, stopping just in the same place my mind did.

The girl nods.

I smile, just a little. Obi-Wan listens to the small Shairaani with all his attention focused on absorbing any information, which can be used later on, though, at the same time, he plays with a stray strand of curly hair, lying on her shoulder. Did I look like that as well? When I found Quella, wounded, bleeding, alone, when she threatened to stab me to death if I wouldn't help her find her guardian? When I found her after her escape, when she finally accepted me and agreed to join the Order at last? Have I loved her since then?

The raft slides among Mikka trees, as tall as the towers on Coruscant, their crowns blocking the sunlight, leaving all below in gentle, pleasant semi-darkness. The water is calm; nothing more disturbs the surface other than the probes that soldiers hold in front of themselves. I like it here, a strange thing to say, considering that Shairaan is a hot, humid planet, with climate rather troublesome for humans to live in. However, the Living Force, the energy of all living creatures is so strong here, that sometimes it feels as if the air around me breathes. I blocked that sensation from Obi-Wan on purpose; he hasn't noticed that mine and, unexpectedly, Quella's shields tightly surround his mind, preventing all the supplementary amount of Force from reaching his senses. It may seems ridiculous at first, but we know that without the time for adaptation, Obi-Wan would simply faint. For me, it took more than one day to get used to overwhelming presence of something so strong and powerful, yet extremely gentle and loving. Not to mention the hot temperature.

I inhale deeply a scent of water, plants and something unnamed, something that I always associate with my Quella. A danger, maybe? A predator for sure. How should I call this smell? Should I really try to name it?

An unexpected commotion from left front side causes me to open my eyes. I hadn't noticed when I closed them.

"Rachoons, sir. Two hundred metres away." Says one of the soldiers responsible for the probes and what my mind automatically, habitually translates into Basic. Oh right, I totally forgot that Obi-Wan doesn't speak Shaair... however, if he hasn't objected up until now, means that Shakti took liberty of providing him with mental translation. Thank Force for the girl.

"How many?" I hear Lieutenant Piero, who stepped right beside the soldier to read the numbers himself. He certainly didn't like it.

"How many?" Quella peeks from behind Piero's shoulder, only to shout in amazement a second later "two shoals! Are they trying to surround us?"

"Most likely, my lady." The officer frowns, at the same time beckoning for more data from other probe operators. The outcome is dangerous; three shoals of rachoons are encircling us, waiting, currently harmless but still present. I choose that moment to stand up and join our Padawans. Shakti knows what's going to happen, her face has gone completely white, poor kitten. But, Obi-Wan seems unaffected.

"Are rachoons dangerous, Master?" he asks calmly, as if it was a question about what should he drink today for his breakfast. I look at him, a little impressed, but mostly, surprised.

"They are small fish-reptiles, approximately two metres long. They resemble dragons but with a more snake-like body, they are covered with scales, on their back resembling leaves and with a growth on the end of their tail in a shape of water-lily. They are blind, communicate with other by ultrasounds and find prey with perfect sense of smell, kill them by tearing their throat with sharp and needle-like fangs." Shakti provides needed information, her teeth chattering loudly.

Not much of a warrior, is she? Poor kitten. Obi-Wan gathers her in his arms, shortly kisses her forehead, mumbling some soothing nonsense, with his other hand already reaching to his 'saber. The girl is terrified; knowing that serious number of dangerous predators is surrounding us, has completely made her loose her calm. Her Master is shivering as well, standing a little further from us, but for a totally different reason.

She anticipates the thrill from upcoming battle.

Soldiers gather in the centre of the raft encircling the kids and equipment, at first wanting to incorporate us into the safe zone as well, before Quella steps forward.

"My lady, it's too dangerous..." Piero begins, but is silenced with Quella's fierce stare. She swings her 'sabre's handle in front of his eyes, before igniting it with usual soft buzz. The officer immediately backs off, in the last second avoiding his whiskers to be burned.

"Am I a prisoner, Monban?" she asks, her voice like a glacier.

Piero thinks for a moment, but he quickly understands he doesn't have many options to choose from.

"No, ma'am." He says grudgingly. Quella beams with a smile so fake, that I have to fight back an urge to laugh at the officer's helplessness. He isn't as cocky as he was at Myr's office. Serves him right.

The soldiers move, to make a space for me and Quella in the circle. None of them prepares for attack, they are just standing with their weapons in hands, waiting, remaining silent and listening. I grip my lightsaber tighter, with thumb on the igniter, but still hidden by my belt. There is no need to take it out now, even Quella has put hers back. And now, we wait.

I was always amazed by how Shairaani soldiers are disciplined. Now, I know that is due to their ingrained way of thinking. They rarely move on their own, instead working as a unit. In their early infancy, they are taught that alone, they are more exposed for danger than in group. Team work is more efficient. More productive.

However, there is a class of army specialty that makes its students move on their own. There are few who succeed; nonetheless there are some. The Shairaani Assassins.

I look to my right, where Quella inhales slowly and exhales even slower. Her eyes closed, hands loosely hanging near her sides, head bowed: she doesn't look like someone who is a second a way from a battle. Neither are the tigers that watch my sides and back. They just stand. Unmoving.

If it wasn't for our bond, I'd have missed it. The moment, the split of second when Shairaani's extraordinary hearing caught a soft rustling of fake leaves on the water surface. In one minute we are silently waiting, in the next, rachoons are all over us.

Quella's blue blade whirls in her hand, cutting through a resisting layer of scales, digging into the soft tissue of animal's body. The thing hisses awfully before going limp, but Quella has already moved further into the throng crowded with attacking creatures. They are rather big: bigger than any that I have seen before. One rachoon tries to bite off my hand, when a sudden disturbance in the Force pushes me back, saving my arm from the terrifying jaw.

I regain my balance just in time to see Obi-Wan, his blade beheading two creatures that were charging at him. In one swift motion, one I don't remember teaching him, he reaches my side, with another step he moves to watch my back, even though I don't need much help and I haven't told him to do so. Even so, Obi-Wan kills another one before I manage to ask him about Shakti.

He points to his right with a movement of his arm, too busy to answer me verbally. With a corner of my eye I can see the girl now, protected by two tigers, with her own saber out and in position to defend. She is still pale, but now her lips are clenched in a thin line, full of determination.

The battle is short. Even though the number of rachoons is overwhelming, the soldiers calmly started a gradual annihilation of the predators. I seem to forget, how good they are in hand to hand combat – now I'm a little taken aback by their methods. Even if I know that palace soldiers are recruited from among the best, still, tearing a two metres long dragon with bare hands is something not to be taken lightly.

Tigers jump to their probes to check if rachoons are really leaving. As it seems so, soldiers start to clean to raft from dead bodies of the creatures, throwing them into the water. The activity is coordinated by Monban Piero, even though he is wounded and one of the tigers is bandaging his bleeding leg. Only then, only when seeing blood, I remember about Quella.

She stands on the front of the raft, again observing what is before us, with a satisfied smile playing on her lips. I know better than disturb her now; she is still drunk with the adrenaline from the encounter, still high with emotions of again being able to kill. Is she memorising the moment or maybe not, maybe she is remembering times when it was natural for her? To spill blood, to spare or to kill, to chase and catch, to wound...

I don't have any illusions about her. As a Shairaani, she is taught to cling on to and to strengthen any emotions in her, to let them lead her, at the same time leaving her mind clear. The emotions are there to aid her body and her soul should remain in the control of the action she performed. Not much like a Sith, already infected with some Jedi philosophy, but still, quite blasphemous for some conservative Masters in the Order. I feel the endorphins rushing through my veins, no, not mine, or maybe mine too?, the euphoria causing sweet tingling in my body.

When Quella turns towards me, her white hair swings around her face. She is so beautiful, in the afterglow of the battle, with her pupils still dilated, her ears flat on her head and tail waving furiously through the air.

"Now, I want to know only one thing." I hear, suddenly from very far, a clear voice of my apprentice.

"What is it, Ben?" Shakti's voice is trembling, but not as much as it was before the battle. The girl seems to be calming, now safe and surrounded by soldiers.

"Why was your Master exiled?" Obi-Wan says forcefully, the antithesis of his usually gentle voice. His attitude suddenly cold, mistrustful and causes an uneasy feeling in my chest, I want to turn to him and explain, to stop all the mistakes I have made today and finally talk with him, openly and honestly.

Before I even manage to move, Quella jumps to him, grabs his arms and swirl them both right into a group of soldiers, who part quickly from their way like a flock of frightened birds. My head feels light, I can't focus on anything, instead feeling the urge to shout, shout my lungs out in happiness.

The tigers look puzzled, when their princess giggles like a kitten, pushing the young human aside, as quickly as she grabbed him.

"I was exiled, Kenobi" she says with broad smile "because I killed my mother."

* * *

*in my native language, Polish, the Force is feminine, not neutral as in English.

_Witch again: and how did you like it? I was terrified when I realised that it's only few hours after their arrival and still so many pages 0.0! it'll take ages to write their whole stay on Shairaan, but I'll try to shorten it to appropriate length ^^ I don't know when next chapter will be posted, I hope that I manage to do that in two weeks time, but well... I just hope so._

_any comments?_


	24. Chapter 24 Welcome home, traitor

Witch's thoughts: my all dear, patient readers, hello! ^^ finally, I have something for you! I hope you will enjoy the chapters that I've written especially to post during Christmas, as a gift for everyone who stayed with this story and me for so long. it's a 'thank you' for all support and encouragement I've received:)

I want to thank FlowerChild13, Zafkyel and rowen raven for their response to my note and for all warm words that I've received for this story:) also, many thanks for my wonderful beta, Rhea1305, because without her you wouldn't be reading the continuation for quite some time XD and last but not least, many thanks for FelesMagica. she knows what for :)

merry Christmas everyone^^ enjoy!

_

* * *

Shakti tried to open her eyes. Her eyelids felt heavy and somehow fuzzy and that made her worry. Her head hurt, blood pumping through her veins with terrifying speed in a loud, dull rhythm. And she couldn't move her arms._

_"Shakti? Do you hear me Padawan?" _

_A familiar voice. Who was calling her that? Oh yes, there was such a person._

_"Master..." she managed to whisper, her voice raspy and hoarse. Her throat was burning like hell._

_"I'm here, Baby, I'm here" she felt cool, a friendly hand brushed her feverish forehead. It made opening eyes a little bit easier; she was too scared of the darkness surrounding her, to bother with the temporary pain of hurting nerves._

_Well, it didn't change much. The darkness of her own mind was substituted with the darkness of night, or at least of the room with the blinders shut. In the background, a soft beeping sound could be heard, something that could be associated with the healers ward... by the way, where was she? _

_Shakti tried to lift her arm to move some hair from her forehead that was in the way, but she found that she couldn't. She couldn't even lift a finger. _

_"Easy, easy there." Her Master's voice was tired, really, deadly tired, but also a little concerned "don't try to get up yet. Yer too weak, kitten."_

_Her Master's strong hand prevented her from any useless attempts to sit up, only then to realize that something else was holding her in place as well. Her eyes went wide, when she understood what it was. Hard, firm stripes of some indefinite substance run across her body, restraining her movements, allowing her nothing more than to move her head. Thank Force the strips were adjusted on the blanket, not on her body directly... _

_But hey! What was going on!_

_"Master?" her voice gave in, failing her when she needed it most. Quella turned her cool, now black-circled eyes on her Padawan, guessing what the little girl wanted to know now. She sighed heavily._

_"There was... an accident, yes, an accident, Padawan. You've been... unconscious... for a while. You're... resting in the healers' ward, in the Temple." She said, but Shakti was surprised to hear her Master stumbling over her words so much. She usually knew exactly what she wanted to say and when she wanted to say it. _

_"Where...?"_

_"Coruscant."_

_That's a relief. Shakti sighed when some weight was lifted from her suddenly very cold heart. Something happened... well, she didn't remember. Had she messed up something again? Did something go wrong? Were they alone...? Alone!_

_"Master..." her throat was killing her, her speech nearly inaudible in result. But her sudden fear was too great to stop her from getting the information, even if she was not able to talk anymore later. The woman turned to her sharply, forcing the girl to lie still with one hand, with the other reaching for something from behind girl's bed that Shakti couldn't see. _

_"What is it now?" Quella asked. She was looking at her girl with narrowed eyes, as if waiting for something. Her whole figure was tense and prepared to jump on her feet, but the girl didn't know why and truth to be told, she didn't care now, having only one thing in mind. _

_"How's Ben?" she whispered, the pain from her sore throat causing the white flames of screaming nerves to appear before her eyes. When she mentioned the name, she felt as if something heavy made her heart sink, while her voice became even quieter. At the same time, her Master's eyes widened, face paled. The hand holding the girl started to tremble slightly, while muscles of the other arm, hand still not visible from behind girl's head, tensed even more. _

_"You don't remember?" Master's voice was suspicious, as if unbelieving. Shakti unconsciously started to wonder, why Quella was so bruised, but the question managed to go through her confused mind, causing her to nod shortly. _

_Girl's eyelids were half-closed; as if she was fighting sleep with her will only, waiting for answer from her Master about her dear friend. Quella twitched, inhaled sharply and her lips moved, forming words, but Shakti felt her mind started to spin all of a sudden, blood rushed to her head, uncomfortable trembling overtaking her weak, small body. Three words that her Master said, caused the girl to clench her fists and flex her body in attempt to free herself from bounds. She felt Quella jumping from her chair, forcing her to lie back, to calm down, she felt a needle being inserted in her hurting vein, but she didn't care. She felt her soul being ripped into pieces when the words sunk in._

_Her vision went crimson red._

/

Obi-Wan rocked a trembling Shakti.

"It's alright Baby, it's just a dream, it's alright. You're safe" he said, soothing and calming the girl, who clutched at his clothes as if her life depended on it. Maybe it did.

"But Ben, she said...! She said you died!" Shakti shuddered, her lips trembling when a scared sob escaped them. The young man just hugged her tighter.

"That's why it was all a dream, little one" he stated calmly. "I share your visions, but this time I didn't see anything. It was a dream, Shakti."

He strengthen his Force-suggestion on girl's mind, causing her first to calm down, and then to slowly slide into a friendly, dream-less slumber. Obi-Wan sighed. He should have known something like that was likely to happen, after all the stress she encountered today. There was nothing to blame her for though, she coped with it pretty well for someone who was only eleven years old. However, this did not bode well for the future.

Listening to her soft breathing on his chest, Obi-Wan sighed again, heavily, remembering past day.

/

He stared at Quella with shock. At first, he didn't understand. How one could kill the one who gave them life? It didn't make any sense!

But then he remembered who he was talking about and everything became crystal clear.

The woman danced happily towards his Master with broad, sunny smile on her usually smile-less face. Obi-Wan felt that through his bonds, both Qui-Gon and Shakti wanted to tell him something, they both wanted to ask for time, for a chance to explain. But he didn't care, as Quella didn't. It seemed that they had so many secrets from him, so many facts hidden and not revealed even now, even though they were finally on that damn planet. One of them that he was travelling and had lived for all these years with someone who had committed matricide and _that_ didn't make a difference for them, huh? Why should it make one for him, then?

He felt his heart freeze in with the cold fury of betrayal.

"It's alright, Master." He smiled a little; small, calm smile graced his lips when Qui-Gon opened his mouth to say something. With serenity he didn't feel at all, Obi-Wan turned and kneeled, to arrange things in his bag, which had been thrown aside and ripped in the battle. Silence from behind his back, where other Jedi stood, only made him more furious, even though he didn't show it on his face.

Feeling small hand touching his shoulder, made him unconsciously and swiftly knock it off his arm.

"I said it's alright" he barked more sharply than he initially wanted, only to look into Shakti's surprised, and now hurt, eyes.

"Padawan!" he heard his Master growl. Qui-Gon reached him in two long strides, grabbed his arm and with force, raised the young man to his feet. His grip was strong, his face carefully expressionless, but his usually calm blue eyes were shining with inhibited anger.

Obi-Wan blinked in surprise at seeing his Master in such state. For all the years he had been Qui-Gon's Padawan, he couldn't ever remember him acting like that, getting annoyed just because Obi-Wan got moody all of the sudden. Not to mention that it was obvious sign of the man defending Quella, the woman who had more sins on her conscience than he even wanted to know. And why so? What happened to all the Jedi values his Master worshipped so much? Was it all for show as well? _Damn it_!

Obi-Wan fought back the urge to hold his head with hands to prevent it from exploding, while his Master observed him with narrowed eyes, still not letting go of the other's arm.

Somewhere behind him, Quella started to troll happily.

"Padawan" Qui-Gon all but growled at young man "Quella didn't kill her mother. It's a misunderstanding. We..." sudden yell from the front of the raft interrupted him, causing all the crew to rush to the soldier who shouted that they were nearing land "... will talk later."

The Master released his apprentice from his strong grip, turned on his heels to join the rest, when an unknown emotion hit him through the training bond. The anger, terribly strong and burning, at the same time suppressed and cooled off, emanated from Obi-Wan, just a split of a second before the young man clashed his shields together again. Turning to him, Qui-Gon encountered only the head of his Padawan, slightly bowed in respect.

_What was that?_ He knew the feeling, but it had never had anything to do with Obi-Wan. It was normal and characteristic for Quella, not for him!

Soldiers interrupted his thoughts, by taking their positions on the raft to prepare for landing. The bay of capital city Alberona appeared within sight, most of the buildings still hidden in the omnipresent greenness of the forest. Nonetheless, coves for rafts with platforms to step on were full of Shairaani, judging from their uniforms, the staff of the bay.

Qui-Gon winced. Here they go again, Quella being treated like a tourist attraction by all they'd met so far. Not that he blamed them; knowing who she was and under what conditions she was coming back, no wonder everybody wanted to see what was going to happen. But it didn't mean he could get used to that.

The bay itself wasn't a part of the city. They had to take the transport through swamps surrounding the capital, meaning all of them had to mount a Corrollis, so they did not drown in the treacherous marsh. As much as he loved the Living Force and as much as the animals were placid and harmless, he still couldn't overcome a shiver that ran down his spine. The last time he visited this planet, it had been in a state of civil war and these now friendly creatures, had turned into beserkers, trampling all that had the bad luck to come under their feet or in contact their deadly sharp scales. Corrolli were used by Shairaani as a transport, but could be trained and controlled in battle, turning from genial taxi into a murderous mount for an assassin.

Quella handed him his part of the harness. In order for these animals to take even more passengers, they wore a construction of wires, resembling chess board, all over their back. A crazy amount of people could then have a ride and now seemed to be one of these times, when all of them could mount single Corrolli. Qui-Gon saw with a corner of his eye that Obi-Wan had deduced by himself what to do with the hanging ropes, as he was now helping Shakti to tie them around her middle, being already tied himself.

Qui-Gon gripped his wire, knowing full well that he didn't have much of a choice. Gritting his teeth, he nodded in the direction of the tamer, who was sitting on animal's neck and waiting for them to finish their preparations for a ride.

Next time, he promised himself, he was going to choose slower, but more memory-deprived conveyance.

Obi-Wan and Shakti observed with curiosity the smaller rafts manoeuvring in the bay, along with sliders and boats. It seemed that the girl had, somehow, managed to calm young man, as she wasn't afraid of him anymore. Every now and then she pointed out a particular part of the Shairaani culture that she chose to explain. They giggled for some reason and Qui-Gon felt his heart clench painfully. During this mission, he had really failed his student, focused on everything aside training him, which should be his priority. Still, he couldn't stop a shudder when he remembered, what awaited them. A palace. Alberona Palace with Matrah, Quella's terrifying grandmother, waiting for them.

Would it be like the last time?

Piero shouted to the tamer to stop. The Tiger soldiers immediately jumped off the creature, forming a squad even before Qui-Gon and Quella managed to untie themselves from the harness. This didn't mean anything good.

Quella became extremely guarded all of a sudden, her muscles tensed, her hand all the time rested near her 'saber's handle. She allowed to be taken into the centre of the formation, but along with her, she immediately pulled Obi-Wan and Shakti, grabbing their arms and taking with her, when soldiers' circle closed. Qui-Gon, who remained outside, joined the Lieutenant in the head of the squad.

"Why we are guarded, Master?" Shakti asked with her high voice of a little girl, but the stares she received from other Shairaani exceeded amazement and curiosity, at least they did to Obi-Wan. They were watching her with some kind of... negative surprise? He didn't know, he was not used to expressions of these cat-like humanoids.

"I was imprisoned once, and don't want to be again" Quella said in harsh tone, nervously observing movements of the soldiers, who started to walk forward as a group, forcing the ones in the middle to do the same. Obi-Wan frowned, however it was Shakti who voiced her doubts.

"Imprisoned?" she cocked her fair head to the side, from time to time having to run a little to catch up with fast steps of soldiers. She caught Obi-Wan's hand to support herself, at the same time observing her Master with obvious interest. Quella scowled.

"I lost my mother being still under-aged. I was an heir. Do the math yourselves" she said, her voice tight from tension. Seeing that she is on a verge of blowing up from nervousness, Obi-Wan didn't ask any of thousands of questions that were constantly coming to his mind. He decided it would be best to hold back yet again. Even if it used up a lot of effort.

Quella trembled, when an unconscious shiver went down her spine. She broke in sweat and her hand became wet, not suitable for holding a 'saber. The thought, the mere thought of going back there, to where she was kept imprisoned, to the ones that captured her... she felt her hands clench on her elbows, claws digging into soft flesh in futile attempt to free her from her own traitorous mind. A mind that mercilessly remembered everything.

_

* * *

"Your name, girl?" _

_"..."_

_"C'mon! You have to have one! Spill it!"_

_The policeman slapped the white haired girl, tied to the chair and completely defenceless. He had been trying for about an hour to get any information out of her: something, anything. They had caught the smuggler crew of Rose Bonney, a one in a million chance to get promoted and he didn't want to waste it. But no matter what he had done, pleaded or threatened, the girl stayed silent. Even now, she only spit the blood to the side and growled. That was all._

_"You...!"_

_The man's hand was stopped from another attempt to hit, when another person stepped into the room. The policeman turned around with angry words on his lips, when his body went limp and after hearing softly spoken words, he absentmindedly nodded and left the room with no more complaints. The girl growled louder showing fangs, her claws scratching the ties, eyes with vertical pupils observing the newcomer without blinking. _

_Qui-Gon turned to her._

_/_

_Quella silently bandaged her bleeding arm._

_"Let me check if I understood you correctly" Qui-Gon looked at the brown cat-human, a broad-shouldered adult male, already turning a little grey. The other nodded, observing as the girl helped herself with her teeth to tie a troublesome part of the dressing. _

_"You accompany a girl, who is a princess on her planet, but after her mother died, the opposite party tried to kill her, so you had to take off. Is that right?" Qui-Gon's voice was full of worried, upset tones. Quella purred shortly with satisfaction, when she finally managed to bandage her cut. She focused on her wounded leg then._

_"That's it, Jinn-san" the male cat said. "Our law is to not let any child be without the care of its parents. Having lost her mother, Nadi was left alone, which meant she could have been executed."_

_The Jedi winced._

_"Yes Jinn-san, executed. It's a law we enforce on our planet with all severity."_

_"It's terrible" Qui-Gon whispered. He looked at the girl again, who started to clean her weapon with attention. "How is that possible? Was there nobody who would take her in?" _

_The cat sighed._

_"Let me start from the beginning, Jinn-san. Our Vice-queen, Myrna, was the present Matrah's youngest daughter. Matrah chose her for this position, though. And according to tradition, the newly chosen Vice-queen has a right to one wish that the Matrah has to fulfil. Usually, it's a wish to accept the Vice-queen's daughter as an heir and in this case, it was also like that. Matrah however, as much as she loved Myrna, she hated Nannadari. The girl is an albino, a cursed being on my planet, Jinn-san. Her mother loved her greatly and it's the only reason that she is still alive."_

_"How so?"_

_"Vice-queen holds a lot of actual power. Thanks to that, Myrna was able to shield her first beloved child from any kind of harm that would be usually done to her. But, as she was bedridden and then died, Matrah, along with opposite party, immediately tried to hunt Nadi down, blaming her for her mother's death. As much as Myrna had prepared everything for such situation, I wouldn't have been able to rescue her daughter, if Myrna's sister, Cira, hadn't taken her out of the Palace first." He sighed "and since then, I try and hide her from assassins hired by her own grandmother."_

_"You said she was the first child... what about the others?"_

_"Myrna had two more daughters. They weren't even considered as heirs, but still would have been executed if they remained without a mother. Again, Cira managed to help, for as she was chosen to be the next Vice-queen, her wish was to be allowed to adopt both of her sister's girls. This way, all three of them were safe and sound, as Matrah couldn't refuse, and to be honest, didn't have a reason to. Nadi was away, still alive but maybe not for long, so the main objective was achieved."_

_The Jedi remain silent for a long time._

_/_

_Someone activated the main light._

_Quella didn't even try to narrow her eyes, instead she bore the temporary pain of adjusting pupils only to be ready for any attack coming her way. The girl behind her whimpered weakly._

_"Princess Nannadari, you are accused of ..."_

_"Shut up! I'm Quella Alberona! I'm not here to brag with you bastards, I have a child to save!"_

_Another blow hit her face, she didn't even know from which side, her cheeks burning when claws slapped swellings from previous a beating. She tasted blood._

_Someone yanked her forward by her bound hands, but she managed to recover her lost balance faster than they would have thought. One soldier was kicked back, but when he was slowly sliding down the wall, unconscious, two more caught Quella's elbows and pinned her to the wall, grinding her face into cold stones. She felt blades; two at her neck and one at her side, on heart level. Damn cutthroats..._

_One of the wardens punched her temple and through quickly thickening fog in her tired mind, Quella could hear even more steps, along with some voices..._

_"Leave her! I said, let her go! That's an order!"_

_She smiled, a little against herself. It couldn't be true. Now, hearing this one particular voice, she was more than sure that it was a dream. It had to be. It couldn't be you, Dai..._

* * *

"Who's Dai?"

Quella's head snapped up violently, only to see that Shakti was observing her, half-hidden behind Kenobi. The group stopped to wait for yet another bridge to be lowered, as the Alberona city had more than one moat and canal as a line of defence. Qui-Gon and Piero in the lead were going right into the centre of the city, to the Palace. Seeing tall towers and sculptured walls near, Quella sobered somehow. She straightened her shoulders.

"No one you should know, Padawan" she said coolly, already stepping forward. Shakti shrugged to Obi-Wan, obediently following her Master, at the same time not letting go of young man's hand.

They found themselves on a huge square, surrounded with galleries and parks, but on one side stood the main gate, the entrance to the Palace's grounds. Shakti turned around, not sure what to look at first, even Obi-Wan lost for a moment the mask of serene Jedi he chose to wear and then blinked in surprise at the variety of beauty of ornaments and architectural treasures.

Even so, there was no time for them to admire views; Quella was already roughly pulling them after herself, marching up the stairs on her right. The soldiers let her go, with Piero smirking behind and Qui-Gon, who tried to catch up.

"Well-well, isn't it that traitor Nannadari!" Obi-Wan heard soft hissing from his right, freeing himself from Quella's grip and turning around with hand on his 'saber's handle. He saw a young woman, also with feline features, as all the natives did, with silvery-shining hair, her robe was pure white and she was grinning in a way that made Obi-Wan's hand immediately rise to pull out his weapon. But before he managed to do so, he heard Quella's voice.

"Virai, so _not _nice to see you here." Her manner of speech was back to when he had hated her, when he had been fifteen and damn jealous; she was prolonging the end of the words in mocking manner, with all hissing sounds emphasized and drilling into ears as if sculptured with a needle.

Then, she suddenly stretched out her arm, as if guarding Obi-Wan and Shakti from something on their left.

"Try that again and I promise I'll rip you apart, Vitani."

Another young woman, a twin to the previous one, appeared from shadows and at the same time, Obi-Wan felt a weight lifted from his mind, one that he didn't even notice that was placed there. He winced; was his mind being preyed on without him knowing? How come he didn't realize it? He should have noticed an unfamiliar presence trying to get into his mind, let alone one so strange as this one! Just like...

... Why were Quella's shields surrounding him? Why were his Master's?

And what the fuck was going on in here?

"Quella Virai, Quella Vitani" he could hear his Master's gentle, careful voice, when the man had finally caught up to them. He stepped beside his own Shairaani, at the same time forcing Obi-Wan to step back from within direct reach of the twins.

The Padawan was silently furious; did they really think he couldn't guard himself? Did they think so little of him? That was true he didn't notice that strange presence, but then again...

"Don't be so full of yourself!" one of white twins shouted and Obi-wan understood his mistake. An expression he took as a grin was actually a pushed back anger. The two women were pissed off to their limits and most apparently, because of Quella's arrival. He didn't manage to deduce anything more, because said woman roughly urged him to move forward by digging her fingers under his ribs.

"Yes, yes, I won't. Now, see you _not so soon_, whatever."

With Qui-Gon at her side, Quella relaxed, even if a little bit. However, the hardest part was still ahead of them. She knew that if Piero allowed them to walk off by themselves that meant Matrah was waiting for them in the usual place, which wasn't an optimistic thought at all.

Neither of them spoke during time when they were marching through the halls and corridors. She nearly had to laugh at the young ones; Shakti was looking in every direction possible turning her head like a little bird with her mouth open in awe, while Kenobi tried to stay cool, at the same time observing anything that he managed to notice. Not that she didn't understand them though. Even if she was used to the richness of the Alberona Palace, after such a break, it was impressive. She had nearly forgotten, how much she loved these buildings, these spaces where she played when she was still little and not worried what future would bring...

A touch of Qui-Gon's Force signature helped her regain her focus. It was high time; they were approaching the door of throne room and still, no one stopped them. There was not a guard in sight, simply no one. And it was suspicious to no end.

Quella turned to the kids, with one swift movement putting their hoods on their heads.

"Cover your faces, hide your hands" she gestured them to put their hands into their robes' sleeves "and whatever happens, DO NOT talk."

She felt as if a lot of poisonous ants were crawling on her suddenly oversensitive skin. Knowing full well what awaited them behind these doors, made her hyper-active with worry. They were standing in front of the first doors leading to throne room, three more ahead of them, but even so, stepping through them meant that there was no going back. She felt sick; there was too much to lose here, if only one mistake was made. She could only pray that it wouldn't happened.

Behind the second door, Palace guards awaited them. Two rows of tall, muscular, deadly trained Palace Tigers, lined the way to the last, main door. Out of nowhere, Piero appeared again by her side.

"I'm sorry _Quella_, but the children are not allowed to see Matrah for they are not of age" he sounded awfully pleased with the etiquette task he had been assigned. He saluted, but even so, it still looked as if he was mocking her. Quella gritted her teeth noisily.

"You know I won't allow that." She whispered angrily, her hand on her 'saber's handle. Before she managed to notice that she was doing it awfully frequently since landing here some mere hours ago, Qui-Gon's hand covered hers.

"Go with him" he nodded to his Padawan, with force of his arm restraining Quella from moving, from talking. The young man, with his hood shading his face, only bowed. With a feeling of sudden dread, Qui-Gon realized that he couldn't feel his apprentice's thoughts anymore, his Force signature was dim and unclear. He wanted to shout after Obi-Wan, as a strange emotion of premonition started to take over his mind, but Quella, fighting to get back her independence, made his attention snap back to reality. The moment faded, leaving him with a cold certainty that whatever awaited the two younglings, was safer than what was waiting for their Masters. He sighed.

"What was that for, Qui-Gon?" Quella shouted, but he placed his warm, big hand over her lips to prevent anymore angry words to come out. She snorted.

"Let's just go." he said gently, warmly. And when all thought that she would put up a hell of a fight again, she simply turned around on her heels and walked forward with annoyed grumbling coming from her lips. But she didn't argue.

The room they were led into was spacious and even more rich in ornaments than the previous, corridor-like ones, but it was a lot smaller. Across, at the end of a dark, gold patterned carpet, stood a chair, sculptured to resemble a tree, with its branches uniting with another, smaller chair at its right. A throne for Matrah and her Vice-queen.

The crowd gathered in the room gasped quietly when Quella entered, the sounds of astonishment changing quickly into soft buzzing of whispered conversations. The woman remained unaffected; she must have been used to receiving such treatment, being a pet of the court as a child and an object of constant speculations as an adult.

Qui-Gon followed her, on the outside a serene Jedi ambassador, but inside, his thoughts were racing, struggling to get free. He knew _very well_ that Shairaani worshipped power and any weakness was disgusting to them. As a result, they believed that they did not have anything to hide, even their thoughts and minds, so it was common for them to keep their shields open. He was as an exception though, as they understood that someone could be different from them, but as they did not come to contact with a lot of humans, he wasn't sure if he was treated as an example of humankind or only as a certain individual, being Quella's consort. This way, he had to make sure Shakti and Obi-Wan were heavily shielded, for they weren't prepared for anyone to invade their still not-trained-enough minds. They were trained, he was sure of that as he himself had given Obi-Wan some of the most thorough mind training in the Temple and Quella was exhausting mentally as she was normally, so Shakti had a lot of practice to learn how to shield, but it didn't change the fact that they were still practically defenceless if confronted with rather forceful and merciless Shairaani. Even a mere thought of what could happen if Obi-Wan and Shakti were forced to face any native warrior, made Qui-Gon's hands sweat a little. Better not to think about it.

The Shairaani from the court were already sitting on various cushions, scattered around the whole room and Qui-Gon knew what that meant. Matrah was to appear, to grant an audience for the Jedi ambassadors. Because Quella was no longer considered a Shairaani, as a murderer and traitor accused by her own grandmother. For now though, she was safe; after succeeding in an escape so many times, she had grown as a kind of symbol that the goddess wanted her to be left alone. So, the Shairaani didn't try to catch her anymore, but they didn't lend her a hand if needed either. Until now.

A bell rang and everybody in the room fell to their knees, facing down, waiting for the empress to appear. All, but for two people, standing in the middle of the room: Quella stood with her arms crossed on her chest, stubborn, cold expression on her face, her tail whipping angrily through the air. But, even if she tried to keep her indifferent attitude, Qui-Gon felt her body shivering slightly. He stepped even closer to her, offering at the same time mental and physical support. Noticing the small signs of her nervousness that were only visible to him due to their long relationship, Qui-Gon tried to send her all warm thoughts he had for her. Quella smiled.

"Her Majesty, Vice-queen Zenani from the clan of Alberona!"

Qui-Gon felt Quella stir uneasily. Looking at her, he could see that she frowned and uncrossed her hands. He knew that something was wrong. The position of Vice-queen should be occupied by Quella's aunt, Cira... did something happen? Another riot? Was that why Quella was requested especially for this mission? To settle old business?

The name of Princess Zenani, as she must have been one of the princesses, was foreign for him, but then again, he wasn't accustomed with all Quella's relatives. Maybe he should be? But... did it mean that Matrah got to know what role had Cira in rescuing Quella and got rid of her? Of her own daughter? Maybe she was just removed from the office...

"Her Highness, Holy Mother of Sacred City Alberona!"

Cats gathered in the room lowered their heads even more, as soft steps could be heard from nearby corridor. Qui-Gon felt his muscles were contracting slightly on their own, driven by the well remembered memory of his last visit to Shairaan. That monstrous woman, the one who hunted them and wanted to imprison them, who wanted to kill the child just to get them both. The feeling of hatred was strange for a Jedi Master, but what he felt then was as close to it, as it could be. He couldn't even focus on the unfamiliar Vice-queen, as he should, but instead, he fixed his gaze on the entrance, where Matrah would appear. Quella, who stood just inches from him, stiffened like a hunting dog, waiting for a permission from its master to run, to go and to catch. But he knew that at any sign of danger, she would turn around and run away, escape to keep her life. So much for the pride of a warrior, but then again, Quella was not a warrior. She had more than twenty years of running for her life in mind and, well, old habits die hard.

The herald announced all the titles of Matrah two more times, according to etiquette and Quella was getting even more nervous. She knew something was wrong, but either she or Qui-Gon couldn't demand any explanation before Matrah appeared and after that could be too late.

The curtains hiding the entrance were raised up.

Qui-Gon felt the air pressure hit him when Quella started to run through the kneeling crowd, elbowing her way or simply jumping over their lowered figures. He couldn't see her face now, but her emotions flew freely through his mind again and he had to smile, all tension suddenly gone. Well, who would have thought.

Quella reached the throne gallery and with her acrobatics she passed by the guards, running to Matrah with chocked cry.

"Auntie!"

/

Shakti yawned.

Lieutenant Monban Piero had left them in the Gardens some time ago, saying that when everything was over, somebody would come for them. So far, no one had appeared and Obi-wan was starting to worry. He knew quite well from all his previous missions with Master Jinn that when etiquette was involved, there was no way they could do something against it without immediately becoming the target of the planet's armed forces. But, that did not meant that he wasn't anxious about _his _Qui-Gon being at the mercy of that particularly aggressive tribe. His anger had died out quickly, now he was just left wondering.

Why was he shielded by his Master and Quella? Why didn't they tell him to do that himself? Was he too weak, or maybe, they thought he was? But, what did he have to shield for? And what was that sensation when they landed, when he felt as if someone was strangling him? Why was Quella so afraid of coming here, why was his Master as well?

So many questions and he could bet that no one was going to answer them anytime soon.

"Hey you two! What are you doing here?"

A sudden yell made Shakti shriek and quickly hide behind her guardian. Obi-Wan immediately turned around, his pose non threatening; he didn't want to look as if he was preparing to attack, or defend for that matter. Even if he was.

In the next second, he gasped from surprise and unconsciously made a step back.

"Who are you two? A kitten and a human?" a beautiful, young woman appeared from one of the alleys, her face with delicate, aristocratic features that Obi-Wan had never seen. But wait, no, he had seen! But when... and where?

"What are you doing in the garden, alone?" her voice was melodious, but now had a suspicious tone, as she frowned, approaching them. Her hair was so fair a blonde that it was nearly white. Obi-Wan forced himself to answer.

"Forgive us, please. We were brought here by Lieutenant Piero and told to wait. We didn't know that we shouldn't be here." He tried to sound calm, trying to ignore a tickling sensation caused by Shakti, who was leaning out from behind him to better see the woman. At the same time, his mind managed to be amazed; what was such a fine human woman doing on Shairaan?

"Piero? But he was away... are you alone?" she looked like a real princess and Obi-Wan wondered shortly if she was related to Quella. This young woman had her hair long and shiny, figure slim and attractive... and he was quite sure he had seen her! But every moment he wanted to grasp that memory, it was sliding away, making him frustrated and unsure. The woman smiled and Obi-Wan blushed against himself. She was so pretty...

"Don't be afraid, handsome one. I like you." She said it in such a way that alarmed Obi-Wan. It was, and at the same time wasn't, full of meaning. There was something wrong with all her speech and behaviour, but at the same time she was so beautiful... stunningly so...

"Tell me. Are you alone?"

"No, lady. I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi, an apprentice of Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and this is Shakti Aumeros, an apprentice of Jedi Knight Quella Alberona" he said, pointing at the girl at his side and then bowing. Straightening up, he suddenly felt as if someone had punched him into face. He staggered, confused who did that and what for, but the sensation was gone as fast as it appeared, leaving him bewildered. He glanced at the woman.

Shakti gasped.

The woman morphed with alarming speed, her features changing with swiftness indicating that she was performing it often and on daily routine. Her fangs and claws, golden eyes with vertical pupils, ears, tail, slightly leaning silhouette of a predator, all these features so terrifying but smoothly distorting her figure. And then, it was all gone. The process too long to be even considered a hallucination or phantom, but too sudden and unexpected to be truly believed. Obi-Wan and Shakti were dumb founded, afraid to even breathe louder.

The woman smiled.

"Please, stay here a moment more. I'll send someone to come for you" she said sweetly and not glancing at them any more, she marched towards the outside gate of the garden, her robe flying around her like wings.

Shakti and Obi-Wan stared at the gate. Then at each other.

"Do you understand anything, Ben?" Shakti seemed utterly upset; she turned to him and looked in the eye, while her tail moved in swift swings near her side. The man stroked her short, fair strands of hair, shaking his head.

Sending out a soothing wave of Force, which surprisingly took a lot more strength than he expected it to, he settled down where he was sitting previously. Well, the situation hasn't changed much. They still were rather grounded-down in this garden, still not allowed to go out. And Obi-Wan, as much as he wanted to just sneak out and look for his Master, knew that it would do no good at all. He was smart, he knew he was; he didn't take any unnecessary risk. Not this time, that is.

Shakti crouched near him, silent and kind of rattled by all the incidents that had happened near her in such short amount of time. Obi-Wan knew that she usually lived through worse scenarios, being the Padawan of "black sheep" of the Order, but this didn't mean she had to expect such treatment on her home planet. To be honest, Obi-Wan wasn't sure, what treatment she should receive, though. They looked at her rather distantly, rather unenthusiastic about interacting with her, even though Obi-Wan saw children there, or as they called them, kittens. But as for Shakti, they looked at her, as if she was suffering from a visible and disgusting skin-disease.

Stroking her head that was resting on his knees, he allowed his thoughts to wonder. He wasn't surprised at all, when they started to oscillate around his Master. Obi-Wan closed his eyes. It was better this way.

Did Qui-Gon really think he was too weak to face the threat, whatever it was, by himself? Didn't he trust his Padawan? Why was he guarding Obi-Wan so much? Why not tell him what the heck was going on? Why all these secrets? They made his heart bleed with remorse. Obi-Wan felt so distant to his Master, a feeling he didn't want to experience ever again, after all he had gone through when he was eighteen. He was an adult now, wiser, better trained, more responsible. He knew what he wanted to achieve. And he wanted Qui-Gon to just accept him.

No, it wasn't like that. He wanted to be accepted alright, but that was not what he wanted most: He wanted Qui-Gon himself. Obi-Wan was well aware that the desire he felt was not as platonic and straightforward as a Jedi should utter. He didn't want a paternal figure, he was quite okay with all that Master-Padawan thing, because as he hasn't experience what a real family could mean, he was good with what he'd had until now. That was true that he craved love and attention; every human did. But his love for Qui-Gon turned into something else, long ago: into a need to belong. And he wanted to belong to this particular man, no one else.

After the period when their training bond had been severed, Obi-Wan had come to a conclusion that living without Qui-Gon was hard as all hell, but possible. He suspected that his Master would be proud of him, for drawing this conclusion, but this again wasn't the point. He knew quite well that he could live without Qui-Gon, he just didn't see a reason to. The man embodied everything Obi-Wan valued and treasured, was it even possible for him not to love Qui-Gon? He couldn't imagine a world when he wasn't Qui-Gon's Padawan, the mere thought of that was causing goose-bumps to rise on his skin. Quella was right - he was his calm, his serenity, his life. And he didn't even have to think about resigning, as it wasn't really an option to begin with. One and only thing that would stop him, was Qui-Gon's straight and firm refusal of what his Padawan offered him...

... Or at least, that was the theory. He was quite sure what he was offering to Qui-Gon, though. After the time he spent with Taceho, Obi-Wan knew that he had to play it carefully, otherwise the trust that the shared could be ruined or at least, partially destroyed. He didn't want that. He didn't want anything to end. He was afraid of that, of doing something wrong, but as Taceho said, you won't know until you try. And he would try...

"Hello there?"

Obi-Wan's eyes snapped open, he was on his feet even before his mind registered a need to. Shakti, who somehow managed to fall asleep on his knees, jumped as well, now standing obediently at his side, again half hidden behind his robe. Noticing such details as her ruffled hair, Obi-Wan then focused his gaze at the one who called them.

It was again, a young woman, but this one wore kind of front plate armour as well as a weapon, a strange sword with a shape that Obi-Wan had never seen before in his life. She wasn't tall, but for Shairaani it meant that she was slightly taller than young man himself, her figure was rather muscled for a woman. But what the main feature of her, was her short, red hair, the colour of living fire.

"Are you alone? What are you doing here?" her voice was friendly, calm and not indicating any offence, only curiosity. She smiled and Obi-Wan couldn't help but answer again today with the same words, introducing himself, as well as his little charge, who this time was fully hidden behind him. The woman smiled even broader, but hearing their Masters' names, her face grew serious for a moment. Then, she clasped her hands.

"What luck! I was just wanting to see your Masters. Come with me to where they are?"

"We would be more than grateful, but who..." Obi-Wan was cut off, as some of the Tiger soldiers in a second rushed into garden, without a word of explanation restraining the young man and the girl. Obi-Wan tried to struggle, but it turned out completely useless, as the Tiger who was holding him didn't even flinch.

"What is the meaning of this, Captain?" the woman growled, causing all people present to look at her. Her eyes were narrowed dangerously, upper lip raised, showing her fangs. Another perfectly morphed Shairaani, thought Obi-Wan with weariness. He was getting tired with all these events, that didn't even seem to have a happy ending.

"They shouldn't be here at all, General Kodachi. I apologize, Lieutenant Piero mistook the place to take this trespasser to." One of the Tigers, apparently their leader, straightened in salute before the woman, making Obi-Wan to blink in bewilderment. It looked funny that such a big cat was all humble and servile towards a lot smaller and weaker woman. But, it's that matriarchy case, he wondered. What a strange system.

"Release them, now. That's an order" the woman said and immediately, the Tigers loosened their grip to let the kids go freely. The General smiled at them, gesturing the soldiers to get away from them as soon as possible it they didn't want to get their ears cut off and had them fried. After another gesture, Obi-Wan found himself and Shakti following the female general into the corridors of the Palace, totally without any complaints, or second thoughts, from his brain.

"Please, forgive them. They were just worrying about me" the woman smiled and Obi-Wan again felt that he had seen her somewhere as well. He nearly moaned with frustration; it was becoming ridiculous.

"You have also to forgive us for not letting you to see our Matrah with your Masters, there are regulations that we are not allowed to change. However, our Matrah decided it's alright to come and fetch you right now, as all issues that had to be settled are done. Besides, I just wanted to make sure everybody would treat you with deserved respect, so I went here myself" the general said, while walking through the Palace with the indifference of someone who used that labyrinth of corridors. She wasn't as pretty as the previous woman; truth to be told, this one was rather plain with inelegant features. However, her voice was so soft, so friendly, so gentle...

She waited for him to join her side, before continuing walking again. Caught up in her beautiful voice, Obi-Wan didn't even notice when she stopped.

"I know you, don't I?"

Both of them turned to the girl hearing her shy question. Shakti gripped Obi-Wan's hand tighter, clinging close to man's robe timidly, but she didn't avert her gaze from redhead's face.

The woman's expression was at first puzzled, but soon it changed into little smile.

"I should have known you would remember me, little one." She continued to walk and gestured them to do the same. Hesitantly, they followed. "We have met some time ago, when you were still a kitten. Your Master left you here to put you to sleep, when you were sick, didn't she?"

Shakti nodded mutely. Not many in the Temple were aware of the kitten's presence, not to mention her departure, and it was supposed to be like that on Shairaan as well. Under what circumstances they've met? But even if it would be justified, Obi-Wan couldn't force himself to be wary around the general.

"To perform the process, one had to have parents, or a parent, for that matter. Your Master entrusted you to my care, little Shakti Aumeros." The woman said.

"So you were hers..."

"Temporal parent."

They walked for a moment in silence, both Obi-Wan and General not wanting to interrupt a fragile state of surprised shock Shakti had on her face. The young man wasn't aware, how much that information affected or could affect the girl, but just by looking at her, he could guess that she was greatly disturbed. The idea of parental love, bond between an adult and a child from his or her blood and bone was so foreign for Obi-Wan, that he couldn't help but frown in thought. The woman was observing him from under her heavy eyelids, her ice-cold, blue eyes strangely gentle. He knew that colour...

"Of course you do. You have been looking into such eyes for past few years" she whispered, a pleasant chuckle present in her voice even if not on her face. But before Obi-Wan managed to ask what she meant, how did she know what he was thinking about and what he was looking at, they've reached the door that their Masters stepped through alone earlier, as their Padawans were taken away. Now, the door was half-opened, a soft buzz of conversations could be heard even from the distance that still was left for them to walk. The redhead woman wanted to say something, at the same time interrupting Obi-Wan, who again wanted to ask about what she had said previously, but a sudden yell rendered their attention exclusively on the room they were going to.

"What is that bitch doing here!"

The woman speeded her steps, with one strong swing of her arm fully opening the door's wing. Following closely after her, Obi-Wan could finally see, what was happening inside.

On the throne gallery, near the main throne, stood Quella Alberona as well as his Master, talking with another two female Shairaani, both dressed in rich, ornamented robes, as everyone else in the room were bowed with respect in the direction of the two women. It seemed that nothing dangerous happened, their Masters were safe and sound as far as Obi-Wan could see, with just a glance, but he would not fail to check Qui-Gon thoroughly for any stray injury or even a bruise that shouldn't be there.

However, in the centre of the room, there was the woman who had found them first in the garden. Her silver robe was easily noticeable in the crowd, white-blond, long hair significantly making her standing out of the rest of the gathered Shairaani. But her small fists were clenched, her whole figure trembled slightly. With anger.

"She should have been captured and killed long ago! Why is she here now! Matrah!" her voice was as shaky as her body, she looked as if she was near the state of stamping her legs from fury. Tracing her gaze, Obi-Wan was able to say that it was Quella that the beauty was so hateful towards and wanted to have her killed now. Even so, Knight Alberona remained calmly unaffected.

"Oh, Dai. Nice to see you here." She turned to the general, who took advantage of the commotion and moved forward towards the gallery, pushing the Jedi Padawans before herself. When they reached the throne, she stepped from behind Obi-Wan, to hug Quella tightly.

"It's nice to see you too, Nadi."

"Kodachi-nee, what are you doing! She is a traitor, she should be..."

"Edi, calm down." The general named Kodachi turned sharply to the one throwing tantrums in the middle of the room. "She is a guest now. And you own her a lot more respect than that."

"What! I'll never...!"

"Oh yes, you will."

The redhead general moved from the gallery, but then the sight was blocked for Obi-Wan by Qui-Gon who stepped before his Padawan, touching his shoulders, like a good Master should. At the same time he sent through their training bond emotions so warm and relieved, that Obi-Wan could feel his knees nearly giving out. Well, he still could hear agitated shouts of Edi, but right now, he couldn't care less, even if Kodachi would skin the other alive. What mattered was his Master and the he was safe, that nothing had happened that would yet again make them separate, that everything seemed to turn out okay, even if not looking so at the beginning.

_Well, there was nothing to be afraid about, was there? _

Hearing such a foreign thought in his mind, he turned swiftly, only to see Quella, standing behind him, with a little bored face. She looked strange; her expression was indifferent, aside from blinking from time to time, her face wasn't moving. Slowly, Quella directed her cold stare at the centre of the room, ignoring Obi-Wan and even her own Padawan, even if Shakti glued herself to her Master as soon as she was able to reach the woman.

"What's going on in here?" Obi-Wan asked, even though he at first intended to only _think _that question in his mind. But he succeeded in some way; Quella's mask-like face turned to him again, unnaturally, slowly, her cool blue eyes focusing on his, stormy ones... wait, ice-blue eyes!

"Let me introduce you." Quella's usually high, unnerving voice was suddenly sounding expressionless. She pointed at the two arguing women in the centre of the room, her head cocked to the side, as if it was something not really concerning her.

"Princess General Kodachi of Alberona and Princess Endavi of Alberona. My sisters."

/

_Two weeks later_

"LANDING ON CORUSCANT IN TWO HOURS"

Obi-Wan jumped nervously, suddenly woken up by mechanical voice of auto-pilot. Or maybe not, he really wasn't sure what had woken him up. It might have been the autopilot, but at the same time, he felt as if he still had arguing voices of Alberona sisters, echoing persistently in his mind. Even if they only had been on Shairaan for a week, with the three of them it felt as if it was much, much longer.

He slid his feet off the bunk, sitting on the edge of it and started to slowly feel his own face. Obi-Wan was sure that this visit would remain in his memory for a very long time. Things he experienced there, ideas he was shown, culture he tried to understand... oh sweet Force.

He couldn't forget gentle, calm Kodachi, on one hand a charismatic general of Alberona's armed forces, on the other - kind emphatic person, who was worried about her sisters. What's more, as much as he didn't agreeing with her, Endavi wasn't one to be easily forgotten either. From looks resembling Quella and hating her for that, the youngest of Alberona sisters was a genius when it came to robotics, at such a young age, of twenty one, she was a Chairwoman of Mechanic Guild. The Matrah and her daughter, Vice-queen Zenani, Lieutenant Monban Piero, Captain Myr, Shakti's friends: Mou, Koga, Max, Padmini... So many people, so many faces, so many situations...

He pinched the bridge of his nose, before tracing with his fingers lines of his eyes. He couldn't forget of the main reason why he was taken to Shairaan in the first place, though.

The Matrah turned out to be helpful; she took over after Quella's grandmother, who had suddenly fallen ill and died shortly after her granddaughter departure with Shakti one standard year ago. Thanks to that, many laws, which were previously very strict, now were lessened in intensity. They had reached some kind of agreement - due to Shakti's unusual development, she would be allowed to bond when she turned thirteen, not fifteen as it is established for Shairaani. Obi-Wan would be considered a consort with similar status as his Master's, if he pledged himself to help, guard and defend her with his life.

Actually Matrah, as well as all Shairaani who had seen it, were rather surprised by the advanced state their bond was in. At first she was a little uneasy about it, as such bonds usually were not created on a whim, out of the blue, but then, after some examination, she proclaimed that the two bond-mates are totally all right. Nothing was endangering their development, either physically or mentally and the bond was only helping them, waiting to be completed.

It was a real relief. At some point then, Obi-Wan himself was starting to become uneasy, that something may have gone wrong. Especially after it was explained to him why his Master and Quella tightened their shields over his mind when coming on Shairaan.

He winced. Still feeling faintly the overwhelming hotness of planet's climate, he experienced the suffocating due to some strange power strangling him, squeezing out of his lungs any oxygen. At the same time, something that felt like million of minds attacked his own, vulnerable in one second; when he was shielded anew, his Master had gathered his apprentice's trembling body into his arms and Obi-Wan finally understood what Quella meant by "biggest Sith colony in the universe". With such pressure of the Force only, he felt small and really, really like a helpless baby. Seeing that they lived under such conditions, becoming warriors and soldiers, made him realize, how much he had yet to train before he could even consider himself able to guard Shakti. And equal to his Master, as Qui-Gon put up with the heat and Force pressure without many troubles. However, Force only knew how much he had to train to achieve the level of tolerance of Shairaan's weather and atmospheric conditions.

Obi-Wan hid his face in his hands. There was so much for him to do now: to train, to study, to understand. Thinking about it, he couldn't suppress the mess that was forming in his head, he didn't know what to begin with, as all errands were as important as the next.

But, he decided that there was no point to sitting in his room and wondering, as he had had too much time for that already. They were approaching Coruscant and there was always something to do during landing, so he could make himself useful, instead of brooding fruitlessly.

After dressing with sound speed, quickly combing his hair and a quick scuffle in his robe to find his keycard, Obi-Wan reached the control room. Finding no one there, he deduced that all of them must be still asleep and he was the only one who'd reacted so nervously at the autopilot's voice. Well, not that he blamed them. A week in space was tiring.

He sat at the pilot's place, pedantically but inattentively checking all coordinates. Thank Force their ship had a Jedi pass, so they could pass through the check-points over the Coruscant, because if it hadn't, he would have had to wake up his Master already. This way, he would be able to still have few minutes of well-deserved rest.

A message icon popped out of the side screen, getting his attention.

Fear, an overwhelming, scary feeling of fear caused the two Jedi Masters to jump from their bunks and rush to the control room. They found Obi-Wan unmoving in the pilot's chair, with blank eyes staring at the screen, where the note from the Jedi Temple of Coruscant was displayed.

_From: Main Healer Sen'ra Allu_

_To: Master Qui-Gon Jinn_

_Subject: treatment of Padawan Kenobi _

_Message: Master Jinn, as much I would like to offer my condolence, I believe that there will be time for it later and now, we have more urgent matters to discuss. I would advise you to put Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi under observation in the Healers' Ward for some time, to minimize any negative effect that the death of a friend could cause to his psyche. We already have under our care Padawan Muln, Padawan Eerin, Padawan Reeft and Padawan Chun, all with the approval of their Masters. I will be waiting for your answer and according to what you decide, my healers' team will wait for Padawan Kenobi on the landing platform._

_Padawan Siri Tachi will for ever remain in our memory. Let the Force be with her._

_Main Healer Sen'ra Allu._

_

* * *

_

Witch again: how was it? the longest chapter so far^^ I hope you enjoyed it! comments are much appreciated :)

oh, and one important thing. my Shairaani use suffixes with names and I AM aware that they are japanese! it just fitted my image of their culture:) so, '-san' is used basically for a mister and '-nee' is used by younger sister to older sister.


	25. Chapter 25 How could this happen

_Witch's thoughts: READ CHAPTER 24 FIRST! I've subsituted the important note with the proper chapter and I daresay it's worth reading, as it's the longest one so far^^ now, have fun~!_

* * *

Quella sat down heavily at the kitchen table.

"From what I managed to get from Adi Gallia, it seems that they were attacked by hunters specifically informed of their mission" she said tiredly. It had been only a couple of hours since they had reached Coruscant and majority of that time she had spent in the Healer's Wing, trying to make some sense from what she was hearing. It didn't help much even if there_ was_ a witness.

"How is she?" Qui-Gon asked, handing the woman a mug with hot tea.

"Still unconscious, but I managed to read some of her memories, though, but nothing that could help me work out, what the hell happened" Quella growled, frustrated. She took the mug with a nod of her fair head and started to sip slowly, the pleasant warmness spreading through her chilled body. Qui-Gon sat across from her.

"Does she... know?"

Quella looked at him questioningly, her eyes narrowed when she stopped drinking.

"If you speak of her Padawan being killed then no, she doesn't. Yet. Though her mind suspects something, and I guess it will not affect her as much as they fear. But, still, it will be quite a shock." She stated calmly, turning her attention to the mug again. She didn't have to look at him to know that Qui-Gon was slouching.

"So, it was an attack?"

"An ambush, Key. They knew when and where Adi would be and that's what worries me." Quella said her eyes strangely empty and focused on the wall before her. Her hand stopped in the mid-air, before reaching her lips.

"You think it's something significant?" he asked, but his mind seemed to be occupied by something else.

"I don't know yet" she sighed and then, hid her hands in her hair in helpless gesture. "I just wonder, what the hell is going on..."

/

"Are you kidding me?"

Garen was sitting on an armrest of the chair that Obi-Wan had chosen to sit on. He was now listening to his friend's story about his visit to Shairaan like a grandchild with their grandfather. And Bant couldn't help but point that out.

They were given a larger, separate room, where they were assigned to stay until their healers said otherwise: Garen, Bant, Reeft and Obi-Wan, all of them friends with Siri Tachi.

Whose funeral was to be held in two days time.

They grieved, of course they did. But, at first, Obi-Wan wasn't sure if he'd understood correctly. It seemed so unreal that he wouldn't be able to see her anymore. That blonde, pretty, nice, kind young girl he'd known for so long...

He felt his eyes sting, even if they remained dry. He listened to the story Bant managed to tell him between two attacks of sorrow. Siri, along with her Master Adi Gallia were drawn into an ambush, kidnapped, tortured and when they tried to break free, the girl died. She was shot dead, when tired and injured; she'd tried to go after her Master. The army troops found two women: one dead and one unconscious.

And instead of usual Jedi calmness when faced with how human life is short, he felt blind, hot fury, pumping through his veins.

But nobody noticed it.

"Man, you sure are lucky to live through a hell like that" Garen babbled absentmindedly when heard about what happened during that one week on Shakti's planet. He looked pale, as if he hadn't eaten for a week. In truth he probably hadn't.

"I didn't think it was that bad. Remember that Knight Alberona was with him? There couldn't be someone worse than her!" said Reeft, but it sounded as if he did only to say _something_.

Such a conversation, a conversation where everyone tried to talk so that the silence could not take over, was what really was pissing him off, and to be honest, Obi-Wan was amazed about that.

He didn't recognize himself. That emotion, burning inside his chest where he had a heart, the pain he felt every time he thought about Siri and her innocent, carefree smile, was so foreign to him yet deadly familiar. Obi-Wan was quite sure that, at first, it hadn't been his emotion to feel. As a Padawan, he was taught to let go, to stop, to feel and focus on the action and objectivity. However, after he started the training, he more often felt like this: enraged and as if he had needles under his skin. Why so?... well, that's a stupid question. He knew why. But that wasn't satisfying his screaming instincts.

"Are you alright, Obi-Wan? You're sweating" he heard Bant's quite voice. Since she had finished telling him about Siri, she had been silent, sitting across him with blank look, observing the cracks in the wood of the table.

Now, she focused on him, her usual protectiveness forcing her mind to occupy itself with something else than mourning. He felt himself tensing because of that.

The entrance of a healer saved him from answering. However, the man didn't even look at them, calling for someone else instead.

And that person was another reason why Obi-Wan felt really pissed off.

"Padawan Bruck Chun is requested to join his Master in the departure room."

The called young man stood up. He had been sat with them for more than few hours now, but had said nothing. Obi-Wan didn't sense anything from him as clearly as he did from Garen or Bant, but some faint hint of sorrow could be detected. However, it didn't mean that he tolerated Chun.

"Sit here and cry, babies." He heard Bruck say, as he turned to face them with a grin on his handsome face. "The real men have work to do, nothing for kids like you."

Garen nearly killed himself by falling off the chair and Reef stumbled when they both dashed to restrain Obi-Wan, but that didn't stop him from struggling to get to that bastard and strangle him, make him silent...

... And everything stopped.

Obi-Wan straightened his back and calmly went back to the chair he had jumped from, completely ignoring the confused silence that accompanied his actions. He just had to restrain himself from smiling, as it would only shock the people looking at him even more. Sitting down, he closed his eyes, again contemplating the inside of his own mind. Bruck was saying something, but even though that hatred and sorrow were fighting to come out of him, at the same time they were so easy to suppress, so light to get them into places... he grinned mentally. Thanks to his teacher were in order, he thought.

Until his Master came for him, his friends couldn't make him say, what was this all about.

/

They walked through the corridor, but neither of them wanted to speak. Without eating, sleeping and proper rest, after such exhausting mission like the one on Shairaan, normally sad events from Coruscant became even more depressing. Qui-Gon was pale and his movements had lost their usual swiftness, when he placed his big hand on his apprentice's shoulder.

"Obi-Wan, I know that no words will bring your soul peace, but I must ask you to stay strong." The Master saw that with him speaking, various emotions came through young man's face, only to stop at calm and indifferent. That was strange. "Padawan Tachi's death was a result of an ambush and the Council suspects that there is someone who ordered the Jedi to be killed."

"Will we have a mission connected with that ambush?" Obi-Wan's voice was cool. Unwavering. Qui-Gon found it disturbing.

"If so, I will have. You are not allowed to leave the Temple right now." And before his apprentice could protest against such treatment, he added "and no Padawan is. Only Knights or those with higher ranks are allowed to go on missions right now. We don't want a situation like this to happen again, so all of you are going to have special training in case such an incident should occur again."

Even as he was saying this, he could feel that something wasn't right. Despite their training bond being open and running, he couldn't determine what Obi-Wan was thinking. Looking at his face was meaningless, for he had adapted an expression that at any other time would have made his Master proud, but now was only frustrating. A mask of an ideal, serene Jedi. What's more, before, Qui-Gon could say whenever his apprentice was sad or happy, scared or just stubborn, and he loved the lively emotions that used to fill Obi-Wan's Force signature. Now, there was something unfamiliar and cold in manner Obi-Wan held himself. What was that...?

"Ah! Baby!" Qui-Gon turned around to see that his Padawan had noticed the little girl, who was just crossing the corridor on their left. "What are you doing here?"

Shakti had a bottle with some green liquid in it in her arms and beside that, she looked rather tired. Even so, at the sight of Obi-Wan, her face lit up with the innocent, bright smile only a child can have.

"Master asked me to bring her medicine." She stated shortly, adjusting the bottle which was slipping from her grasp. Sighing quietly, the girl sniffed.

"Quella is sick?" Qui-Gon asked, instinctively reaching to the bond with the woman. It was blocked.

"She hasn't been able to eat anything since we came back" Shakti seemed worried. She looked up to look the Master in the eye "and whatever she eats, she can't hold in her stomach."

Great. That was the only thing, they lacked - even more causalities and Knights not able to got into field. Qui-Gon felt his own weariness increasing, even without the death of one, female Padawan. Now, his own alive, female Knight was more of a problem for him. With her inborn stubbornness and tendency to underestimate things, as well as her own problems, she was a perfect example of someone who could coldheartedly kill an enemy and be terribly bedridden by a simple flu. Not that she was susceptible to illnesses, but with her cold blood...

An idea hit him, but before he managed to grasp it in full, his attention was snapped back to the reality, to the two Padawans standing before him and visibly falling asleep while standing. With a gesture allowing them to go and take rest, he took the bottle from Shakti and directed his steps to Quella's apartment, the idea long forgotten in the back of his mind, occupied with problems closer to earth.

/

"She is vomiting all the time?"

"Yes Ben, she suddenly felt bad and since then it remained like that."

"If it was anyone else, I'd say she is pregnant, but with Quella..."

"Of course she isn't."

"Of course...?"

"Because my Master, as an albino, is infertile."

/

Some hours later, when Qui-Gon finally decided that his bond-mate felt well enough for him to leave her sleeping and alone, he managed to come to his own apartment, only to find two Padawans stretched on the carpet in the common room. Judging from their calm breathing, they had been asleep a long while, at an angle in strange mix of limbs, robes and blankets and most likely - not going to wake up in near future.

Taking advantage of the situation when he didn't have to keep the cool façade of a Master, Qui-Gon kneeled on the floor. He looked at their sleeping faces: relaxed, unmoving, but resting. Right now, neither of them had their forehead furrowed in thought or worry and they looked so young... what hit him, was that Obi-Wan was only twenty-one now. While interacting with him, he seemed older, much older.

Qui-Gon started to wonder. Was it the things he didn't like that made him think when he had first noticed this difference in Obi-Wan? Rather not. What was it, then? That he suddenly lost his youthful cheerfulness? That he had started to cope with his problems without his Master? That even if their bond was all right, Qui-Gon felt that the young man was hiding his emotions? Yes, that was it. Even though he could feel clearly what Obi-Wan felt, it was somehow incomplete, as if it had a second meaning. Or second, inner shield...

Qui-Gon snarled from the bottom of his throat. Now, it _did_ make sense. And he was quite sure, who was to blame for that.

_Quella._ He growled, causing the woman, who just seconds ago was deep asleep, to fall from her bed in her apartment. _We have to talk_.

/

A shouted argument and the sound of shooting woke up Obi-Wan, making him jump straight into sitting position. He unconsciously curled up, bringing his knees to his chest and holding his throbbing head with hands. Pained cry escaped his lips.

"You alright, Ben?"

He looked up a little, seeing Shakti kneeling near him. She had woken up as well, as she was sleeping on the top of his chest and was thrown off when he sat. With an unfamiliar, unpleasant sureness he saw in her eyes all that terrified him so much now, a picture of Quella and Qui-Gon arguing, shouting, and blaming themselves along with vision of some people trying to shoot someone. And who, he was quite sure who it was...

"I'm good Baby" he mumbled through his palms. "I've just remembered where I remember Kodachi and Endavi from."

Shakti hugged him, nodding.

/

"Quella Alberona is better. I see no reason not to let her go on this one." Mace said, hitting the armrest of his chair with his clenched fist. The other Councillors looked at him doubtfully.

"But they've just come back." Depa Bilaba decided to voice what she was thinking. Windu just shot her annoyed look.

"They came back from her home planet. Let's treat it as a holiday." He snarled.

"Holiday? You know her family!" exclaimed Yadle.

"This is not what concerns us at the moment! We need her connections with slavers!" barked Ki-Adi Mundi.

"Silence!" Mace Windu stood up, preventing the quiet arguing in their seats from growing into loud and fierce quarrel. "It's decided then; Master Jinn, Master Kouri, Master Rym along with Knight Alberona, Knight Raksion and Knight Uruger will take the mission of finding the reason for Padawan Tachi's death!"

"Let the Force be with them..." in the silence that followed, Master Yoda's whisper sounded dreadfully sinister.


	26. Chapter 26 Who becomes the hunter

_Witch's thoughts: the time indicated at the beggining of each part means 'after the accidents from previous chapter'. just to make sure nobody will get confused:) _

_comments are love :)_

_

* * *

Two weeks __later  
_

Report of activity:

Adi Gallia's state has stabilized. According to the information I received from the Healer's Ward, after they finish their anti-shock treatment she will be released to her quarters immediately. She agreed to talk with the officers responsible for the investigation of Padawan Siri Tachi's death as the only witness of the girl's last moments, as well as the person directly involved in the case. Depending on what the officers retrieve from her memory, the Council will decide for her to be accused of being responsible for her Padawan's death or not.

After the end of my mission with Master Kouri, Master Rym, Knight Alberona, Knight Raksion and Knight Uruger, we were summoned before the Council to report the results of our investigation. Not having the most optimistic information to share, we came to a conclusion that the incident that resulted with Padawan Tachi's death was not a one-time accident. Collected data about attacks on Jedi and their missions provided us with a suggestion that the activity alone could be a part of bigger plan, but what for and what it is all about, we are not yet sure. Enough to say that from the teams that were sent on missions after Gallia-Tachi incident, out of four, one came back unaffected, one was attacked but managed to find shelter and two went missing. Right now, we are still looking for Koukin-Mikk and Zath-Chun teams, but we haven't found any traces yet.

Master Qui-Gon Jinn

Qui-Gon's private notes:

I'm worried. I'm seriously worried. Up until now I thought I managed Obi-Wan's education quite well, however, lately I've been thinking about that more and more doubtfully. After we came back from Shairaan, he seemed distant and deep in thought, which wouldn't be strange at all considering that one of his childhood friends had just died. But, that was not it, or at least not only it.

Obi-Wan wasn't behaving like himself and when I noticed some similarities with Quella's behaviour, I immediately went to her, it did not matter if she was sick or not. I've known her too long and too well not to be aware that if she didn't like Obi-Wan as I was afraid she did, she wouldn't hesitate to mess up his mind, given the chance. But it turned out that neither of them, neither Quella nor Obi-Wan, wanted to blame the other. Quella was defending herself, claiming that she did not take a liking in him, but didn't care about him anymore, while Obi-Wan swears that she didn't do anything to him against his will. And that was what I thought of as suspicious.

Suddenly, all the missions that they went alone on popped up in my mind. Then, it seemed natural, all in all Obi-Wan and Quella are both more battle-orientated Jedi and even if I tried to make a diplomat out of the boy, he still managed to keep the collected attitude of a fighter.

Being left with calmer and more pacifistic Shakti, who above all was interested in botany, hadn't been a great burden. She was sweet; even worrying for my apprentice was more bearable with her by my side. If that was a romance novel, I should have said that she was like a little Quella, when I first noticed I loved her; that she brought me relief. But that's not true. Quella has never brought me relief. She herself was full of chaotic, violent urges, emotions and needs. From the moment we met, our relationship was full of dangerous and unpleasant events, turns and even near-death situations. Yet, we are alive.

There was one mission of theirs… I don't remember the name of the planet, but from what I've gathered, it was rather peaceful. Yet, Obi-Wan returned badly wounded. When sitting with him in Healer's Ward, I tried to get to know what had happened. Neither of them wanted to tell me the truth, saying that it was an accident. However, I knew they lied. Why? I didn't ask. What for? I didn't ask.

When we returned from our recent mission, Obi-Wan and Quella didn't talk. They were passing each other as if they didn't exist. Just like that. Again, I didn't notice a significance of that, moreover, I was quite pleased as it turned out, because since the usual talk between them ended up as an argument, this way it was better. Quella has a terrible character and everybody knows about it; yet her quarrels with Obi-Wan became even more disturbing.

I tried to talk with him. I thought I knew my apprentice. But here, I felt as if someone was laughing at me.

After Siri Tachi's death, I had to have a proper talk with my Padawan about grieving, but more importantly, about revenge and killing. Faint hints of what was going on in his soul suggested that he was far more affected by the Shairaani's way of thinking that I've ever imagined he would be. As much as I respected Quella's and Shakti's beliefs, I couldn't allow my own, human, Jedi Padawan to get taken over by his emotions because I didn't train him enough to choose what is best for him. I tried to explain, to persuade him, but the only answer I got was his calm and understanding smile. He said he knows all that and not to worry about him anymore.

Force, how I did _not_ believe him!

We ended up quarrelling. Me, a Master with him, a person I love more than my life. How did it happen? It's simple. Talking about the right to kill, he raised the subject of Quella being the murderer. And what's more, he said that so serenely, so dispassionately, that if it wasn't for a trembling of his hands, I'd have been fooled.

Oh apprentice of mine, did I hurt you so much?

To be completely honest, I didn't know what to do. All of my diplomatic training and experience told me was to ignore him and let all his teenage moods swings to cease and wait for him to come to me and apologize, like an exemplary Padawan should. However, I soon realized, I was simply not able to do that. I felt every one of his tensed thoughts, every move of a face muscle, when he tried to remain indifferent. And I couldn't contain myself anymore.

What I've done was probably the most stupid thing in my whole life of a diplomat and I knew I was going to regret it soon. But then, when I touched his face, the expression of unlimited surprise and a sudden suspicion appearing one after another… and emotions, finally his real emotions seeping through the shields. When he closed his eyes, slowly as if afraid to scare me, I felt… peaceful. Just right. Wishing to stay like that.

He left soon after I took away my hand and apologized.

_Half a standard year later_

Report of activity:

The number of missing teams is increasing drastically. With two in the beginning, we now are looking for more than fourteen double teams Master-Padawan and Knight-Knight. The Council has decided to order all teams to return to their respective Temples until we clear the situation. Those who cannot leave now, being in the middle of an important diplomatic missions, from rank C to A have to accept the reinforcements, as it was decided that they should move in groups with minimum of four members with a rank above Padawan.

As we are not yet aware of what directly caused that sudden increase in 'hunting down' Jedi, the Council has decided to take far-reaching precautions. All Padawans are to be trained in groups focusing on their battle abilities, with Senior Padawans as their teachers. We have no other choice since that all Jedi with rank of a Knight and above, are involved in looking for the missing and kidnapped teams. Some suitable candidates will be taken in to practice in the Healers' Ward. Healer K'ma Dravi with Padawan Bant Eerin will take care of the arrangements. Knight Visul Uruger with Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi will take care of battle training.

The Council declined the Senate's offer to assign an armed squadron of guardians for the Order, by a majority of the votes. As much as the situation has turned serious, I still want to believe that we are able to handle it ourselves.

Councillor Depa Bilaba

_Handwritten: Jedi Master Ororo Zath was found dead__ on Xizssi I, her Padawan, Bruck Chun, is nowhere to be found. _

Qui-Gon's personal notes:

I saw Obi-Wan with a girl. A blushing girl.

And no matter what I say to my mind, I can't stop being a jealous old man.

When I caught up with him later, careful not to mention the incident I was a witness of, I initiated a talk about bonds and relationships in a young man's life, trying to be as discrete as I could. However, either my talents are failing me at such age or I simply can't hide anything from him anymore, as it only made him laugh, embarrassed that his old Master is meddling into issues of his Padawan's life he shouldn't even be aware of. It saddens me, even if he denied such an attitude.

More importantly, I talked with him about another thing, one that I think slightly surprised him when I chose to voice it then. However, such thought was bothering me quite for a while and I'm positive that Quella was also wondering what to do if such situation was to occur. There was nothing we could do directly, though. The situation forced us to watch passively, seeing how the events would develop and neither of us liked it any tiny little bit.

The point is: we were worried that Obi-Wan had fallen in love with Shakti.

From the objective point of view it may seem ridiculous, but the truth is simply terrifying; after the return from Shairaan, the girl started to mature rapidly, developing mental and physical attributes of an adult Shairaani even faster than we assumed she would. Now, we can assess her age to be around seventeenth standard year of a human and at this rate, with her thirteenth year, she will reach mental state of a twenty year old human woman. What's more, judging from the amount of time the two Padawans of ours are spending together, I can say that our worries are quite justified.

I don't have anything against the girl. Shakti is a lovely, smart, gentle girl who anyone would like to have as their acquaintance. And she becomes more and more beautiful with each day passing. That's true she is still a child; but not for a long time soon. As much as I hate to say that, the possibility of them falling in love, the emotion that we are taught and convinced to let go of, is frighteningly high.

Even though, Obi-Wan denied any sort of allusion to such situation. When faced directly with the problem, he calmly explained that even though he does love Shakti, he still has someone he loves more than her. One's Master shouldn't inquire more then, letting his Padawan to have some privacy, knowing that life will change his views soon enough. So why in all Sith Hells do I feel like I'm… suffocating? It's ridiculous for my age. Am I turning into love-struck teenager? And is it really love? Maybe I'm just being possessive…

Shakti was assigned as a healer's apprentice, as she can't and doesn't want to fight. Quella doesn't even try to force her to go through battle training, saying that if she didn't get it on Shairaan, when more people than ever wanted to kill her, she won't get it at all. No matter who tried to convince first Master and then Padawan, both of them refused to change their minds. Not that I expected otherwise, but sometimes Quella's character features in that girl terrify me. That is, she even managed to talk back to Obi-Wan, to who she used to not to say anything more than her agreement. She isn't shy anymore and I have a strange impression that Obi-Wan likes her more this way. He stays with her in healer's ward if he isn't on duty or doesn't have classes with other Padawans or Younglings. They spend so much time together that it's weird that they haven't become siblings yet…

… I hope I'm just possessive…

_Standard year later:_

Report of activity:

The situation is growing worse.

Taking into account that members of Jedi Order are being attacked even on their 'home' planet Coruscant, the Council has decided to declare a Code Yellow to be put into action until further notice. What's more, the Council decided as follow these precautions:

1. All Jedi Sentinels including Watchmen and Shadows, as well as all Jedi Guardians that are not currently stationing on Coruscant are to return to their Temples or to safety.

2. The order to move in groups no smaller than four Jedi with rank above Padawan is still in force.

3. All Padawans not yet battle trained are prohibited from leaving the Temple's grounds without their Masters. Younglings are on no account allowed to leave the Temple's grounds.

4. Jedi Investigators and Jedi Consulars are being formed into teams that are obligated to move as a unit.

5. All missions with risk factor above C+ are cancelled until further notice.

In addition to the regulations mentioned above, due to severe lack of the personnel, the Council decided to speed up the process of knighting for some of the Senior Padawans. The ones chosen to be knighted soon are: Padawan Garen Muln, Padawan Roxo Irrik, Padawan Sorakkm Ono, Padawan Rickettsia Akari, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padawan Ri O'rkof and Padawan Bant Eerin.

Healer's trainees chosen to take trials in healing duty are: Padawan Ameraxella Aurrum, Padawan Sofia Terra, Padawan Maaya Sakamoto, Padawan Rikk Narusiv, Padawan Shakti Aumeros and Padawan Tatiana Kotova.

The police forces haven't succeed, so far, in retrieving any information about what might be the cause of the increased attacks on the members of Jedi Order. From what our sources have managed to gather, it seems as if all hunters form the whole Universe stated that Jedi hunting is the most economical way of gaining money, forming in packs just to get one Master or Knight, dead or alive. However who is it that has decided to pay for all these whole underhand dealings, is still unknown.

The Senate, with leading role of Senator Palpatine, has designed and created an armed forces, called Jedi Assistance Forces (JAF), that are to be incorporated into Jedi ranks in order to help us defend ourselves. As much as we would like to decline the offer yet again, I'm afraid we are in no position to do that anymore.

Councillor Mace Windu

Qui-Gon's personal notes:

I have never thought that after all this years of training how to contain my anger and negative emotions, being old and experienced as I am, I'd nearly burst out with a series of invectives. I haven't thought that just one person could have so much influence on what I feel or think. And my Padawan proved that yes, such a person exists: in him.

I am well aware that the Council's permission for Obi-Wan to take his trials is only due to the emergency situation we are presently facing. Otherwise, he would have to wait another few years, for such a chance. I thought he would be happy at the possibility of becoming a Knight, an equal for me: maybe if it was not so unexpected or so soon. Not many have taken their trials while being only twenty-two.

But oh no, after hearing the announcement that he has to report to be assigned the date of his trials, he went to the required office, only to say that he resigns from the privilege, as he doesn't feel ready for such responsibility yet. Imagine my face then. After we returned to our quarters, I couldn't take it anymore. As it turned out, he couldn't as well. My cold, calm question: why he did refuse, completely set him off.

I wonder what could have happened if Quella hadn't burst into my apartment. But even if she was used to rough treating, hearing us shouting at each other made her stop in her tracks. Maybe she even had to make me unclench my hands from Obi-Wan's shoulders, I don't remember even placing there. To be honest I don't remember much from that encounter. The only thing I know for sure, though, is that I've said a lot of things I shouldn't have. Who knows what could have been said if it was not for Quella. Oh sweet Force!

I know that she came to me with an important matter. Some of the missing ones were found in a critical condition, with their lives hanging in the balance. I was needed immediately, and needed with clear mind. To do that, I had to temporarily forget what I'd heard mere minutes ago, to focus on more pressing matters and even if I didn't like it, that was the way it had to be. Obi-Wan understood that as well. Despite all that fire he had in his eyes, he just bowed indifferently, saying that he had to go back because he had some lessons to lead for Padawans and Younglings. We parted in icy silence.

The meeting was upsetting. I've seen a lot in my life, but examples of raw and unexplained cruelty still disturb me, even more when seen on the ones we know and love. One thing was certain, those who will manage to survive will not be the same people I once knew. Some were terribly wounded, but the majority had mental scarring. Who would have done such awful thing?

Trying not to think about the suffering of these poor Jedi after I've returned to my quarters, my mind turned again to the matter that was previously pushed aside. What to do with my STILL Padawan?

It's not that I want to push him into knighthood. I don't mind him being with me. The point is, if Obi-Wan was to become a Knight, he would be finally equal to me. Finally… we would be allowed to… I don't know myself. Allowed what? Certainly something, if it was about my feelings only, but because if it's about his, I'm not so sure anymore. I promised Quella I'd deal with my emotions until Obi-Wan is knighted and after that – I'm going to confess, or at least, tell him. What I feel. Yes. I'll do that.

But why does the mere thought of such a moment hurts so much now? Is it a premonition of refusal? I hope not. I may be old and 'experienced' from definition, but I'm not a masochist. I don't want to get hurt. But, it will most likely end like that, with me getting hurt and him becoming embarrassed that I got that entire teenage crush wrong.

I must have sighed while writing it, as Shakti came to me and asked if everything is alright. I can't believe that some time ago she was that scared, shy little girl, brought from Shairaan to the Temple. Now, even though if still short, she is a totally different person. Her abilities in healing were discovered by healer Dravi and Shakti was assigned to be a part-time healer as well. I don't know if it's a correct definition, but I've heard that they say that, under her hands, the tissues are regenerating much faster and healthier. Important, I think.

The point is, Obi-Wan noticed the changes in Shakti as well. He still denies falling for her, but observing him, I know he focuses much on how she looks and what she wears. And they spend so much time together, given that majority of Temple personnel are assigned to the field work and all Senior Padawans are the ones who give lessons. No, Shakti isn't a Senior, but after Dravi's discovery, she was promoted to a healer instructor. Not having as much experience as she has, without Masters and Knights, she may be the one who could provide the young healers-to-be some examples of what the battlefield is like…

Force, who am I trying to deceive? I can't think about anything other than him. I can't throw it out of my memory. Obi-Wan's face, when he talks to her, is lit with small, warm smile. Turning into my direction, it tenses, his features harden.

In such moments, I have a sudden and violent urge to swear.

_A standard year and a half later _

Report of activity:

As a result of long the awaited success of the JAF and the Jedi's investigation teams, some of the missing and kidnapped teams have been retrieved. The massive group of hunters responsible for the kidnappings and assaults was arrested, even if it didn't result in gathering information about who financed that awful and reprehensible underhand dealings and what it was for. However, we all hope that it's only a matter of time now, as nothing so terrible can be left without a suitable response. Let the Force be with all, involved in the investigations.

Due to the severity of injures of some of the retrieved Jedi and a lack of available personnel, the Head of the Healer's Ward Sen'ra Allu and the Head of the Soul Healer's Ward Ozani Khak decided to allow the trainees to take the care of separate patients upon themselves. According to their decisions, Padawan Maaya Sakamoto and Padawan Ameraxella Aurrum will become the healing instructors. Knight Eerin and Padawan Aumeros will take care of the whole trainees' ward without supervision. Padawan Aumeros is to be promoted to a full-time healer in appreciation of her abilities and as a reward for her devotion.

What's more, all battle orientated Senior Padawans are assigned to be promoted to temporary Knights and be sent into field as a back-up for already fighting Jedi.

_Summary of casualties:_

Out of forty teams, thirteen are unable to go into field, ten are odd, two remain in the Coruscant Temple while the rest being fifteen, are scattered all over the Universe.

In recent missions injuries received: Master Aagard, Master Chadi, Master Allie, Master Jinn, Knight Muln and Knight Rumin.

The teams of Master Aagard and Master Chadi are to be transformed into one team. Knight Raksion will replace Master Allie in the assault team, Temporary Knight Kenobi will replace Master Jinn and join Knight Alberona in the investigation team. Knights Muln and Rumin will be treated in Healer's Ward and join their respective teams after having their injuries tended.

Councillor Luminara Unduli

Qui-Gon's personal notes:

I hate being hospitalized. I know it's stupid to say so, having a lot of deep cuts and several broken bones, but even so, this stay in Healers' Ward is a torture. It's not that I wouldn't stay in my quarters and obediently take my medicines…

Okay, whom am I trying to kid? Of course I wouldn't. Not with the situation that enrages out there with every day, every hour even. What a bad luck to be bedridden at a time like this.

Bant told me that Obi-Wan was designated to replace me in the investigation team. I guess neither he nor Quella were happy about such choice… on the other hand, lately they have developed some strange relationship. I mean, when previously they did not noticing each other, now Obi-Wan has become strangely obedient towards Quella… all his fire and fierceness towards her disappeared along the way, but so imperceptibly that I'd only noticed that when she yelled at him in rude manner to leave the room and he just bowed and did just that! Usually he would have told her something or just stood up to her. Now, no. Nothing in return, just silent obedience. What had happened between them, for Force's sake?

I know we haven't had time for each other lately with me being a diplomat and an officer and him being a teacher for other Padawans and Younglings. It was only because of the constant threat that is kept over our heads, was I able to withstand the separation. Again, I know it's stupid, but I see no point in denying it now: I need him. I need him so much it hurts. I may be a disgrace to the whole Order and what it represents, but right now, I couldn't care less. I need him; a sight of him brings my soul peace. How could I cope without it? I need his hands, oh Force when he was touching me, when I was brought into the Healers' Ward, feeling to find any of my injuries… by the way, I wonder how come he knew right away I was there. Maybe the answer is in Shakti being the supervisor of the ward I was brought in? That should be it.

Obi-Wan, my dear Obi-Wan, how much I miss you. Are you coping with Quella? Are you pleased or upset by the choice of the group you were forced into? I know he would like to replace Stass Allie in assault team more, but thank Force that Knight Raksion was chosen there instead. They are said to be in first line when it comes to a battle and I can't imagine Obi-Wan getting hurt. My fists clench on their own when I even think about that and considering that I still have such reaction even with broken finger bones, well, I guess that means something.

When did I start feeling like this? If somebody asked me that, I'd say: always. But the question is, when did I realized my feelings. Well, I don't know. Maybe it was after he fainted when he was eighteen, when he was panicked and desperate to get my attention? No, it was much earlier; this is what I'm sure about. Was it on Gyrnal, when I was faced with possibility of him being killed? Maybe? I don't remember; does it really matter?

I wish I could go on duty soon. Having so much time while lying here, being left with my mind and thoughts as the only companions is surely going to make me insane in no time. My head feels as if it's spinning; a mess of emotions I'm not able to release into Force is too disturbing to leave it alone even for a second. I wish Quella was with me. She could always find the real problem in that chaotic mass, pull it out and away… even if not always painless. I need her now. Maybe she would be able to pull out Obi-Wan from my head…

There is one thing that without fail makes me forget my inappropriate thoughts about my Padawan. Mace and Master Yoda have just stopped by just to remind me of it.

The situation grows worse and worse. I wonder when the time will come that we will be attacked in the Temple? The Jedi Hunters, as they called themselves, are getting bolder and bolder, and even if the police and the JAF are tightening the defences, they are still unable to pull through. The teams are being attacked even in large groups. Jedi assaulted or kidnapped are most likely not to be found alive, and if so, sometimes their state makes you wonder if it wouldn't be better if they were dead. What is left for someone out of duty like me, is to pray for my loved ones to be safe and for them to securely survive the whole campaign.

… I wish I could go on duty soon.

_Two standard years later_

Dear Diary,

It took quite some time for me to write to you again. It's not my fault though; I've just come back from Sylernia, the planet that was established as a temporary base for the JAF and Jedi assault teams. Along with some of my healing squad, I've been assigned there as a main healer! It's a great honour; as I'm the highest in the hierarchy of new healers, I take all the responsibility for healing the injured ones.

But it feels so good to be home.

I met Obi-Wan and Shakti yesterday. They were preparing to take off, as both of them were assigned to take part in the same mission. From what they've told me, it's something about trade blockade of some planet by some Trade Corporation. It seems strange though. I've heard that Obi-Wan was given the opportunity again to take the trials and as he finally accepted it, we all thought that the knighting ceremony will be held soon. Yet, he has to go on that mission.

When I told Garen about it, he was as bewildered as I was. Surprised that Garen is on Coruscant? He was injured in a battle with slavers and is now taking his rest in Healers' Ward under my care. As he and I have already been Knights for some time, we both think that it's high time for Obi-Wan to become one as well. I wonder, why he didn't want to accept the promotion earlier, I know he dreamed about it. Does the promise Knight Alberona forced him to make, influenced that? He told me that she had done so, and then I noticed that he distanced himself from his Master, but… well. Not my business, not my problem. I just hope he won't get hurt again. It would be really too much.

When I met them, Obi-Wan was going to the Archives to gather some information on the planet they were going to (Nabou? Naboo? Something like that). Shakti said she was going to get her things from the Ward but I knew she had just been back from it. Strange? Not really. She takes part in various healing processes on various wards. Her things could have been scattered and they surely were.

We started to talk, and when the topic became concentrated about the missing ones, Shakti slouched and I could see that she was tired. No wonder why. She takes care of nearly hopeless patients, the ones with mental damage rather than with physical one. It must exhaust her mentally as well, as she is one of the few who can heal them – her abilities have such a crazy range, that when we initially thought she is just a speed-healer (forces tissues to heal faster), it turned out that she is a psychological healer as well. But I guess the responsibility is too much, even for her. Still, I can't believe she is just thirteen years old; she acts so mature! Knight Alberona says that it's due to her origins; Shakti's ancestors had to adapt quickly to changes in environment and that's why they matured faster. Interesting, isn't it.

Coming back to topic, we were talking about the victims and then Obi-Wan said that looking at these mentally damaged, he wouldn't wish for such a fate even for a hated enemy. We both knew who he was thinking about, because it was no secret that he was foes with Bruck, but after Bruck had gone missing, he stopped himself from voicing such opinions. But then, I had a cold feeling travelling my spine and when I looked at Shakti, I could see that she observed Obi-Wan, her eyes suddenly calm and angry at the same time. It flashed and disappeared so fast that I don't know now if I haven't just imagined it, she was tired after all. Or maybe it was the light. Then, she said she has to check on her patients in the out-patients department and walked away, but I stayed with Obi-Wan and we spent some more time talking. We haven't seen each other for so long, there was so much to talk about.

It's good to be home.

_Bant _


	27. Chapter 27 Colours of the sun

_Witch's thoughts: even if it looks like it, IT'S NOT THE LAST CHAPTER. I mean it. it's just the last part I managed to come up with before Christmas :sigh: unfortunately, I wasn't able to write something good enough to post for the last chapter, so you have to wait some more time. but, here you have maybe short and small, but (for me) very optimistic and sweet chapter^^ I hope you will like it!_

_enjoy and Merry Christmas for everyone!_

* * *

Oh Force.

And to think that they could have found themselves better place to do it.

Not that such a small ship offers a lot of places, though.

I just wanted to check if Ben had properly in-putted the coordinates, as he's seemed a little dazed lately, especially when we were boarding this spacecraft to Naboo. However, when I heard voices, I couldn't restrain myself from stopping, right behind the door and listening to what they were talking about. Not that I wanted to eavesdrop, not really; usually Master Jinn would notice my signature long before I'd come close enough to hear anything, but right now, he didn't spare me a single thought. What had made him so distracted?

Careful not to touch Ben's bond too forcefully, I put my hands on the door. Yes, their voices were clear enough to hear exactly what they were saying.

"… _but before I could, you said you want to talk with me. Did something happen, Padawan?"_

Master Jinn sounded tired. No wonder, he had just come back from his mission, after he heard that Ben would be knighted, and yet they've sent them both on another mission. I don't know what the meaning of this is, but honestly, instead of performing the trials first, Ben has to fulfil this duty now. Shouldn't it be otherwise?

"_This is something that may disturb you, Master." _

Hearing Ben's voice made me check up on my shields. He was reluctant to speak, even without seeing him I could tell. His mind was confused; unconsciously he reached for me to seek comfort… but then he backed off. Why so?

"_You know you may tell me anything, Obi-Wan" _

Master Jinn's voice was as warm as my own Master's was cold. Yet, this alone didn't make Ben any more focused. I wondered what was wrong with him. He had an understanding Master, who he could go to with anything at anytime. He could have come to me as well. I wonder, why hasn't he? Or was it something I already knew about?

"_Yes, Master..."_

I blocked my mouth with hand. Was that a small, helpless cry I've heard from Ben's lips? It sounded like his voice and I was quite sure there wasn't anyone except us on this ship, so it must have been him! But why so…? Oh my, Ben, are you just going to tell him…?

"_Obi-Wan, are you feeling unwell? You are pale."_

Did I imagine that, or did Master Jinn not notice faltering in Ben's voice? No way! Even though I've noticed that he has become distanced, somehow, from Ben lately. Not that something has changed rapidly, oh no, he was too much of an experienced diplomat to do such a thing. Yet, his behaviour left too much field for speculation. As if he was determined to hide something…

No way! No way, no way, no way…

"_I can tell you anything, Master? So, how about a question?"_

I was starting to not understand something here. Maybe I was wrong about the subject they wanted to talk about? I hope not. If my instinct hadn't failed me, both of them had the same topic in mind, the question was, were they determined enough to voice it. I was quite sure that Ben was, still having in mind our never-ending discussions in the healer's ward during my duties, if he should confess and if yes: how? On the other hand, he still dreaded that the situation could turn out as it had some time ago, when his Master's rejection pushed him into Taceho-san's arms. Thank Force for him then.

Master Jinn must have nodded silently, because I hadn't heard him before Ben spoke again.

"_Can I come closer to you, Master?"_

I could feel that Ben's mind began to work faster, due to an emotion that in my knowledge is classified as slight panic. I could feel his blood pumping painfully in his ears. Yet, he managed to remain focused. Wow.

"_Of course you can, Padawan. What a strange question." _

Master Jinn sounded breathless. Didn't he hear Ben's heart-beat? Or maybe … maybe he didn't hear it because his own was too loud?

"_What about another, then? Can I touch your hand, Master?"_

What are you thinking about, Ben? Why don't you just tell him? I know why, you've explained it to me too many times already; something about being as bare and vulnerable as a newborn baby in eyes of the one you love the most… I don't understand. You know I don't and yet you've tried to tell me, what it was all about. Could I have met a better bond-mate than you are?

"_You can, Obi-Wan, even though I still don't see the point…"_

Master Jinn's voice sounded strangled. Or was it me? Maybe I wanted to hear it like this? No, it was not that. I'm sure I've heard well. They were whispering, I wonder if they were aware of that… yet, I could still hear them clearly.

"_Can I touch your face, Master?" _

I nearly shouted in surprise, when someone touched my shoulder. Thank Force Master Alberona was forward-looking enough to cover my mouth with her hand. She leaned on me in her usual frivolous manner, after making sure that I'd remain silent, removing her fingers from my lips.

"So, it started finally, huh?" I could feel her breath on my ear, when she whispered nearly inaudibly. But I guess even if she had said that in her normal voice, the two inside the control room wouldn't have noticed us at all. I nodded, feeling her arms hugging me in the middle, when she started to tremble slightly, from suppressed laughter. I knew she could feel all the emotions that now filled the Force surrounding us, that she could deduce and imagine what was happening inside the room.

"Kenobi kid had a hard time keeping the promise I forced him to make" my Master's voice was cool, like a glass of water on particularly hot summers' day. Hearing it, I could now put up with the mess I've had in mind about what Ben felt. She was always like that; supportive only when she was needed, but if so, gentle and understanding. Not a frequent sight, though.

"But, I guess that if he is to become a Knight, it's alright for him to try and win someone he wants to spend his life with, don't you think, Baby?" listening to my Master's words, I've missed some whispered sentences from the room. Judging from Ben's disturbed Force signature, it was either upsetting him, or making him… flustered? Was that the appropriate word?

"_Master? Please look at me."_

Ben's words were silent, so silent and full of badly hidden anxiety. Oh, how I wanted to just go in and take that miserable emotion on myself. Well, I must have made a move to do so, as my Master's arms tightened around me.

"Let go." she whispered "Let him go, Shakti."

"_I'm afraid of what you will see in my eyes, Obi-Wan."_

I knew it! Master twitched when she heard Master Jinn's voice. To be honest, I did, too. He sounded so… tired? Why? Did I misunderstand his behaviour? Did I make false assumptions? Didn't he love Ben? Oh Force, please, no, no, no…

"Calm down." Master's grip was firm, strong. She knew very well what was going on in my head and yet she remained how she was, not moving a finger. I knew I had to trust her, but… Ben is all I have here…

"_Last question, Master."_

Ben's voice was strangely calm now. All the nervousness was gone, trembling and uncertainty forgotten. I could imagine him, standing tall and proud before his Master, sure of what he believed in and wanted to do. Why not do so from the beginning, then?

I felt my Master grinning near my cheek, when she hugged me gently. She must have felt what I felt; that Ben was moving closer and closer still to Master Jinn, that he knew what he was doing and that was what he wanted to achieve. With pleasant sensation of happiness that would soon overcome the fear of the present, I nestled further into my Master's touch.

"_Can I kiss you, Qui-Gon?"_

My Master leaned slightly on the nearby wall, still with me in her arms. We remained there for quite some time, basking in warm, relaxing emotions of love and devotion that emanated from the room. Acceptance, feeling of long awaited reunion, happiness of being with the one you could die for, faith that we will be together for ever are all beautiful emotions, dyed with golden shades of yellows and oranges. Closing my eyes, I could long after imagine the light that lit my heart with joy of my bond-mate being finally happy.

I felt that my Master's arm moved slightly.

"Let's not disturb them" she said quietly, unusual, gentle smile on her lips "it may take some time, though" she added, looking at the control room's door. I smiled too.

Love always has the colour of the sun.

* * *

_Witch again: so, how was it? I hope to get some feedback as for if you think it was a good Christmas present or not:) _

_after reading, I recommend you to listen to something called "Arrietty's Song", as it was a melody that I was listening to, while writing this scene^^ _

_take care!_


	28. Chapter 28 The lost prize

**Witch's thoughts:**_ in the end, finally, the last chapter! I could talk for hours how much pain it gave me, how many times I've rewritten it and changed arrangement of events... but oh well, who cares about that^^'_

_I would like to give my sincere thanks to Rhea1305, my wonderful beta who sacrificed a lot of her precious time to check my writings so that your eyes won't be abused by my mistakes anymore^^ thanks to her I managed to finish the story! thank you very much! :bows:_

_also, I want to thank FelesMagica, who accompanied me in the process of writing Troubles and was sending constant encouragement which allowed me to overcome writer's block when it occured^^ also, she gave me some ideas, which I'm most grateful for. thank you very much! :bows:_

_then, many many warm thanks for all my reviewers! I'm happy that you liked the story enough to spare some of your valuable time to leave a few words that would encourage me to continue^^ I treasure all and every review a lot!last, but not least, thanks to all my readers! thanks for staying so long with me! :)_

**IMPORTANT BEFORE READING:**

_some plot issues: here, Obi-Wan is 23, so accordingly, all characters you know are younger as well. Anakin is 7 and Padme is 12, not a Queen yet. this is my vision of how Naboo mission turned out, and here, we have Queen Mystovic^^ just to not confuse anyone._

_some explanation of abbreviations used:_

_MIA - Missing In Action_

_KIA - Killed In Action_

_ICU - Intensive Care Unit_

_what's more, this chapter has warning: _**character death**_ and_ **insanity**_. please have it in mind. if someone is disturbed by these themes, mail me and I'll up the rating to M._

_enjoy:)_

_EDIT (10.01.11) because there was some confusion, I wanted to precise some things: the last part written in intalics belongs to Shakti, not Qui-Gon.  
_

* * *

"We have the connection, Ma'am." a Nubian soldier saluted Quella, who was sitting in the corridor impatiently tapping her foot on the floor. The woman jumped from her chair, at the same time hissing painfully. Then, holding her sides, she hobbled inside the conference room.

It was dark in there and the projectors were already set up as she had ordered. Taking a deep, calming breath, Quella put her hood on, shading and hiding her face in even deeper shadow. She waited, nervously and seconds later, the dials lit up with holograms, encircling the woman with faint, bluish light emitting from projected figures.

The Jedi Council had granted an audience for Jedi Knight Quella Alberona.

She bowed, slowly and carefully, as if not sure if she would be able to straighten again. They waited; she didn't speak either. The silence was prolonged and awkward but at the same time full of unpleasant surprise emanating from Councillors.

"Why are you the only one to report to the Council? What happened Knight Alberona?" The clearly worried voice of Depa Bilaba cut through the air like a sword, making all the people present in the room, twitch. Quella straightened even further, her back uncomfortably tense, when she hid her hands in sleeves of her robe.

"I am the only one able to report to the Council, Master Bilaba." Knight's voice was flat and expressionless, her lips moving and forming words, but they had no meaning, no emotion within them.

"My partner, Master Qui-Gon Jinn, is hospitalised and on the verge of death; my Padawan, Shakti Aumeros, is exhausted to the point of being comatose and hospitalised as well; Master Jinn's Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, is currently nowhere to be found and has received a status of MIA."

Gasps of astonishment could be heard all over, as some of the Councillors leaned forward in their chairs, talking all at the same time and causing the room to fill with the agitated buzz of conversation. The Knight remained calmly indifferent; her face still hidden in the shadow under her hood, she didn't even move from the spot she was standing on. Finally, Master Windu managed to somehow overcome the effect of what the woman had said, by hitting the armrest of his chair with his fist signalling for everybody else to quiet down as he wanted to speak. The Councillors focused on the Knight again.

"That sounds serious, Knight Alberona." Mace nearly barked at the woman, his temper barely kept under control after hearing that one of his friends nearly ended up as a corpse. "Tell us, what happened."

The woman gritted her teeth visibly, but surprisingly didn't say anything rude, as some had expected her to. Instead, she seemed to be gathering her wits, before speaking. As she looked a little unsure, Mace decided to help her, as he wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible, with the ulterior motive of gaining some time to get information about his friend's state.

"We received Master Jinn's report about your activities on your first trip to Naboo as well as about your problems with ship and a necessity to land on Tatooine. What made me think was, how did you come to have the boy with you?"

The woman sighed.

/

"Wait!"

The two Jedi stopped and looked back, only to see the Captain with some girl, approaching them. Quella moaned.

"The Queen wishes you to take her handmaid with you."

"It's not a good idea." Qui-Gon was displeased; it was obvious that he would like to refuse taking the girl with them. Quella understood him well, she had already been on Tatooine and knew what they should expect; not something a young girl would like to see or experience. Yet they didn't have any choice, as travelling with the Queen forced them to at least try and get along with her. After all, it was their idea to take her to Coruscant.

When the mind tricks didn't work on the junk dealer Watto, they found themselves on the street, wondering what to do. Qui-Gon tried contacting his Padawan, who had stayed with the ship, just to get him informed about a development of the situation.

"So, you're Queen Mystovic's handmaid?" Quella stood, leaning on the wall, waiting for her bond-mate to get the connection. The girl nodded shyly, somehow discouraged by woman's wild looks. Quella smiled.

"…alright, I hope we will find another solution. By the way, how is Shakti?"

"_She is better Master, even though she still has trouble with breathing. Knight Alberona was right, that dryness of air is nearly killing her." _

"Keep her inside and tell not to overwork herself. We will get back as soon as we can."

"_Yes, Master"_

The incident with Sebulba made them again meet that boy from merchant's shop Anakin. Quella could feel that Qui-Gon was worried and she knew why he was; Obi-Wan had been left on the ship with the Queen and a sick girl. He had reason for it. Not that she was against Qui-Gon getting all "_in love"_, but right now, they had another things to worry about, even excluding the young man who could handle things on his own just fine. Yet, she couldn't force herself to make Qui-Gon more focused.

On the other hand, that Padme girl was really getting along with slave boy. They were close in age, even if the didn't look it… a girl of twelve in Queen's court? On second thought, why not? Quella liked how the girl smelled; she wore a faint scent of face powder and Queen's perfumes. And she behaved rather rationally.

Even so, her inexperience in normal matters, like trade, made her ridiculous as a companion for such a trip. But then again, if she was Queen's handmaid, she at least had to be good at observation. And that was what could be interesting...

/

"Anakin Skywalker was the one who enabled us to get the spare parts we were lacking to repair our ship." Quella decided that would be the best and safest statement. Not everything they did or had done would have to be mentioned to the Council, would it? She was quite sure that the race and bet, well, such things wouldn't make Councillors happy.

"These are the exact words from Jinn's report." said Master Yaddle, smiling a little, but her smile died when she turned to the Knight in the centre. "But how exactly were you able to judge that he was destined to be trained as a Jedi?"

Quella tried very hard to fight back a habit of hers to bite her lip in thought. It was a tricky question; she had to be careful not to say more than necessary...

/

At night, when Shmi called Anakin to go inside and to bed, Quella chose to stand behind the wall, this way being able to hear everything that was going on in the terrace. The boy was dreamy; all that talk about seeing every planet in the universe and stuff, which little boys go over and over. But somehow, she liked his attitude. He was enthusiastic, which was a good sign for tomorrow's race. But what was this blood sample for? Oh yes, for infections. Yeah right.

Quella got so caught up into Qui-Gon's voice that she didn't notice that Shmi called Anakin again. The boy said good night and disappeared in his room, passing by her, even if he didn't notice that. She had to smile, as she didn't know why, but the boy made her heart feel warm. Shakti was her Padawan and the one she took care of, but even so by looking at her Quella still was reminded of her planet. Not pleasant thought.

But Anakin, this boy was just like a living star…She felt as if he was shining somehow.

She could not have her own child. Not as a Shairaani, not even as a Jedi. It was alright though, she was not alone: she still had Qui-Gon by her side…

"Obi-Wan?"

"_Yes, Master?"_

Hearing their voices, quiet, warm, containing a need to see, touch each other, made her shiver unconsciously. Quella didn't want to be left out, but at the same time she was well aware that this was what awaited her. Somehow at the end of the talk they had surely reached the issue of boy's blood sample, but when Quella was walking away, quiet so she was not discovered, she could just hear sweet whispers of separated lovers.

/

No, there was no way she would tell them _that_! Not now, not when everything seemed to finally fall into place. These old fogies would surely do something stupid, like force Kenobi and Qui-Gon to choose between themselves and the Order and she couldn't let that happen. She didn't care about the Kenobi kid; okay maybe a little, after all she forced him to promise that he wouldn't make a move on his Master before his knighting ceremony or at least before he was announced, again, to be able to take his trials, so indirectly she was responsible for their separation. But, as much as she wanted Qui-Gon to be happy, she couldn't ignore the fact that Kenobi wasn't ready. He still wasn't ready for a man like Qui-Gon and she wasn't sure if he would ever be, but taking into consideration the circumstances, she allowed them to... okay, another bad phrase, she couldn't allow or forbid them anything. It's just, someone had to look after things to get everything to turn out the right way. Didn't they? And she did just that, ensuring that both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were as ready as they would ever be. With all that stupid hunt for a Jedi, they couldn't know if all of them would meet ever again, after some missions, some of them could return injured or be killed. There was no time.

Quella stirred and moved in her memory a few minutes back to remember what the Councillors asked her.

"Blood sample. I guess that Master Jinn enclosed the data about boy's blood count?"

"Indeed. And that was the base of taking the boy to Coruscant?" asked Master Unduli, observing the Knight with attention, as if trying to penetrate her hood and see what was beneath. Quella instinctively put it even further on her face.

"This and Anakin's unusual abilities such as being able to sense other people's emotions and signatures. Seeing a few seconds ahead of the moment. Uncommon reflexes for a human. Master Jinn decided that the boy deserved a chance to at least stand before the Council."

"I see." Mace said. His hologram and some rustling indicated that the man was looking through a paper version of the report. "Then, there is a mention of some stranger that attacked you..."

"Oh yes." Quella couldn't help but hiss with annoyance. "The encounter with that strange man surprised me. When we were going back to the ship after taking the boy with us, being near the machine and our people, I didn't expect anything dangerous. But when Qui-Gon yelled _"Anakin, Quella, DROP!"_ I'd found myself in the sand even before I could think about it. The men started to fight, and I only got out of there because someone had to save the kid."

"Do you know who that stranger was?"

A split of second of hesitation flashed through her face and feeling that, she could just wish it wasn't visible for the Councillors.

"I do not."

"Then, the report mentions that you reached Coruscant" Mace looked at the woman from over the paper that he was reading. "I won't ask you why you went to the Archives when Master Jinn with Padawan Kenobi and Skywalker were questioned by the Council, I won't ask you why you looked for classified information about Zabraks, I won't ask you what you have done with it." his speech was met with angry baring of fangs, but otherwise Quella said nothing, as there was nothing she could say to that.

The Councillor continued, "What I will ask you is what happened when you arrived on Naboo for the second time."

Quella felt a shiver run down her spine. Now came the time to remember the worst.

Under her hood, she closed her eyes and let her memory guide her. She saw the ship again; once more she was travelling to Naboo with Qui-Gon and their Padawans two days ago...

/

I couldn't believe we were going on Naboo again. Who cared about that planet! Apparently, Qui-Gon did. And that was what worried me.

I didn't sleep well on the trip to the planet and had had enough of people going around and saying patriotic-like crap. If I wasn't as rational as I was, I would say I had a bad feeling. A really bad feeling.

Before we managed to meet with Gungan leader, the Queen Mystovic got shot. The journey would be troublesome with an injured woman, so we had to leave her by the ship, continuing by ourselves. And what surprised me, was the role of the handmaid, Padme. She got the Queen's outfit and played her role, just to fulfil the requirements to create an alliance with Gungans. I was impressed and wouldn't be surprised if Padme was chosen to be another Queen of Naboo… but there was no time to think about that then.

When we entered the palace, at first everything went well. The distraction pulled the majority of the droids away and we were able to get further in without much effort. But, troubles started when we encountered the attacker from Tatooine. The one with the red lightsaber.

"We will handle this" I heard Qui-Gon said. I stepped just after him, ready to cover him, when he told me to join Padme, not even looking at me.

"Qui-Gon…"

"Help Padme, Quella! She may need you!"

For a tenth of a second I felt terrified, for some reason. Was I useless to him? But then, the rational part of my mind agreed with him and I gathered Shakti to follow the handmaid's group. I just saw that both Qui-Gon and Kenobi shed their robes, preparing for battle and that was all, we entered different corridor. They vanished from my sight.

There was no time. Encountering another squad of the droids that remained, was a pain in the neck, so I gestured my Padawan, who was hiding on the opposite side, to step up with me. Before Padme could stop us, we jumped to the centre of the corridor, concentrating their fire on us.

"Go forward, Padme!" I yelled over the buzzing of our swords. The girl was smart enough to take the chance, leading her group straight to the room where Viceroy of Trade Federation should be. Having destroyed all the droids, we followed, but my mind was still occupied somewhere else. I didn't know what was going on, why my bonds were going crazy, I felt hot and my hands became sweaty for some reason. I had to adjust the grip on my saber over and over. What the hell was going on?

I looked around, my heart was beating too fast and too irregularly, even when another group of Destroyers encircled us, I spared them little thought. My Padawan, who quickly found herself in the middle of the battle, now retained her cold blood and hid her lightsaber in her sleeve. I didn't have to do that, my 'saber would fly to me wherever I choose to put it, so there was no need to keep it with me... anyway, what was that painful tickling I felt in my wrists? As if I'd overworked my arms...

The second group managed to distract the droids, so our soldiers had a chance to take Viceroy hostage. Or so it seemed, as I couldn't focus on anything for any longer than necessary. My breath became laboured, even though I hadn't overexerted myself particularly. I could see that Shakti was observing me from behind, frowning; she wasn't used to seeing me panting and weary. But I couldn't help it, my bond was driving me crazy, draining the energy right from me. I felt as if drowning.

A burning pain in my chest caused me to yelp in surprise, more than from suffering, when my knees gave out and I fell onto the floor.

I could hear my Padawan running to me, could feel the Captain supporting my back with his arm. For a second, I felt calm. At peace. There was quiet and dark and for a moment, I floated between reality and loosing consciousness... then, the sharp pain came back, as if someone was drawing back sword from the wound, setting my body on fire. I screamed, I know I did. It hurt so much that I regained control over my limp body and straightened up.

"Master, what happened? Why are you injured?" Shakti reached me with scared shout, trying to get to my chest, while a dark, wet spot in the front of my tunic was getting bigger with every second passing. I found her hand, using it to support myself and get up.

"Master" she pleaded, seeing that I wanted to go somewhere "please, let me heal you first!" she even tried to prevent me from standing up, but I was already on my feet. The pain nearly caused me to collapse again, but I endured it... the meaning of such wound was too great for me to ignore it, I was needed somewhere else! I made a step forward,

"Master, your wound is bad, I have to close it!" Shakti begged, but I remained deaf to her pleading, breaking free from Captain's hold.

"I will live, Padawan!" I barked back, with all my remaining energy concentrating on restoring the wounded tissue "but he may not! I have to find Qui-Gon!"

Judging by her gasp when she followed me, I guessed she finally understood. Her soon-to-be bond with Kenobi had the dominating attribute of 'emotion', while mine and Qui-Gon's was 'sense'. My wound was nothing compared to what my bond-mate was experiencing now; if I couldn't find him quickly, he was more than certainly going to die. Our bond could transfer the sensation of pain, or pleasure, through our nerves, halving the effect it would initially have on the bearer, but it could only process a limited amount of the impulses. Estimating by the size of the injury, Qui-Gon's heart was in direct danger, if it wasn't already hurt. I felt my blood running down my stomach and coughed, when my lungs weren't able to provide me with sufficient amount of the oxygen.

Shakti already outran me, directing her steps towards the area sealed with barriers. I fought back a need to lean on the wall, because I knew if I did that, I'd slide on the floor again, this time without a chance of standing up. My organism had already started the healing process, my skin was tingling from nerve impulses, as my brain checked what systems had been damaged. I would be as good as new in no time... but Qui-Gon wasn't of my species, he was deadly injured and could bleed to death if left alone and I had to find him...

No, that wasn't it. So what if I found him? I could do literally nothing to save him, I was not a healer! I got closer to the place where Qui-Gon was, from where I was sensing his fading Force signature, when the barriers shut again. It was enough; I fell to my knees once more, seeing the worst view of my life... the man I loved, cared for and would give my life away for, now was lying motionlessly on the floor in a pool of his own blood. My Padawan was already kneeling by his side, frantically feeling around to find bleeding veins and block the bleeding, her hands unconsciously finding best spots to start healing. She was focused exclusively on her patient, her attention didn't waver even with all this shouts and noise from near battle.

I gripped a handle of my 'saber even harder. That was it. I couldn't heal Qui-Gon or prevent something that had already happened, but I could at least make sure that Shakti wouldn't be interrupted while she was doing her healer's work.

Focusing on the third, smallest and weakest bond I had in my mind, I managed to locate Kenobi quite fast; my body moving forward even before my mind noticed the need to. He felt me approaching too, his mind flaring with rage, misery, pain and pure insanity. I shouted at him; he had to be composed and know what he was doing! Hitting in blind anger, that was not what I had taught him!

Qui-Gon's signature was still fading and even I found it hard to remain focused, but I knew we were at disadvantage, even two on one. The Zabrak could cut through us if he wanted to. With me wounded and Kenobi unnecessarily worked up, we had to overpower him and do it fast. I didn't have much energy left and from the defensive stance of the Sith I knew he was well aware of that. Even so, he backed off; trying to stalk us into exhaustion seemed as a good plan and I had to congratulate his fast thinking. However, that didn't mean I was going to allow him and push us aside as he pleased.

It was exhausting. I had to unite with a person other than Qui-Gon and in my weakened state it was a dangerous action in itself, but Kenobi was as good as I had regarded him. He managed to get a clear cut and wound the Zabrak, at the same time allowing me to disarm our enemy. Unfortunately, since we were dead tired and afraid for our loved one, the Sith had still some energy left: he escaped.

A sudden feeling of dread caused me and Kenobi to sharply draw in a breath. I felt my newly restored lung burn; I curled up into a ball, feeling hot tears coming down my cheeks.

Qui-Gon's pulse had stopped.

Kenobi stilled. His body went rigid and he slammed his shields up so fast, that I could only sense a faint hint of rising fury in him. It was already suppressed, but it didn't mean it was less dangerous. I knew what he wanted to do, his whole Force signature was pulsing with his intentions, his emotions, his _need_ to go after the Zabrak. When he started to run, his movements were swift, light, without hesitation. I was too weak to stand up again, my chest hurt, I had trouble breathing and felt my blood running down my fingers as I held my injury, but even so, I yelled as loud as I could:

"Kenobi, no, don't do this! Come back! KENOBI!"

/

Quella shuddered at the memory. She clenched her fists in her sleeves, emerging from her remembrance of the incidents from two days ago. Her attention came back to present, where the holographic images awaited a continuation of her report.

"And what happened then?" Mace Windu gently steered her speech into direction they were most curious about. The woman thought for a second.

"I don't know. I passed out." she said slowly, as if considering what she should say next.

"But after I regained consciousness, I found that Padawan Kenobi had taken my ship _"Moonstar"_ and gone after the Sith. In space, an explosion was seen and since then, the Nubian forces as well as the recently called JAF teams have been searching through the surrounding space and over the planet but to no avail. They gave Padawan Kenobi the status of MIA."

"One question, Knight Alberona," Yaddle cracked into her speech, looking directly at the Knight. "Can you please tell us how you were able to sense Padawan Kenobi's emotions? If I recall correctly, he is not your Padawan."

To their surprise, Quella smiled. Her lips barely visible from under her hood and in dim light of holographic projections, she turned to the image of Mace Windu.

"You haven't told them then?" she asked sweetly.

When the man didn't answer, but just looked at her with narrowed eyes, Quella turned to the rest of the Councillors, "I have been training Padawan Kenobi for about three years now. I established a bond between us with his agreement and on his will."

She reached to her hood and pulled it off her head. Some Councillors winced, seeing her pale face with black eye. Hiding her hands in her sleeves again, she straightened up, head high with small smile of self-satisfaction on her lips.

"How come? He is Master Jinn's Padawan!" Ki-Adi Mundi exclaimed, thumping his fist on the arm rest. The woman rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"As a Jedi Shadow, who was delegated to erase any trace of Sith from the universe, I have a right to chose my partner, or to train one that would match my skills." Quella stated with dignity, her voice flat and perfectly serene.

"As the only ones that would have been able to keep up with me were Knight Raksion, who couldn't be my partner because of his empathic skills, and Master Jinn, who was more of a diplomat than a spy, I had to chose someone myself. Padawan Kenobi displayed the desired level of skills. With my guidance, he performed well on our missions..."

"This was illegal!" Master Mundi nearly jumped from his chair. Quella eyed him coldly.

"No, it was not. She got my permission." Mace Windu was the one who decided to deal with the other Master. Everybody looked at him; the dark-skinned Councillor pinched the bridge of his nose in tired gesture.

"More importantly, what about Master Jinn?" asked Master Unduli. "You said his heartbeat stopped, but earlier you stated that he was hospitalised."

"Oh, that." Quella turned to the female Master "My Padawan managed to restore all the important tissues, enabling Master Jinn to hang on until the medical help arrived. Shakti put all her energy into healing him, including the reserve for her own vital functions and as a result she had to be hospitalised as well."

"And your injury?" Master Unduli didn't resign "Considering the severity of Master Jinn's state, shouldn't you be hospitalised as well? Or at least, put under observation?"

Quella looked at the Master for a moment, before answering, her voice calm and somehow cool.

"My race developed an ability that allows us to regenerate damaged tissues. With that kind of injury, I should be able to move freely in twenty six hours from now" she said, seriousness of her face strangely disturbing. "Of course, what is more important, my heart hadn't been hurt."

"Because the blade missed it?"

"No." Quella smiled, but it was a sad smile. "Because I have a heart on the right side of my body."

A noise from the corridor made her twitch nervously when the door hissed open, letting a ray of light through. An officer marched in, saluting.

"We received JAF report about the missing one, Ma'am."

His face grew serious.

/

A week later

'_The ship with the Jedi involved in the "Naboo incident" landed on Coruscant some time ago. Healers from Temple immediately took care of those most injured, who, until now, had been placed into a healing coma. Considering the severity of their wounds, any more time spent without professional treatment would have result in serious complica-"_

Main Healer Sen'ra Allu stopped typing the report when she heard frantic knocking on her door.

"Enter!" she sighed, unconsciously knowing that something bad happened yet again today.

"Healer Allu!" a young Midorian from ICU stepped inside, looking scared and exhausted at the same time.

"That girl from isolation ward went berserk again! What should we do?"

"Call her Master." Healer Allu was tired as well. She knew who the girl was and why she had to be isolated – she was one of the two victims of the infamous "Naboo incident". Due to her race's physiology, she couldn't be put into a bacta tank; there were some psychological trouble as well. After healing her body, the girl was to be transported into Soul Healer's Ward, to Ozani Khak, and Healer Allu would be very happy to do just that. However, treating the girl was impossible - she would attack anyone that entered her room, not caring whether it was a healer or an ordinary Jedi. Allu suspected post-traumatic stress disorder was the cause of her emotional behaviour, but nothing could be done now, except for sedating and treating her this way.

"Call her Master." She repeated, her voice more commanding. The young healer only blinked: panicked.

"But we can't find her!"

Allu sighed. This day had been hellishly long even without that rampaging girl. She pressed a button on her desk that connected her to the Temple's check point. The operator answered immediately.

"It's Head of the Healer's Ward, Sen'ra Allu. Please, find Knight Alberona for me."

/

For three days now, Quella had tried to ignore constant headaches she was experiencing, because of someone trying to get through her blocked bond. She knew exactly who the person was and why he was nagging her all the time mercilessly and yet, she dreaded every single thought about letting him in.

Quella slowly felt her sides. Her wounds had healed long ago, there was no sign of where the life-threatening injury that had once marred her chest. Even so, she could feel an uncomfortable itching every time she touched an area near her heart. That meant, her bond-mate was still in danger, still weak and defenceless. But alive.

Closing her eyes and gritting her teeth with much force, she decided. There was no more reason to delay it, no matter how unpleasant. Quella had made the Councillors promise that she would be the one to fulfil that duty. She hated herself for that now, but rationally, she still knew that it was the best way possible.

It was time to visit Qui-Gon.

Upon entering the Healer's Ward, she felt the sensation of somebody forcing contact with her mind, intensify. Qui-Gon had been trying to talk with her since the moment he regained full consciousness, woken up from anaesthesia after coming out of bacta tank, but Quella had skilfully ignored him. Or tried to; she could clearly feel his distress and frantic need to know what had happened to his loved ones. However, the problem was, she couldn't let him know, not when his state was still so fragile and unstable. The Healers had agreed with her – uncertainty, even great and straining is better than calmer depression.

No matter how much she felt her heart being ripped in pieces every time she experienced Qui-Gon's faltering signature.

He noticed her right away when she unlocked her bond. There were no words, only emotion, but so intense that Quella stumbled and had to support herself on the wall. Gathering her wits again turned out to be even harder than she imagined it to be, however, she clenched her fists and continued walking.

The Force near Qui-Gon's room nearly vibrated from nervous fluids. The healer that came out just looked at her with martyred eyes and walked away quickly, leaving them alone. Quella watched him for a moment, before unconsciously touching the door knob and walking in.

Qui-Gon was already sitting on his bed, but according to Sen'ra Allu, his hyperactivity was caused by all that painkillers and antibiotics injected into his circulation system. The effect would wear out after some time, but even now the man looked pale and sick, with a feverish glint in usually gentle eyes. Quella's heart clenched painfully when she noticed how much weight he had lost.

The silence that followed was heavy.

She stepped forward, at first a little unsure, but when he didn't say anything, she gained a little more courage. Looking at his face and feeling the bond with him, she understood the reason for silence and groaned, slapping herself mentally for not realizing it earlier.

"What happened?" she heard him saying, voice hoarse and pained, but deeply concerned. Quella was quite close to him now and after he lifted his hand to touch her face, she knew that he wasn't talking about Naboo. Yet.

However, this topic wasn't safe to talk about either.

"How do you feel?" she asked, catching his hand and stroking it with her fingers.

"Why are you so bruised?" he asked in return, not fooled and fully aware that she wanted to hide something from him. She winced and looked away.

His mind was wounded even more than his body and the biggest problem was that he wasn't even aware of that wound. She was. And she knew that when found out about it, the 'mental' bleeding would be much, much worse than physical damage. And yet…

"Shakti." She said quickly as if afraid that she wouldn't have strength to continue "Her bond is broken. She went insane and attacked me."

Qui-Gon didn't say anything, but she could see in his eyes that it hurt him deeply. Knowing that he loved the girl, treated her as his long awaited, dream-daughter, allowed her to estimate, how worried he was. Maybe he would forget to ask more; maybe he would be too occupied…

Qui-Gon closed his eyes and forced his breathing to calm down.

"What about Obi-Wan?" he asked so quietly that only due to her Jedi hearing was she able to hear him, "I can't feel him, Quella."

She said nothing, purposely not looking him in the eye, even though he sought the contact. When she finally started to speak, her voice was indifferent, calm, even if her insides were burning with a scared need to shut up and scram.

"He ran after the escaping enemy and was caught in a space explosion. After three days of searching for some clues, Nubian forces and JAF teams found some remains with his Force signature. His status was changed from MIA to confirmed KIA."

There was no answer to what she said, so she dared to look at him, at the same time grabbing tightly onto their bond, securing it and balancing. Just in time, as his signature searched out for hers nearly immediately.

A dead look in his eyes scared her.

"Qui-Gon… Key, please…" she began, already coming closer to touch him, but then he focused his stare on her. She stopped.

"Is that so." He said, serenely, calmly as if nothing happened. His shields came up, slowly as if he had to pick them up and build anew from shattered pieces. A raw, bleeding bundle of emotions was hidden securely behind the walls, making Quella lose sight of it, no matter how much she tried to remain inside his shields.

The atmosphere; the Force around the room became even heavier.

/

_They are lying. I know they are. There is no way that could happen. I feel him. I can still feel him. They say my bond is broken, but that's not true. How could it be? I know he is alive; his heart beats along with mine. If mine is beating, how could his not? He is alive. I know it._

_No matter what they say, I won't believe them. They are all liars. They want to separate us. Why? What have we done to them? Nothing! Nothing! Nothing… somebody wants to come in again. Do they want to sedate me? What for? I don't want to! Leave me alone! I don't want to hurt them; I really don't, but…_

…_come on, come in further…_

/

Three years later

Shakti waved goodbye to the two Padawans she had just finished training with and sighed. It had really been a tiring day, with all the classes she had had to teach and duties in Healer's Ward. And to think it was only about midday…

"Shakti! Hey, Shakti!"

She turned around, only to be caught around the middle by a blonde restless being, that happily hugged her with affection.

"Are you free today? Let's play!"

"I'm sorry, Ani" Shakti smiled, but the boy was taken aback by the sadness on her usually cheerful face. "I have something to do today. Why don't you go and ask Master Jinn to give you something to do?"

The boy let her go, stepping back a little, only to look her up into her eyes. He'd gotten taller since they'd first met; now they were nearly the same height and that made it easier for him to talk with Shakti. However, she turned away.

"Master Jinn also said he is busy tonight… hey!" he eyed her with sudden suspicion "don't tell me it's that again? Come on Shakti, you can't mourn for him forever! It's been three years since he died!"

"I doesn't matter, Ani." Shakti still refused to look at him. The boy wanted to persuade her, to make her change her mind, but then, he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. Looking back, he saw that Master Alberona shook her head, silently ordering him to stop talking.

"I'm going to get Anakin to train with me, Shakti" she said, loud and clear, with worried eyes watching girl's back. Shakti nodded, but didn't respond any other way.

"Well, we will be in the training area. Find us if you need something." Still no answer. The Master sighed and patted boy's shoulder. "Let's go, Ani."

Listening to their fading footsteps, Shakti leaned on the pillar, touching it's cool surface with her fevered forehead. Yes, today was the day. Tonight she was going to meditate over something that nearly caused her to do something unforgivable, something that could have ended her life. She moaned. Only a mere memory was setting her mind on fire, making her dig her nails into stone of the pillar, drawing out blood.

People hardly ever went down that particular corridor. No one would see her, as she slid powerlessly to the ground, her back trembling with inhibited sobs. No one could hear her, whispering to herself.

"I miss you… I miss you so much, Ben…"

* * *

**_Witch's thoughts:_**

_THE END_

_._

_._

_._

_is it really? ;)_

_of course not! the sequel story is already being written, chapter 1 is ready to be posted^^ however, right now I'm entering busy period of my university exam session and unfortunately neither I or Rhea will have time to work on the second story. I should post the new one on the first of February, if you want to know when it will be posted exactly, put this story on alert. I'll post here a note where you can find the sequel. or, if you don't want it this way, just put me as an author on alert^^ either way is fine._

_thank you for staying with me 'till the end! I hope you had as much fun reading my story as I had writing it:)_

_PersianWitch_


	29. NOTE

The sequel is up. The title is Looking For Ourselves and you can find it on the profile.


	30. for faithful and curious readers :

Hello, it's PersianWitch here. I have a message for everyone that subscribed and followed my beloved story, _Troubles_ - I came up with a bonus story, _Adventures on Shairaan_, that describes what happened during that week-long stay on Quella and Shakti's planet, that I had to omit in the main story. feel free to read it, as it will reveal a lot of what I didn't have time and space to include in _Troubles_! also, it will help those of you who are reading and following _Looking For Ourselves_ and don't know where are some characters from or what really had happened to trigger such situations...

enjoy! :)


End file.
